Takes Lies To Know Us
by BreeBBreakDance
Summary: Shizuo's the head of a Yakuza family, Izaya the son of a corrupt informant. Both views of each other completly based on rumors and lies. What happens when they go passed that and discover the truth? Who knew that just meeting could flip their lifes completly. Shizaya, Yaoi, Lemons and smut.
1. Chapter 1

_Puppet On Strings_

The raven walked in the rain, his arms wrapped around himself trying to stay warm. His body shuddering, his steps wobbly. He didn't know how long he could continue walking, he was tired, tired of running, tired of hiding. He leaned against a concreted wall, he slowly slid down, his legs finally giving up. It was over, what now. Just accept it? _'I'm gonna die.'_

That's it?

"Izaya!"

_'Huh?'_

The raven forced himself to concentrate.

"Izaya!"

_'Who?'_

"Izaya!"

_'Oh, right.. That's me...'_

Suddenly, a warm enveloped the shivering raven, warm, strong and comforting arms wrapped around him pulling him to his feet. Izaya had to tightly grasp the clothes of the one holding him up to make sure he didn't fall again.

"Izaya..." the other panted out, he was wheezing... Was he running?

"It's.. It's okay, I'm here now..." the stranger said as he tightly hugged the raven.

Izaya still couldn't see the face of his savior, his vision was blurry but he could feel the hand that tenderly cupped the side of his face, the thumb of said tender hand lightly running over his cold trembling lips. The other leaned down and light pressed their lips toget-

_**Rip**_

_**Rip**_

"Gaahh! IzaIza! Why did you rip up my beautiful story! I w-worked so hard on it!" The sad girl whined, she wore a black dress, a black hat and had brown hair in a bony tail neatly tucked in her hat. Said 'IzaIza', a short haired raven, with paled skin, and thin frame, if his flawless feminine features didn't make him interesting, his eyes did. Crimson eyes with a very light hint of brown, but no one ever noticed it, or took the time to notice. Those mysterious eyes narrowed to glare at the sad brunet.

"Erika, for the 100th time, I am not gay, never have I been with a man!" He said slowly and loudly.

"Neither have you been with a woman.." She whispered to herself. He was clearly upset by this, tho this is not the first time the girl has written a story like this.

"Really Erika, really? Why do you write this, and not just write it! Show it off to me, or worst, people I know!" The raven glared now throwing the story in the near by waste basket.

"Aww, IzaIza... I'm sorry... You're.. You're mad.. Cause it sounds kind of like your dreams...?" She asked in a small voice. The raven shot her a glare and she could feel herself shrink.

"S-Sorry.. Just.. It really inspired me... And.. I mean.. You know..." She said scratching the back of her head quietly. Izaya sighed rubbing his forehead trying to get rid of the headache that slowly started creeping in. He usually didn't mind the stories, he really didn't, he actually found them fascinating, maybe even flattering but this... No... He didn't like that.

The story was inspired by a recurring dream of his, a dream that woke him up in cold sweats, and wet teary eyes, the only comfort were the warmth of the arms in the dream he would try to cling to.

"Uhm.. Izaya.." The brunet said a little louder. The raven looked at her and she was looking at him determined.

"I-I'm not saying you're gay, but if you are, I'm saying it's okay!" she said trying to be brave.

"Wah.. What?" he was surprised by this.

"I.. I can.. Sometimes hear how your father treats you... And how.. He calls you all those.. Rude things..." She whispered, she grabbed the ravens hands. Izaya eyes went wide at that, he didn't know, he'd hope she was oblivious but no.

"O-Oh..." was all that left his mouth, he trembled a bit at the mention of his father.

"I'm sorry.. You had to hear those things then..." He apologized quietly feeling ashamed.

"N-No! What I'm trying to say is.. Don't listen to your father when he says that, I think that you should love who ever you fall for, regardless of gender!" she said squeezing Izayas trembling hand.

He looked at her with wide eyes, and he giggled a little, then laughed. The girl was not effected like this, she didn't let go of his hand. After Izayas laughter died down he looked at the ground.

"You're so weird..." He said gently pulling his hand away from Erika's grasp. She let go of it with a smile.

"I know." She chirped, she grabbed her things and began walking out of the ravens room.

"I'll be back later!" she waved goodbye and closed the door.

"So weird... Thank you." The raven giggle.

Izaya Orihara, the son of a infamous informant, infamous, because he was a corrupt man. He was not an honorable man, not in the least. He did underground deals, that he himself didn't hold on too. He used people as bait with out remorse. Since Izaya was born, his mother tried her best to shield him from his father, but when Izaya turned 13 his mother died of an illness. Till this day, he still hasn't figured out how, the doctors said it was unknown. Deep down, Izaya knows that's a load of bull, he will find out. He now is 22, it's been almost 10 years since that, and with his mother no longer there he has had to rely of his father. Which is also not such a good thing, his father uses him as bait, sends him to deliver information, sends him to get information, he is his fathers legs, if it seems to dangerous, he just sends Izaya, over the years, Izaya has learned to defend himself with a small switchblade. He has become an expert with it, he uses it as if it were a part of his body, and always keeps it on him for safety. Being the son of a man, who many people want to kill, yeah, it be best to be on the safe side. Izaya just cant leave either, his father will find him. He is a puppet on strings, and no matter how hard he tries, he just can't cut himself free. He himself wan't bad, he was just made to do bad things, his fathers reputation haunts him.

"Heh, i wonder if i could be like Pinocchio and ask to be a real boy... Hahahaha..."

* * *

_Chained and Bound_

I never really knew my father, I just knew he was a well known man. But don't get me wrong, just cause I didn't know him well doesn't mean I hate him or anything, he's still my old man. I know he was kind to me and my late mother, but I also knew what he did wasn't legal. Yes, my father wasn't one of the good guys I guess, but he wasn't necessary a bad guy? He was someone who would leave you alone as long as you left his family alone. And by family I just don't mean, his blood relatives, it also mean his man, people that were his 'family'. If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm guessing you're not very bright, so I might as well tell you. Yakuza. And yeah, I know I'm breaking the third wall or something here, but screw it, I'm gonna continue. Yes, my father was the head of a Yakuza family. The Heiwajima Family to be exact. He was a feared wealthy man, who knew how to get the job done while keeping his hands clean. He was rather cruel too, only when someone harmed the family did his, how do people call him? Oh, right, Monster, comes out. He did kill many, he did do illegal deals, he did regret things, but he did them. Yeah, he did things that don't make me proud to call him my father, but it's not like I can just disown him you know? He was the leader, and had to take charge as best as he could. By now you've probably noticed I kept using the term 'was' past tense, instead of 'is' present tense. Yes well, that man died, about a week ago. And trust me, I was devastated. Regardless what he did, he was my father, and he never hurt me. So I was shocked to know such a strong man had passed away. And before your mind goes reeling, no he didn't die in a shooting, or some Yakuza related incident, he died in his sleep, peacefully. And here I am, the son of the late leader of the Heiwajima Family, and not only do I have that but now I'm being pushed against a rock and a hard place...

"That's insane, I can't do it! I just can't!" the tall blonde yelled.

"It can't be helped, you are the next inline!" the one arguing with the blonde yelled back, it was an elder man, he had gray hair a dark green Obi, and wore traditional clothes with it. In the other hand, the blonde wore a bartender suit, since he wanted to distance himself from the Yakuza, he got a job as a bartender, he loved it.

"But..." The blonde argued, he tightened his fists and looked to his side, there was two small shrines in honor for his Mother, and now Father. Both have passed away.

"Shizuo..." The older man sighed, and placed his hand on the blondes Shoulder trying to calm him.

"I know you don't want this life... And I understand, but there are only two who can be the next head of the Family, you or your brother Kasu-" "No!" The blonde interrupted shooting the old man a glare.

"And since you won't let him be the head of the family, that only leave you..." he finished with a sigh.

_'Why did I have to be the oldest?'_ the blonde asked himself, if he refuses they'll ask his younger brother to be the head of the house, and he was probably going to say yes, so either protect his brother by sacrificing himself, or let his brother take such a dangerous life? He sighed and tried to relax himself.

"Does... Does this mean I have to quit my job...?" He asked calmly, the elder raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no not necessarily, but... It would be best... You don't want to get that bar involved in this do you...?" He asked calmly, Shizuo stiffen at that. He didn't have a choice. Finally his body relaxed accepting defeat.

"Very well..." he let out with a heavy breath.

"So, you accept?" the elder man asked for confirmation.

"Yes." the blonde bartender said sitting up right, he sat on his knees, his hands placed on his thighs, his back straight staring at his honorable grandfather.

"Very well, now you must inform the rest of the house." The older man stated, stood up and walked to a corned of the room, a thick rope hung there, he tugged at it once and a bell could he heard. That bell meant there was a meeting, and everyone is the household had to meet in the main room which is where they were. Moment later, paper screen doors opened revealing many roads of men, woman and children sitting surrounding them, they didn't enter the room, they just sat outside the room, surrounding them, the only ones allowed inside the room were blood relatives.

Kasuka sat behind Shizuo, his last blood relative not counting the man who sat back down in front of him.

"Everyone. I have called you all here today, Shizuo Heiwajima, son of Kenta and Misao Heiwajima, has something to tell you all." he stated, causing some small murmurs that quickly died down.

Shizuo felt like a huge burden had been bestowed upon him, but he couldn't deny it. He stared at his grandfather and nodded closing his eyes, and loud enough for everyone to hear he stated.

"I, Shizuo Heiwajima, Son of Kenta Heiwajima, and his wife Misao Heiwajima, here by accept the position as the new head of the house. I here by give my word to do what's best for the family and protect you all." he bowed his head, accepting the new responsibility.

Shizuo could hear people clapping, and grateful cheering yet he didn't feel happy, he felt like he has been chained and bound.

* * *

**_Hey guys!_**

**_I'm back, so here it is :3_**

**_I know it's kinde of short buuut, i promise next one will be longer._**

**_I actually like how it came out, i just hope it keeps your interest, it will be a wicked journey!_**

**_A special thanks to mikasiam71192 for helping me with the name! :D_**

**_Thank you!_**

**_Please review, at least 10 and i will update as soon as possible!_**


	2. First Impression

**_Guess i should say, they are very OOC, if you havn't noticed but eh. Lol_**

**_I had to or else it won't go with the story!_**

**_I do not own Durarara!_**

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!" panted the raven as he hid behind a building, trying to make the shadows hide him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_'It's an easy job, he says. You'll be fine, he says. Asshole.'_ the raven mentally cursed his father.

Now he was stuck, in dangerous territory, he was on Heiwajima territory. He was supposed to get information from a smaller family close by, but it turned out to be a trap. They expected his father and when things didn't go as expected, they lashed out and tried to capture the Orihara child.

It was suppose to go smoothly, I give them the information, they give me the money and I walk away like nothing happened. But, no, humans just have to make things difficult.

_**Then...**_

Izaya walked into the storage unite where the exchange was suppose to be made, he walked in and he saw the 3 men he was suppose to make the deal with.

"Hello." the raven greeted, a think smirk on his face.

"And who the hell may you be?" the other one yelled, he has orange thin hair, and stupid baggy clothes on him, ah, the idiots he had to make deals with.

"I'm Izaya Orihara, here to exchange the information." Izaya stated confidently.

"Ehhh? Izaya, we were expecting an Orihara but not you! Where's your old man?" really, he talked as if he didn't know what an inside voice was.

"He stayed back, I'm kind of his legs." Izaya stated. "Your name is Hiroshi right? Look, lets just finish the exchange and go back to our lives, I'm sure we both have things we need to do." Izaya suggested, he really didn't want to be here.

"Fine, where is it at?" Hiroshi asked, the raven threw him the box his father gave him to give to them. The raven watched as Hiroshi opened the box, he closed it rather hard and looked up at Izaya.

Izaya watch how Hiroshi shook his head and snapped his fingers, the men at his side lunged themselves at the informant. Izaya reacted quickly dodging, he took out his switchblade and made long noticeable cuts on the two attackers.

"Now, now. I just want to go home with out killing anyone. Is that so hard?" Izaya stated, his act staying together. Inside he was scared, but no one could tell, he was a master at keeping calm until he was alone. He had a venomous words, and an attitude to boost it, but behind that was the same 13 year old boy who missed his mother. He pointed his switch blade at Hiroshi confidently, the same trade mark smirk on his face and piercing eyes.

"Now, let me go."

Hiroshi just busted out laughing.

"YO, YO, YO! Everyone! Looks like we got a badass ova' here!" he yelled loudly.

_'Everyone...?'_ Izaya asked himself looking around, that's when he noticed it.

He was surrounded.

_'shit... It was **suppose** to be an easy job...'_

Izaya ran down the dark streets, thugs chasing after him, he made a sharp turn and ran into someone hard, he fell back and rubbed his face. He looked up at the who didn't seem to have budged, he was tall and blonde, he wore a white suit with a black vest and a black tie, who is this guy? He examined the man in front of him, tall, broad shoulders, and the thing that stuck out, blonde hair and blue hue sunglasses.

_'Why is he wearing sunglasses at night? Makes no sense...'_ Izaya asked himself lost in thought.

The tall man leaned down and grabbed hold of Izayas arm and pulled him up like it was nothing, Izaya froze, this man had strong arms, and long fingers. Izaya stared up at the blonde who just helped him up.

"T-Thank y-" he was cut off by a yell.

"There he is!" he heard the people chasing call after him.

"Crap! S-Sorry, I have to go!" he said yanking his arm from the blondes grasp, he began running.

"If I were you I'd move!" one of the ones chasing Izaya screamed at the tall man. Izaya felt awful, he hoped he hadn't caused the man trouble, he heard a man scream and a loud crush and shut his eyes.

That just made him feel worst.

_**Now...**_

"Stupid old man! Now, not only am I being chased by those stupid idiots, but if I'm found on Heiwajima territory by a Heiwajima, they'll for sure think I'm a spy." He clenched his teeth a bit.

_'Okay, it's okay. Just gotta stray hidden.'_

The raven sit down, trying to stay hidden. He could hear people running by, he'd glance to where the sounds came from and saw a group of people running around.

_'Hmm, there are less than before... A lot less..'_

"Where is that little shit?" They cursed, Izaya frowned at being called that.

'How rude.' he mentally defended himself.

"H-Hey, I think I hear others..." They stiffen.

"H-Hey, m-maybe we should go, if we're found here by the Heiwajima, it won't go well." on suggested, you could hear he was scared.

"Tch, hopefully the Heiwajima found him, we all know what happens to the ones that are caught..." He said and turned, they started to head out. After their steps finally died down, Izaya released a long breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He stood up and patted his pants off. He walked out of the alley way he was hiding in, but before he could even start to walk away he heard the faint sound of running, and not just one, but a group, he dived back into the alley way, hiding himself behind a pile of garbage bags.

"blah.. How degrading..." He whispered to himself.

A group of men, dressed in suits started spreading around the scene.

"Anything?" he could hear them talk among themselves.

"No." they others replied.

"This is Toshi, there are no signs of trespassers. Heiwajima territory is fine No sign of violence either."

"Alright, then head back. I don't want you guys to poke your nose out to much. If there is no sign of trouble it's fine." a voice coming from a radio said.

Izaya perked up at the voice, the voice it was deep, it sounded... attractive.

Izaya mentally slapped himself for thinking that at a time like this.

"stupid.." he whispered, he suddenly clasped his hand over his mouth.

_'Idiot..'_ he told himself.

"alright, well I guess we should head ba-"

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be a devil_

_Could you be an angel_

_Your touch magnet-_**beep**

Izaya could feel his heart about to jump out of his throat, his phone just gave him away. He help his phone tightly in his hands, his eyes shut. He swallowed the lump in his throat and dared to look up and slowly open his eyes. He froze. He was surrounded, if he wasn't sure he was gonna get taken in he would of cracked some sarcastic joke about how the _"MIB are back"_ or something stupid. Next thing he knew, his face was hurting and he was on the cold ground, he tried to recall what happen. Oh, they hit him, his eyes slowly shut, his head hurt, and he was tired of running and now his head hurt.

Sleep seemed like a great idea right about now...

* * *

_Arms wrapped around him, he clung to the arms never wanting the warmth to leave him._

"_Hey.. It's okay..." the a deep voice called._

_'Huh..?' the raven responded._

"_You don't have to be scared cause I'm right here..." the voice said as it lightly ran its fingers through Izayas hair._

_The warmth slowly leaving his body, as the voice got quieter and quieter._

_'H-Hey... Where are you going... You said.. Yo-You'd be here...' Izaya called._

_He reached his hand out to try and grab what kept him warm, trying to reach._

"_**No one would be there for an ignorant brat like you, not even your mother stayed with you."**_

_the oh so familiar voice of his father was there._

"_**No one., not even your mother."**_

* * *

Izaya opened his eyes, cold sweat covered his body.

_'Oh, another nightmare...'_ He told himself, he felt around.

"soft.." he whispered.

_'Wait.. Soft...?'_ he asked himself, his eyes went wide and he quickly stood up.

He was on a bed, he looked around, he was in a gold color room, there was a small desk with 2 chairs, and 2 doors. The bed he was was lather large, the covers were a white with a gold trim end, the pillows white. It was a pretty large room, and it was nice too.

"Where... Were am I?" he asked himself, he rubbed his cheek and felt a bandage.

"Eh?" Someone treated his cheek, he moved his hand back down to the bad a heard a clack, clack.

He looked behind him and a very long thin but sturdy chain was behind him.

"What.. The hell?" he looked to where the chain was attached. He had a chain cuff on his left wrist. He also noticed he was no longer wearing his fur trimmed jacket, he looked around the room for it, but nothing. He decided to focus back on the hand cuffs."Why am I cuffed? To what am I cuffed?" he quickly followed the chain, he other hand cuff was cuffed to the leg of the bed. He was chained to the bed."W-Where... What..?" He stiffen when he remembered, he was found by the Heiwajima.

"S-Shit..." he cursed out loud.

He knew a lot about the Heiwajima, and how they weren't too friendly with people when found on their territory. What was he gonna do, he can't go anywhere, he was chained to the leg of the bed. He looked around the room biting his bottom lip. But why did they put him on a bed, or even tend his his face? That didn't make sense, now if he woke up on the cold floor, beaten on and tied up, maybe it would make more sense, but, such good commendations for someone who was found on their territory. It, weird. From the information he knew, the Heiwajima would torture the trespassers to find out what they were doing on their land. They weren't to keen on mercy, the leader wasn't to kind when it came to possible harm to his family. Would they let them explain himself, that he was being chased, and had no choice? Would they believe him? Would they torture him? Kill him?

"shit, shit, shit..." Izaya kept cursing as possible scenarios played in his head he didn't even hear one of the doors open.

"Hey, get up." is the voice that snapped him out of his thoughts, he quickly looked at the man behind him.

He was big, as in muscular. He had black combed back hair, and stubble on his chin.

Izaya froze, he slowly shifted his body and got up. He was a tad shorter than this man too.

"You should eat." he stated, Izaya didn't even notice this man had a tray of food. The man walked over to the desk with two chairs and placed the tray there. White rice, steamed vegetables and a side of grilled salmon. This doesn't seem like the meal of a prisoner Izaya thought as he looked at it.

He sat cautiously sat down and stared at the food, it looked good but he didn't trust it. What he was also surprised at was that the chain was long enough for him to roam the room freely.

"We know who you are Orihara." the man stated which made Izaya tense, he spared the man a glace only too quickly look away. This man was glaring at him.

"And?" Izaya tried to put up his act again, he didn't not want to seem weak.

"What are you doing here?" the man firmly asked.

"Does it matter what I say? Will you believe me?" Izaya asked narrowing his eyes.

"Tch, probably not. Your reputation follows you, not trust worthy." the man said, he sounded amused.

"It pisses me off..." Izaya whispered, but the man could hear him.

"What pisses you off?" the man in black asked

"How you judge me by a reputation that I myself didn't even establish, it is my fathers doing. And also, it's not like I'm the only one with a bad reputation right Mister MIB ." Izaya said with a mischievous smile, which was knocked out of his face when the man punched him.

"Shut up Orihara, unlike scum like you, we have such a thing as honor." the man spat.

"Pfft, honor, there is no honor in underground deals..." Izaya stated sadly, the man brought his hand back to punch Izaya once more, Izaya closed his eyes and waited until he heard a gasp.

He slowly opened his eyes to see his attackers fist being stopped by an arm. He followed the arm, it was attached to a tall blonde in a white suit, a black vest and a pink button up shirt. He had a white fedora with a pink stripe on the base. He glared at the ravens attacker, honey mocha eyes furious. He pulled on the mans hand and he stumbled back a little.

"Kisaki, what have I said about violence...?" The blonde asked slowly.

"T-That is should not be used, unless it is needed." he stated.

"Was it needed?" The blonde asked.

The man stayed silent and shook his head slowly. The blonde sighed and walked up to the man Kisaki, he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Look, just go rest. You're probably tired. I'm sorry about that, but you know how I feel about violence." the blonde said in an apologetic tone. The man nodded, he bowed his head to the blonde, and he turned to look at Izaya and bowed his head slightly.

_'Was.. That suppose to be an apology...?' _Izaya asked himself.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked turning to look at Izaya, his voice was deep, he was tall, his shoulders were broad, his blonde hair, his skin slightly tanned, good looking facial features and the suit... It looked good on him.

"Oi." the blonde asked placing his hand on Izayas shoulder making him flinch.

"Y-Yes?" he mentally cursed for stuttering.

"I asked if you were okay?" The blonde asked.

The raven nodded slowly, he stood up wincing at the pain of his new hurt cheek.

"I apologize about that. Now both sides of your face must hurt, I can't say you don't deserve the new one, because you were taunting him. But the one you got first was unjust. Sorry." The blonde said as he tenderly ran his hand on the left side of Izayas face. The bandage stayed in place, Izaya could feel his face come warm at the gentle touch, he looked up at calm mocha eyes staring at him, he closed his eyes nervously.

"Anyway." the blonde said pulling his hand away. He walked to a chair, pulled it out, he sat on the chair backwards, his legs wide as he rested his chin on his arms that rested on the back of the chair.

_'Well that.. Was unexpected.'_

"Orihara Izaya, what are you doing in Heiwajima territory." he asked, his tone serious.

Izaya was about to open his mouth when another question left the blondes mouth.

"And why were you being chased?"

"Huh?" Izaya asked confused.

"H-How did you... Ah! You're!" he gasped at the sudden realization, remembering the man he ran into last night, same exact clothes, height, blonde hair, the shoulders.

"I gotta say, those guys were idiots, tried to attack a simple by stander. They got what came to them."

* * *

"Crap! S-Sorry, I have to go!" the raven yanked his hands from his grasp, and bolted off running.

'Orihara Izaya?' Shizuo asked himself in disbelief, he knew about the Orihara, he knew what they looked like.

"If I were you I'd move!" someone screamed, the blonde turned his head to look at 5 of them coming after him.

"Really?" He breathed out irritated. He took of his glasses and folded them, and placed them in a pocket in his vest.

He swung his fist, making impact with the stomach of the once charging after him, he noticed another one at his side and flung his foot, kicking the other attacker in the face.

Shizuo looked at his white now blood stained pant leg.

"Dammit, look what you little assholes did! Not only did you force me to use violence, but do you know how hard it is to get blood off white?" the blonde glared at at them, mocha eyes darken with anger.

The blonde grabbed the first thing closes to hand, a lamp post, his fist clenched it tightly bending the metal, he pulled on it and ripped it off the ground, parts of the concrete still attached to the base.

The man that stayed standing stared at him, frightened.

"W-What are you? It was your choice to use violence!" They screamed.

"I... HATE..VIOLENCE!" The blonde screamed swinging the lap post knocking the man out.

* * *

"Little maggots weren't worth it. They were easy to get rid off." the blonde said letting out a sigh.

"W-Wait.. You won..?" The informant asked, actually surprised.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be here if I lost, the boss has to know how to protect himself." he stated pointing to himself.

"W-Wait.. Boss... Yo-Your..?" Izaya couldn't finish it.

"Heiwajima Shizuo, Head of the Heiwajima house hold." Shizuo finished for him.

Izaya stared at him, wait, Shizuo?

"Shizuo...? I thought, the name of the house hold head was Kenta..?" Izaya asked confused, Shizuo stared at him and sighed.

"Your information is out of date then, Kenta Heiwajima was my old man, he died about a year ago. Not that sharp of an informant are you?" He said with a teasing smirk.

Izaya glared at him.

"So... You took over..." Izaya stated.

"Not that I wanted to..." Shizuo said to himself.

"What?" Izaya asked confused.

"Nothing, now tell me, what are you doing on my territory and why were you being chased."

"Uhm, well Shizuo.. Hmm, Shizu-chan." Izaya said playfully, Shizuos eyebrow twitched at the new nickname.

"I was being chased do to.. Well, I can't really say, but I promise you I wasn't snooping around. They chased me into your territory, I had no choice. I was gonna leave when your men found me." Izaya stated staring at the blonde.

Shizuo frowned, "I don't know if I can believe that, I guess it could be true, but you're leaving out an important part. A reason to be chased. You're hiding something." Shizuo said staring at Izaya hard.

Izaya glared, he was honestly telling the truth and this man wanted more, what the hell!

"Look, I'm not saying your lying, but I can't say I believe you. I really don't like to keep people trapped. I find it wrong, so if you just give me a solid reason I could let you go. It can't be helped do to the reputation above your fathers nam-" he was cut off by an angry raven.

"Look! You have no right to bring my reputation bull into this, I told you the truth, if you don't believe me I don't care! You people are said to be monsters, so I don't thing it would matter what I said. You probably won't believe me! You're all violent, low life monsters! What about your reputations, it sure as hell ain't a walk in the park!" Izaya snapped.

Boy did he regret it, he realized to late that instead of saying _his_ reputation, the blonde said **his fathers** reputation, not his. But it was too late for apologies, he went a bit too far. He looked at the blonde face, saying he was mad would be an understatement, he was beyond mad, he was livid. The mocha eyes that stared at him calmly a moment ago were angry and glaring now, he growled. The blonde stood up, and with one hand easily lifted the chair and threw it against the wall leaving a giant indent, breaking the chair.

"You say we're _monsters_! You say we're _merciless_! You say we're _violent_! Look who's talking about reputation, don't judge us just cause of the shit people say! Don't judge us just of cause who we are with, or what other people say! You say you don't want to bring reputation into this! But _you're_ the one judging us with a shit load of lies that you have heard!" The blonde yelled, he was furious.

He kicked the desk, sending the food and desk flying. Izaya was scared, this man went on a rampage, this man was so calm a moment ago, this man protected him a moment ago, and Izaya had to go and piss him off. Izaya felt his chest tighten up, making him feel guilty and hurt.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the front of his shirt and lifted him up slightly, making Izaya stand on his toes.

"Get this though your head you flea, don't be a hypocrite." He tossed Izaya against the bed.

"You piss me off." Shizuo said glaring at Izaya.

"If you don't want to talk, that's fine. You can just rot here louse." Shizuo said walking towards the door. Izaya slowly sat up staring at the man walk out. Before the blonde closed the door, he stared at Izaya and said, "I hate violence... You really piss me off."

The blonde closed the door leaving Izaya alone in the destroyed room. Izayas arm let him fall back into the bed. That was frightening. He didn't know why, but he felt like apologizing. The blonde was right, he's always hated being judged because of his fathers reputation, and that's just what he did to that man he has probably had to deal with the same thing. He wanted to cry now, he found someone else who he could probably, possibly relate to, and he ruined it.

_'Way to go Orihara...'_ Izaya scolded himself.

_'What now?'_

* * *

**_I hope you guys enjoyed it, made it longer, it was crazy!_**

**_So many ideas to improve it! I already have chapter 3 already typed up, saved and ready to upload, all i need it your reviews to know you like how it's going so far!_**

**_And yes, izaya totally listens to Katy Perry, lmao_**

**_Review or i won't update._**


	3. A Disturbance

_'How long has it been, hours, maybe even just minutes.'_

Izaya laid on the bed facing the ceiling, focusing on the odd rippling pattern. He didn't know what to do, he told the truth, yet they did not believe him. And he couldn't say why he was being chased, cause he himself didn't know. His father told him he wasn't suppose to look in the box, just hand it over. What the hell was in the box, or what The hell _wasn't_ it the box? Either way he couldn't answer even if he wanted too. And if he did, he was sure he would never escape his fathers wrath because of his '_betrayal_'. To make matters worst, the only one who seemed to have even tried to believe him, the raven had to go ahead and lose his temper causing the other to lose his temper times 10.

_**Don't be a hypocrite.**_

Izaya sighed and closed his eyes giving in, the blonde was right, he was being a hypocrite. He keeps on saying how he does not want to be judged because of his last name, but here he was judging the blonde because of his. The ravens body shivered, he huddled into himself to try to keep warm. "Ugh... I feel like crap... And it's freezing in here..." the raven mumbled, did they not have working heat in this 'holding cell' as he decided to call it. His body felt achy, and heavy. He rubbed his arms trying to produce heat, but it wasn't working to well. The sound of the door opening startled him, he quickly sat up to look and see who it was. The only thing he saw was the door closing again.

Izaya raised an eyebrow at this, then looked around the room only to remember the mess. The raven scanned around, and noticed a trashcan in the corner of the room. He hopped off the bed and decided he should do something to keep his body moving and warm. He walked towards the trashcan and noticed two thin mirrors, they had handles.

"A closet?" he guessed, he opened it slowly, he was right, and in that closet was his faux fur trim jacket.

"Ah, that's where it was, how convenient." he searched through his pocket for his items but they were not there, as expected. He sighed and noticed a broom and dustpan in the corner of the closet.

"Even more convenient." he said grabbing the two items then closing the closet. He grabbed the trash can and dragged all three items towards the table that was flipped over. He slowly lowered himself onto his knees setting the broom and dustpan on the floor. He began to pick up the now cold discarded pieces of food and toss them into the trashcan. He felt kinda bad, he hated wasting food. After throwing away the big pieces, he picked up the broom and dustpan and stood up again. He swiped away the smaller pieces, he sure was glad it was a wood floor and not carpet. After that was done he dragged the garbage can back to where he had found it. He walked back to the table and stood in front of it, he took a deep breath.

"You can do this." he encouraged himself, he rubbed his hands together and grabbed the end of the table and pulled trying to stand the table back up.

Nothing.

Izaya stared at the table dumbfounded, "Okay, I may not be the strongest, but I'm pretty sure I can lift a damn table!" he said out loud a bit irritated. He continued to try and lift the table again.

"You **will** obey!" he yelled this time, he continued to pull until finally his hands lost grip and fell back.

His face was flushed, he glared at the table.

"_**Ppft!"**_

Izaya flinched at the sudden snicker, he slowly turned his head to look at the door. There was a small raven haired child looking into the room, giggling. Giggling at him, and how he witnessed Izaya fail. The watcher jumped a bit when he noticed he had been spotted, a small yelp could be heard and suddenly the watcher pulled out and closed the door.

Izaya just stared at the door rather confused.

"Was.. That a kid?" he asked out loud, he slowly crawled towards the door, and stopped in front of it.

"Hello?" he questioned, when nobody answered he slowly grabbed a hold of the handle and opened it slowly, he peeked his head out, he looked to his left and saw a long hallway, red carpet, beautiful wood walls, the lights looked like little spaceship, it was nice. He looked to his right and held in his breath, there stood another MIB, he hadn't notice Izaya yet, Izaya quickly pulled himself back into the room before he did. He didn't need them to think he was trying to escape and make things worst. He sighed and sat against the door. Was he seeing things? Was that kid really there? He shook his head, and scratched his scalp lightly. He shrugged and pulled himself away from the door and headed back to the table. He stared at the table and decided to ignore it. Instead, he walked towards the broken chair. He picked up the smaller pieces from the chair and tossed them into the trashcan, he continued until he heard the clicking of the door opening, immediately he turned his head only to see it close again. He squinted at the door, very intrigued yet annoyed.

"This place isn't haunted is it?" he asked himself, then shivered at the sudden coldness. He rubbed his arms again trying to keep warm then heard a giggle.

_'That, was definitively creepy, holy crap what if it is haunted! And that's why it's so cold!?'_ he screamed in his head, his head quickly turned from side to side scanning the room, his hairs standing on air.

He took a deep breath and tried to occupy himself, he kept hearing the door open and close, over, and _over_, and _**over**_ again.

_'That's it.'_

"I guess I must be seeing things, there can't possibly be somebody there." Izaya stated quite loudly, then quickly sneaked towards the door and just waited, and sure enough it opened. A small tanned hand sneaked its way through the crack and pushed the door slightly opened, Izaya quickly grabbed the hand and tugged on it pulling the owner inside the room, Izaya quickly bear hugged the child.

"Gotcha!" he chimed, the child squealed.

"L-Let go!" The kid demanded, then looked at Izaya, he looked about 8 maybe 10 tops, he immediately noticed his eyes. They were crystal blue, stunning blue. He had tan skin, and black hair. The kid glared at him, it looked more cute than intimidating.

"No! Questions first, why where you spying on me?" Izaya asked wrestling with the kid.

"G-Get off! I wasn't spying on you!" the small raven wiggled around trying to free himself.

"Then what?" Izaya asked, suddenly finding this amusing, the kid has a light blush going on it was cute, it made him want to taunt him.

"What, you some kind of perverted kid peeking into room trying to see people naked then?" Izaya taunted with a playing tone.

The smaller kid froze and stared at Izaya as if he was crazy, his face was quite red making his skin a tad darker.

"N-No!" He fought hard to get free, finally breaking away from Izaya.

"Peeking in, sounds kinda perverted to me." Izaya stated with a smirk.

"W-Why would i-W-Who would even try to peek on you! You unattractive girly freak!" He stated pointing at Izaya, his face was embarrassingly red.

"Hey now, that's not nice." Izaya pouted, still playing.

"Y-You're the prisoner, yet you're not trying to escape like the others instead you're cleaning! That's pretty damn girly to me!" The kid stated.

"Well... It's kind of my fault it's a mess, so I might as well clean it a bit..." Izaya stated a bit quietly.

The boy stared at Izaya and calmed down a bit at the tone of voice.

"You couldn't lift a table, let alone budge it... I highly doubt you made this mess..." the short raven stated calmly facing away from Izaya. Izaya stared at him quite surprised actually, was he trying to... Comfort him a bit? The boys eyes looked back at the raven curious if his words made the raven feel a bit better, he flinched when he saw the raven smile, it made him blush a bit.

"W-What?" he asked confused.

"Thanks for that, you're actually pretty mature huh? Still, can't believe someone saw I couldn't even lift a table, embarrassing... But I made someone mad.. And it was my fault..." crimson eyes focused on the floor, remembering how furious the blonde had gotten. A tug at his hair snapped him out of it, he looked up to meet blue eyes.

"When you're sad you're even more girlish!" the kid snapped, he headed towards the door, he opened it, but before he closed it he turned to look back at Izaya.

"So stop being sad!" exited the room, as he closed the door he pointed at Izaya muttering '_stop it_' in a childish threat until the door finally closed.

Izaya just stared at the door, wordless, then blurted out laughing.

"He kind of reminded me of Shizu-chan. How straight forward he was."

Izaya giggled, then stopped realizing how easily the blondes name left his lips. He sighed remembering those caramel orbs glaring at him.

"Why is is that getting to me...? My head hurts..."

* * *

_**WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS KID!**_

_**No one important don't worry!**_

_**Kuro: Meani... I am too important...**_

_**BB: Hush..**_

_**I hope you guys like it :3**_

_**Short but i already have chapter 4 typed up, i'm looking forward to posting it!**_

_**3 more characters will be in it! And I am really excited about 2 of them!**_

_**Also if you can guess what sympomps Izaya is showing I will draw you whatever you want! :3**_


	4. Surprise 1, 2 & 3

The raven laid on the floor, his body felt weak and achy. It was still cold, why is it so fucking cold?

He rolled on his side and slowly closed his eyes.

_'I'm sweaty... But.. It's cold... But my face feels warm...'_

He drifted off to unconsciousness.

Warm arms wrapped around the raven, he felt as he someone was lifting him up.

_'They're back again..'_ Izaya told himself as he clung to the owner of the arms.

"Don't leave this time..." he whimpered as he clung to the clothes of the owner, he rested his head on what seemed a broad shoulder. He rubbed his cheek lightly on it.

"Soft..." the raven sighed content happy to feel warmth, a small innocent smile plastered on his face.

This felt comforting, better than the last dream he had.

His eyes fluttered open slightly, only to notice the ceiling moving. His vision blurred as he passed out again. He could feel himself being lowed onto something soft, the warmth began pulling away as the arms released him.

"N-No..." he whimpered grabbing a hold of an arm, lazily pulling on it, the arms halted. "Don't go... You.. You said you'd be here..." he whispered, a small tear slid down his cheek, he wrapped his arms around the captured arm hugging it like a child. The arm stayed still for a moment then continued pulling away. Izayas hands just fell giving up, he whimpered and huddled into himself again trying to prevent the warmth from the arm to leave. He laid on his side hugging himself, a sudden warmth began to envelope his whole body, he grabbed a hold of the material, it was soft and warm, it felt like a blanket

"Don't... Go... Please..." he whispered, a small sob escaped his throat, he flinched when something cold and wet was placed on his forehead. He sighed a bit at the cool feeling of the damp material on his feverish skin. A hand rubbed Izayas cheek lightly, the raven instinctively rubbed his face against the cool hand trying to feel it more. When it pulled away the raven whimpered again, the hand was now lightly running it's long fingers through the ravens soft hair comforting him.

"Shh... I get it, I'll stay... Go to sleep..." a slight familiar deep voice spoke, Izaya sighed content as the hand didn't pull away, it just comforted him, he slowly lost himself in darkness.

* * *

Crimson eyes slowly fluttered open, the owner quietly groaned when he tried to move. His body felt heavy, weak and he felt gross, he was covered in sweat. He quietly sat up, something wet slid off his forehead and landed on his lap.

"Huh?" he looked down and noticed the small white wet towel, he stared at it, then looked around. He was still in the same room. He was still chained, and he was on the bed. He scanned the room once more and noticed the table was now standing up right.

"When did that happen?' he whispered, he heard a slight breathing sound coming from behind him, he turned around to look and froze.

Blonde shaggy hair hair covered a peaceful sleeping face, his upper body laid on the bed resting on his right side, he was sitting on a chair, his long legs were stretched in front of him. The blondes left hand was under his head, and his right hand was right where Izayas head use to be. Izaya couldn't stop staring at the blonde, he looked so calm, and he couldn't help but find his quiet snore kind of cute. The raven carefully crawled towards Shizuo, trying not to make any noise. He gently pushed the blondes hair from his face and admired it. He was incredibly handsome he had to admit, and even better when he was calm.

"Ah! Izaya-kun you're awake!" A cheerful voice startled the raven making him pull away quickly. He turned to look at the owner of the voice, and his eye widen in confusion.

"Shinra?!" he blurted out and covered his mouth rapidly, he slowly turned to look back at the blonde who stirred and bit, then turned his head facing the headboard of the bed. He sighed in relief that the blonde didn't wake.

"Hey! I didn't know you knew Shizuo!" A brunet named Shinra asked walking up to the bed, he had shoulder length brown hair, glasses and wore a lab coat. Shinra Kishitani, an underground doctor, also one of the few people Izaya can call a friend. The doctor sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Izayas forehead.

"Hmm, your fever went down quite a bit, that's good." he said pulling his hand away.

"Shinra, what are you doing here?" Izaya asked still confused.

"Izaya-kun, I'm an underground doctor, treating Yakuza families is kind of what I do. Speaking of which, what are you doing with the Heiwajima? When he called me saying somebody was sick, I never would have expected to be you, and it looks like you've been hit. Twice, by the look of it." Shinra stated pointing towards the ravens cheeks.

"Were you captured, was it cause of your fathers stupid dea-" he was cut off by a hand covering his mouth

"Shinra!" Izaya stopped the doctor talking by covering his mouth.

"He-He'll wake up..." Izaya stated sparing the blonde a glace.

"Shisho? Hah, he'll shleep through anuthang." He muffled thought Izayas hands. (Shizuo? Hah, he'll sleep through anything.) He pulled Izayas hand off his mouth and continued, "The only thing that might wake him up is a hard hit on the head." the doctor joked. Izayas looked at the sleeping blonde then back to the giggling doctor.

"okay.."

"But no, seriously, why are you here? I'm extremely surprised to find you here. So were you captured? He said that you were so sick it was making you so delirious you were talking in your sleep. Saying 'don't go.'" the brunet stated rather seriously. Izaya could feel his face heat up even more, wait, he actually said those things in real... It wasn't just a dream? How embarrassing...

"Now that I know it's you, I can see why he thought you were being delirious... Still having those dreams?" The brunet asked as he pulled out a small pill bottle, Izaya could hear the concern in his voice.

He didn't answer, he didn't need to answer. Shinra was one of the first who knew about the dreams. Shinra sighed and handed Izaya 2 small purple pills.

"This will help with the achy feeling, and you won't feel as heavy. Your head ache should go away too." The brunet explained pulling out a water bottle from his coat pocket. Izaya stared at it a bit amazed, "Hey Shinra, how deep are those things?" he asked trying to lighten the mood, the brunet chucked.

"Izaya" He sighed "Please listen to my pleas... I really think you should open up to someone... I have always said I'm here to listen to you, and so is Celty. You know this, it's not good to hold everything in..." Shinra said pushing up his glasses lightly. Izaya said nothing, just uncapped the bottle, popped the pills in his mouth, then took a sip from the water bottle. Shinra decided to continue since Izaya said nothing, "For your father to inflict that much mental damage to you... You must have endured so much Izay-""_Shinra_." the raven cut him off, the doctor stopped talking and faced Izaya.

"I know what my father has done to me, no need to remind me..." the raven stated solemnly, he took a deep breath and forced an Izaya smile.

"So, how are you and Celty doing Shinra?" Izaya asked trying to force a change of subject. "You really shouldn't try to change the subject, this is important... But..." The brunet paused, his cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkled, "Celty and I are wonderful! Our love is as strong as ever! She is the most beautiful and most wonderful wife in the world, she cooks me dinner often now! I find it heavenly! I can't wait till we're married!" the doctor chimed happily. When it came to Celty, he could talk and talk, and talk, and talk. Izaya hummed in content at the doctors happiness with a small smile.  
"Izaya, you never answered me why you're here..." Shinra reminded.

"Fathers fault..." Izaya just sighed.

"What happened? Don't tell me he told you to spy on the Heiwajima!?" Shinra blurted out.

"No!" Izaya defended himself.

"I went to make a deal Father had arranged, he said it be quick and simple, I was suppose to give a box to some small family outside the area, so I did. But when they open the box, apparently something went wrong so they started chasing me. They chased him all the way into Heiwajima territory when they finally seemed to go away, before I could leave they found me and well.. here I am..." The raven sighed pulling his legs into himself, hugging his knees.

"And the worst part is they don't trust me because of my last name, the one man who did try to talk to me, I misunderstood, and pissed him off... And it made me feel terrible..." he said his words slowly turning into a whisper, rested his head on his knees.

"I wish I knew how to apologize to him, maybe we could clear the whole thing up..." the raven sighed once more.

"Did the argument really upset you that much? And you know, it's quite easy to just say you're sorry." A deep voice said surprising Izaya. He looked up at Shinra with a raised eyebrow.

"Shinra, how did you do that with your voice?" he asked rather intrigued. Shinra just looked a bit nervous, he shook his head and pointed behind the raven. The raven turned, and froze once again. Warm caramel orbs stared at him, the blonde hair was slightly messy. He stretched, a small pop could be heard and a yawn escaped his mouth. Izaya dropped the open water bottle, which proceeded to spill on the bed, he only noticed when he felt his legs get wet.

"Ah! S-Shoot! Sorry!" He blurted out quickly picking up the bottle. Shizuo raised an eyebrow at how clumsy the informant seemed to be, this was the feared Orihara Izaya? He chuckled a bit.

"You're forgiven, about earlier as well I guess..." the blonde stated with a handsome smile. Izaya couldn't help but blush a bit. Before anything could be said there was knock on the door.

"Shizuoo, they told me you'd be here so I came to look for.. you.." the man at the door trailed off as he noticed the informant.

"Izaya?" The voice asked, Izaya turned to look at the man, he had a black suit, a red button up shirt with no tie, the top 3 buttons were undone revealing his chest, he wore purple shades, and had a scar on his right eye, and if that didn't make him stand out, his short red hair did.

"A-Akabayashi-san?!" Izaya exclaimed surprised, yet again.

_'What the hell, does everyone know Shizu-chan but me or something?'_ Izaya asked himself.

"No wayy! It is you, holy crap small world!" He chimed, "hey! Shiki! You'll never believe who's here!" He yelled.

"Wait, Shiki-san too?" Izaya was starting to get tired of these surprises. Another man walked in, shorter than the other one, he was tanner, had short dark brown hair, he looked older than the red head but it was the other way around. He wore a white suit with a blue button up shirt, no tie and the first 2 buttons were undone revealing his collar bone. Shiki noticed the informant and blinked.

"Orihara-san? What a surprise to see you here." he stated with a slight head bow as a greeting. "I didn't expect to see you here, what are you doing here?."

"That be my question Shiki-san, what are you doing here?" He stated with a chuckle.

"Well, the Awakasu work rather well with the Heiwajima, were here on visit to see how they're doing." Shiki stated, then noticed Izaya was wearing a handcuff.

"It seems like your in some sort of trouble?" Shiki asked tilting his head to the side.

Izaya noticed he was motioning to the handcuff, "Oh.. This.. Well..." Izaya mumbled, he didn't know how to explain, but before he could the blond spoke.

"Shiki-san, Akabayashi-san, sorry for not meeting you up front when you came in, I'm surprised you know him though." Shizuo stated standing up. "He was found hiding in Heiwajima territory, so my men brought him in. How do you know him?" Shizuo asked walking up to the two and shaking their hands.

"Well, he more than often works for us, he's a good employee, and trust worthy, what ever reason he has for being here I'm sure is an understandable one as long as he was not forced by his father..." Shiki explained.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow, and turned to look at Izaya who seemed to be acting like a timid child.

"So, you have trust in him and saying he is worth my trust? Cause if you are, I will trust your judgment and let him go..." Shizuo decided shrugging. Izayas eyes went wide at such a sudden decision. That's all it took? Really?

"Yes Heiwajima-san, you have my word." Shiki nodded.

"Hahaha, Shizuo, Izaya is like a child underneath all his crap!" Akabayashi laughed.

"Akabayashi, could you not address them like that." Shiki asked rubbing the ridge of his nose.

"Why not?" the red head asked.

"They might find it impolite." Shiki sighed.

"Naw, I don't mind, I rather be called Shizuo, Heiwajima-san sounds too... Formal?" Shizuo shrugged.

"See? He thinks like me." Akabayashi grinned.

Izaya was quite flabbergasted at how well these three got along, why didn't he know that the Awakasu worked with the Heiwajima? He should have noticed that... He really has been slipping up.

"Oh, Izaya, which reminds me." Akabayashi spoke walking up to the bed.

"You should probably stay hidden for a bit. Your fathers been looking for you, he didn't seem to.. Worried or concern either." he stated with a slight growl.

"What? Why is he looking for me?" Izaya asked, his voice sounded a bit scared.

"You've been here a full day and maybe 4 hours, you slept for a solid 5 hours." Shizuo stated folding his arms.

"W-What?" Izaya gasped. "No wonder he's looking for me..." Izaya stated, his grip tightened on the bed cover.

"Heiwajima-san, this might sound... Inconvenient.. But... Would you let Izaya stay here for some time? We will find a way to hide Izaya in the meantime.. Just for now." Shiki suggested.

Shizuo nodded.

"Thank you, we should go Akabayashi, we have to look into things now." Shiki said walking out of the room, he waved slightly.

"So boring. Later." the red head followed.

"Oh! I forgot, I left some medicine for you to take in my bag, I left it in the main room. I'll be right back." The brunet smiled, and walked out of the room.

"Well, that was... Interesting..." Shizuo smirked.

"I never expected to see either of the three here..." Izaya spoke.

"I didn't expect you to know all three.." Shizuo sighed.

[Insert Awkward silence]

"Uhm.. Hey... How much did you hear when me and Shinra were talking...?" Izaya asked nervous.

"Enough to know you got some serious father issues..." the blonde sighed.

"Well... You're off the hook." Shizuo said turning to Izaya, he grabbed the ravens cuffed wrist and pressed a small button on the side of the handcuff and it opened. Izaya just stared at it.

"Eh?" Izaya stared at it confused.

"How...? Key?" he asked looking at the blondes face, he had a wide smile, as if he could barely contain his laughter. Izaya snatched the handcuff away and stared at it.

"This... This... is a toy handcuff..." he finally processed, only after did Shizuo begin to start laughing.

"I can't believe you didn't notice!" the blonde snicker, he held his side laughing.

"Oh, it hurts... hahaha.." he breathed in.

Izaya felt like he was just played, what the hell was this?

This was the head of the Heiwajima group?

* * *

**_We finally get a look at Shizuos childish side! Yay! The best side of people! We saw Izayas Weakness and emotions, Shizuos turn!_**

**_Also I could not wait to update! So 2 chapters in one hour!_**

**_I deserve a pat on the back and a cookie!_**

**_I just HAD to put Shiki and Akabayashi in here! I made a but younger than they really are, and this is how i feel Akabayashi would act when he was in his youth! Shiki is like the only one who not completly OOC'ed Lol_**

**_Hope this chapter and the last chapter satisfied you for a while, cause now i have to write and type chapter 5 xD_**

**_Please review and encourage me!_**


	5. Getting Lost

**_Okay, here's chapter 5!_**

**_Hope you like it!_**

* * *

Izaya walked out of the bathroom of his new room. The room was much larger, same color scheme as the last one but it had more things, the floor was still wood. Inside was a desk with a small couch like chair, a TV, book shelf, a black dresser with a mirror, a bathroom and a much larger wooden door closet. It was very nice, and very clean. After talking with Shiki, Shizuo decided to let Izaya stay in the most secluded and protected room of the household, which was on the top floor, which was his floor. The blondes room was just next door, their rooms were connected by the bathroom. Since it was the bosses floor, it was the most watched and protected. Shiki had said Izayas father was a tricky bastard, so they had to take precautions.

Izaya lightly rubbed his hair with the towel drying himself, it smelled nice. After his fever went down, he was able to take a shower, which felt heavenly. Izaya was honestly surprised at how nice the blonde was treating him. They got off on the wrong foot, and now the he's letting him stay in the room next to his and even letting him use his soaps and shampoos. Izaya couldn't help but think the blonde just pitied him because of the whole father ordeal. Pity was the last thing the raven wanted. Izaya sighed and draped the towel on his neck so water didn't drip down on the borrowed clothes. He borrowed a short sleeve black shirt, which fit loosely on him, a pair of blue shorts which hung low, the waist was loose but it was adjustable.

There was a knock on his door.

"Coming" the raven said walking towards the door still drying the sides of his hair. He opened the door revealing a tall blonde, he wasn't wearing the suit jacket anymore, he just wore the pink button up, no tie, and his white pants.

"Y-Yes?" Izaya asked looking up at the blonde. Shizuo stared at the raven from head to toe then just stared at his legs.

"Did you shave your legs?" The blonde asked raising an eyebrow eying the ravens legs.

"Eh?! N-No!" Izaya stated, blushing slightly.

"Really...?" Shizuo asked, not believing him.

"Y-Yeah.. I-I just don't grow... As much hair..." The raven admitted with a blush.

"One of the reasons I don't wear shorts..." He added.

The blonde started laughing.

"H-Hey! Don't laugh! I can't help it!" The raven glared embarrassed. "Anyway! If we're done making fun of me! Can I help you?!" He asked crossing his arms, pouting.

"Oh, right." the blonde took in a deep breath trying to stop the laughter.

"Come with me, I gotta introduce you, they gotta know you're staying here for a while." the blonde explained tiling his head to the side in a 'come on' gesture.  
"Oh... Okay..." The raven said a bit nervous, the blonde took 2 steps back letting the raven exit the room. Izaya closed the room behind him and looked up at Shizuo with a meek nervous smile.

"Lead the way." he said.

Shizuo stared at him, then turned and started walking.

"Kuro's right, you are girly." the blonde said with a smirk. Izaya glared at the back of his head, which was ignored.

"Who..?" Izaya asked.

"Kuro, the little brat that you saw." Shizuo reminded him.

"Oh! The peeping tom!" Izaya remembered.

Shizuo chuckled at that.

"He's actually the reason I went to go check on you, he said you were acting weird, and that you were cleaning. And I go, and find you passed out on the floor with a fever of 102." Shizuo said turning to look at Izaya.

"Oh... Sorry for the inconvenience..." Izayas face flushed remembering how he must of clung to the blonde in his sleep.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Speaking of which, how are you now?" he asked looking forward again.

"Oh, I'm much better now.. Uhm, thank you for everything.. And I'm sorry about before.. About how I said.. You're all.. Monsters..." Izaya mumbled, he looked up and ran into Shizuos back.

"S-Sorry." the raven said taking a step back.

Shizuo turned to look at the raven, then ruffled his hair. Izaya blushed, the blonde was treating him like a child.

"Don't worry about it, I said you were forgiven remember." he said with a smile.

"Now, don't be nervous, just act normal. Bow, say hello and thank you. That's all you gotta do." The blonde explained..

Izaya nodded, the blonde opened the doors he had stopped in front of, it was a decent size room, it had old style rice paper doors and a wood floor. It had a couple of sitting pillows on the floor. On the side there were two shrines. Shizuo pushed the raven inside before he could finish examining the room, he walked in after the raven and closed the doors behind him.

"Uhm.. It's empty..." Izaya said slowly.

"Are you sure you're an informant?" The blonde chuckled and clapped his hands. Suddenly the paper doors opened revealing rows on men in suits, they were sitting.

_'Wait, it's a room... Inside a room..?!' _the raven asked himself.

"Okay everyone, the Awakasu have left Orihara Izaya in our hands to protect. He will be staying here for now, I would like you to help him if he needs it. He is staying on the top floor, if he gets lost, please help him get back to his room. I'm counting on all of you." The blonde said looking around the room at his men.

Izaya bowed a bit nervous, he tried to keep his mask on.

"Hello, and thank you." He stood back up with his masc back on, he looked cool and collect. Shizuo stared at him for a moment.

"Do you all understand?" Shizuo asked looking back at his men.

"Yes sir!" they answered.  
"Okay, thank you. You may all go." the blonde nodded dismissing his men.

"Hey girly man!" a young familiar voice called.

Izaya turned and saw a short tan boy with black hair and blue eyes. A smile formed on his face.

"I knew you'd respond to that! You know you're girly!" The kid laughed.

Izaya blushed, and glared at the kid.

"I'm not girly!" he stated throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes you are." The blonde added with a yawn.

"S-Shut up! Am not!" Izaya argued pouting.

"Girly!" Kuro grinned and pointed at Izaya laughing. Izaya crossed his arms and turned his head to the side with a loud '_hmp_!' He started walking away from the two.

"Where are you going girly man?!" Kuro teased again, Izaya mentally cursed that he actually thought this kid was kind of mature last time.

"Oi, don't get lost." the blonde called out, which Izaya just threw his hands up in the air in an 'I don't care!' motion. Shizuo sighed and looked at Kuro who had his eyes glued to Izaya. He raised an eyebrow then shook his head and began walking away. Izaya found an elevator and pressed the down button and got off at the 5th floor, there were 8 floors in total.

Izaya wondered around the house. It was large, the hallways were long and elegant, the rooms were big and specious. It could be easy getting lost in this place, but Izaya was confident that he wouldn't. Izaya walked around from room to room, there was a room with lots of tables, and a stage. It looked almost like a restaurant, the stage was a decent size and very lovely. The tables had white table cloths and a small candle in the middle of it. In another room there was a a gym. A frigging gym! It wasn't just an at home gym, no, it looked like a professional pay to go to gym! In another one there was a pool, then a bar room, the last one he opened looked like a locker room. What are they, high school students?

Izaya sighed and closed the door, he continued walking and made a turn.

Dead end.

"Eh?" he turned back and tried to go a different direction, but ended up going in a circle. His eye twitched slightly.

"what is this place!? A _maze_!?" Izaya asked out loud, irritated.

"Urk... I have to pee..." Izaya mumbled to himself.

He started walking depressed now, he was lost, now what? He looked up and saw one of the MIB, he quickly walked up to him.

"Uhm, hey sorry to bother but... Where's the bathroom?" Izaya asked with an awkward smile.

"The bathroom?" The man asked, he scratched his chin lightly and turned to look down the hallway.

"Oh, yes. Keep going down the hall, make a turn at the second hallway, it should be to your right." he answered with a nod.

"Thank you!" Izaya bowed, and rushed towards the bathroom, which he found with no problem.

Izaya exited the bathroom with a sigh of relief, he washed his hands and dried them on the shirt.

"Now, I should ask him to to get back.." Izaya told himself walking out of the corner, he walked back to where he met the man, but he was gone.

Izaya stood there, he blinked a few times and looked around.

"Fuck..."

After what felt like an hour of walking around aimlessly, he heard a door open. He perked up and turned around to see somebody walking a door down the hall. He quickly ran towards the life form. The closer he got, the more he could tell what the person looked like. A shirt blonde, she was thin, pale and had blue eyes. She wore a button up white shirt, and black dress pants. She was attractive to say the least.

"Excuse me? Sorry to bother you but... I'm lost..." He said scratching the back of his head awkwardly. The blonde turned to look at the raven, she really was pretty. "Lost?" She repeated, she sounded like she had an accent. "You lost? Where you want go?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh, uhm.. T-Top floor." he answered.

"Okay, come with." she said turning around leading the way.

Her accent sounded so familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Why you want go top floor?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, uhm, that's the floor I'm staying at." he answered her.

"Oh, Shizuo floor?" She asked surprised.

"Yes." he nodded.

"That surprise, Shizuo usually very secluded." She explained.

"Really?" Izaya asked.

"Da." she answered with a smile.

_'Da? Wait..'_

"Uhm, by any chance... Sie sind Deutscher? Вы русский?" Izaya asked _([German]Are you German) ([Russian]Are you Russian?)_

The blonde girl perked up and nodded, _"Yes, I am Russian! Your Russian sounds fluent, not very common to find someone who speaks Russian!"_ she said.

"_Ah, I know many languages, I am an informant after all." _Izaya chuckled.

"_It's good to know more than one language." _She said walking up to the elevator.

"Finally!" The informant cheered.

"_I swear I've been lost for what seemed like hours..."_ He said glad he was now at the elevator.

"_Yes, this place can be tricky."_ She added.

"_I can tell..." _The informant said not very pleased, they walked into the elevator, the blonde pressed the 8th lever floor button.

"_Oh, I never got your name."_ The blonde said with a smile.

"_Oh, sorry, my names Izaya, and yours?"_ He asked.

"_My names Vorona, nice to meet you." _she introduced herself.

"_Like wise."_ He replied.

The elevator door opened to the 8th floor, and they both got off, Izaya expected her to stay in the elevator, he knew where his room was here.

"_Uhm, you don't have to walk me to my room, I know where it is.. Thank you."_ He said scratching his head.

"_Oh, no, I had to come up here anyway." _She said with a smile.

"_Oh, really?" _he asked.

"_Yupp, to see Shizuo." _She said with a smile, and continued walking.

She stopped in front of the room next Izaya's, and knocked. Shortly after the door opened and she waved.

"Oh, Vorona, hey. Come in." he heard the blonde speak.

"Hi, why you no say you have guest?" She asked as she walked in.

"huh?" The blonde poked his head out and looked at Izaya.

"You found your way back? You were gone a long time, did you get lost." He chuckled.

"A-As if!" Izaya blurted out and went into his room. He could still heard Shizuo chuckle even after closing his door. He lazily walked towards the bed and flopped face first onto it. He sighed and rolled onto his back.

"Who was she?" He asked himself.

"Who? Vorona?"

"Yes... Why did she go into Shizu-chan's room?" he asked again.

"Because she usually goes there at this time."

"Is that so..." He sighed and closed his eyes.

. . .

_Wait. . ._

_. . ._

His eyes snapped opened when he realized someone answered him. He sat up and looked around the room, he saw Kuro sitting on the recliner in front of the TV. Kuro was staring at him now, not the TV.

"W-What are you doing here?" Izaya asked surprised.

"I was in Shizuo-nii's room earlier, but he fell asleep so I just came over here and watched TV, didn't want to wake him up." He explained.

"O-Oh..." Izaya said understanding.

"You met Vorona?" Kuro asked still staring at Izaya, his blue eyes looked concentrated.

"Uhm, yes." Izaya answered.

"Do you like her or something?" Kuro asked raising an eyebrow.

"W-What? No, course not." Izaya answered truthfully.

"Good..." Kuro answered looking back to the TV, "Because She's Shizuo-nii's fiance." Kuro finished.

"What?"

Well.

_'That was kind of painful to hear...'_

* * *

**_Oh my glob guys! You're not gonna believe this but i'm pretty sure you're gonna hate my halfway through this fanfiction! Atleast a little, it's two arcs._**

**_I have it all planned out, but not written out, but i will say this. It will be epic! :D_**

**_Heave my words, you will cry or feel sadden by the end of the first arc, if you don't... I'll cry cause i didn't do it right..._**

**_ANYWAY! Review! :3_**

**_I love them, really, i do! :D_**

**_Also, i was going to write the convo in russian, but to conffusing so the _**_"blah blah blah" **like that is in russian, if it's like this** "_blah blah blah_" **It's regulard then.**_


	6. I Remember The Rain

"That's nice to hear..." the raven said with a small smile. He fell back on the bed. Why did that bother him? It shouldn't, it really shouldn't, but it did. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hey." Kuro called from the recliner.

"Hmm?" Izaya hummed in response.

"So... What happened?" The blue eyed raven asked, he turned the TV off and tossed the remote on the table.

Izaya opened his eyes and glanced at the small raven.

_'What's with this kid? He's a brat one moment and mature the next...'_ the crimson eyed raven sighed.

"What do you mean?" Izaya asked with a dead pan expression, his red eyes trying to focus on something on the ceiling.

"Don't play dumb!" Kuro whined, he got off the recliner. "Just yesterday, you were a prisoner..." He said walking towards the bed, "And today you got one of the best rooms in the house, on the top floor. What gives?" He asked sitting on the bed next to the older raven.

"It was a misunderstanding... And it was cleared up..." Izaya kept the details to himself, no point in explaining.

"That's it? He said they were going to protect you though..." Kuro said turning to look at izayas face. The raven had a distant look, like he was lost in memories.

"I.. I just have some problems..." Izaya forced a smile.

Kuro stared at Izayas face and poked his cheek hard.

"Ow! H-hey, what was that for?" Izaya asked quickly sitting up to argue with the kid, then he noticed the ravens calm face and his irritation died.

"What?" Izaya asked confused.

"You shouldn't do that..." Kuro stated kicking his legs back and forth on the edge of the bed.

"Do what..?" Izaya asked even more confused.

"Force a smile..." He answered staring at Izaya, the stare was not one a kid his age should be able to deliver. He looked back to his legs and continued talking, "Shizuo-nii says it's bad to force emotions... It's bad.." he explained.

"That's what he always told me when I first came here anyway." He added with a yawn.

"When did you get here?" Izaya asked.

"Hmm.. About.. 5 years ago... I came here when I was 6." he explained.

"Oh, so you came to live with your brother when you were young." Izaya figured, since he called the blonde 'Shizuo-nii'. Izaya crossed his legs on the bed, sitting in a more comfortable position. Kuro stopped kicking his legs, but didn't look up from them.

"Not exactly... He found me..." Kuro said quietly, but Izaya could hear him.

"What?" Izaya asked a bit in disbelief.

"He found in an alley way... I was at a park with my parents, nothing bad... But when I looked for my parents they were gone... I looked or them for days, and when I asked people they'd act sweet... But they they did nothing..." He glared at the floor.

"I dunno how long I looked for them but... It doesn't matter, Shizuo-nii found me... He took me in, I was scared when I first woke up... But I got used to it, he introduced me to his late father who was the head of the household when I got here.. After about 2 weeks, Shizuo-niis father said he had great news..." Kuro explained looking up at the ceiling.

"What was it...?" Izaya asked, he was now curious about this young boys life.

"They found my parents." He finished falling back on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"That's a good thing... isn't it?" Izaya asked staring at the kid.

"You'd think so..." Kuro said closing his eyes.

* * *

It was a dark afternoon, it had been pouring for the last few days, and that day was no different. A car pulled up in front of a small 2 floor house. The house looked pretty old, the color was blue and gray, not very lively. The door to the car opened, and umbrella came out first opening. A tall blonde, with a black bartender suit, stepped out. He held up the umbrella and turned back to the car to help someone else out. A small boy hopped out of the car carefully. He had black hair, blue eyes and tan skin. He wore a white jacket with blue buttons, and white pants. He looked up at the blonde who stretched his hand down to the little boy, the small raven smiled and took the older mans hand.

"D-Do you think they'll be mad.. Or happy..? I dun want mommy to be mad at me... F-For getting lost..." The small raven whimpered squeezing the blondes hand. The blonde looked down at the small raven, a smile formed in the blondes features.

"I'm sure they'll be more happy than anything... I mean, you even picked a nice outfit for today and everything" The blonde reassured, the small child smiled. The two walked up to the door of the house, the blonde holding the small ravens hand.

_Knock, Knock._

The door opened, a smiling woman answered, she looked like she was in her late 30's. She had brown hair, and green eyes. She wore a pink sweater with a brown knee length skirt.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked.

"Hello, sorry to bother.. But... I found your son." The blonde said with a smile, he stepped to the side showing the small raven that hid behind him. The young boy looked up at his mother, a smile appeared on his face and tears formed in his eyes.

"M-Mommy!" he cried, he began walking up to his mother. His arms were wide open waiting to receive a hug from his mother. You would expect the mother to hug her child and tell him, she missed him.

_But, this isn't a fairy tale, things don't always happen like that..._

The woman pushed he child with her foot, kicking him away. The small child fell back, he caught himself on his little hands. He looked at his hands, his small palms were now dirty and hurt, along with his white clothes. The clothes he picked, trying so hard to look nice for when he saw his parents. His little head looked up at his so called 'mommy', the smile on his face had disapeard, but the tears kept flowing.

"M-Mommy..?" he asked again, scared.

"W-What are you doing here...?" She asked, looking at the child as if she saw a ghost.

"G-Get out of here! We don't have a son!" She screamed, and slammed the door.

The boy just stared at the closed door, the crying got louder.

The blonde stared at the scene in shock, he placed the umbrella over the small raven, he no longer cared about the rain as it drenched his clothes. He lightly ruffled the small boy hair.

"I'll be right back, I just need to talk to your parents okay?" he said.

The young boy just sobbed rubbing his eyes, and nodded slowly.

Shizuo looked at the door, he extended his hand to knock on the door but froze as the scene replayed in his head. How could this lady do this? It makes sense now.

He glanced back at the crying raven.

He didn't get lost... They left their 6 year old child... To die.

That's when anger flowed in.

The young boy sat on the ground, covered by the umbrella. His blue eyes focused at the doorless entrance. The door laid on the floor, the hinges attached to it. Tears still ran down his face, but his sobs stopped. At that moment, he didn't hear anything, it was all silent, he was sure there was sound but he couldn't make it out. After a few moments the blonde bartender stepped out of the house wiping his dirtied hands on his vest. He had blood and dirt marks on him, he stopped and looked down at the small child who had finally stopped sobbing. The blonde leaned down on one knee and wiped away the tears from his face with his sleeve. He picked up the small child with the umbrella, and walked back to the car.

"Hey, I talked to your parents.. I asked if you could stay with us, they said that it be okay... What do you say? You'll be safe..." the blonde asked with a smile on his face. The small raven stared at the man confused, he saw a small cut on the blondes cheek and wiped away the blood like he had done with his tears. The raven clung to the blonde bartender and sobbed and the blonde ruffled the young boys hair.

* * *

That scene played in Kuros head, losing himself in it.

Izaya stared at the small tan raven, his eyes were closed like he was lost in thought. He leaned in, and placed his head on the top of Kuros head and began to ruffle his hair. Blue eyes opened quickly and looked up at crimson eyes that closed to smile at him.

"You had a tough life Kuro... I can tell... I'm glad you can still smile like you do tho." Izaya said, he could sympathize with him. They both had hardships in their lives, but they're still here.

"You know... My name isn't really even Kuro... It's actually Hio... But... I don't like it when people call me that anymore..." the small raven said staring at crimson eyes.

"Hio?" Izaya repeated, "That's a nice name, Hio-kun." Izaya said with a childish smile. Kuro stared at Izaya and blushed at the said of his name, he sat up and quickly got off the bed.

"T-Then I'll do it too..." He stated walking towards the door, he looked confident.

"Do what?" Izaya asked raising an eyebrow watching him walk away.

"Protect you!" He answered in a loud determined voice, his face was flushed.

"G-Good night.." the small raven said and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Uhm, night..." Izaya said mostly to himself.

Izaya crawled under the covers, and wrapped himself in them.

_'And to think... This is only day 2 in the Heiwajima house...'_

* * *

**_Yes, short i know._**

**_I'm kinde of sad, 27 followers but only 2 review for the last one T^T_**

**_That's not encouring me to continue... But here is the new chapter anyway, i hope you guys like it._**

**_I BELIEVE IN PROGRESS! I'll update regardless, but you know, it just helps lmao._**

**_Kuros background._**

**_IT LOOKS LIKE SHIZU-CHAN HAS COMPETITION! Muahahaha!_**

**_Anyway, please review 3_**


	7. A Day Off?

_**OHAYOU!**_

_**I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter, we got to see more of Hio-chan!**_

_**So I just want to say, there were comments that made me so happy. So, so very happy, I had to message them and thank them. Thank you 3**_

_**Questions**_

_**tamyyiia: How old are Shizuo and Izaya in here? Izaya is 22, he doesn't live with his father but since his father keeps tabs on him, he's never really living on his own. Shizuo is 24. so two years older than Izaya. And Hio is 11, just throwing it in there.**_

_**VanaUsagi13: Does Hio-chan have a crush on Izaya? Yes, yes he does. Oh children in love, butterfly's in tummy. All so innocent! Lolz**_

_**I'm also very glad you guys like Hio-chan, lol. And here I kept telling him he was going to be a nobody.**_

_**Hio: . . . Jerk. . . And stop saying Hio-chan.**_

_**BB: I made you, and I can un..Make.. You?**_

_**Hio: . . .**_

_**BB: . . . Onward...**_

_**P.S: I'm slowly developing Hios character as the story progresses so if he seems even a bit odd, let me know.**_

_**P.P.S: Thank you for the reviews, don't think I won't update if I get no reviews, they just encourage me to update faster and to actually write/type the story down. Regardless how many reviews i'll still update, I believe in progress!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nooo, i don't own Durarara!**_

* * *

A messy mop of black hair popped out from underneath the white covers. A sleepy yawn escaped the informants mouth, he lightly rubbed his eyes. The raven pulled the covers off, and swung his feet to the side of the bed and stood up. He slowly walked to the bathroom with another yawn. He opened the door, and a cloud of humid air hit him.

"Huh..?" He made a confused sound, his eyes were still half asleep, he walked in, he stood in front of the sink.

_'Why is it so warm..?_' he asked himself. The raven grabbed a toothbrush they got him, and the toothpaste. He began to brush his teeth, slowly waking up, he grabbed the hot water key to the sink and turned it, he ran his hands under the water.

"ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK!?" A scream echoed in the bathroom snapping Izaya right out of his sleep. He quickly looked to the right where the shower was located, that's when he realized the shower was running. An angry blonde quickly opened the curtain revealing him and all his naked glory.

"What the _hell_! That _hurt_!" He screamed staring at Izaya, not caring that he was flashing the raven.

"If you run the water, the water in the shower turns boiling hot! I almost got cooked!" The blonde continued.

Izayas eyes accidentally wondered, his face flushed red and rushed out of the bathroom screaming several _'I'm sorry!'_

"What the heck..?" Shizuo asked himself, he then realized he just flashed the raven. A light blush covered his face in embarrassment and closed the curtain.

Izaya was leaning against the door, trying to block it just in case the blonde followed. The ravens face was flushed red, sweat dripped down his face, and his breaths were a bit shallow from rushing out. He slid down the door covering his face with his hands to cover his embarrassment. Izaya heart beat was beating fast, it's not like he had anything different than him, sure their.. Sizes were... different.. But it's not like it's any different. Izaya bit his bottom lip, and bonked himself on the head.

"Calm down Orihara!" Izaya ordered.

He took deep breaths and tried to calm himself, his blush slowly left his face. His heart beat slowly slowed down to its regular pace. He pulled himself away from the door and made his way back to the bed, which he plopped on it with a tired groan.

"How awkward..." He mumbled.

There was a knock on the door, which startled Izaya. The raven quickly stood up and faced the door, but didn't move from his spot.

"Y-Yes?" He asked a bit scared, it was probably the blonde coming to ask why he didn't knock, and to tell him he was an idiot.

"Girly maaan!" Izaya heard Hios voice coming from behind the door.

"O-Oh, H-Hio-kun, come in." Izaya said with a relief sigh.

"Hey!" The small raven said opening the door, greeting the informant with a smile.

"Hey, isn't it a bit early for visits?" Izaya asked waving at the small raven.

"Early? It's after noon." Hio said raising an eyebrow.

"Eh? That can't be true." Izaya chuckled.

Hio walked over to the table, and grabbed the TV controller. He turned on the TV, he pressed the Menu button, and it showed the time in the corner.

1:17

Izaya stared at the time with a smile.

"Ah, I see..." He deflated falling back on to the bed.

"I... This is the first time I've ever slept in..." The raven said in a defeated tone.

"What's wrong?" Hio asked turning off the TV, and walking up to the older raven.

"It's not like you're going to work, so why does it matter if you wake up late?" He asked staring at Izaya. Izaya tilted his head to the side.

"No work?" He asked as if was the most foreign thing in the world.

"Yeah." Hio answered.

"Then... What do I do?" Izaya asked furrowing his eyebrows together in a troubled look.

"Uh... What do you usually do when you don't work...?" Hio asked a bit worried.

"I... Always work..." Izaya answered quietly, he sounded depressed.

"You've.. Never had a day off?" Hio asked in shock.

"W-Well.. I've always had something to do... My father kind of ran my life..." The raven answered truthfully, his troubled look never left his face as he looked at Hio.

"What... Do you do on a day off? How would I go about to enjoy it?" The raven asked seriously.

"You're kidding...?" Hio asked with an awkward smile, but Izayas face didn't change.

"You've seriously... Never had a day off before...?" Hio asked slowly, could that be possible?

Izaya nodded slowly, he was depressed.

"Uhm, how about we do something then!" Hio said trying to cheer up the raven.

"Like what?" Izaya asked with hopeful puppy eyes, as if Hio was his ray of sunshine at the moment.

"Uhm, well, Today Shizuo-nii said he wasn't doing anything! Maybe Girly man, Shizuo-nii and I can go somewhere?" Hio suggested waving his hands in the air in excitement.

"That... Sounds fun..." Izaya said slowly. Izaya brought his hand up to Hios face and placed it on his right cheek.

"Thanks Hio-kun... Also..." He pinched the cheek and pulled on it.

"I have a name you know, and it isn't girly man." He said a bit irritated.

"Eeek! S-Sorry!" Hio apologized as Izaya pulled on his cheek.

Hio rubbed his cheek with small tears in the side of his eyes, he pouted and halfheartedly glared at the red eyed raven.

"That hurt you know!" He whined.

"I don't like to be called girly man! My name is not 'Girly man'! It's Izaya!" Izaya stated crossing his arms.

Hio puffed out his cheeks and glared at Izaya, then an idea popped in his head.

"Y-You're right... Sorry.. I'll call you by your name from now an..." Hio said with a depressed voice.

Izaya stared at the small raven, he was now looking away from Izaya.

"Hey, you okay?" Izaya asked now worried.

Hio just nodded, he stayed silent.

Izaya stretched his hand towards the small raven.

"H-Hey sorry about your cheek..." He said rubbing Hios back slowly.

"No you're not..." Hio said in a quiet voice.

"I am, come on... Okay.. You can call me whatever you want... Even girly man..." Izaya said defeated.

"really..? Anything?" Hio asked perking up.

"Yes.." Izaya nodded.

"Okay... I want to call you..." Hio turned to look at Izaya with a huge grin on his face.

"Iza-chin."

Izaya stared at Hios face, he wasn't sad, he wasn't crying. He was smiling and teasing him.

"You... Little.. _FAKER!"_ Izaya screamed and started chasing Hio. The small boy jumped off the bed and began running. Izaya chased him around the room trying to tackle him down. The blue eyed raven quickly made his way to the door and ran out, Izaya chased after him.

"Come back he-_Ah_!" Izaya ran into something hard, he fell back rubbing his face.

"Owww.." he said shaking his head a little, he tried to focus his vision and looked up at the thing he ran into. It was a tall blonde, he had a short sleeve white T-shirt and blue sweat pants.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked, he leaned down and picked up the raven by his arm like he did in their first encounter.

"Ah, S-Sorry, I was chasin-" he got cut off by his mind remembering what happened about 20 minutes ago. He suddenly couldn't look at the blonde, his eyes wondered around the blonde not looking directly at him.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked poking the ravens forehead.

Izaya blushed and covered his forehead as if had just been marked.

"N-Nothing." Izaya said, his eyes looking next to the blonde, then down to his own feet.

Shizuo sighed, he knew what this was.

"hey, look... About the shower thing... Lets just forget about it, okay?" Shizuo suggested scratching the back of his neck.

Izaya blushed even more but nodded, Shizuo smiled. It was actually kind of cute how innocent the raven looked when he wasn't being cocky.

"What were you doing run out of your room like tha-" "Iza-chin! Did you get lost?!" his question was answered, Hio walked down the hallway looking around for Izaya. He was sure the raven would of caught up by now.

"Oh! Shizuo-nii!" Hio ran up to the blonde.

"Morning!" he greeted smiling up at the blonde.

"Morning Kuro." Shizuo greeted back with a smile, he ruffled the young ravens hair.

"Have you seen Iza-chin?!" He asked.

"Iza-chin?" Shizuo asked with a raised eyebrow, "You mean him?" He asked stepping at of the way showing Izaya staring down at Hio with a wide smile.

"Hii Hio-kun." Izaya greeted in high voice, Hios face froze with a smile, who would be the first to move; it was Hio. Izaya quickly tackled the small raven down.

"You're a little faker Hio-kun!" Izaya said pinching the blued eyed ravens cheeks.

"Oww! Iza-chin! That huuurts!" The boy whined.

"That's the point!" The informant added.

"Uhh.. Iza-chin? Hio-kun?" Shizuo repeated.

"When did you two become all friendly? And when did you learn Hios name?" Shizuo asked curious.

The two froze their play fighting.

"Uhh... Last night?" The raven guessed.

"Iza-chin is all soft and girly on the inside! He's probably a girl!" Hio said with a grin.

Izaya pinched his cheek harder, "I am most definitely a man..." He corrected.

Shizuo chuckled at the two, "You're both acting like children."

"Look who's talking Mister Toy handcuffs!" Izaya pouted at the blonde, then quickly looked away.

Shizuo broke out laughing.

"hahaha! You still haven't let that go?!" He asked holding his side.

"I-It's not funny!" Izaya argued sitting on his knees as if he'd just been insulted.

"You're right... It wasn't funny..." Shizuo said in a calm tone, Izaya was about to smile, "It was friggin' hilarious!" The blonde finished.

Izaya felt demolished, how much will his pride have too take until it is no longer there. The raven fell to his side defeated, a sigh escaped his mouth. Hio looked up at the laughing blonde, and the defeated raven.

"Hey, Shizuo-nii..." Hio asked looking up at the blonde.

"Hmm? What up Hio?" Shizuo asked, he dropped the Kuro. He only called Kuro 'Hio' when they were alone, but now that Izaya knew it didn't really matter.

"Uhm... I have a request..." He said a bit quietly.

"What is it?" Shizuo asked kneeling down.

"Uhm.. Can you, me and Iza-chin do something outside today..?" He asked.

"Uhm, sure. But why?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"You see... Apparently.. Iza-chin has never had a day off... He actually asked me... How does he go about to enjoy a day off..." Hio said with the most dramatic sad face he could pull off.

Next thing Izaya knew, the two stared at him as if he'd been deprived from the most important thing in life. They had childish frowns, and their eyes, their eyes pitied him. He glared at the two and faced away from them with an irritated smile.

"Please don't look at me like that. . ." the older raven said, his eye twitching.

"Okay, Hio." Shizuo said nodding.

"We'll go out and show Izaya how to enjoy a day off... The secrets of goofing off..." He said giving the small boy a thumbs up, and Hio gave him a thumbs up as well along with a wide grin.

Izaya stared at the two in utter shock, were they serious?

"You two really are alike.." he mumbled, he felt like he was in the north polar region of despair. Shizuo placed a hand on Izayas shoulder snapping him out of it. Izaya looked up at the blonde who had the most confident smile on.

"We'll help you." He stated with a thumbs up.

Izaya quickly looked to the side, he clenched his first a bit.

"What?" The blonde asked confused, did that make him mad?

"U-Uhm.. I.. I Still can't look at you though..." Izaya said, his focus was on the ground

Shizuo blinked at the raven, then he noticed his blush. The blonde smiled and ruffled the ravens hair.

_'Yupp. Definitely cute.'_

* * *

"_**Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room!"**_

_**and**_

"_**Uno, dois, tres, quatro! I know you want me! You know I want cha!"**_

_**Songs I listened to while proofreading this lol**_

_**Hope you guys are ready for some developing Shizaya. XD**_

_**Poor Hio-chan... To the corner.**_

_**Hio: You are so mean!**_

_**BB: Only to you.  
Review? :3**_


	8. Flowers & Crapes

_**Yay, I updated! Finally!**_

_**And to the only question I had by Rikka-tan: Will Izaya call Shizuo 'Shizu-chan'? You will def find out in this one! 3**_

* * *

The three males walked down the streets of Ikebukuro, the part that was Heiwajima turf that is. The one on the left; Izaya wore his signature fur trimmed hoodie, a black short sleeve shirt along with a pair of black jeans. The one on the right; wore a white button up shirt, black dress pants and a had blue tinted sunglasses on. The one in the middle and the shortest; Hio wore a dark blue beanie, long sleeve white shirt with a black short sleeve over it, a pair of tan cargo shorts and white and blue running shoes.

Izaya scanned his surroundings, the expression on his face was one of that of a child who had never been at an amusement park. He looked excited and the other two couldn't help but find it adorable.

It was so nice, so peaceful. The people were smiling and there was some sort of food, gift stand, sweets stand around. The stores around seem very family friendly, like bakeries, cafes, and dine inns. It was honestly shocking, for it to be Yakuza territory and for it to look this... Friend and peaceful. It seemed unreal.

The blonde and the short raven exchanged a look, "Soo.. You see something you like?" the blonde finally asked looking at the raven with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Oh..." Izaya brought his attention back to the two next to him.

"Y-Yes.. It's so peaceful... Everyone here doesn't seem to have a care in the world..." He said slowly looking at all the happy faces.

Shizuo and Hio exchanged a look once more, then they both asked at the same time. "What's wrong with that?"

Izaya stared at the two with shock clearly showing on his face.

"I-Is that even possible? I-I mean.. Every human being experiences worry, and fears but everyone here... They seem to be in complete bliss... It's normal for people to experience... hardships right?" Izaya asked, he watched the ground.

"Izaya..."

Izaya didn't answer, he didn't even look at the blonde.

"Look." He ordered.

Izaya flinched, but slowly looked up to look at the blonde only to seep the blondes hand very close to his face.

"Wh-" The raven was cut off by the blonde flicking his forehead.

"Ow!" Izaya squeaked and held his forehead pouting at the blonde.

"W-What was that for?!" looking at the blonde with childish eyes.

"With your strength you could crack my skull!" He whined.

"Pft, your hanging out to much with Hio, he's rubbing off on you..." The blonde chuckled, "And, I did that because you asked an incredibly stupid question! Of course everyone goes through hardships in their lives, some more than others but it happens." Shizuo sighed.

"And, these people here... They went through many hardships to find a small peace of nirvana..." Shizuo said with a smile as he looked around.

Izaya stared at his face, it was such a calm smile, a proud smile. Izaya blushed and tried to look elsewhere when the blonde looked at him, with the smile still plastered on his face.

"Yeah, it's kind of shocking if you think about it... Yakuza turf being this... Happy? Well, like I've said... I hate violence... So, I decided to make this area in to a small heaven for people... The homeless, the poor, and the ones that were wronged... When ever they wonder here, yes they are found and then I meet them... But it's not to torture them or anything." He chuckled.

"I don't want to let someone in who will destroy this small heaven... I do it to see who want to come in, to see if it's okay for them to come in... If they seem like they are up to no good, I give them a chance.. I watch them... Some that might seem sweet and kind turn out to be greedy and sour and some that might seem bad turn out to be honest and good people... Kinda like you." The blonde pointed out.

"I just want somewhere... Where people can feel like they belong and feel accepted... That's what I want..." The blonde explained with such a sincere smile couldn't help but feel moved.

"What you want?" Izaya asked confused.

He's the head of the Heiwajima Family, a very large Yakuza group, he had such a peaceful territory, and he gets along with the Awakasu group, how can he not feel accepted?

"Like you said..." The blonde chuckled, then stared at his open pal which he slowly closed into a fist.

"With this strength I could hurt people... And they know that... And it scares them " Shizuo said glaring at his fist.

"They fear me... Not accept me..." the blonde sighed, his caramel eyes looked so full of sadness.

"B-But your men...?" Izaya asked.

"They're loyal.. yes... They accept me.. yes... But that's because they have no choice..." The blonde sighed again. Then the blonde placed his hand on Hios head and patted his head, he couldn't ruffle his hair do to the beanie. "He's like... The only who had stayed with me out of his own choice.." Shizuo smiled down at Hio, whom smiled back.

"You don't have any other relatives?" Izaya asked curious.

"He has a brother." Hio interjected.

"A brother?" Izaya asked looking down at Hio.

"Yeah, his name is Kasuka!" Hio smiled.

"I didn't see anybody else at the place but the MIB, Vorona and Hio..." Izaya murmured.

"That's because Kasuka doesn't live with us." Hio said a bit sad.

"Why not?" Izaya asked.

Shizuos eyebrow twitched at the subject.

"He's a big actor, so he had to move, he had to do a lot of movies!" Hio said waving his hands in the air to focus on the word 'big'.

"Really? I haven't heard of an actor called Kasuka Heiwajima..." Izaya asked, trying to think of actor names.

"Oh, that's because he has a different name, an actor name!" Hio informed.

"Oh, what's his stage name?" Izaya asked.

"Yuhei Hanejima." Hio answered.

"Yuhei Hanejima huh?" Izaya repeated then froze.

"Wait, The Yuhei Hanejima?!" Izaya gaped.

"Yupp!" Hio chirped.

Izaya looked up at the blonde and grabbed him by his shirt sleeve to get his attention.

"Why didn't you say your brother was the famous Yuhei Hanejima?!" Izaya asked curious.

"You're so lucky my sisters don't know you!" Izaya laughed.

"They're hard core Yuhei fans, ahaha." he continued.

"You must be really proud of your brother huh?" Izaya asked looking at the blonde.

"Yeah..." The blonde murmured.

Izaya pouted at the weak response.

"You should be more happy, come on. Show us a smile again." Izaya teased, he was starting to feel a bit more comfortable with them.

"Will you shut up?!" The blonde snapped.

The raven flinched and stopped, looking at the blonde scared.

"I don't want to talk about my brother dammit!" Shizuo continued walking saying 'annoying.' under his breath.

Izaya stared at the blondes back, he felt hurt. He didn't know he hit a nerve, he didn't meant to either.

Izaya stared at the floor and continued walking slowly behind the blonde.

Hio looked at Izaya and immediately notice the change of atmosphere. The small raven ran up to the blonde, and pulled on his sleeve.

"hmm?" The blonde responded, he now had a smoke in his mouth.

"Shizuo-nii... You shouldn't be so mean to Iza-chin..." He mumbled to the blonde.

"Eh?" Shizuo asked looking at Hio.

"He doesn't know..." Hio said squeezing the fabric of his shirt in his small hand. The blonde stared at Hio, then looked back to see a very slow Izaya behind them, his eyes were focused on the ground. He was clearly upset, just when he was starting to talk a bit about himself. The blonde sighed and nodded at Hio, whom smiled and started to walk back to the raven when something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. He walked up to what caught his attention. Shizuo slowed down a bit and let the taller raven catch up to him.

"Oi..." The blonde said trying to get the ravens attention.

"Yes...?" Izaya asked, not looking up.

"Dammit, look at me how many times do I gotta tell you to look?" Shizuo asked, he was still annoyed. Izaya looked up Shizuo quickly, the blonde regretted snapping at the raven again. Izaya looked sad and a tad scared, the blonde sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Look... About my brother..." the blonde started, but was interrupted by Hio calling Izaya.

"Iza-chin!" Hio called running back to the two.

Izaya looked at Hio, then glanced at the blonde who was gritting his teeth, the cigaret in his mouth was in poor shape do to the biting. "Here." Hio said extending his hand to give Izaya something. Izaya opened his palm and Hio placed the object in his opened palm. It was a red flower, it was pretty. It was small, but it was pretty. Izaya stared at it a bit surprised, he looked down at Hio who just smiled, a small blush on his cheeks. Izaya smiled at the boy, and patted his head.

"Thank you..." He he said quietly.

Shizuo stared at the two, a new form of annoyance forming inside of him. He didn't like this, it annoyed him, annoyed him so bad.

"You like flowers?" The blonde asked staring at Izaya, Izaya turned to look at the blonde and winced when he noticed the blondes stare. He looked mad, why? What did he do? He asked himself that several times.

"Y-yeah..." Izaya chocked out, I guess that was the wrong answer because the blonde turned around and began walking again.

"Stupid..." the blonde said as he walked away.

Hio stared at the blonde upset.

"Shizuo-nii..." He said quietly, he looked up to see Izayas face. He looked lost.

Izaya stared at the flower and sighed, this reminded him of when his father first took custody if him after his mother passed away.

_Izaya stood in his room, which was torn apart. His belongings laid on the floor, and base of white Butterfly Gardenia laid on the floor shattered. The flowers laid scattered on the floor. His father roamed around his room inspecting it._

"_Why do you have flowers in your room son?" The man asked, he wore a black button up shirt with a tie with black dress pants. He was a raven as well, and his eyes were the same as Izayas, crimson red. But the elder mans colder , sharper, and cruel._

_Izaya stared at the floor trying to say something, those were his mothers favorite flowers, he liked them too. His mother loved to garden, and he'd help her. She showed Izaya the Butterfly Gardenia, also knows as Tabernaemontana divaricata, when he was young. Since then he had grown very fond of it, his mother always grew them._

"_I... I like them..." Izaya mumbled._

_Next thing Izaya knew his left cheek stung, his father had back handed him. Izaya held his cheek and looked at his father, whom didn't seem pleased._

"_Get rid of them, no son of mine will have a girlish habit of liking flowers... So stupid..." the elder man said stepping out of the ravens room, he stepped on one of the flowers on his way out, the flower bled white._

_Izaya stared at it, tears ran down his face as one thought ran through his head._

_'Mom...' _

"Iza-chin!" Hio tugged at Izayas jacket trying to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry Hio-kun. What is it?" Izaya asked with a small smile.

"Come on, if we stay any longer, we'll lose Shizuo-nii." Hio said pointing to the blonde who was ahead of them.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized, and they both started walking to catch up to the blonde who stopped and waited for them sitting on a bench.

"Shizuo-nii! Can we get some crape later!?" Hio yelled, the blonde gave a slight wave and nod. Izaya almost walked up to the blonde when suddenly he was pulled to the side, he almost fell but caught his balance. He was being pulled towards a set of swings.

"Come on! Lets get on the swings Iza-chin! A very important step to be able to goof off is to be relaxed and calm!" Hio suggested pulling on Izaya.

"Okay, okay." Izaya smiled.

Hio jumped on the swing closes to him, and Izaya took the one next to him. Hio took a deep breath, "Shizuo-nii!" he screamed. Izaya stared at him confused, then looked at the blonde who slowly got up from the bench, he dropped the smoke he had stomping on it and started walking towards the two ravens. Once he was close enough Hio beams a smile.

"Shizuo-nii, you should push us!" He stated.

"Hio-kun, I could push you." Izaya suggested.

"But I want you to swing too!" Hio said smiling.

"I-I can swing by myself." Izaya mumbled to Hio.

"Yeah, but it's fun to be pushed by Shizuo-nii! He always makes me go high!" Hio said smiling.

"Please?" Hio begged the blonde with big eyes, which made the blonde sigh and nod. Hio smiled and jumped in his sit with excitement. Shizuo walked behind the two ravens. He began to push them slowly at first, then harder as they picked up speed. Hio laughed and smiled and called to go higher. Izaya was feeling overwhelmed, it's been many years since he'd been pushed like this. He usually doesn't get to do something simple like go to the park and just swing while someone pushed him. A smile made his way to his face.

"M-Me too!" he called. "H-Higher!" Izaya said starting to enjoy it. Shizuo complied and pushed the bigger raven harder.

"H-Higher Shizu-chan!" Izaya called smiling, Shizuo could feel a vein popping. That damn name.

"More!" Izaya called, him and Hio both laughed and smiled.

"Shizu-chan! Higher!" Izaya called again.

Shizuo could feel his eye twitching.

"Okay..." he growled out, he pulled back and pushed Izaya, _hard_. Izaya fell off the swing, he yelped. He tried to land on his feet but slipped on his right food, and fell on his back.

"O-Oww..." he groaned and sat up slowly.

"I-Iza-chin?!" Hio called hopping off the slowed down swing. He ran up to Izaya who sat with his palm on his right ankle.

"Are you okay?" Hio asked sitting on his knees next to Izaya.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Izaya lied, he winced when a sharp pain stabbed at his right ankle.

"Are you sure?" Hio asked worried.

"Mhm... Go play, I'm fine... I just need to sit." Izaya said, pulling off one of the most convincing smile.

Hio hesitated but nodded with a quiet 'okay' and slowly walked to a small park behind the swing set. Shizuo walked up to the sitting raven.

"You're not okay." he stated looking down at the raven. Izaya looked up at the blonde, then looked away. "I'll be fine, I just need to sit..." he stated.

"Is that so?" Shizuo said crouching down, he placed his hand on top of Izayas hand that was on of his ankle. Izaya stared at it surprised, he looked up at the blondes face.

"W-What are y-_AH_!" he cried a small whimper when the blonde squeezed lightly.

"Fine my ass, you probably sprained it bad..." Shizuo said with a sigh.

"I'll be fine..." Izaya said again, he wiped the small tears that appeared at the corner of his eyes.

"Come on..." Shizuo said wrapping his arms around Izaya, he picked up the raven bridal style and started walking towards the bench he was sitting at.

"W-Wha? Put me down! Down!" Izaya squeaked, his face was pink as he pushed against Shizuos chest. This was embarrassing, sure no one knew who he was here, but he felt embarrassed.

"Down? Okay." Shizuo said, he slid Izayas feet down forcing Izaya to put pressure on his right leg, he winced and instinctively wrapped his arms around the blondes neck to take some of the weight off.

"see, you can't even walk..." The blonde state, he looked at the ravens face and froze. The ravens face was bright red, his crimson eyes glossy with tears. Shizuo couldn't help but think he looked... Adorable. He slowly picked up the raven again, this time Izaya didn't fight it, he just clung to the blonde. When they finally made it to the bench, Shizuo gently sat Izaya on it.

Izaya wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve and took a deep breath. Shizuo sat down on the other side of the bench, he pulled out a crumbled box of cigarets and pulled a cigaret out. He lit it and inhaled.

"I don't think it's broken... I really do think it's a sprain..." Shizuo said, not looking at Izaya.

"We'll have Shinra check it out when we get back." he decided inhaling again.

"Okay..." was all Izaya said, next thing they knew Hio was in front of them, he took the sit between Shizuo and Izaya.

"You sure your okay?" Hio asked again.

"yes, I'm fine." Izaya said trying not to make Hio more worried. Hio turned to look at Shizuo with a an angry pout.

"Shizuo-nii, did you apologize?" he asked surprising them both.

"Eh?" was all the blonde said.

"You hurt Izaya, you should apologize!" He said pointing at Izaya.

"Not like I did it on purpose." Shizuo defended himself, then felt like crap cause he just lied, he did do it on purpose, but he didn't mean for the flea to get hurt. He sighed.

"It doesn't matter, you should still apologize." Hio said pouting.

"No..." Shizuo said looking in a different direction.

"Shizuo-nii!" Hio whined, a chuckle brought their attention to Izaya.

"I'm sorry... You're just both such kids, so much alike." Izaya giggled.

They stared at him for a moment, Hio noticed something on the other end of the park, he pulled on Shizuos sleeve to get his attention, once he had it he pointed to what he was looking at. They exchanged a look as if agreeing to something. Next thing Izaya knew they were gone, he looked around, he saw them walking to the other side of the park, a sigh escaped his lips.

"And so they leave me..."

_'Maybe they're mad...'_ Izaya told himself, he placed his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his hands. He closed his eyes and just waited for either them to come back, or for his ankle to stop hurting.

Something creamy was pressed against his lips and he pulled back quickly, he opened his eyes and saw it was a crape, Hio was holding it out to him with a big smile. Hio had a crape, and the blonde walking behind him had ¾ of a crape.

"The second step to the secret of goofing off is eat junk food and sweets!" Hio chirped.

"It'll make you feel better!" Hio said shaking Izayas crape a bit, Izaya slowly took it. The blonde sat down next to the raven.

"It's strawberries and Vanilla cream..." The blonde said as he took a bite from his. Izaya stared at the crape and licked it, it was sweet, but not over overpoweringly sweet. He liked it. That's when he remembered he hasn't really eaten since he got there, he was either asleep or trapped. He took a small bite and licked his lips. Hio stared at the two and the now gone space between Izaya and Shizuo since the blonde had taken it. He pouted and stared at the two.

"Iza-chin." Hio said looking at Izaya, the raven looked at Hio.

"Yes?" the raven asked.

"can I sit on your lap?" Hio asked with a childish smile.

"huh?" Izaya made a questioning noise.

"Hio, you're 11, not 6." Shizuo said taking a bite from his crape.

"I-I know but you took my spot!" Hio argued.

"And you let me sit on your lap." Hio reminded.

"yes, but that's me, not the flea.' Shizuo said taking yet another bite.

"B-But..." Hio tried to argue.

"Hio-kun." Izaya said, Hio turned to look at Izaya who was patting his lap.

"Sit." Izaya invited with a smile, the biggest smile made its way onto Hios face. He sat on Izayas lap and smiled kicking his legs slightly. Shizuo stared at the two, he was annoyed again, this annoyed him to no end. He decided to not pay attention this time. After the blonde finished his crape, he stood up and patted his lap to make sure no crumbs stayed on.

"We should head back." Shizuo said as he stretched a bit.

"Okay..." Hio said a little upset, he hopped off Izayas lap, Izaya tried to stand up and winced. He couldn't, he really couldn't. Putting pressure on it hurt so much.

"Still can't walk?" Shizuo asked, knowing what the answer was.

Hio looked at Izaya, then turned his back to him.

"I-If you can't walk then I'll carry you! You can get on my back!" Hio said determined, his face was a bit red. Izaya stared at him and chuckled.

"That's nice but... I'm too heavy for you Hio-kun..." Izaya did an awkward smile.

"Psh, you're light as a feather flea... You should eat more." Shizuo said with a smirk.

The raven pouted at him, "I do eat, I just eat healthy!" He defended. People have always said he was too thin for his own good, he sighed.

"But he is right, he's to heavy for you Hio, you weigh less than him." Shizuo said , he tilted his head to the side telling Hio to step to the side, and he did. The blonde keeled in front of Izaya, his back facing the raven.

"Come on, get on." Shizuo said looking back at the raven, Izayas face flushed but nodded. He slowly clung to the blondes back, he wrapped his arms around Shizuos neck. Shizuo took hold of Izayas leg holding him in place, he stood up carrying the raven. Izaya still had half his crape, he tried not to drop it as they began walking. Hio watched the two, he looked down at his legs, and cursed his small body.

"Iza-chin..." Hio said, quietly.

"Y-yes?" Izaya answered turning his head to look down at the walking raven.

"I-I promise to grow up fast so that next time you fall I'll pick you up and carry you!" Hio said looking at Izaya with sad determined eyes.

Izaya blinked surprised by Hios honesty, he smiled.

"Thanks Hio-kun." Izaya responded.

Shizuo kicked the small boys butt playfully, "Come on, walk faster or we'll leave you." He said picking up speed.

"H-Hey!" Hio whined and ran a bit to catch up. Izaya giggled at the two playful guys,

In the corned of his eye he saw a short blonde girl.

_'Vorona?'_ he asked himself, he was about to tell Shizuo but then he noticed Vorona was with someone. Izaya squinted to try to see better, she was with a tan dark man with dreads.

_'Who is she with?'_ Izaya tilted his head to the side, then he froze. They had kissed. Vorona had just kissed that man.

_'What...?'_ he asked himself in shock...

He looked at Shizuos face who was extremely closed to his now, then back to the small blonde girl who started walking off with the man. Izaya didn't know what to do...

_'Isn't... She... Shizu-chans fiance...?'_ Izaya asked, he felt awful after seeing that, why did he have to notice her?

* * *

Izaya laid on his bed, it was only 6 in the afternoon but he felt tired. He couldn't get off the bed, his ankle was indeed sprained, they had wrapped it in bandages. Shinra told him not to get up, to just rest for the rest of the day.

He couldn't stop thinking about what he saw.

"Vorona's cheating... On Shizu-chan..." Izaya whispered to himself accepting what he saw. Should he tell the blonde? What if he did, what would happen? Would he believe him? Would he be mad at him? The blonde already seemed to hate him, he had no idea why. He sighed and let out a whine of irritation.

"Does it hurt that bad?' a voice asked.

Izaya sat up to see who it was, Shizuo leaned against the door frame of their shared bathroom, he had a small white paper bag.

"Oh.. Uhm, sorry..." Izaya apologized.

"Don't be..." Shizuo said walking up to the raven scratching his had with his free hand. He sat on the edge of Izayas bed and sighed.

"Oi... " the blonde looked at Izaya.

"Yes?" the raven asked.

"'Bout today... Sorry..." He sighed the apology.

"You don't have to force yourself to apologize..." Izaya felt a pang at how forced that sounded.

"No, no... I'm not forcing myself..." Shizuo said taking a deep breath and slouching.

"I just get really upset and defensive when people talk about by brother.. Hio reminded me that you didn't know... And well, I felt bad.. For snapping. And also the swing thing... That was your own damn fault for calling me_ 'Shizu-chan'._" Shizuo said glaring at Izaya.

"Huh? But Shizu-chan sound cute." Izaya smiled.

"It does not sound '_cute_'." Shizuo argued.

"Plus, you call me flea." Izaya reminded.

"because you called me Shizu-chan, flea sounds cuter than what you gave me..." Shizuo grumbled.

"Ehh? Flea does not sound cute, you're calling me an insect." Izaya pouted.

"maybe I think insects are cute." Shizuo said staring at the raven with a dead pan expression. Izaya blushed at that.

_'Did... He just call me... Cute?' _Izaya asked himself, the blonde blinked and turned around to face away from the flea.

"A-Anyway, here." Shizuo said handing Izaya the small white paper bag. Izaya took it slowly watching the back of the blondes head. His ears were tinted red.

_'Is he embarrassed?'_ Izaya giggled to himself, he reached inside the bag and took out a small clear box. Inside there was a flower, a white star shaped flower. Izaya stared at in, then back at the blonde who now was looking at him.

"This is..." Izaya couldn't think of words, why did the blonde give him a flower? Didn't he say it was stupid?

"It's called a Butterfly Gardenia, the old lady that sold it to me said that it was good to express sorry, or to make up..." The blonde said scratching the side of his face, his cheeks were a tad pink.

"I haven't really bought flowers before, so I kinda took what she said and got it... So... Sorry..." Shizuo apologized. Izaya smile, he blushed, guess the lady didn't tell him this flower was to express ones love as well, yes it's used for apology, but to apologize to the one you love. To get back together. He was definitely not going to tell him that.

"She said it was called something else as well, but I can't remember it, it's to long... T-temebera Vidacardta or something like it..."

"Tabernaemontana divaricata..." Izaya corrected holding the box close to him.

"uh.. yeah, that was it..." Shizuo said staring at Izaya, his face showed such endearment to the flower.

"Thank you Shizu-chan..."

"You like it?" The blonde asked.

"Oh, I do! This is me and my mothers favorite flower. She would always grow them when I was little, she was so in love with these..." Izaya said with a smile.

"Was? Did she pass away?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya nodded, his smile slowly melted away. Shizuo ran his fingers through Izayas hair, " Hey, hey. Don't make a sad face away... Least she left you good memories right?" The blonde asked with a smile.

Izaya nodded, "She did... I cling to them so I never forget her."

"Exactly, so be happy with the memories, be happy you got em." Shizuo said still ruffling the ravens hair. Izaya looked at the blonde, his smile was so comforting Izaya leaned in and hugged the blonde.

"Thank you..." He whimpered quietly.

Shizuo was surprised but slowly wrapped his arms around the raven and rubbed his back.

"Welcome..." The blonde said enjoying the moment. Shizuo pulled a way a bit, and lifted Izayas face to look at him, he shouldn't of. He regretted it, Izaya looked amazing, tears streamed down his face, his crimson eyes glossy, his face tinted pink. He looked adorable, with out knowing he leaned down and slightly touched the ravens lips with hi-"Shizuo!" a voice called from Shizuos room. The blonde snapped out of it and pulled away realizing what he did. He stood up and stared at the raven who seemed to be in a daze, he was blushing and staring at Shizuo confused.

"I need use phone!" the voice called, it was Vorona. Izaya snapped out of it.

"S-Sorry, I gotta go..." The blonde said scratching the back of his head, he turned and walked back to the bathroom.

"W-Wait..." Izaya said trying to go after the blonde, but tripped when he stepped on his right leg. Shizuo stopped and walked back to the rave.

"hey, you okay?" He asked picking the raven up.

"Sorry, but.. But.." Izaya started.

"What?" Shizuo asked putting the raven down.

_'Should I tell him... That I saw Vorona...?' _Izaya asked himself.

"I... When we were out earlier... I saw Vorona.." Izaya started, he looked away from the blonde.

"Yes, I know you met her." Shizuo said.

"No.. I mean... I saw her.. Out side... With someone..." Izaya explained, he felt awful.

"Huh?" Shizuo made a confused sound.

"She.. Was with someone with dreads, he had glasses and a tan suit... She.." Izaya stopped.

"What?" Shizuo asked.

"She kissed him..." Izaya chocked out.

Shizuo stared at him almost in shock, he looked around and sighed.

"Did you tell anyone?" the blonde asked looking at Izaya worried, he was leaning on the bed.

"Huh.. Uhm.. No..." Izaya answered confused.

The blonde sighed in a relief.

"Good... Look, just don't tell anyone... Don't worry about it..." He said pulling away.

"What..?" Izaya asked confused.

"It's nothing to worry as long as you don't tell anyone." The blonde explained.

Izaya was completely confused, shouldn't the blonde be upset because his fiance kissed someone else.

"Uh.. I'm so confused..." Izaya said rubbing his head.

"It is confusing.. Let's just say... She's just my fiance by name..." The blonde said, then started walking to the connected bathroom.

"Now, try to catch some sleep because that's all you can do with that leg." he smiled.

"Night..." was the last thing Shizuo said before closing the door of the bathroom.

_**She's just my fiance by name**_

"What..?" Was all Izaya could say to that.

"This is so confusing." He stated giving up.

* * *

_**OMFG guys... This was such a pain to write xD**_

_**But it's done, sorry it took a while, have been really busy this week but here you are. So, I hope you like it, I threw in sum fluff. Hooray for fluffy fluffiness of amazing softness... I don't know...**_

_**Review and let me know what you think. :3**_

_**P.S. I'm not proud of this one, but I am at the same time. I'm sick and I feel sluttish, promise the next one will be better.**_

_**P.P.S. I know some of you are prolly wondering, when is the sexiness coming in? Trust me, chapter 10. I promise youuu! :3 I have everything played out in my head!**_


	9. Karisawa To The Rescue!

_**FINALLY! THIS ONE WAS SUCH A PEDA!**_

_**But here you are lol.**_

_**Also, lmao I can't believe I said "sluttish" in the last one at the end, I meant sluggish, come on guys.**_

* * *

Izaya sat in the dining hall. It was the room he had seen first, with all the tables and stage. This is where they all ate dinner. Izaya poked at his food, it was grilled chicken with carrots, a bowl of rice and he had a glass of water. Everyone else had sake and some sort of beef dinner. They had some sort of musical number going on, Izaya might have payed attention if it wasn't mostly woman in their bras and underwear. Well, it is mostly men here though. Izaya sighed and picked up his plates and glass.

"Where are you headed?" One of the MIB asked, Izaya looked and noticed it's the one he first encountered. What was his name? Kisaki?

"Oh, uhm... I can't eat here, I was just going to eat in my room..." Izaya informed bowing a bit, he really did not want to cause any misunderstandings, he just didn't feel comfortable.

"I see, do you know your way?" He asked, Izaya blinked surprised and nodded.

"Okay." he said, he turned back to the table he was sitting at and Izaya continued walking. He opened the door carefully trying not to drop anything, then gently closed the door with his foot. He sighed and began walking, a bump in the carpet made him lose his balance slightly and the bowl of rice slid off the bowl.

"No!" Izaya panicked and tried to catch it but just lost the rest of his balance. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain. When he felt somebody grab a hold of him he quickly opened his eyes, the blonde had caught him and the bowl. Izaya stared at him surprised.

"Thank you..." He said quietly.

"No prob." Shizuo said letting go of Izaya amd placed the bowl back on the plate. He looked at Izaya and raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" The blonde asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, I was heading to my room..." Izaya said with a smile.

"why? The dining room is back there." The blonde pointed.

"I know.. But... I can't eat there... It makes me a little nervous, I'm not use to it..." Izaya admitted.

"Hah." The blonde chuckled.

Izaya pouted, the blonde always teased him.

"Well, sorry." Izaya said, he began walking. "We can't all be used to it." Izaya pouted. The blonde lightly grabbed the ravens arm and stopped him, he was laughing now.

"No, no..." he said in between laughs.

"Sorry, I wasn't teasing you that time." he said honestly.

"It's jut, I'm not used to eating in there either." Shizuo said with a smile.

"You're not?" Izaya asked surprised.

"No, my dad got that for them. Ya know, he really liked everyone, I usually can't eat in there though. I eat in a small dining room, it's kind of like a meeting room. I was actually heading there to eat, if you can't eat in there you can come with me. I don't mind." The blonde said pointing down a hall.

"You sure?" Izaya asked surprised at the offer.

"Yeah, come on." The blonde said taking the glass from the plate and began walking.

"I can carry it." Izaya said rushing to the blondes side.

"Right, You're lucky you didn't drop the water." The blonde chuckled. Izaya blushed, now he was teasing him.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Shizuo stopped at a white door. He turned the metalic handle and it opened. Inside was a long white table around it 10 black chairs. There was a white curtain on the wall, and a projector on the table. The room looked simple and plain, the blonde set the glass on the white table.

"here, sit." The blonde said pulling on one of the black chairs. He grabbed the chair next to it, and sat on that one. Izaya slowly made his way to the chair the blonde pulled out for him, he sat his plate on the table and sat down.

"So, you usually eat here?" Izaya asked looking around one last time.

"Yeah, I usually watch something on here, either a movie, or TV." The blonde said pointing to the projector.

"Ah, where's your food?" Izaya asked.

"It should be here soon, I got here a bit early." The blonde said taking out his phone and looking at the time. Izaya stared at his phone. Then it clicked.

_'Oh god, I can't believe I completely forgot about it!'_ The raven screamed in his head.

"Hey, where's my phone?" Izaya asked, his face was in utter shock.

The blonde stared at Izaya confused, then realized what he meant. "Oh, so you remember you have belongings." the blonde laughed.

"Yes, where are they? I can't believe I forgot, I came here with my blade and cell phone." Izaya stared at the blonde.

"I need them." Izaya stated seriously.

"Well, your blade is in my room, and your phone was taken for information at first but when they opened it they found a tracking chip in it which was destroyed. I totally forgot about it actually. They're probably still holding it. You can get it later." The blonde said taking a sip from Izayas glass.

"No, you should of gotten rid of the phone..." Izaya said sighing.

"Why?" Shizuo asked.

"_He _can track me by my phone, I don't know if it was the chip or just the phone itself..." Izaya said looking to the side.

"I do need my knife though." Izaya said turning to look at the blonde quickly.

"Uhm, okay. I'll tell them to get rid off it." The blonde said. "your phone I mean."

"Don't destroy it, just send it somewhere. If it's destroyed he'll go to the last place it was destroyed at." Izaya explained.

"Oh, okay." The blonde nodded.

The door suddenly opened surprising Izaya, he turned quickly to see an elder lady push in a small cart with a tray of food that had a cover on it along with some sort of whine bottle and a glass. She had gray hair that was held in a bun, she wore a green long sleeve dress with a white apron.

"oh, you're early today Shizuo-Dono." She greeted, her voice sounded tired but sweet, the sweetness one would use when talking to someone close.

"Bāchan, you know I don't like it when you call me 'Dono.'" The blonde chuckled and got up, he walked towards the old lady.

"Hehe, I know, but you have gotten so big, I can't call you Shizuo-kun like I did when you were young." She said grabbing the trey from the cart. The blonde took the tray from her.

"I would rather you call me Shizuo-kun like you did when I was little." Shizuo said with a smile, he walked back to the table next to Izaya.

"Oh, you have a friend today. That is rare." She smiled at Izaya, she grabbed the napkins and walked towards the blonde.

"Very nice to meet you dear, I'm Asako you are?" She asked leaning in a bit, she smelled of cookies.

"Oh, my name's Izaya, nice to meet you." He smiled back.

_'Is she his grandma? He did call her __B__ā__chan__...' _Izaya asked himself, he grabbed a carrot from his plate and ate it trying to occupy himself.

"He feels awkward in the dining hall too, so I invited him to eat here." Shizuo explained taking the napkins from Asako. He stared at the whine then back at Asako with a confused look.

"Bāchan, You didn't bring the wine for me did you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh my, no it was just camouflage." She chuckled, she walked towards the cart, in the covered area of the cart, she reached in and pulled out a can of Coca-cola. She walked towards the blonde and handed it to him.

"I know you don't like drinking at this time." she smiled.

"You know me a little to well." Shizuo stated with a playful look.

She just laughed and patted Izaya's head playfully.

"He's such a kid isn't he? Can hardly believe he's 24." She laughed and walked back to the cart.

"Well, have a nice meal." was the last thing she said before leaving.

Izaya felt like a little kid, she patted his head so tenderly almost how his mother use to. It made him a little jealous of the blonde. He had such caring people around him, how can he not feel accepted.

"Is she your grandma?" Izaya asked as he took a bite from the chicken on his plate.

"Hmm? Na." Shizuo said chewing his food, she brought him fried rice with grilled fish and miso soup.

"You called her Bāchan though?" Izaya asked confused.

"Well, she might as well be. I've known her for almost all my life." The blonde explained as he opened his coke can.

"So, I've always called her Bāchan, she use to call me 'Shizuo-kun' but since I became head of the house she stopped. It kind of annoys me actually." Shizuo said taking a gulp from his soda, then sighed.

"Ah, well I guess that makes sense." Izaya said taking a drink from his water.

"Do you drink soda?" The blonde asked looking at Izaya.

"Not really, I like Water, teas, coffee. Not really a fan of carbonated beverages." Izaya said with a smirk.

Shizuo frowned.

"How can you not like soda? You're weird." Shizuo said taking another drink.

"I'm not weird, I'm healthy." Izaya corrected.

"Whatever, you should drink soda." Shizuo said with a smirk.

"No thank yo-"Izaya was interrupted by a burp, he turned to look at the blonde who had a smirk on.

"Really? You are so crude!" Izaya chuckled with a fake disgusted face, he had waved his hand pretending as if it smelled horrid.

"Don't over exaggerate, bet you can't do that with your water." Shizuo challenged.

"Really?"Izaya asked arching an eyebrow, the blonde only continued smirking. Izaya took a big gulp from his water, he sucked in air and tried to burp. And he did, but it sounded like a small hiccup. It was so quiet. Izaya blinked and few times and blushed. He slowly turned to look at the blonde, Izaya pouted. The blonde had a large grin on, he looked like he could barely contain his laughter.

"Just laugh already!" Izaya said throwing his hands in the air, immediately Shizuo did so, he laughed so hard.

"I-I'm sorry, hahaha" The blonde was able to say in between laughs.

"Whatever." Izaya said taking another peace of chicken into his mouth.

"Come on, don't be such a prune!" Shizuo said ruffling Izayas hair.

"I am not!" Izaya blushed, the face only made Shizuo smiled.

_'He has the cutest reactions'_ the blonde told himself, he giggled again trying to to laugh and Izaya just pouted at him once more.

A knock on the door interrupted the laughter.

"hahah, y-yeah? Come on." The blonde said taking deep breaths trying to stop. The MIB known as Kisaki walked in.

"Sorry to bother at dinner time, but we found someone wondering around." he informed.

"Oh? When?" The blonde asked standing up.

"About 5 minutes ago." Kisaki answered.

"Well you informed me quicker then you usually do." Shizuo said walking towards Kisaki.

"Yes, well... She said she was looking for Izaya Orihara and that Shiki-san told her this is where he was. She keeps saying she wanted to see him." He explained. Izaya stared at him confused.

"She said her name was Erika Karisawa." Kisaki said looking at Izaya. Izayas eye widened.

"Wait, Erika?!" Izaya said standing up quickly, he walked up to the blonde and grabbed a hold of his white button up. "Can I please see her? Please? I sweat to you she couldn't harm a fly!" Izaya said looking up at Shizuo with pleading eyes. Shizuo scrunched up his eyebrows together and scratched the back of his head thinking, he sighed.

"fine, come on." He gave in, Izayas face lit up and hugged the blonde quickly.

"Thank you!" Izaya said quickly letting go and walking out of the room, the blonde only blinked. That was too fast, he frowned and walked out too.

They took the elevator to the ground floor which is where they kept the holding rooms. They stepped out of the elevator and walked towards a room at the end of the hall.

"She's in here." Kisaki said motioning towards the door.

Shizuo nodded and turned to look at Izaya who looked happy, he just stared at the door with a smile. Shizuo arched an eyebrow, 'Why is he so happy to see her? Wait... Is she his girlfriend?' Shizuo asked himself, for some reason that thought kind of upset him but also pissed him off.

"Okay, Lets go, walk in after me though." Shizuo said grabbing the door knob. Izaya nodded and followed the blonde.

Erika sat on the bed kicking her legs back and forth. She perked up when the door opened, she only saw the blonde walked in. She smiled and waved her hand.

"Hello Mister Yakuza sir." she greeted.

"Hello." he greeted stopping, Izaya pouted because he was blocking his way in.

"Can I ask you something Mister Yakuza?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, what is it?" The blonde asked, she didn't seem scared at all.

"Why is my handcuff a toy?" She asked waving the opened handcuff by the chain. Shizuo just stared at her, then started laughing.

"She caught on way quicker than you did flea!" He blurted out, he walked in and let Izaya walk in, his face was slightly flushed and he was pouting.

"Shut up!" Izaya yelled embarrassed, he had his hands on his sides balled up.

"IzaIza!" Erika screamed, next thing Izaya knew she was clinging to him tightly.

"I was so worried when you didn't come back! I went to your place but you weren't there!" she sounded so relief, she sniffled. She was crying. Izaya smiled, and hugged her back.

"I'm okay Erika, thank you though." He said pulling away from Erika too look at her. She had big tears falling down her face.

"I-I saw Shiki-san and-and I asked him if he had sheen you, and ven he shad yis I was sho happy! When he told me where, I ru-rushed here." She sobbed, Izaya could barely understand her.

"But I'm fine, now stop crying." Izaya said wiping away her tears with his sleeve.

Shizuo stared at the whole seen, the only thing he could think of was. Who is she?

"Can she please stay in my room?" Izaya asked looking at Shizuo, the blondes mind wondered.

"No." He said after thinking of the worst.

"But-" Izaya tried to argue.

"No, she can stay in a different room though." Shizuo stated cutting off Izayas.

"Oh, that works too, thank you." Izaya smiled.

"Mhm." The blonde nodded.

Erika just stared at the blonde, she noticed that look in his eyes. Her lips curled up into a mischievous smile, Shizuo noticed her smile and how she stared at him. Her smile looked like of of those "I know something you don't' and it pissed off the blonde.

"Who is he?" Erika asked pointing at the blonde.

"Oh, that's Shizu-chan, he's the head of the household." Izaya explained.

"Shizu-chan?" Erika repeated.

"No! It is not 'Shizu-chan'! Stop calling me that! My name is Shizuo!" Shizuo corrected stomping his foot, not hard enough to crack the ground though.

"Aww, but Shizu-chan, It sounds so cute." Izaya pouted holding on to Erika's hands to fake fear. He was starting to get to use to Shizuos out busts, his anger and his strength. He was starting to no longer fear him in any way.

"I agree, it sounds totally cute!" Erika agreed.

"See! Told you!" Izaya smiled.

The blonde glared, and walked out.

"You know your way back to your room." The blonde said stomping out of the room.

"He seems odd." Erika said as she watched the blonde and the man in black walk away.

"He is, but he's also very nice." Izaya said smiling.

"IzaIza! Your smile!" Erika gasped.

"What?" Izaya asked confused.

"It looked genuinely happy, not like before! Do you like him?" She asked excited. Izaya blushed and grabbed on the brunets hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Shut up Erika." Was all he said. Erika smiled. Izaya pulled her to the elevator and pushed the top floor number. The elevator ride was quiet, once they stepped out Izaya started walking and Erika followed. Once inside Izayas room Erika flopped on his bed.

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" Erika exclaimed.

"It is, he was very kind to let me use this room." Izaya said sitting on the bed.

"You know...You didn't say no." Erika teased.

"I didn't say yes either!" Izaya blushed folding his hands.

Erika sat up and looked at Izaya.

"Soo, you're not sure?" Erika asked tilting her head to the side.

Izaya blushed, "I... I don't know..."

"Awww, that's so cute IzaIza!" Erika squealed.

"Will you stop!" Izaya asked looking at Erika blushing.

"I can help you figure out if you like him or not!" Erika said with a thumbs up.

"How?" Izaya asked confused.

"Easy! Okay, close your eyes and lay down!" Erika said pushing Izaya down.

"Uh, okay." Izaya said closing his eyes.

"Okay, now. Question 1. When he seems mad at you, or gets upset at you. How do you react?" Erika asked.

"Uhm... Well... It's strange, cause usually I wouldn't care but.. I get really sad when I think he's mad at me, then I try to think of what I did wrong. And when I can't think of anything I just think he hates me, then I just feel even worst..." Izaya admitted frowning.

"Okay, now question 2. When he smiles at you how do you feel?" Erika asked nodding.

Izaya didn't answer, but blushed. He just imagined all the smiles the blonde had shown.

"Well... I don't know... Warm? They make me feel a bit embarrassed too actually..." Izaya said quietly.

"Hmm, question 3, when I asked you how his smiles make you feel, did you imagine him smiling?"

Erika asked with a smirk.

Izaya opened his eyes too look at Erika, his blush got darker.

"Why?" Izaya asked.

"Cause that would mean you immediately thought about him, I didn't say imagine him smiling, I just asked how they make you feel." She smiled.

Izaya sat up slowly, he took a deep breath and that's when he noticed his heart was beating quite fast.

"You like him." Erika smiled.

Izaya could feel his face was warm, he was a bit happy until a thought popped up.

Izaya looked at the floor and sighed.

"It doesn't matter if I like him or not." Izaya said getting up.

"Why?" Erika frowned.

"He's engaged."

* * *

After a few hours of talking there was a knock on the door. Izaya got off from the bed where he and Erika were talking and watching TV from to answer the door. He opened it and saw Shizuo standing there, he had changed into his night wear, and gray short sleeve shirt and black sweat pants.

"Yes?" Izaya asked a bit nervous, his sudden realization about his feelings towards the blonde made him a bit nervous now.

"Hey, Shiki-san called, he said he wanted to talk to you." The blonde said handing Izaya his phone.

"oh, okay." Izaya said taking the phone.

"Hello Shiki-san." Izaya greeted.

"_Hello Orihara-san. I have great news, we have cleared everything and found a place for you. You will stay at the Awakasu house. Akabayashi and I have worked everything out. I will be able to take you tomorrow."_

"O-Oh... Okay, thank you Shiki-san, that sounds great... I can't wait." Izayas lip twitched into a forced smile.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"_Alright, I will see you tomorrow Orihara-san."_

"Okay, good night..." Izaya said quietly and closed the cell phone.

"You okay?" The blonde asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Izaya forced his smile wider.

"What did he say?" Shizuo asked taking his phone back.

"He... He said I would be staying with the Awakasu, he was gonna pick me up tomorrow." Izaya answered the blonde.

"Oh... That's... Great." Shizuo said scratching the back of his head.

"Yupp..." Izaya sighed.

"Oh right... Here." Shizuo said reaching his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a black switch blade and tossed it to izaya who caught it quickly.

"Oh! Thank you." Izaya said holding it tightly.

"Sure and It's almost 10... I was going to show your girlfriend to her room." Shizuo added, Izayas head snapped up looking at Shizuo.

"Girlfriend?" Izaya asked shocked.

"No, no, no. No." Izaya waved his blade from side to side.

"Erika is not my girlfriend. She is my friend, repeat. Friend. Only." Izaya cleared up.

"Oh... Oh, I thought she was your girlfriend." Shizuo admitted.

"No." Izaya said with a stern voice.

That was actually a relief to the blonde, he doesn't know why, but it was a relief.

"anyway, I'm gonna show her to her room." Shizuo said with a smile now, Izaya nodded with a small blush and walked back into the room.

"Erika, Shizu-chan is going to show you to your room for the night." Izaya said walking up to the bed.

"Ehh? Can't I just stay with IzaIza?" Erika asked.

"No." The blonde answered.

"But why?" She whined.

"Because, no." Shizuo answered again.

She pouted.

"Fiine." She said getting up.

"Lead the way Shizu-chan." She smiled, he glared.

"Don't call me that." He said walking out.

Erika hugged Izaya, "Night IzaIza."

"Night." Izaya said waving, then closed the door after them.

"Shizu-chaan, why couldn't I stay with IzaIza?" She asked again.

"and I answered, because no." The blonde said entering the elevator and the brunet followed.

"So, just cause you say no?" She asked, the blonde didn't answered. They went to the 7th floor.

They walked out of the elevator and stopped at a red door.

"you can stay here, these rooms aren't taken." The blonde said opening the door.

"Hey, Shizu-cha-" "_Shizuo_." The blonde corrected.

"Hmp, anyway. I have a question." She asked walking into the room.

"What is it?" Shizuo asked leaning against the door frame.

"How much do you love your fiance?" She asked sitting on the bed.

"What?" Shizuo asked confused.

"You heard me, how much do you love your fiance?" she repeated.

"What kind of question is that?" The blonde asked.

"The interesting kind." Erika smirked.

"More like, it's the none of your business kind." Shizuo said standing up straight, he turned to walk way when Erika called again.

"Okay, okay, one more question then." She insisted.

"What?" Shizuo asked irritated now, he didn't even turn to look at her.

"How much do you like Izaya?" She asked, her smile was wide.

"What?" He asked turning back to look at her.

"Come on, how much do you like him? Don't be leading on poor IzaIza!" Erika said pouting.

"What the hell? I'm not leading anyone on!" Shizuo said furiously.

"Good, so how much do you like him and when will you tell him?" She added more to her question.

"How is that any of your business?" The blonde said turning his head to the side.

"Because it involves Izaya. I have known Izaya for a few years, I have seen how he breaks down, and know how his father treats him. He doesn't deserve any more heartbreak, after he lost his mother he only has very little to work with, emotion wise. He has always kept himself behind walls, and somehow you managed to break down those walls." Erika said staring at Shizuo, her expression was serious.

"Now, I'll ask again, how much do you like IzaIza?" She asked with a smile back on her face.

Shizuo just stared at her and sighed.

"What makes you think I like him?" He asked.

"Because, if you _didn't_ like him I would be staying in his room, if you _didn't_ like him you wouldn't have let him stay in the room next to yours, if you _didn't_ like him you wouldn't get jealous when I hugged him, and if you _didn't_ like him you wouldn't let him call you Shizu-chan." she started listing off.

"Maybe you subconsciously treat him like that cause you yourself haven't figured it out but, I can tell." Explained.

"And if you know that how you treat him will make him attach to you, yet you keep doing it with out caring how he will feel later on, well then... I just can't forgive that." Erika said staring at Shizuo, her mouth was smiling but her eyes were a different story.

Shizuo grabbed the door knob.

"I don't. That's the answer to your first question." was what the blonde said before walking out of the room and closing the door.

Erika blinked for a moment then smiled.

"I guess that means I finally get to work with more when it comes to my new stories for Izaya." She giggled.

* * *

_It's been about 5 days since the flea came to stay with us. I don't mind, I really don't, specially since it was a favor asked by Shiki-san. But lately, I don't know. I just can't seem to keep my eyes off him, and at first I thought 'I have to watch him in case he's planning something tricky.' But now, my eyes just kind of follow him, and after that talk with his friend Erika. I don't know, and when he notices that I'm watching him he does the most adorable reactions. He either blushes and flinches, or tries to look elsewhere nervous. It's very amusing. For someone who had such a bad reputation following him, he's actually very childish. Sure, he puts on a mask and acts touch for the world, but hey, who doesn't? I have to put on a calm and stern attitude at points too. What I don't get is, even though he seems like such a, well, I want to say 'Nice' person. Why does he always think of such depressing topics? Like when we went out with Hio, instead of enjoying the happy atmosphere, he got sad and asked if this was normal? What kind of life is he use too? Isn't it normal for people to have moments in their lives when they don't care because they're happy? I don't know it just really confuses me. He confuses me, I feel like the more I try to get to know him, the more I get drawn in, and the more I saw this child hiding behind an adult. Honestly, that's not all, at night I can hear whimpering. I know it's him, I know he's crying. I can hear him call out to someone, I don't know who but all I hear is '**Don't leave me.'** And every time I hear that, I get really pissed off. Not cause he's making noise or because it annoys me, but because he's crying and it's the fault of someone._

"_**Because it involves Izaya. I have known Izaya for a few years, I have seen how he breaks down, and know how his father treats him. He doesn't deserve any more heartbreak, after he lost his mother he only has very little to work with, emotion wise. He has always kept himself behind walls, and somehow you managed to break down those walls."**_

_According to what Shiki-san told me Izaya was always controlled by his father, like a puppet. Never free, never truly on his own, always bound by strings. And every time I think about it, I get even angrier. Izayas father is a dangerous man, I knew that, I do not fear him, but I know many others do. But to think he would do this kind of damage to his own kid? My father was a feared man too, but he put family first._

_**This man must be a monster.**_

"No... You said you'd be here..."

"Please.."

"Don't go..."

The blonde opened his eyes to the quiet whimpering coming from the room next to his.

_'There he goes...'_ Shizuo sighed, he ran a hand though his bleached hair and sat up. It's starting to before a routine now. Once he hears the ravens whimpering cries, he can't go to sleep until he stops. They're not loud, but just knowing that it's happening bothers the blonde so much he can't sleep.

"_Shizu-chan..."_

The blondes head snapped up, did he hear that right? That was his name the raven just called for right?

Shizuo slid off his bed quietly, he wore black sweat pants and a gray short sleeve t-shirt. He walked towards the shared bathroom and opened the door, he always uses that to go to the ravens room, it sure beats leaving the room. Shizuo opened the door of the bathroom to the ravens room. He squinted around trying to adjust his eyes to the dark, there were no windows in these rooms, for fear of snipers. Not his fear, but that's just how they were made. The blonde slowly made his way to the ravens bed, he sat on the bed slowly the only sound was the bed creaking.

"Oi, Izaya..." Shizuo whispered.

No response.

"Hey." The blonde called a little louder.

Still nothing.

The blonde emitted a small growl and shook the bump on the bed, it was soft. Much to soft to be a human body. The blonde blinked confused and quickly moved uncovering the bed only to see pillows instead of the rave.

"What the hell?" He asked looking around. He headed to the light switch and flipped it.

"Izaya?" the blonde called.

"Hey, where are you?" Shizuo asked now walking around the room. He froze when he heard a sob, he looked to where the it came from.

The closet.

Shizuo slowly made his way to the closet but stepped on something, he groaned and looked down only to see Izayas switchblade on the floor. He picked it up and shoved it in his pocket. Hecontinued walking to the closet, he grabbed a hold of the handle and opened it slowly. In the corner of the closet was Izaya, he had curled into himself and was sobbing. Shizuo stared at the pitiful Izaya, why is he in the closet? Was he so scared he hid himself in the closet?

"Hey..." The blonde called quietly, he leaned down and lightly placed his hand on Izayas shoulder.

Izaya flinched at the touched, and a small cry left his throat.

_'He's terrified.'_ the blonde understood.

"Hey, Izaya. It's me, come on..." The blonde tried again, he crouched down in front of the closet. He reached in slowly to grab Izayas hand. The raven pulled his hand away scared.

"Come on... It's me, you know... Shizu-chan?" The blonde tried to remind Izaya. Izaya slowly peeked to look at the blonde.

"That's it, come on... Come out." The blonde said motioning his hands to tell Izaya to come out. Izaya slowly reached out to the blonde, Shizuo grabbed a hold of Izayas thin hand and slowly pulled him out of the closet. Izaya immediately clung to Shizuo, he continued to sob. He was shaking and freezing.

"There, there..." The blonde said rubbing small circles on Izaya back trying to relax him. Izaya dug his fingers into Shizuos back, holding on for his life. The blonde didn't mind, he could barely feel, all he was worried about was the small body shaking and crying in his arms. The blonde scooped up Izaya slowly, he carried him to his bed bridal style. Izaya tried to keep his face against the blondes chest, not wanting to show his face. Once the blonde set Izaya down on his bed the raven still refused to let go of the blonde.

"Hey, come on... You have to try to go to sleep..." Shizuo said pulling on Izaya.

Izaya just shook his head still pressed against the blondes chest.

The blonde sighed and pulled on Izaya more, once he got the raven off Izaya let out a sob and he clug to the blondes arm.

"N-No..." He whimpered.

"D-Don't leave me..." Izaya pleaded looking up at the blonde through crimson tear stained eyes. His eyelids were puffy, and his face was red. _'How long was he crying?'_ the blonde asked himself. He ran his hand down the ravens back trying to sooth him.

"Okay, okay... I won't leave." Shizuo said patting Izayas back lightly.

"But I am tired, so I want to go to sleep." Shizuo said, he climbed onto the ravens bed. He pulled the blanket from under the raven with his free hand, Izaya let out a confused whimper but still clung to the blondes arm. Shizuo laid down next to the raven, he pulled the covers over them. The ravens body was shivering.

"Flea, you're freezing. I swear, you're gonna get sick again." Shizuo frowned, he pulled Izaya closer to him, the small body instinctively pulled himself closer to the warmth. Izaya tangled his feet with Shizuos sighing, it was warm. In the other hand, Shizuo felt a chill go up his spine once the cold skin contacted his. He let out a sigh once he got used to it. Izaya snuggled his closer to the blondes chest, a content sigh escaped his mouth. His shivering had started to stop, his tears slowly stopped as well.

Once the blonde heard the soft snores Izaya made, he sighed.

"Finally..." He ran a hand through the ravens soft hair.

"You know... You really worry me sometimes..." The blonde whispered into the top of Izayas head. He nuzzled the ravens hair with his nose lightly and slowly fell asleep holding Izaya in his arms.

* * *

_**FEAR THE FLUFF!**_

_**Did you guys know this is 9 pages in my Office Writer thingy, omfg.**_

_**Super long, I thought it would not end, but hey, about 6 hours later!**_

_**Hio-chan: I'm totally not in these one at all.**_

_**Yeah, that'll happen a lot. xD**_

_**Oh also! If you're a hetalia fan, or just a fan of funny random comics, i have a tumblr and it's Ask Me The Awesome Prussia, ask me questions and i'll answere them in a little comic, it might be stupid, it might be serious, it just might be your cup of tea, so yeah. Just starting out, so if i don't answere it super quick, just give a little bit of time. I plan to put other anime characters in the comics but it's mostly Prussia and his awesomeness!**_

_**The link is askmetheawesomeprussia tumblr com**_

_**Put a dot betweem the spaces?**_

_**Drop by and ask me a question.**_

_**Now Till Next Chapter! Which i'd like to personally call the "sexy Chapter."**_

_**Hio-chan: The what?**_

_**ADULTS ARE TALKING.**_

_**Anyway!**_

_**Review~**_


	10. Just Once Is Okay, Right?

_**I KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE ARE WAITING FOR.**_

_**SMUT. You sick, sick perverted people.**_

_**Thank you for being sick and perverted. You give me a reason to write. Lmao**_

_**But first yeah, sad stuff, then sexy fluffy stuff, then sad stuff then HIO!**_

_**But for now, Hio must shield his innocent eyes.**_

_**INNOCENCE IS THE MOST VALUED THING IS A CHILD!**_

_**I do not own Duarara! But if i did, the things that would happen... Hur hur hur... Lmao**_

* * *

"Mom, when are we going?" the small raven asked sitting on a chair.

He was in a black and white kitchen, the counter was marvel and the walls were white. He looked over to his mother who was putting away dishes. She had long straight hair, her eyes were brown and her skin was pale, she had a white button up shirt on and a knee length skirt.

"Well leave soon Izaya, be patient." She said with a giggle.

"But I'm excited!" The small raven said kicking his legs.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, we'll celebrate your birthday soon." She smiled.

"Okay." He said with a smile.

_Knock. Knock._

There was a knock at the door, Izaya turned to look at the door and back at his busy mother.

"I'll get it." he said hopping off the chair.

"Make sure to check who it is first dear." she called.

"Okay." he said walking to the door, he pulled one of the living room chairs up to the door and climbed it. He looked through the little eye hole on the door.

"It's daddy! Mom, it's daddy!" Izaya yelled excited. He hopped off the chair and pulled it away, he opened the door and heard something crash in the kitchen.

He turned to look and his mother was walking rapidly towards him, she looked frightened.

"Mommy?" Izaya asked confused. She picked up the small raven and held him close. Izaya was small for a 13 year old, he was under 4 feet tall and weighed about 60-70 pounds.

"Well hello to you too Akemi, nice to see you too." the man at the door greeted. He was a tall raven, he was pale just like her, his eyes were red. Cold cruel crimson red. He had a white button up and black dress pants along with black dress shoes.

"What are you doing here?" the woman named Akemi asked.

"What? I can't come and say Happy Birthday to my son?" He asked, with a fake hurt expression.

She just glared at him, she didn't want to say anything in front of Izaya.

"Izaya, why don't you go up to your room and get your things ready for tonight. So we can leave when your father leaves." She said putting Izaya down slowly and lightly pushing him towards the stairs.

"Okay mommy." Izaya said walking towards the stairs and up to his room.

"You always care to much about him." The man chuckled.

"One of his parents should." She scuffed crossing her arms.

"What ever you say my dear." He shrugged it off.

"What are you doing here?" She asked glaring.

"Well, since you ask like that, I came here to get Izaya." He said with a smile.

Akemis eye grew wide at that, she glanced to the stairs then back to the man in front of her.

"What do you mean, I thought you said you had no interest in him at all..." She said glaring even harder.

"Well, with the job I do, it can be very dangerous you know that." He said shrugging, "I need legs to run errands and I will eventually need a successor after me." He said with a twisted smile.

"If he can out live me, he'll be rich." he added with a chuckle.

"No. He's perfectly fine here, good bye." She said, she reached for the door and closed it, but was stopped by his food.

"I don't think you understand Akemi. I didn't come here to ask you if it was okay." He said pushing the door open with force, she took a step back. She quickly bolted off to the kitchen, he followed after her. He tripped her and she fell with a thud on the kitchen floor. He crouched down next to her and pulled on her long hair. There was a plate that she had dropped earlier, she picked up one of the sharpest pieces and held it tightly regardless if it cut her, she swing her hand behind her and managed to make a large gash on his cheek. He cursed and slapped her hand hard making her drop it.

"You would of even escaped me Akemi, I will take Izaya." The man said.

She glared at him and spat on his face, "Over my dead body." She growled..

"That can be arranged." He said said reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a little bottle of pills, she slapped it away quickly and kicked him in the stomach. He fell back and she quickly stood up and tried to run to the living room, he threw a plate at her which made her drop. She groaned on the floor trying to crawl towards the stairs. He stepped on her back hard and she groaned loudly. He grabbed her by the back of her hair hard and pulled her head back forcing her to look at him.

"You did well, you tried hard. But like I said, I am taking him." He said, he showed her a pill. It was a small red pill.

"What is that?" She asked, her voice horse.

"This? It's something I was able to make myself, it's kind of a suicide pill." He said with a smile.

"You're a monster..." She growled out, he just smiled then quickly grabbed her jaw hard and forced it open, he shoved the pill in and quickly covered her mouth.

"It's activated by saliva." He added, her eyes grew wide.

"It doesn't matter if you swallow it or not, once in your mouth, you can't live." She started to twitch, her eyes rolled up near her eyelids, after a few moments she stopped moving, a few twitches here in there but no more fight. He removed his hand from her mouth, and there was a thick amount of foam slowly leaking out of her mouth. He closed her eyes and and kissed her forehead.

"You were the most beautiful of them all, but also... A thorn at my side." he said, he heard a whimper and his head snapped up to look at the stairs.

Izaya sat at the very top stair, he was crying but biting his hand to not make any noise. He had a small yellow bag which was what he got when his mother told him to get ready.

"Izaya, how long have you been there?" The man asked with a smile, Izaya had seen how this man killed his mother, this man who was his father. He whimpered again, more tears flowing out.

"Come down Izaya, your mother got sick, she started going mental. She had a seizure attack. I couldn't save her. She even attacked me." He stated, he slowly stepped on the bottom stair, Izaya flinched.

"Come down Izaya, we have to call the ambulance." He said taking another step.

"Come down, you'll be going home with me." he said taking another step. Izaya just shook hi head scared, no, this wasn't right.

"It'll be just me.. and you." he said walking fasted now, Izaya quickly scrambled up the rest of the stairs and ran towards his room which he quickly closed and lock the door too.

"Izaya, come now. Don't be scared. I won't do anything." he said knocking on the door.

_'I need help.. Somebody help...'_ Izaya thought.

Izaya quickly made his way towards his window which had small latter on it. His mother liked to water the flowers that she had hung so she's always keep a latter near her garden. He quickly climbed down the stairs quickly and ran to the front of his house. He saw his mother laying on the floor, he whimpered quietly.

"Izaya! Open the door!" he could hear his father screaming upstairs knocking on his door. Izaya quickly walked up to his mother and started to drag her to one of the cleaning closets. He pulled hard and dragged her, she was limp. Izaya sobbed, "Don't worry mommy, it's going to be okay. We'll hide until he leaves." Izaya said opening the door to the long closet. He pulled her in, and hid inside with her. He hugged her then heard something bear from upstairs. His father probably broke the door to his room.

"Izaya?! Where are you?!" he could hear his father scream, he hugged his mother tighter and cried. He opened his eyes and his mother was gone, he was no longer little either. He was his present age, he looked around and froze when he heard his father.

"_**I know you're in there Izaya. Come out."**_ Izaya froze and hugged himself.

"No.. No.." he whimpered.

"_**Boys don't cry, stop crying."**_

"S-Stop..." He sobbed.

He grabbed on to his shirt and sniffled, then sniffled again. He sniffed his shirt, that wasn't his smell. Who's smell was it? Who's clothes are these?

"_Flea..." _he could hear and small voice in the back of his head, who?

"Shizu-chan..." The name left his lips automatically.

"Shizu-chan... Help me..." He whimpered and help on tighter to the shirt.

"Don't go..." He cried.

"You said you'd be here..."

"Don't go.."

"Shizu-chan.." he sobbed louder.

Izaya eventually grew quiet, suddenly the closet open and he flinched.

_'No, daddy found me... No...'_ he cried in his head.

"Hey..." a familiar calm but deep voice called out. Izaya didn't look up, he kept his head burried in his forearms while hugging himself. A hand touched his shoulder and he flinched trying to get away from it.

_'No, don't touch me...'_

"Hey... Izaya, it's me... Come on..." The voice said again, someone tried to grab his hand but he pulled it away.

_'No...'_

"Come on... It's me... You know, _Shizu-chan_?" the voice said

_'Shizu-chan..?' _Izaya asked himself.

_'He came...?'_ Izaya slowly looked up from hiding and saw the blonde, he was staring at him worried.

"That's it, come on...Come out." The blonde said waving his hand in a come closer motion. Izaya slowly reached towards the blonde, he immediately clung to the blonde once he was close enough.

"There, there..." He said rubbing small circles onto the ravens back.

He felt himself being lifted and set down onto something soft, then he tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go.

"Hey, come on... You have to get some sleep..." the blonde said, but Izaya just clung to him. The blonde slowly pulled Izaya off him and Izaya whimpered.

"N-No..." the raven said wrapping his arms around the blonde arm.

"D-Don't leave me..." Izaya pleaded crying, a warm large hand slid down his back soothing him.

"Okay, okay... I won't leave." he said patting the ravens back lightly.

"But I am tired, so I want to go to sleep." the blonde said, next thing the raven knew he was being moved, and so was the bed. Izaya was now in the blondes arms.

"Flea, you're freezing. I swear you're gonna get sick again." Shizuo said, Izaya was pulled closer to the warmth and he didn't mind, he slowly tangled his legs with the blondes long warm ones. It felt nice, he felt warm, safe. He wasn't scared here, a sigh escaped his mouth. He could feel someone lightly playing with his hair and he smiled and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Izaya slowly opened his eyes to see a heart warming picture. The blondes face was extremely close to his. His features were relaxed, he looked so calm, so peaceful. So handsome. Izaya could feel his face heat up, and his heartbeat speed up. He took a deep breath and let it out with a shiver. He pulled himself a little closer to the blonde, he breathed in and could smell the blonde. It smelled nice, like warm laundry, a hint of tobacco and his own scent. He smiled when the blonde shifted and wrapped his arms around the him pulling him closer.

_'Who'd knew he'd like to cuddle?'_ Izaya asked himself and smiled plastered on his face.

He looked up at the blonde, their faces were so close. Izaya bit his bottom lip, he could feel the breath on him. It had a hint of tobacco in it, but also mint. His lips were slightly opened, Izaya licked his own lips slightly.

'_No, no... Izaya... Control yourself...'_ Izaya told himself looking down.

_'But... You are leaving tomorrow...'_ He reminded himself.

_'It be okay... Right..? Just once...?'_ He asked himself looking up again.

He blushed and decided, he slowly stretched his neck a little so his lips could reach Shizuos. Their lips lightly touched and he pressed just a tad more, Izayas eyes closed automatically enjoying it. Izaya pulled back and he could feel his heart beating like crazy, his face felt hot. He looked back up to see the sleeping blonde who didn't stir one bit.

_'J-Just one more...'_ Izaya told himself, he pulled himself closer and pressed his lips on Shizuos again, he lightly slipped his tongue into the blondes mouth. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment, this was so nice. He slowly opened his eyes to see tired mocha eyes looking at him. His eyes opened wide and he pulled away, his face was red and his breathes were coming out uneven. He was now out Shizuos hold and crawled to the end of the bed as the blonde slowly sat up, he felt his lips slowly. He looked at Izaya finally registering what happened.

"D-Did you just... _Kiss me?"_ The blonde asked staring at Izaya.

"I-I'm sorry, I... I just..." Izaya said starting to panic, he covered his face to hide his shame.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He kept apologizing. He felt the bed move, he could feel the blonde moving closer to him. The blonde grabbed the ravens hands and pulled them away from his face.

"I'm sorry..." Izaya just apologized again, the blonde held the sides of Izaya's face and pulled him closer. Izaya closed his eyes scared, then he felt those lips press themselves against his again into a kiss. Izaya quickly opened his eyes to see the blonde kissing him.

"W-Wha-_Mmm_.." He tried to ask but the blonde just slipped his tongue inside his mouth and explored the ravens mouth. Izayas eyes closed enjoying the kiss, he slowly wrapped his arms around the blondes shoulders. Shizuo tilted his head to the side trying to explore more, his tongue played with Izayas. Izaya let out a quiet moan when the blonde lightly bit his bottom lip.

"S-Shizuo..." Izaya moaned quietly. The blonde pushed the raven down on the bed when he heard his name, that's gotta be the first time the raven has called his name, and for it to be called like that. How can he resist him?

Shizuo continued to molest the ravens mouth with his own, he slowly slid his hands down the ravens thin sides. A shuddering moan escaped the raven, the feeling was strange. No one has ever touched him like this. It was nice, he felt hot. Shizuo reached the end of Izaya's shirt and slowly slid his hands in the ravens shirt slowly running his hands up on the bare flesh. Izaya moaned into the kiss when the hands reached his chest. The blonde greedily swallowed his moan, he could feel himself getting hard just from the kiss and touching. He pulled away, a thin line of saliva attached to his and Izayas mouth. Izayas face was flushed, his eyes glazed with lust and his breaths coming out in small pants. He looked amazing, Shizuo was so glad he forgot to turn of the light off before crawling in the ravens bed but now he wanted to take him there and then. The blonde pulled the ravens shirt up revealing the pale chest. The blonde smiled when he heard Izaya let out a squeak. He lightly placed kissed on the ravens chest, he lightly licked on one of his nipples which was a beautiful shade of pink. He bit it lightly only teasing. Izaya moaned and flinched, he ran his fingers though the blondes hair and held on to blonde locks for leverage.

"S-Shizu-chan..." Izaya moaned quietly.

"Keep saying my name." The blonde said biting Izaya's nipple.

"A-_Ah_! S-Shizuo..." Izaya gasped, he brought his hand up to his mouth and lightly bit on his knuckle to muffle his moans. The blonde frowned at this, he pulled the ravens arm from his mouth and bit the sensitive nipple again. Izaya gasped his back arching slightly.

"S-Shizu-chan... G-Gentle..." Izaya breathed out, he had a small pout on his face, and his eyes were watery. Shizuo smiled at the and only lightly sucked on the now hard numbs, he could feels the ravens body shiver underneath his. He switched from one nipple to the other repeating the same abuse as the last one. Izaya only moaned and turned his head to the side, he knew that mens nipples can be sensitive, but he'd never thought his would feel like this. It felt like little shocks went up and down his spine that made his breath hitch.

Izaya pulled on Shizuos hair lightly pulling him away from his chest and up to his face, he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and pulled him into a kiss. The blonde let Izaya pull him up, their lips met and the blonde tweaked both nipples causing the raven to moan into the kiss loudly. Shizuo smiled at that, he grabbed the sides of the ravens shirt and slowly pulled it off. Izaya shivered at the feeling of being revealed, he slowly covered his face with his hands trying to hide his blush.

"Izaya..." Shizuo said with an amused tone, he leaned in and pulled the ravens hands away, he slowly lowered his head onto the ravens neck and started to lightly kiss it. Izaya shyly turned to the side to give the blonde more access, Shizuo lightly nipped and licked at the neck. Izaya purred at the gentle nibbles then gasped when the blonde suddenly sunk his teeth into the soft flesh.

"Ah.. Shizu-chan... H-Hurts..." Izaya mumbled, the blonde licked the new bite mark.

"Sorry." Shizuo murmured into the pale neck, he slowly kissed his way to the ravens chest again. Izaya just shivered as the blonde slowly made his way to his navel, Izaya flinched when the blonde placed his hand on his pants.

"N-No..." Izaya said grabbing the blondes hand with his own trembling one.

"Huh?" Shizuo said looking up, Izaya just shook his head.

"Y-You wouldn't like what you saw..." Izaya whispered, he was scared. Scared that the blonde might get turned off, that blonde might feel disgusted. He didn't want that, anything but that.

"Izaya..." Shizuo said trying to convince the raven to let go of his pants. He sighed and pulled the raven close to him.

"Fine..." Shizuo breathed out, he then turned the raven around and sat him on his lap so the ravens back pressed against his chest.

"Then this should do." He said reaching around Izaya, he started to unbutton the ravens pants.

"This way you don't have to worry." Shizuo said kissing the back of Izayas neck, Izaya whined but didn't argue. He felt sort of happy the blonde took his worries into consideration.

Shizuo slid his hand into Izaya's pants and cupped his clothed erection, Izaya let out a shivering moan.

"S-Shizu-chan..." the raven called out.

Shizuo smiled and slid his hand into the ravens boxers now, Izaya gasped when the blonde wrapped his long fingers around his shaft. He slowly pumped it causing Izayas body to shudder, the raven clenched his teeth trying not to moan so loudly. Shizuo peeled the boxers down allowing the ravens member to be shown and started to pump it. Izaya felt like his body was melting, it was so much different when someone else did it.

"Ah... S-Shizu-ahh..." The raven moaned, Shizuo nipped at the back of the ravens neck leaving small hickeys where ever he could. He couldn't get enough of Izayas taste, his smell. He felt like he wanted it, he needed it. He could feel Izayas stiffen a few times.

_'Shit... How do I...?'_ the blonde thought as he slowed his hands.

"Izaya...?" He whispered into the ravens ear.

"Mmm..." Was all Izaya could respond with.

"How... How do two men do it? I've never done it with a guy..." Shizuo asked resting his head on the ravens shoulder.

"O-oh... I know how... But... I've... I've never done it... Period..." Izaya murmured.

"You're a virgin?" The blonde asked actually surprised.

"Y-Yes... Is that such a shock...?" Izaya asked turning his head to look at the blonde.

"Uhm... Well, to me yes... You look... Well, you're cute... So, I never thought..." The blonde said pulling the raven closer to him. Izaya blushed at the complement.

"Well... I... I've just never been interested in anyone... Till now..." Izaya said scratching the side of his face trying to hide a little. Shizuo blinked at the raven, he could see the slight red tint on his ears, he smiled and kissed the ravens neck.

"Teach me then... How do two men do it... I'm curious..." the blonde said kissing the ravens ear. Izaya shivered at the small touches to his neck. A slight pain at his chest when the blonde said '_curious_' but he ignored it.

"Okay..." Izaya whispered.

Izaya crawled off the blonde and sat in front of him, he leaned down to the blondes lap and grabbed the hem his sweat pants. Shizuo slightly frowned and stopped Izayas hands.

"How come you get to see my Zipper Ripper but I don't get to see yours?" Shizuo asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Zipper Ripper...?" Izaya asked confused.

"That's... What I named it..." Shizuo mumbled, his face was a tad pink now.

"You... named your... Penis... Zipper Ripper...?" Izaya asked not believing him.

"_The_ Zipper Ripper, yeah..." He corrected the raven.

Izaya just stared at him then slowly started shivering trying to contain his laughter. The blonde pinched his cheek, "Just let it out already." he added with a smile.

Izaya started laughing, so hard.

"I don't think I've laughed that hard since I was little. Hahaha..." Izaya said wiping away the small tears caused by the laughter.

"Well good for you." The blonde added still smiling, he was blushing though.

"Seriously though..." Shizuo said staring seriously now.

"I-It's not like you won't see it... It's not like I can hide it the whole time..." Izaya said with a violent blush.

Shizuo huffed, "fine." he said letting go of Izaya's hands. Izaya pulled the pants down and saw the black boxers with a rather large bulge. Izaya bit his bottom lip and lightly rubbed the bulge, he slowly looked up to see the blondes face. He had his eyes closed, a silent sigh escaped his mouth. Izaya smiled and leaned down, he peeled back the boxers and the blondes member sprung free from their confinements. Izaya blushed a dark red when he saw Shizuo's manhood.

_'Oh dear lord... He's... huge...'_ Izaya told himself, he slowly wrapped his thin fingers around the heated flesh and slowly started to pump it. The blonde let out a quiet but audible moan, Izaya heard it and gave the tip an experimental lick.

"Uhm, I've never done this before... So... Don't compare me to others please..." Izaya said timidly, then lightly sucked at the tip. Shizuo groaned quietly at the warmth that enveloped the tip of his cock. Izaya tried to relax his jack and take more of the blonde in, he had to be at least 8-9 inches, and it was rather thick. Izaya fit about half of the blonde's member in his mouth then winced as it hit the back of his throat. He pulled back, saliva dripping down his chin as he took in deep breaths. He rubbed it up and down with his hands to slather it in the saliva.

"Okay..." He said quietly.

Shizuo took a few breaths, "Now what?" He asked.

"Well... Get undressed too... I have to... P-Prepare myself..." Izaya stuttered embarrassed.

"Prepare?" the blonde asked as he pulled his shirt off.

"Y-Yeah... Or else it'll hurt, heh..." Izaya said with a small awkward smile. He slowly pulled his pants off revealing pale ivory flesh. Shizuo couldn't look away, his legs looked so tempting. He wasn't joking when he said he didn't grow that much hair, his legs were pretty much hairless. Izaya wiggled out of his boxers giving Shizuo a clear view of his ass, Shizuo could swear that was a girls ass if he didn't know it was perfectly attached to Izaya. Izaya's body was honestly incredibly sexy, pale, soft, and he fit perfectly in Shizuo's hands. Izaya sat on his bottom and took three of his own fingers in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around them coating them with saliva. Shizuo stared as he pulled his pants and boxers off, the only thing in his mind was how sexy Izaya looked. Izaya pulled his fingers out of his mouth and slowly lowered it his butt spreading his legs, Shizuo could see clearly now. Izaya's erection stood proud, the tip was pink, Shizuo couldn't help but find it cute. Izaya slid his wet fingers to his asshole, and lightly massed the ring of muscles. His face was tinted pink, he took a deep breath and pushed in one of his fingers into himself. Shizuo stared as Izaya started to finger himself, he could see slight pain on Izayas face. After he pumped his finger in and out a few times and slid in the 2nd finger. Shizuo licked his lips, he watched the erotic show in front of him, he could feel his member twitch and throb. Izaya stretched himself, he whimpered when he felt the slight pain then his body jerked when he lightly touched his prostate, a breathy moan left his lips as he tried to shoved his fingers in a bit deeper.

"A-Ahh..." the raven let out, small tears ran down his flushed face. Shizuo stared as the fingers went in and out, Izayas was about to ad the 3rd finger then felt Shizuo's hand on his thigh and stopped what he was doing. He stared at Shizuo confused, small gasps left his mouth.

"I... I want to do it for you..." Shizuo said blushing.

Izayas eyes went wide at that, he wanted to finish preparing him?

"What...?" he asked in disbelief.

"Can I prepare you...?" The blonde asked leaning in, Izaya blushed he nodded quietly. He slid his fingers out of himself. He turned onto his stomach and propped himself on his forearms, he spread his legs and held his behind up for the blonde. Shizuo blushed as Izaya shewed him his entrance clear as day, he could see the pink hole slightly twitch. He licked three of his fingers covering them in saliva, once he was sure they were wet enough, he pressed against the puckered entrance. Izaya let out a moan, Shizuos fingers were thicker and longer, he reached in deeper than he did. The blonde pumped his finger in and out, then he experimental twisted and wiggled his finger inside winch caused the raven to shudder and let out a moan. The blonde pushed in the second finger and did the same thing, Izaya's body shivered, the blonde did a slight jab and hit Izayas prostate spot on.

"Gahh..Ahh... S-Shizu-chaan..." Izaya moaned, he could feel a bit of saliva slide down his chin.

Shizuo paused, "Did that hurt?" he asked concerned.

"N-No... D-Do that again..." the raven whimpered.

The blonde looked confused, but did as told, he pushed in at the same spot, Izaya gasped and again a cry left his throat.

"T-There..." Izaya breathed out, Shizuo added the third finger, he watched as Izaya's entrance stretched to fit it. Izaya let out a shaky breath as the 3rd finger went it, the blondes finger got deeper than his ever did.

"S-Shizuoo..." Izaya moaned out.

"I-I think... That should be enough..." Izaya chocked out, Shizuo slid his fingers out, he didn't need to ask what came next. He was smart enough to know what to do. He pressed the tip of his dick into Izaya's entrance.

"Ready?" Asked Shizuo.

Izaya nodded, Shizuo pressed more, Izaya cried out when the head of the shaft made it in, Shizuo slowly kept pushing in. He groaned as the tight heat squeezed down on him.

"_Fuck_... You are tight..." Shizuo cursed, he took a deep breath and kept pushing in.

Izaya tightly grasped the covers of the bed, it hurt, it really hurt. Tears ran down his face, when the blonde slammed in all the way Izaya practically screamed. Shizuo stopped moving, he wrapped his arms around Izayas waist and pulled him close pressing Izayas back against his chest.

"Relax..." Shizuo said kissing Izayas neck, Izaya whimpered as the slight movements cause the blonde to slide in a bit deeper. Shizuo pulled out slightly only to thrust back in.

"T-Too big..." Izaya gasped, he felt so full. His insides slowly getting accustomed to Shizuo's size. Izaya gasped as the blondes head pressed against his prostate sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

"_T-Theree..."_ Izaya moaned.

Shizuo aimed for the spot he hit earlier, Izaya let out a loud moan. Shizuo slowly increased speed every time he heard Izaya let out a loud moan.

"H-Harder..." Izaya let out, he was slowly getting lost in the pleasure, Shizuo did as told, he pulled out only leaving the head of his erection in then slammed back in. Izaya screamed in pleasure.

"Ah..Ah! S-Shizuo." Izaya moaned, he could feel his stomach muscles tighten up.

"S-Shizu-_ah!_ I'm gonna... Gonna... A-_Ahh_!" Izaya screamed as his orgasm hit him, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his seed covered the bed sheets underneath him. His already tight muscles clenched around Shizuo's member causing him to groan, but he wasn't done. Unlike Izaya, who's this was his first time, Shizuo knew how to hold back. He waited for Izaya to catch his breath then began to thrust in again.

Izaya whimpered a loud moan.

"Ahh.. T-Too much..." Izaya cried, his sensitive insides continued to be thrust into. The blonde smiled and angled his thrusts to hit Izayas prostate causing Izaya's body to spasm in pleasure. Izaya could feel his cock hardening up once again rather quickly. Shizuo reached around and grabbed Izayas member and pumped it.

"_Ahh_... I-It's still sensitive!" Izaya whimpered, the blonde didn't give him a rest. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's left leg and turned him to the side placing his leg on his shoulder.

"Ahh! D-Don't twist it..." Izaya moaned out, Shizuo started to thrust in again harder. Izaya let out loud moans as the new angle allowed Shizuo to hit Izayas prostate spot on. Shizuo could feel Izaya's insides tighten.

"You're gonna cum again..." The blonde smile, Izaya only gasped as the blonde kept abusing his prostate. Shizuo pulled out completely only for him to ram back in again in one swift trust. Izaya screamed, the blonde continued this until he felt close to his own climax, he started to frantically thrust into Izaya now.

"Izaya..." He breathed out, he leaned down and captured Izaya's lips in a kiss. Izaya moaned into the kiss, suddenly Shizuo let out a loud groan and the raven felt something hot fill his inside, the feeling making him cum instantly with a scream. Shizuo pulled out slowly, Izaya whimpered as he felt Shizuo exit him. Semen dribbled out of his stretched hole as he gasped in big gulps of air. Shizuo laid down next to the raven, he ruffled Izayas hair and waved away the hair that stuck to his forehead do to the sweat.

Izaya tried to turn but froze and a groan escaped his mouth.

"what?" The blonde asked sitting up.

"I can't move... My lower body at all..." Izaya pouted. "Brute..." he mumbled with a very tiny smile peaking out.

"Sorry..." The blonde said kissing the ravens nose.

"Right..." Izaya smiled, a yawn escaped and he rubbed his eyes.

"Okay... Now time for bed again, maybe this time a certain someone won't molest me while I sleep." Shizuo joked, he wrapped his arms around Izaya and pulled him close. Izaya only blushed and puffed out his cheeks, he couldn't argue back. He was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. A sudden ringing noise was heard, Shizuo groaned as he regretfully let go of Izaya.

"Dammit, that's Vorona's ring tone... What does she want at this time... " the blonde said getting up, Izaya froze.

_Vorona_.

He watched the blonde exit his room through the bathroom to his to get his phone. Regret filled his chest as e realized what he just did. He just made the blonde cheat on his fiance.

_'Oh no... No.. No... I shouldn't of done that... It.. It is my fault, I kissed him first... Oh god... I made him cheat on her...' _Izaya mentally scolded himself. He could feel tears start to rise up.

_'Dammit, Dammit, Dammit...'_ Izaya said with a quiet sob, he hid under the covers to hide himself.

"No, yeah... tomorrow sounds fine. What time? Okay, I'll make sure to cover for you. Mhm, yeah. Tell Tom-san I said hi. Okay, bye." Shizuo hung up walking back into Izaya's room. He saw Izaya was laying under the covers. He placed his phone on the table.

"Izaya? You asleep?" He asked and got no answer.

"Guess so..." The blonde walked to the light switch and flipped it down turning the light off, he walked back to Izaya's bed and crawled back in. He slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around the ravens body.

"Night..." The blonde said quietly.

* * *

Izaya blinked, about an hour passed since the blonde crawled back in. He could hear the quiet snoring the blonde made behind him, Izaya sighed and slowly wiggled himself free from the blonde. Izaya sat at the edge of the bed, the blonde stirred a little, Izaya lightly ran his fingers through his hair to sooth him. Once he made sure Shizuo was asleep he got off the bed slowly still sore. He grabbed his clothes and dressed himself carefully. He spotted Shizuo's phone on the table and grabbed it, he made his way to Shizuo's room closing the bathroom door. He took a deep breath and opened the phone. He went to contacts and typed in Shiki, once he found the number he pressed call.

_Ring._

_Ring_.

_'Pick up!_' Izaya screamed in his head.

_Ring_.

"_Heiwajima-san, I hope you do realize it is 4 am..."_ A tired voice answered.

"Shiki-san..." Izaya whispered.

"_Orihara-san?"_ Shiki asked.

"Y-Yes.." Izaya answered

"_Why are you calling?"_ he asked.

"I-I know you said you'd get me in the morning but... C-Can you get me now...?" Izaya asked, a quiet sob cracking his voice.

"_Orihara-san? Are you alright?"_ Shiki asked, he sounded a bit more awake now.

"Y-Yes... I'm okay..." Izaya answered.

"_Then why n-"_ he was cut off.

"_Please Shiki-san..."_ Izaya asked with a pleading voice.

"Please just come get me and Erika now..." he asked again.

A sigh could be heard from Shiki's side of the line.

"_Fine. I will be there in 30 minutes." _Shiki gave in.

"Thank you." Izaya smiled, he rubbed his eyes.

"_I will see you soon."_ Shiki said.

"Yes, Thank you.. bye..." Izaya nodded.

"_You're welcome."_ Shiki hung up.

Izaya lowered the phone with a sigh, he walked back to his room to see the blonde still sleeping. He smiled an walked up to the bed. He kissed Shizuo's cheek and scratched his scalp lightly.

"I'm sorry Shizu-chan..." he whispered, he walked to the closet and grabbed his fur coat. He opened the door and paused, he looked back to the bed.

"Bye..." He whispered and walked out closing the door behind him.

* * *

Shizuo opened his eyes to find himself in bed alone, he sat up and looked around.

"Izaya?" He asked rubbing his eyes, he slid out of the bed only to remember he was named. He leaned down on the floor and grabbed his black boxers and sweat pants. He slipped them on and got up, he walked towards the door only to have it opened quickly. Shizuo saw Hio, who was clearly upset. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Shizuo-nii!" Hio cried and hugged the blonde.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The blonde asked patting his head.

"K-Kisaki said I-Izaya left! I-Is that true?" Hio asked, he sniffled.

"What?" Shizuo asked confused.

"K-Kisaki said Shiki-san came last night and got him and his friend..." Hio whimpered.

"No way, he said he was gonna take him today..." Shizuo said confused, he quickly walked out of the room and Hio followed after him.

"Where's Kisaki?" Shizuo asked.

"He's on the 4th floor with everyone else." Hio answered and Shizuo pressed the 4th floor button. They went down in silence, when the doors opened, they both quickly walked out. They saw Kisaki with 3 other men.

"Kisaki, Hio said you said Shiki-san came last night and got Izaya?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes, it was a surprise actually, we asked if he wanted us to wake you up, but he said it wasn't important, he only came to take Izaya back to the new location." Kisaki answered.

Shizuo stared at him shocked, Hio looked up at Shizuo who seemed to have the most confused and shocked look in his face.

_'What the hell..?'_ the blonde asked himself.

* * *

_**What is it with me and long chapters? XD**_

_**I hope you guys like it, it will all start falling together, I'm guesstimating about... Hmmmmm 25 chapters, maybe a bit less. We'll see how my head cannon shoots! Lol**_

_**Review **_


	11. The Awakasu House

_**OH GOD!**_

_**My OS writer scared the crap out of me, but when I figured out what was wrong with it I was able to finish this chapter, yay.**_

_**So there was one review that made me laugh, not gonna lie.**_

"_**ahahaha, izaya got caught in the act! XD  
you know, now that i think about it, shizuo and izaya just met less than a week, right? that's amazing how fast they have fallen in love :D  
izaya ran away! how can he walked after all those *cough activities? LOL.  
i love you for your long chapter! the next one should be really interesting :3"**_

_**Well, what I was going for was Izaya kinda convinced himself this is his last day in that house, so he thought it be okay, I dunno if that makes sense to any one else but me but yeah. And after an hour i'd hope he be able to move o.o Lol Sore and all but he moved!**_

_**I get to explain a bit more in here, yay.**_

* * *

A week since past since he last saw Shizuo, it was honestly the longest week he has ever had. Not just because he hadn't seen the blonde, but at the Awakasu's house there was nothing to do. Shiki and Akabayashi were out 80% of the time on work so he was usually alone. All the people there kept to themselves, this is what the Yakuza feels like, at least that's what Izaya use to believe. After staying at the Heiwajima's house he was used to that... Family feeling, cause that's what they were. He honestly held Shiki and Akabayashi close to him, no one knew it except certain members of the group that Shiki and Akabayashi helped him when he was young, when he most needed it. They were there for him, they did so much, he could never complain that he was bored to there.

Izaya was now staying in one of the Awakasu's finest room, it was well furnished with a TV, and a bathroom of his own. Izaya sat on the edge of his bed staring at the text on the phone, he sighed and fell back onto the bed. Shiki had gotten him a new phone so the raven had at least communication to the outside world, he put the account under his own name of course, with the raven hiding it wouldn't be smart to use his name. Izaya spend most of his time texting Erika to make sure she's okay, along with his sisters. He'd spent hours just texting, he started coughing a bit feeling his throat very dry. He looked at the time, it was only 11 am, it was so early.

"Why can't time just go faster?" Izaya asked himself with a sigh.

Izaya walked out of his room and down towards the large kitchen at the end of the corridor. He pushed open the two large swinging doors, it was empty this time a day, they usually ate at 1, yeah weird right? But he gotten used to it, they ate breakfast at 9, then lunch at 1, then dinner at 6, then if they were hungry later on they could grab whatever they'd like from the kitchen. He walked up to the rather large fridge and winced a bit at the bright light that filled the dim kitchen. He scanned it, it was fully stocked, meats, vegetables, snacks even, then they had water, all different kind of teas, juice and soda. They had Sprite, Root-beer, Fanta (4 different flavors), then they had Coca-Cola. He stared at the red coke cans.

_'You should drink more soda.'_

The blonde's voice and face passed through his mind, he sighed and grabbed one of the coke cans. He snapped the tap, the room was filled with the sound of the snap and light fizzing sound. He took a deep breath and bottoms up, a big gulp went down his throat. He started coughing after, the burning fizzling of his throat was not very pleasant to him. He took a deep breath, and ribbed away the small tears due to the burning sensation. The flavor wasn't too bad, but he would have to get use to the fizzles. Izaya felt like a small child and listened to the fizzling sound.

"Fizz, fizz... heheh." he murmured to himself, he took a small sip this time, the burning wasn't as bad.

"Izaya? You're drinking soda?" He heard a voice from the back, and he turned quickly. He saw the red head and pouted. Akabayashi came in with what looked to be a bag of McDonald's food.

"Holy crap, you are drinking soda! Shiki! Come look, I think we have the wrong informant!" Akabayashi said with a joking shocked face.

"Don't make fun of me..." Izaya pouted with a small blush, he held onto the coke can rather hard.

"Akabayashi, it's too early to listen to your voice with the volume on high." Shiki said walking in.

"But, but! Shiki! Izaya's drinking soda! Soda! Have you ever saw him drink soda?" Akabayashi asked pointing at Izaya.

"I actually didn't think you were being serious..." Shiki said staring at Izaya a bit surprised.

"Orihara-san, it is weird to see you drink soda, you've always drank water tea and juice, and even coffee... That's why I made sure we had lots." Shiki said tilting his head to the side.

"Well... I wanted to try something new." Izaya said turning around with a pout.

He could hear Akabayashi laugh and Shiki chuckle, they always treated him like a little brother. He didn't mind, he actually liked it, Shiki use to call him Izaya too, after he turned 18 he started calling him Orihara-san, when he asked why Shiki always said the same thing.

_'You're not a child anymore, you're an adult.'_ Akabayashi just said_ 'You'll always be a brat to me, so Izaya's fine.'_

"What made you drink soda?" Akabayashi asked putting the bag of food on the island counter.

"No reason." Izaya said running his finger around the edge of the top of the can timidly.

Shiki raised an eyebrow, "Alright. Well, Akabayashi brought you food too." he said shrugging it off, he turned to look at Akabayashi who was staring at Izaya with wide eyes.

He leaned in too look at Izaya carefully, Izaya flinched a bit, then a smirk covered Akabayashi's face.

"I see now." he said patting Izayas head, Shiki frowned because apparently he missed something.

"What?" Izaya asked a bit surprised.

"Nothing, nothing. I guess I just have to talk to a certain blonde later." He said with a chuckle, Izaya blinked surprised so did Shiki.

"Aw, is someone jealous of Izaya?" Shiki joked.

"Hahaha, very funny." Akabayashi said grabbing his food from the bad, which was 2 chicken burgers and a big mac along with a large fry.

"Aw, come now, I'm sure he'll still pay attention to you." Shiki teased, Izaya looked at them actually very surprised and shocked. Akabayashi stared at Shiki with a frown then leaned in and crushed his lips on the younger Yakuza.

"Shut up." He said pulling back, he grabbed his food and walked out of the kitchen.

Izaya just stood awkwardly there now, Shiki had a light blush with a frown now. He rubbed his lips then remembered Izaya was there.

"Uhm..." Shiki said a bit awkwardly now, Izaya just started laughing quietly and Shiki sighed.

"Is that how he gets revenge on you now?" Izaya laughed, this wasn't a surprise to him, he's known them for years, so it really didn't surprise him.

"Kinda..." Shiki said scratching the back of his head, he started sorting through the bag of food.

"Uhm, hey, what did you mean when you said he was jealous?" Izaya said taking small steps towards Shiki curious.

"Hmm? Oh, no I was just joking. Him and Shizuo are actually very good friends, they always play around a lot. Some of the guys have started saying they got some sort of... What was the word... '_Bromance_'?" Shiki said with a raised eyebrow.

Izaya just blinked surprised, he actually wanted to laugh.

"But yeah, so, the men like to make fun of them sometimes, they always act like they haven't seen each other in ages if they don't talk for a week, so I can see why'd they think that. Some of them even started saying that Vorona should watch out or Akabayashi was going to steal him from her, that one made me laugh, and they just fed the rumors to mess with them." Shiki chuckled taking out a burger from the bag, he unwrapped it and took a bite from it.

"Sooo, all that doesn't make you a tiny bit jealous?" Izaya asked leaning to the side, Shiki glanced at the younger raven and smiled with a sigh. He handed Izaya a chicken nuggets box, Izaya just stared at it like '_really_'?

"If you don't want em, you don't have to have em." Shiki said taking them back, Izaya quickly took em from him.

"I want em..." Izaya said with a pout.

Shiki just smirked.

"Thought so, and as for the answer... Not really, I don't see why I should be..." Shiki answered with a shrug then took another bite from his burger.

"I guess..." Izaya said taking a bite from one of the nuggets.

"You know, you never denied any of this." Shiki said with the same smirk, Izaya just frowned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Shiki-san, why would I deny that you and Akabayashi-san totally made out in the kitchen, never." Izaya said walking out of the kitchen with a smirk.

Shiki just blushed and stared at Izaya with wide eyes.

"Smart ass." Shiki said taking another bite from his burger.

* * *

Hio ran down the hall of the top floor, he opened Shizuo's door and ran in jumping on the bed where the blonde laid asleep.

"SHIZUO-NIII!" he said jumping on the blonde.

"Wake up!~ Wake up!" he said with a jumpy attitude.

Shizuo groaned and got up slowly.

"Hio... What?" he said with a glare, he was usually very cranky if he got woken up like that.

"Don't make that faceee!" Hio whined.

"Then don't jump on me." The blonde said grabbing Hio by his side and pushing him to the empty side of the bed.

"But it was fun!" Hio said rolling on the bed, he was hyper, a bit too hyper for Shizuo's liking.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Shizuo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm, no reason, come on get up! I asked Asako-Bāchan to make lunch for us!" he said tugging on Shizuo's arm, the blonde stared at the small raven a bit suspiciously.

"Fine, fine." He sighed patting the tan boys head.

"Let me get dressed." he said getting out of bed, he had blue sweatpants on and a white t-shirt.

"Kay!" Hio said as he continued to roll on the bed.

After the blonde got dressed he got dragged by Hio to the small dinner room he usually ate at, their food was already there.

Pancakes, bacon, eggs and coffee, it was all too nice, it seemed almost like a bribe, that's when it hit him.

He sat down and watched as Hio dripped the syrup on his and Shizuo's pancakes.

"Okay, what do you want?" Shizuo said taking a bite from his pancakes.

"What?" Hio asked surprised.

"Come on, this is a bribe. I know it, what do you want?" Shizuo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm, well..." Hio said playing with his hands.

"Come on, just say it." Shizuo said taking a piece of bacon.

"Well... Can we go to Shiki-san's place?" Hio asked with his puppy eyes on max.

Shizuo stared at him surprised, he'd actually wanted to go to Shiki's house but hasn't had time to come up with an excuse to to go, this was perfect. He really needed to talk to Izaya, he was still upset about him leaving with out even a proper goodbye.

"Hmm.. Well, okay, I have some work to do there anyway." Shizuo said trying to act calm.

Hio practically jumped of his chair with joy.

"Yay!" He squealed.

"yeah, yeah. Now eat." Shizuo ordered, and Hio did so.

* * *

They arrived at the Awakasu's house at 1, he had called ahead of time to make sure it was okay. Hio practically bolted out of the car and greeted Akabayashi and Shiki. Hio had black shorts and a red t-shirt, with some black running shoes.

"Hey there little guy." Akabayashi said picking up Hio.

"Hi!" Hio said hugging the redhead, he turned and waved at Shiki too who just smiled. Shizuo stepped out of the car, he was wearing his usual white suit.

"This an actually surprise, we didn't expect you here today Heiwajima-san." Shiki greeted the blonde with a handshake. Akabayashi walked up to the blonde, they shook hands and pulled close into a no arm hug.

(yes, the manliest of hugs guys)

"Yeah, well Hio wanted to see Izaya so brought him." Shizuo said with a shrug.

"Just Hio?" Akabayashi asked with a smirk, Shizuo could feel what he was taunting at.

He didn't answer tho, he felt it was a trap, he'd be teased regardless his answer.

"Can i see Izaya?" Hio asked tugging on Akabayashi's collar, the red head nodded, he turned still carrying Hio.

Shizuo and Shiki followed.

Akabayashi opened a door still holding Hio, "Izayaa! You have visitors." the red head said setting Hio down.

Izaya set up on the bed and looked at Hio surprised, he smiled and got off the bed.

"Iza-chin!" Hio screamed as he ran to Izaya and hugging him.

"Hio-kun!" Izaya said hugging the small raven back.

"hey, what are you doing here?" Izaya asked patting his head.

"I wanted to see you, so Shizuo-nii brought me!" he said looking behind him, Izaya looked back and froze when he saw the blonde. He could feel his face feeling hot, the blonde just stared at him.

"Uhm, H-Hey." Izaya said with a quiet stutter which he silently cursed.

"Hey." Shizuo said looking to side away from the raven, Izaya felt guilty now that he saw Shizuo. The blonde wouldn't look at him, he kinda looked around the room. Akabayashi and Shiki just shared a look then stared at them again.

"How are you?" Izaya asked still patting Hio's head, the blonde sighed.

"Couldn't be better." The blonde answered a bit harsher than he wanted too, he mentally scolded himself but he couldn't help it. He wanted to talk to Izaya, but not with these many people in the room, he glanced at Izaya and felt a pang of pain. Izaya had such a pained expression it hurt him to see it.

"Iza-chin! Will you play with me?" Hio said pulling on Izaya's arm, Izaya forced a smile.

"Yeah, of course." Izaya said trying not to sound sad.

"We actually do have a game room believe it or not." Shiki said tilting his head to the side.

"You do?" Hio asked with excitement.

"yeah, we use to have a brat that stayed here a lot when he was younger, we never got rid of it." Shiki smiled. Izaya pouted, he knew the '_brat_' he meant was him.

"Can we go?" Hio asked excited.

"Sure I'll show you, come along." Shiki said turning around, Hio smiled and tugged on Izaya who followed. Izaya felt a pain when he past by Shizuo trying not to look at him.

After they left the room, Shizuo let out a long sigh then jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Akabayashi who was shaking his head from side to side with disappointment.

"What?" Shizuo asked trying not to show how upset he was.

"You know, being to cold isn't gonna want him to come back." Akabayashi said staring at Shizuo.

"huh?" Shizuo asked surprised.

"Shizuo, we've known that kid for years. You don't think we wouldn't notice him acting... Different." Akabayashi said with a smirk. Shizuo blushed a bit and let our a silent curse, he scratched the back of his head.

"I dunno how to act." Shizuo said awkwardly.

"Dude, just be you. Don't be harsh to him, I don't know what happened, but all i know was that the kid was crying when he got here." Akabayashi said glaring a bit, Shizuo felt a pain now though.

_'Why? He was the one who left me?' _Shizuo asked himself staring at the floor hard.

"Look Shizuo, you just gotta talk to him, but if you act like this, Shiki and I won't let you talk to him." Akabayashi said staring at Shizuo seriously.

"Okay... Can you take me to the room they're at now...?" Shizuo asked with a made up mind, Akabayashi smiled and nodded.

Akabayashi lead Shizuo to a bright red door, he was about to open it when he flinched, he reached into his pocket and took out his phone that was vibrating.

"Crap, sorry. Go in." Akabayashi said walking ago to answer his phone. Shizuo slightly opened the door when he heard them talking inside, so he froze. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't walk in.

"But Iza-chin... You look really sad..." he heard Hio said.

"I'm fine... Don't worry..." he could hear Izaya try to convince him.

"Did Shizuo-nii do something to make you upset?" Hio asked sounding concerned. Shizuo felt guilty again.

_'Dammit...'_

"No, it's all my fault." he heard Izaya said and he blinked confused.

"How?" Hio asked.

"I should of known better." Izaya answered,

Hio stayed quiet for a moment.

"Do you like Shizuo-nii?" Hio asked.

Izaya was caught a bit of guard by the question.

"Well..." Izaya didn't know how to answer, he was at loss for words.

"Does it hurt?" Hio asked.

"Huh?" Izaya asked confused.

"Does it hurt to like Shizuo-nii?" Hio asked again.

"Does it... Hurt?" Izaya repeated the question, he looked down.

Honestly it did, cause he knew did di something wrong.

"If it hurts to like Shizuo-nii... Do you think you could like me instead?" Hio asked, izaya stared at him actually surprised by such honest words.

"I Know I'm... Young, and small... But i can grow up! I promise to grow up fast!" Hio said grabbing Izayas hand, Izaya stared at him. He was actually touched by how caring Hio was being. Izaya leaned down and gave Hio a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Hio... But i can't...I'm sorry..." Izaya said shaking his head slowly with a sad smile.

"It's not that easy... I like Shizuo... yes, i won't lie to you... But..." Izaya said taking a short break.

"But what?" Hio asked.

"he's engaged... I made a big mistake, but i won't ruin their engagement for my own selfishness..." Izaya said, a small tear slid down his cheek. Hio stared at Izaya completely helpless.

A loud bang surprised the two, Shizuo opened the door hard. Izaya stared at him with wide eyes, Hio was startled but not scared. Shizuo walked up to the two, they were sitting on the carpet in front of a TV. Shizuo grabbed Izaya by his wrist and pulled him up.

"Come with me." the blonde said tugging Izaya towards the closest door, which was the bathroom in the room. He opened it and closed it after them. Izaya pulled on his wrist making the blonde let go, he took deep breaths.

"W-What?" Izaya asked nervously.

"What do you mean you made a mistake?" The blonde asked, he pinned Izaya against the wall of the bathroom. Izaya stared at the clearly upset blonde in front of him.

"I... I shouldn't have done that..." Izaya said quietly, he was trying so hard not to cry.

"So you left in the middle of the night?!" The blonde yelled this time.

When Izaya didn't answer, he got even more mad.

"You could of at least said good bye, you know?!" Shizuo said hitting the wall.

Izaya flinched, he could feel tears starting to flood his eyes. He started robbing his eyes as small sobs escaped his throat. Shizuo immediately backed off realizing he lost his temper again.

'Shit...' He cursed in his mind.

"Izaya... Loo-" Shizuo was interrupted by the raven.

"I-I didn't want to cause you trouble!" Izaya sobbed.

"What?" the blonde asked, his features softening.

"I-I didn't want to get you in trouble... Y-You're engaged..." Izaya continued, he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.

"I-I made you.. C-Che-at..." Izaya sobbed, his voice cracking.

Shizuo just stared at the crying raven, he sighed feeling like crap now. He walked closed to the raven and wrapped his arms around the smaller man pulling him close. Izaya just sobbed and buried his head in the blondes chest.

"Izaya... I'm sorry... You didn't make me do anything... I shouldn't have yelled... But... I have something to tell you..." Shizuo said pulling the ravens face up, he wiped away the tears.

"Remember when i said Vorona was my fiance by name...?" Shizuo said running his fingers through Izaya's hair.

Izaya shook his head, he honestly couldn't remember right now.

"Okay.. Well, she's only my fiance by name... She's not really my fiance, that's just what me and her say." Shizuo said rubbing Izaya's cheeks lightly with his thumbs.

"What...?" Izaya asked quietly.

Shizuo sighed.

"Vorona is a good friend of mine, she agreed to play the role of my fiance. Since i became the head of the house, other branch families have been trying to get me married to their daughters to make their branches bigger, and i got tired of it. She was helping me block their advances so yeah." Shizuo explained, he noticed Izaya was trying to process this information so he continued.

"I have not feelings towards he, and she has no feelings towards me, she's actually dating my senpai from high school. Remember when you said you saw her kissing a guy with dreads? That was him, his name is Tom, he's a very good friend of mine as well. Might as well be my best friend actually." Shizuo said with a smile.

Izaya stared at the blonde dumbfounded.

_'Actually... Now that i think about it... It makes sense... Does that mean...' _Izaya thought, he could feel himself losing support from his legs, but Shizuo was holding him up.

"D-Does that mean... It's okay...?" Izaya asked quietly.

_'I didn't do anything wrong...?' _He asked himself.

"What is?" Shizuo asked.

"Is it okay... To have feelings for you...?" Izaya asked quietly, he looked up at the blonde. The ruby eyes shining with hope, Shizuo smiled and nodded. He felt Izaya slowly wrap his arms around his waist now.

After a few moments, Shizuo cleaned Izaya's face to make sure the tears were gone. They walked out and saw Hio staring at them rather, peeved. He walked up to Izaya, he motioned his hand for Izaya to lean down, and the raven did. Hio quickly pecked the ravens lips with his own. Izaya flinched after wards covering his lips.

"H-Hio-kun?" Izaya murmured, Hio turned to look at the blonde who had a very shocked and and pissed expression.

"That's pay back!" Hio said pointing at the blonde and smirked, her ran out of the room. Shizuo just had his mouth open.

"You _little_-" he was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Dammit." he cursed and took out his phone, he opened it ans answered it.

"Hello?" he spoke.

Izaya just stood there still surprised.

"Wait, he's there? No, no. tell him I'll be there soon, yeah." Shizuo said scratching his head.

"Yeah, just take him to the dining hall and put on a show for him till I get there, it won't be long. Kay, bye." He said hanging. He let out a long sigh, he turned to look at Izaya.

"I gotta go..." he said quietly, Izaya nodded slowly.

Izaya, Shiki and Akabayashi were at the door to see Shizuo and Hio off. Shizuo walked up to izaya before leaving.

"Hey..." he scratched the back of his head, "You can come by anytime you want, you're always welcome..."

Izaya blushed and nodded with a smile.

"Maybe this time you won't leave in the middle of the night." the blonde said teasingly, Izaya pouted still blushing. Shizuo turned to walk back to the bar, he let Hio get in first and before he got in he remembered something.

"Oh right." he said walking back to Izaya, he leaned in and kissed Izaya on the lips. Izaya blushed like a madman and kissed back shyly.

"I disinfected it." The blonde smirked, he turned back again.

"That's not fair!" Izaya could hear Hio complain, Shizuo caught Hio who tried to run out of the car.

"Oh no you don't." Shizuo said carrying Hio back into the car.

After the car drove off Izaya let out a content sigh, then he remembered he wasn't alone when Akabayashi said; "Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class, _hmm_?"

Izaya cursed.

"_Crap..."_

* * *

_**YES!**_

_**I SHIP AKABAYASHI X SHIKI! What would that be?**_

_**Hio: Akahiki?**_

_**BB: Hio, you're a genius! My new ship, it will set sail and never sink!**_

_**Hio: Right...**_

_**BB: Hio-chaaan, don't be all sad.**_

_**Hio: Saddap.**_

_**But yeah, lol**_

_**This is my head cannon, welcome.**_

_**Also, i'm like, addicted to Tumblr.**_

_**If you have a tumblr, you should be my buddy, I follow back.**_

_**The name is askmetheawesomeprussia**_

_**I post a lot of Chibis and comics that I draw myself :p**_

_**and Review, cause guess what?**_

_**We are so close to actaully meeting Izaya's father :D**_

_**I am so excited! Like, i'm sad, but excited!**_

_**Bipolarrr.**_


	12. Visiting

_**OHAYOU!**_

_**CHAPTER 12**_

_**Imma give you guys some fun fluff, and teasing before angst, angst, tears, and more angst, it's only fair!**_

_**Again, favorite review.**_

_**it was fun reading about akaXshiki! i really love how they genuinely cared about izaya, like a real older brother :)  
i think hio-kun is actually the most mature among all, you two (izaya and shizuo) should learn from him! XD  
they made up! well, just about time... really... those two acted just like frigging high-school girl with their first crush! LOL.  
shizu-chan got intimidated by a kid! watch out shizu-chan, (even as a kid, he already is.) he is gonna be a formidable rival once he grow up! ;D (do i sounds like i adore hio-kun? well, i really do.)  
long chapter still, love you! XD (i just self-proclaimed my love to you again, did i creep you out? lol) ;3-Rikka Tan**_

_**Hio: YES! I have fans! I am somebody! In your face you old hag.**_

_**BB: Don't feed his ego! It's a hungry hungry monster! Also! Noo, nooo! I love when people randomly confess their love to me! Come my Mon Cherry, shower me with your love! It's only creepy if we suddenly started going out with out my acknowledgment, only then will it be slightly creepy. Only slightly.**_

* * *

For the past 5 days Izaya had spend texting Shizuo, Erika, and sometimes Hio when he stole Shizuo's phone. To the ravens surprise, it was Shizuo who started texting him, the blonde had gotten the number from Shiki. Izaya really liked how the blonde started talking to him more, it made him feel better about the whole situation. Specially since thanks to the blonde, he had to go through hell the last time he dropped by.

"So, I-za-ya, how long have you and Shizuo been in a kiss-kiss relationship?" Akabayashi asked with a big grin on his face. Izaya cringed a bit, great, now he was going to be mercilessly teased thanks to that one display of affection, well, he might as well tease back.

"I don't know, how long have you and Shiki-san been in a kiss-kiss relationship?" Izaya smirked.

Akabayashi made a forced grin, and Shiki narrowed his eyes clearly not happy he was brought into this. Izaya just shrugged trying not to let them intimidate him, which also urged them to tease him even more.

"Well, now, since you two are in such a... Neat, relationship, may I ask why you two had that little fight then? What happened before you came back here, hmm?" Akabayashi asked, he had a dark grin now, Izaya was actually a little taken back by the question.

"What?" Izaya asked trying to fake innocence.

"Yeah, what happened that made you leave in a hurry, in the middle of the night none the less?" Shiki joined in this time.

Izaya just stared at the two Yakuza who decided to team tag against him, really?

"I-well... We had an argument, and well... I... I didn't want to bother him?" Izaya said, his confident mask slipped, and it gave the two an opening.

"Really, an _argument_ you say?" Akabayashi said, still smiling.

"Just an _argument_?" Shiki said, he had gotten the same smile.

Izaya felt nervous now, he smiled but inside he was in panic, he can't just tell them he slept with the blonde can he?

"So, in this _argument_, did Shizuo _bite_ you?" Akabayashi said pulling on Izaya shirt slightly revealing some of Izaya's pale neck. Izaya flinched back and quickly covered his neck with his hand.

"What? They were all healed!" Izaya squeaked, he quickly ran to the closes near by mirror which was the bathroom. He flipped the light switch on and pulled on his shirt to inspect his neck. He stared at it confused, there was nothing there. They were all healed. He stared at his reflection for a moment, then realized what the redhead had just done, he turned his head too look at the entrance of the bathroom where Akabayashi stood, his arms crossed with the most proud and confident smile on his face.

He fooled him, Akabayashi just fooled him.

"So, just an _**argument**_?" he repeated.

_'Fuck my life...'_ Izaya cursed in his head.

God, just remembering it gave Izaya slight shivers, they'd actually threaten to get him a chastity belt when he was younger, he wonders how they'll act since Shizuo is Akabayashi's good friend apparently. He sighed and opened his phone and frowned. He hasn't gotten a reply from the blonde since last night, he did say he worked today though.

"Should I text him?" Izaya asked himself, he rolled on his bed trying to think.

"I feel like a high school girl... To think he makes me feel like this... Brute." Izaya mumbled, since he's stayed at the Awakasu house, he's be able to get back some of his regular attitude that was pretty much demolished at the Heiwajima house. Izaya rested his head on his palm as he laid on his stomach.

"Wonder how he'd react if I just act like I usually act, I know it pissed him off at first, but I wonder, how would it be now?" Izaya asked the empty room, he didn't fake an act when he was there, but, it was actually pretty unnatural for him to show such vulnerability but guessed it be okay. Was it cause of the blonde? Couldn't be, he didn't really know him, and their first impression wasn't the best one, but now.

Izaya let out a long sigh, "maybe I'm over thinking things." Izaya whispered, and back to the phone his attention went.

"Screw it, I'm texting him." the raven said, he began typing on the phone.

The blonde sat in his room, he was in front of a desk going through paper work, deals that had to be proved, branches that tried to join. He had to either prove them, decline them or try to change them to make them more acceptable. He wasn't into violence so he tried to keep low, he really didn't want to get his men or the people that lived in his territory to suffer from some stupid war. A vibrating sound snapped him from his trance, he looked to the side of the desk where his phone was silently vibrating. He reached fro it and flipped it open, a smile came across his face when he saw Izaya's name.

**[Hai Shizu-chaaan~~! \( ^v^ )/]** the blonde's smile grew wider at the text, he had gotten use to the cute faces the raven used. He started typing a response.

**[Hey.]**

Izaya pouted at the very short response.

**[You know, it be nice if you said more than one word \(m)/]**

Shizuo chuckled, the raven could always make him laugh.

**[I'm sorry.]** the blonde responded.

**[That was 2 words.]** the blonde sent right after.

Izaya pouted at the smart ass text.

**[Very funny! \(*'A')/]**

Shizuo chuckled, he leaned back on his chair taking a rest from the desk filled with papers.

**[I know, I'm hilarious. But no, How are you?] **Shizuo sent not wanting to tease the informant too much.

Izaya smiled at the text and quickly replied.

**[I'm okay, really bored tho, Shiki-san and Akabayashi-san are always working so I hardly get any human interaction, and I love humans. (;^;) ]** Izaya sent.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

**[You love humans? And why don't you drop by? I can send someone over to get you]** Shizuo asked, he really hoped the raven would say yes.

Izaya stared at the text, he wanted to drop by but lately he's been having, _wanton_ dreams. It's honestly very embarrassing to him. Always scolding himself saying _'I'm 22, not a damn teenager.' _He took a deep breath and started typing his response.

**[Yes, I love humans Shizu-chan, I love watching them. You should have noticed when we went out with Hio... And... I'd like too, but... You're busy working too aren't you?] **

Shizuo frowned, he looked up at the over flowing desk of paper work then back to his phone.

**[Not really, Just some paper work, which I'm almost done with. Plus Hio wants to see you too.]**

Izaya smiled at the text, he could tease the blonde a little couldn't he?

**[Okay, well.. If Hio wants to see me, then I'll go.]**

Shizuo frowned at the text, he let out a 'hmp' like a spoiled child and started texting a response.

**[Nvm then, I'm actually really busy, and tired then.]** after sending it he re-read the text and sighed.

Izaya stared at the text, he knew the blonde didn't mean it, and Izaya did tease him. He smiled and let out a sigh, '_Might as well apologize.'_ he told himself. He began typing when his phone vibrating again, he arched an eyebrow and stopped mid text and opened the new text from the blonde.

**[Sorry... I lied, I really want to see you too okay...]**

Izaya stared at the text, he could feel a small blush creeping in. The blonde apologized before he could, a giggle left his mouth. He really id feel like a high school girl, dammit. He had come o accept his feelings for the blonde brute, and now it was making him act like this.

**[I know... I want to see you too \(^-^)/]**

Shizuo smiled, he had accepted that he did have feeling for Izaya, he knew he liked him. He could not be sure if he loved him yet, but like him he did. So until he is able to understand what the heck he's feeling, he wanted to get to know the informant more. He knew he didn't want to let go of the raven, specially not to anyone else. Not even an 11 year old. He wanted to try and keep Izaya to himself, he got occasionally jealous of Hio, cause him being a child he could get away with a lot. Sometimes Hio would go see Izaya with out him, and according to what Akabayashi tells him, he's very clingy.

**[Good]** was all the blonde sent.

**[So... Can I come over?]** Izaya asked.

**[Did I not just ask you to drop by?]** Shizuo sent, he had a playful smile on.

**[I just wanted to make sure.]** Izaya pouted.

**[Yes, please do. I will send someone for you now, they should be there in half an hour.]** Shizuo sent

**[Okay~! \( ^v^ )/]**

* * *

Izaya arrived at the Heiwajima house, it's been almost 2 weeks since he left. He looked up at it, it was a tall building, it was white and black with green and red roof tiles. The MIB that drove him there opened the door and let Izaya in, he walked in and smiled. He followed the man in black and he led him to the elevator. Izaya knew what to do from there, he pressed the button for the elevator. Once the elevator arrived he walked in and pressed the button for the top floor. Once the elevator doors opened again he walked out, he passed the door that use to be his room and went for the next door. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard the blonde say.

Izaya opened the door and walked in, almost immediately he heard Hio scream his name. Hio jumped off the bed and ran towards Izaya to hug him. Izaya smiled and hugged Hio back then pat his head. Hio was practically connected to Izaya by the hip, the raven looked up at the blonde who was frowning at Hio. Izaya smiled, he was about to walk towards Shizuo when something hugged him, he turned and looked at Hio.

"Come! Come!" Hio said tugging, he seamed really excited, Izaya didn't want to pull away and make him feel bad. He just looked at the blonde with a helpless stare as he was being tugged away. Shizuo sighed and followed them leaving his work. Hio had dragged Izaya to the elevator and the blonde followed, they went to the 1st floor and Hio kept dragging Izaya through the halls.

"Hio-kun, where are you taking me?" Izaya finally asked.

"I got a new game! I want to play with you!" he said with a wide grin.

"Oh, okay." Izaya said with a meek smile, he looked to his side where the blonde stayed close.

"Hio, I don't know if Izaya will like it..." Shizuo added.

"Why wouldn't he?! It's awesome!" Hio said looking at Izaya.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Izaya said shaving his hand in a 'it doesn't matter' motion.

"Okay..." Shizuo said with a shrug.

Hio stopped at a bright green door, he opened it, there was a wide screen TV, the carpet was green, there were shelf's filled with Movies and Video games. There were cushions in front of the TV, and a few game systems under neath the TV.

"Is this a game room?" Izaya asked, again, surprising.

"Pretty much!" Hio said as he ran in, he climbed a chair to reach one of the shelf's. He scanned it, and frowned.

"Shizuo-nii, the game is gone." Hio said a bit disappointed.

"You left it in the dining room, remember?" Shizuo reminded.

"Oh, right!" Hio said jumping off the chair, "I'll be right back!" Hio said running out of the room.

It was silent for a moment, Izaya twirled his fingers together for a moment, he turned to look at the blonde when he felt lips connect to his, his hands stopped immediately. He slowly closed his eyes and kissed back enjoying it, then the blonde pulled back leaving Izaya wanting another kiss. The blonde smiled at the cute blush that covered Izaya's pale face.

"Hey..." said the blonde.

"Hi..." Izaya replied with a small smile.

"I found it!" Hio screamed running in the hall, he walked in and dived onto the ground and rolling once he hit it. He crawled towards his wii and turned it on.

"Sit, sit!" Hio said as the system started up.

"Okay, Okay." Shizuo said flipping the lights off, he walked towards Hio and sat in the corner cushion, Izaya sat in the middle and Hio sat in the other side.

"So, what's the game called?" Izaya asked as Hio popped the CD in.

"Ju-on: The grudge." Shizuo answered, Izaya could feel his face freeze with a smile on it.

"J-Ju-on?" Izaya repeated.

"Yupp!" Hio said grabbing the controller.

"Hio and I love horror games, so when this one came out he really wanted to play it. We played it earlier, it's pretty good." Shizuo said nodding

Izaya stared at the TV as the tittle menu started showing Ju-on, he clenched his hands tightly.

He was not fawned of Ju-on, he watched it when he was young and it would always haunt him, why couldn't it be a zombie game? Or a war game? Hell! Even a horrible gory monster game would of done! But no, it had to be Ju-on! The croaking girl that haunted him when he was little!

Shizuo noticed Izaya's small trembles and arched an eyebrow, a smile sneaked in.

"You okay?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya quickly turned to look at him still smiling, "Yeah! Of course!"

"So, you like these kind of games?" Shizuo asked.

"Sure, sure." Izaya said with his signature smirk.

"That's good, Hio, what part of the game are you on?" Shizuo asked.

"Hmm, I'm on the Derelict Apartments, just started it." Hio said said pressing the continue game.

"Okay, let Izaya play." Shizuo said pointing to Izaya.

Izaya snapped his head towards the blonde looking at him with wide eyes, his smirk stayed though.

"Okay." Hio said handing Izaya the controller, Izaya just stared at it.

"Go on, take it." Shizuo said nudging him.

'I hate you so much right now! Brute!' Izaya screamed in his head as he hesitantly took the controller. Izaya stared at the screen as the game started.

"Let's see how you play." Shizuo said with a smirk.

"I'm sure you're good at video games!" Hio said cheering the raven on.

"O-Okay." Izaya said holding on to the controller tightly.

_'Kill me..._' Izaya mentally told himself as the game started.

* * *

_**IT'S IZAYA TORTURE TIME! Lmao**_

_**I use to love the movies of Ju-on and The grudge when I was little so yeah, I am indeed going to write the play thing. It's going to be funny. Trust me. XDD**_

_**I might have it done in the next day, or even today if I can. We'll see!**_

_**I know it's not that long, but i'll update soon, i promise! Maybe even today, again. Lol**_

_**Cause i can totally work like flash! Yeaaahhh**_

_**Also, i need to nerd out, if any of you are whovians!**_

_**and saw the premier yesterday, or today or when ever you saw it!**_

_**OMFG, moffat! Please, raise your hand if you have been victimized by moffats evilness.**_

_**Why does he like to make us cry? Why?**_

_**Okay, i'm done.**_

_**Review~!**_


	13. JuOn: The Grudge

_**AFTER A FULL DAY ON THE COMPUTER, I BRING YOU TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW.**_

_**Oh the sorrow of not doing anything, lmao**_

_**But yeah, warning, if you are planning on playing Ju-on: The grudge, this chapter will ruin it. So Spoiler's alert, I only spoil ending and 3**__**rd**__** lever. Either 3**__**rd**__** or 4**__**th**__**, I think it's 3**__**rd**__** though. But yeah, Izaya torturing time! Lol**_

_**I'm not mean to Izaya, I just think it's fun to put him in awkward situations, next time I'll put Shizuo in a bad situation, don't worry.**_

* * *

Izaya stared at the screen as the scene began to play, it was dark, he could barely make out the rows of apartments that were on screen. The character seems to have a package that said 3-301, then letters appeared on the screen.

"**Damn, talk about a day! I doubt I'll be able to make it to the hospital to see mom. ...Wow, talk about a wasteland! Only thing missing are zombies. Whatever. let's get this over with.-Ken"**

"So, the characters name is Ken?" Izaya asked.

"I guess so.." Shizuo answered then picked up another of the Wii controllers, and smirked, Izaya gave him a questionable look but looked back at the screen. The character in the game held a flashlight, Izaya got on his knees to be more comfortable with the Wii controller. He remember he played this with his sisters when he was younger. The character started walking, everything around was completely dark, only the flashlight really showed the way. It walked down a set of stairs onto what looked to be unfinished constriction site, there were many over grown plants and bushes. It looked very old and abandoned.

Shizuo smiled and pressed a button on his controller.

Suddenly, Ju-on seemed to have been falling from above the screen, it made Izaya jump a little. It was just to scare, it was not attacking in the game. Shizuo had to bite his finger to make sure not to laugh.

Izaya took a deep breath and continued playing, the character kept exploring the site. Suddenly a crashing sound was heard, it startled Izaya. The character kept walking and saw something shining.

"Oh! Oh! You have to get those shining things! They're batteries for the flashlight so it doesn't die!" Hi said pointing to the TV.

"Oh." Izaya let out, and the character started walking to what looked like a park where the small shining light was coming from. When he got close to the battery Ju-on's face popped on the screen sending a shiver down the informants back. He looked at Hio who looked excited and a tad scared, _'do these horror games give them an adrenaline rush or something?'_ He glanced to the other side to look at Shizuo who had a calm smile on his face. _'Does this not scare him at all?'_ Izaya sighed and looked back at the screen, the face was gone and he could see the battery, he picked it up and an extra battery appeared on the side of the screen, also one of the swings from the playground started to swing by itself.

"So, do I just wonder around and find batteries?" Izaya asked as the character continued wondering.

"Well, yes and no. You have to find your way out of there, but you need to find the batteries or the flashlight will die." Hio said, his eyes glued to the TV.

"Okay." Izaya said trying to focus on the screen.

The character continued walking down a plant covered area, old rusted pipes were scattered around, it just looked old and abandoned like the rest of the place. Windows on the buildings were broken, dirty. While the character walked down a rusty bike rack a doll suddenly fell in front and broke, the head rolled of towards the front of the character just staring.

"the heck? Where did that fall from?!" Izaya asked, the character pointed up to see no sort of building. Izaya licked his lips and decided to ignore it and continue.

After a few more steps Izaya found another battery, after wondering around Izaya entered a building on the corner. He looked around to see many of the doors were boarded up. There were stairs that led up, when the character started walking up, Shizuo pressed another button on his controller and small child hands suddenly covered the whole screen making Izaya flinch, the hands disappeared, then something grabbed his side and he flinched falling on his side. He glared at the blonde who had a wide smirk on.

"Jerk!" Izaya snapped at him, he sat up and stared back at the screen.

_'Okay, they have to stop doing that!'_ Izaya screamed in his head.

As the character started wondering around a door bell could be heard, over and over, and over. Suddenly the character stopped moving, Izaya moved his body to try to get the control to move. When the character turned to the top of the stairs a picture of bloody Ju-on appeared making the raven freeze for a moment.

Shizuo watched Izaya, he couldn't help but find this a tad amusing, cruel, but amusing. He just wanted to really treasure this moment of Izaya scared and flinching because of a video game.

When the picture of her disappeared the character started moving again, then the little cat boy appeared and meowed loud. That one didn't scare the raven, the boy didn't look frightening.

After the first set of stairs there was another one, through out the whole climb that door bell ringing sound never stopped. Once at the top floor, there's a regular looking door, the address read 3-301, then the package appeared in the characters hand.

"Oh! You're suppose to deliver it!" Hio said bouncing up and down.

"Okay." Izaya said walking up to the door, and the character rang the door bell. The door opened by itself with a creak, the inside was just like the rest of the building. Old. The character walked around the apartment, the ringing never stopped.

"Okay, who ever is ringing that door bell, they're pissing me off." Shizuo said frowning. Both Hio and Izaya giggled and continued with the game. After finding a battery in the microwave, yeah, a microwave, he walked towards a room where there was a closet and a knife stuck to the floor with a pool of blood. The corner of the closet was a half opened door, then he saw a shining thing on the floor, he picked it up and it was a silver key, a pat lock key, and then the place started to fuzz and you hear it, the silent croaks that slowly get louder, and the package you head starts to move and is covered in blood, smoke starts to come out of it, the character throws it and just stares at it as it turns into Ju-on. Suddenly Ju-on is there, and she starts to crawl toward the character, it looked as if it was crawling out of the TV and Izaya flailed his arms with a yelp, then arrows appeared on the screen he tried to follow them, then it led him out of the apartment. When he looked back the door to the apartment was now completely blocked with crawling hair. They went down the stairs, when he looked to the side he saw the little boy in front of a door, he was the one ringing the door bell. Izaya bit his lip and walked towards the boy, when the character got close enough the boy suddenly disappeared and the ringing stopped.

"About time!" Shizuo commented.

Izaya took a deep breath and let out a sigh, why couldn't it be a zombie game?

After that, Izaya walked out of the building and wondered around again, trying to find some sort of pad lock.

"So we have to find a pad lock?" Izaya asked out loud.

"I guess so." Hio answered.

"hey, there's something shining." Shizuo added, Izaya walked towards the shinny item, it was at the same small park they fond the first battery at. He walked up to it, it looked to be in a circle of soil, when he got close enough to it loud music played and a bunch of hand popped out of the sand making Hio and Izaya yelp, and Shizuo looked a bit surprise.

The swings could be heard, but Izaya decided to ignore them. After the hands went away, he carefully moved the character and got the battery. When he tried to leave a ball started bouncing, on the ball was the cat boys face, then the boy opened his eyes and mouth and mowed then the face disappeared.

They found the pad lock, after opening it immediately they saw another shiny item, Izaya walked towards it. They picked it up and it was another battery, 3 batteries were dead, and 3 were full. Or so it said on the side of the screen.

He walked into another apartment building, stairs again, up and down. 2 doors were there, one was boarded up, one wasn't, he tried to open the normal one, the room number was 2-102k but it was locked. Izaya went up the stairs now, once he got to the top floor there was an entrance with no door, but it was completely boarded up. There was something shining in front of it, Izaya walked up to it and picked up the item, it was a key to room 2-102k. Suddenly the bottom boards from the boarded entrance busted open and Ju-on's hands and head busted in scaring Izaya, he yelped and jumped. She than crawled back in disappearing. When the character started walking down the stairs bloody hand prints started appearing on the wall, and Izaya tried to make the character hurry. Once down stairs it went to the once locked door, now with the key but Izaya hesitated before opening it.

"I have a feeling something gonna pop out at me..." Izaya said biting his lip.

"Open iiit!" Hio chanted trying to encourage Izaya.

"Just open it, it'll be fine." Shizuo said patting the ravens back.

Izaya nodded and opened the door, the character slowly opened the door, it peeked inside and saw nothing, then fully opened the door. It was empty. He walked in and looked around, it was completely empty, then the door bell started ringing, he turned the character camera around and saw the once opened door was shut and completely covered and crawling with hair while the door bell kept ringing. He started exploring the empty room, one side of the wall was gone, but was poorly boarded up. The ringing never stopped, when he walked over to the boarded wall it started, the croaking again.

"Oh god..." Izaya whimpered and gripped the controller tightly.

Izaya tried to move the character but it didn't, it just didn't move, he could hear a door opening and foot steps along with the croaking, Izaya could feel himself panic a bit. The character started moving and it walked towards a closet in front of him, the arrows appeared, when Izaya followed them it opened the closet doors.

"Ken, what are you doing! Don't go in the freaking closet you crazy prick!" Izaya yelled at the TV, Shizuo let out a muffled chuckle, and the character crawled into the bottom part of the closet closing the doors leaving a small peek hole. You could see through the slight opening, suddenly a circle appeared on the side of the screen and it said **"Aim the Wii remote at the circle." **And Izaya did so, the circle was pretty big so it was simple, then Izaya saw Ju-on walking, she was a pale gray, her white dress and black hair looked messy. Izaya could feel himself began to breath faster. His hand was trembling, and then Izaya noticed the circle was started to get smaller.

"Izaya, try to keep a steady hand." Shizuo said.

"I-I'm trying! The circle is getting smaller, and she's getting closer!" Izaya squeaked, Ju-on started crawling towards the closet, her face was so close, and the circle was pointed towards her. Izaya's hand didn't stop trembling and the screen slowly turned red, Then Izaya felt somebody grab his hand and him. Izaya quickly opened his eyes to see Shizuo grabbing Izaya's hand to try and keep a steady hand and aimed at the small circle. Shizuo could feel Izaya shaking, once Ju-on pulled away the circle disappeared and Izaya let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Shizuo slowly let go of Izaya's hand but then when the character moved to look inside the closet, there he was. The cat boy's face, right in front of him. Izaya flinched and tried to cling to Shizuo causing them to fall over and for Izaya to land on the blonde. The character in the game suddenly busted out from the closet and body slammed the boarded wall breaking it, it escaped them. Izaya sat up still holding the controller, he saw Shizuo laying on the floor.

"Sorry about that..." Izaya said pulling on the blondes hand to help him sit up.

"yeah. No problem." he said rubbing the back of his head. He stared at the raven who tried to continue the game.

"Are you sure you want to keep playing?" Shizuo asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I-I'm fine!" Izaya said trying to keep his act.

"Okay." Shizuo said with a shrug.

The character was now in some sort of alley, it was still covered with over grown pants still, he wondered around and there were garbage bags and cans, on the cans were creepy looking dolls, which he decided to steer clear off, when he tried to walk past it one of the garbage bags jumped and moved, they were white with blood splatters all over it. Once he was sure it wouln't move he kept walking, there was some sort of roof that he walked under, nothing too bad. When he got close to the corner the screen got fuzzy, and the character moved on its own, it looked up and the light above exploded, then it looked in front, a window that was there, Ju-on slammed itself against it as it croaked. The character fell and in the corner you saw the cat boy. Izaya tried his hardest to to follow that arrows while freaking out, which was actually working. After he started running, more arrows appeared he pressed the last arrow and the character looked back and saw Ju-on crawling right behind him, Izaya yelped, another arrow appeared and the character ran ran. Suddenly the screen turned up to the side of a building and there she was, crawling on the wall, a close up of her twitching face then she fell on to the floor. Izaya was speechless, then the body started to suddenly move and twitch and it started to crab walk.

"_Ruun!"_ Hio yelled, and Izaya panicked and followed the arrows that appeared on the screen. An arrow appeared and once Izaya followed it the character jumped a fence and kept running. The music seemed to stop, and Izaya slowly turned the camera around to see if she was gone; she was. Izaya took a deep content breath.

"I escaped her... " He breathed out, then slowly turned back to face the path.

"Now I just keep o-a-_AHHHH!"_ Izaya screamed as Ju-on's face was covering the whole screen, right in front of the character. Izaya had a small panic attack. Hio screamed too, mostly because Izaya startled him accompanied by the face, it just made it worst. Shizuo quickly wrapped his arms around Izaya to keep him from freaking it out.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, it's fine." Shizuo said rubbing small circles on Izaya's back. Izaya just started to breath heavy trying to calm down, the screen turned black and it read **"Lever Cleared".** After a few moments Izaya had calmed down, but continued to shiver.

"You okay?" Shizuo asked, Izaya nodded but didn't look up. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand and he was freezing! The blonde sighed, he got up and helped Izaya stand on his feat. They walked to the back of the room, Shizuo pulled out a black fleece blanket and wrapped it around Izaya.

"Hio, take out the game, I think we're done for right now." Shizuo said, Hio nodded. He was about to pop it out but Izaya stopped them.

"No! No!" Izaya quickly said.

"Why not? You're terrified!" Shizuo stated.

"I-I know but, I won't rest until I know how it ends! I need to know!" Izaya said squeezing Shizuo's hand. The raven looked scared, but he was serious. Shizuo sighed and nodded.

"Fine... Hio plays next, then me if he loses." Shizuo said leading Izaya back to the cushions, Izaya nodded and sat down. Hio started the next level. Izaya just watched as Hio started the next lever, he kept clinging to the blonde who occasionally scared Izaya at appropriate times. Izaya pinched his hand as hard as he could when the blonde did so.

After an hour or so, Hio had made it to the last chapter, the "Cursed House". Hio had to walk around, Shizuo teased him as well pressing the button when ever he could. Hio didn't scare as easily as Izaya, but he was younger so he still got scared.

"I can't find any more batteries!" Hio yelled, he had been searching the whole house, he was on his last battery and it was flashing red.

"Have you ever ran out of em?" Shizuo asked.

"No!" Hio exclaimed.

"Me neither, so... What happens?" Shizuo asked, Izaya was now pretty much sitting on the blonde lap tightly gripping his dress shirt.

"I dunno!" Hio said desperately searching the house.

"Guess we'll find out." Shizuo said shrugging.

After a few moments Hio's light went off, and it was utter darkness.

The croaking started and Ju-on's face appeared on the screen with a loud sound, Hio yelped, Izaya screamed and buried his face as Ju-on attacked the character, then the screen went dark. In red letters it read **"Game Over"**

Hio stared at the screen in shock, "S-So close..." He whined.

"Okay, hand it over, my turn." Shizuo said scooting closer, Izaya unwillingly let go so the blonde could move closer to the TV.

Shizuo turned his head to look at Izaya who looked around the dark room which was only being lit by the TV. Shizuo grabbed Izaya by his tight and pulled him closer, Izaya let out a quiet squeak but sat closer to the blonde. Hio switched spots and sat closer to Izaya.

"Do horror games usually scare you?" Hio asked as the blonde began his turn.

Izaya shook his head smiling, "No, just... I had a bad experience with this movie when I was younger..." Izaya said with a chuckle.

"Oh, so just this?" Hio asked.

"Yes, just Ju-on the grudge and The ring a little, but only because they look so alike..." Izaya said with a shiver.

"Ah." Hio said, he gave Izaya a hug, which the raven accepted. Hio sneaked his way onto Izaya's lap, Izaya smirked and hugged the small boy resting his head on Hio's. They both watched as Shizuo began playing, he quickly found the two keys and the one battery they placed in the house. He had just remembered the things Hio did which made it a lot more quicker. The phone kept ringing through out the whole time in the game, when he answered it, only croaking came out. He left it and started going up the stairs.

"That's not fair, I made it easy for you." Hio scrunched up his nose.

"Not my fault you died." The blonde chuckled.

'Hmp.' Hio said crossing his arms. The blonde entered the last room. He looked in the closet and a bloodied police hat fell from the top, then the character took out his phone and called his father, who was the owner of the hat. The phone rang, and ringing started coming from the attic.

Izaya wrapped his arms tightly around Hio remembering this part from the movie, he hated it. So much.

Hio on the other hand, did not mind in the least. The character climbed into the closet, he peaked his hand in the attic and saw 3 big yellow bloodied bags and a cell phone on the floor, when the blonde turned the camera there she was.

Hio and Izaya let out a yelp as Shizuo followed the arrows to escape.

"God, she's so creepy!" Izaya yelled at the TV, the character fell from the closet and landed on the floor. It got up, and Shizuo headed towards the door again, he went down the stairs, a door that was once wrapped in hair was now open, which was the exit. He headed towards that door and tried to open it, there was a flash of light and she appeared there, again the arrows were followed and it flashed again. Suddenly the character was on the floor, the camera focused on the top of the stairs, and Ju-on slowly started crawling down the stairs, her croaking continued. Izaya stared at her, he body twitched and turned as she made her way down the stairs. The character could not move.

"So we can't move?" Shizuo frowned at the TV.

Ju-on crawled on top of the character, then her hair covered the whole screen and it went black.

"That's it?" Izaya asked easing his grip on Hio, then the screen flashed again and the character somehow fell again to the floor which made Izaya flinch. Out of nowhere the character is pulled from his feet, all you see is how he is dragged up the stairs and into the attic through the closet from his point of view. The camera starts from the bottom of the stairs as it shows the scratch marks your character left as it was being dragged. It zoomed in to the plastic bags, then a hand is shown falling as it drops a flashlight. Then the credits began.

"That's it I guess." Shizuo said setting the controller down.

"Wait, you die?!" Izaya yelled, he didn't know how it ended, he sometimes stopped watching the movies before it ended.

"Yeah." Shizuo said, he sat up and stretched to turn off the system. Hio got off Izaya and started putting away the game. Izaya just frowned and stared at the carpet, Shizuo noticed and patted the ravens head.

"Ju-on isn't real, you'll be fine." Shizuo assured, Izaya nodded and sighed.

"I really hate Ju-on..." He mumbled.

"There, there." Shizuo said patting his head.

Izaya flinched with a yelp when he felt his pocket vibrate, he realized it was his phone and felt like an idiot. He pulled his phone out and answered.

"H-Hello?" Izaya asked, he was honestly terrified he answered and it be that horrible croaking like in the game.

"_Orihara-san?"_ It was Shiki, thank goodness.

"Oh, Hi Shiki-san." Izaya said with a relief sigh.

"_Hello, I was informed you left the house a few hours ago?"_ Shiki asked.

"Oh, yeah. I came to Shizu-chan's, I told them to tell you, and I left a note too." Izaya informed.

"_Okay, well, Akabayashi and I won't be at the house tonight, we won't arrive until at least 3 in the afternoon tomorrow."_ Shiki said with a sigh.

"Why? What happened?" Izaya asked.

"_Nothing to serious, some shipments were mixed up, and Akabayashi found a traitor, let's just say he's not being to kind today. The house will most likely be empty, Akabayashi sent the rest of the men to retrieve the wrong mailed shipment and I had the other half at the warehouse."_ Shiki answered.

"Oh, wait... It'll be empty?" Izaya repeated, so he was suppose to be there, pretty much alone, in his room.

"_Yes, it will only be until 3 tomorrow."_ Shiki assured.

"uhh..." Izaya said concerned, he glanced at Shizuo who was not staring at him worried.

"is everything okay?" The blonde asked.

Izaya pulled the phone down and covered the speaker, "yeah, just... No one's gonna be at the Awakasu house until tomorrow..." Izaya answered.

_'I don't want to be there alone.. Specially after that bitch Ju-on'_ Izaya mentally screamed, he sighed but before he could talk to Shiki, Shizuo took the phone.

"Hey Shiki-san, how are things?" He greeted.

"_Heiwajima-san, just a mix up with product, nothing that can't be fixed."_ Shiki answered.

"Ah, that's good. Hey, can Izaya stay here since your place will be empty? We kinda played this game, and I think it might have traumatized him for a while. Being alone in that big house won't help." Shizuo chuckled.

"_. . . May I ask what game?"_ Shiki asked.

"Ju-on: The grudge." Shizuo answered.

"_I should of guessed, don't let Akabayashi know, he will scare him till he can't sleep for a week, it's happened before."_ Shiki said with a sigh.

"How did he do that?" Shizuo asked.

"_He hid under his bed and dragged him under the bed when he was younger..."_ Shiki answered.

"Damn.." Shizuo replied, that's too much even for him.

"_But very well, thank you for letting me know."_ Shiki said.

"yeah, sure. Bye." Shizuo said hanging up, he tossed the phone to Izaya.

"you're staying here tonight." Shizuo said standing up. Izaya nodded, Shizuo stretched his hand towards Izaya, when Izaya grabbed it Shizuo pulled him to his feet. Shizuo pulled out his own phone and looked at the time.

"It's 9:30 already." Shizuo said staring at the phone.

"really?" Hio asked.

"Yupp, I'm hungry." The blonde said scratching his stomach.

"Me too." Hio said, then they both looked at the red eye raven.

"what?" Izaya asked confused.

"You hungry?" Shizuo asked.

"A little.. But I try not to eat after 9." Izaya answered.

Hio and Shizuo shared and look, they grabbed an arm each and pulled him.

"You're eating." they both said.

"_But_-" Izaya started

"No buts." Shizuo cut him off.

"Yay! Food!" Hio cheered.

"After you're going to bed." Shizuo said.

"Aww! But why?!" Hio whined.

"You have tutoring tomorrow." the blonde answered, Hio only pouted the rest of the way.

* * *

Izaya exited the shower and entered the same room he had when he stayed here. He borrowed the blondes close again, one of his white t-shirts and some sweat pants that he had to roll up so they didn't drag. He scanned the room to make sure there was nothing odd, he walked to the light switch and and flicked it off. He walked towards the bed and froze, he just remembered the one scene where the girl was dragged away while in bed. He just stared at the bed, he stepped further away from the bed scared something might grab his legs.

"Come on Orihara, it's just a stupid game." Izaya said taking a deep breath, he stretched and grabbed one of the pillows. He was about to try to jump on the bed when he heard a creek, then a door behind him slowly open. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder, he yelped and swung the pillow hitting who ever it was in the face. Izaya slowly opened his eyes, he didn't even realize he closed them. He saw blonde hair sticking out from behind the pillow, Shizuo grabbed the pillow and pulled it off him. He stared at Izaya with narrow eyes. Izaya stared at him surprised.

"Uh, sorry... D-Don't sneak up on me!" Izaya said staring up at the blonde.

"And here I came to check if you were okay, guess that's a no." The blonde said with an awkward smile. Izaya just frowned and looked at the blondes feet.

"Why did you agree you play if you knew you were scared of it?" Shizuo asked, his arms were crossed now.

"I didn't want to ruin you and Hio's fun, plus I'm sure you would of teased me either way." Izaya pouted.

"Well, except for the first statement, both last statements are true." Shizuo grinned, before Izaya could make some witty comeback Shizuo wrapped his arms around the raven.

"You should of said something idiot, also Shiki told me what Akabayashi did to you when you were younger." he said running his hand though the ravens hair.

"I did get over it, but watching that kinda brought it back." Izaya sighed.

"Kinda thought so, come on." The blonde said pulling Izaya towards the shared bathroom.

"I already showered." Izaya blinked.

"No, we're going to my room." Shizuo smiled.

Izaya blushed and a thought of what happened last time they shared a bed, Izaya stared at the blonde and tried to say something.

"B-But, I uh, Tomorrow, I have to go back, they'll.. They'll tease me again if I can't walk right tomorrow..." Izaya whispered.

The blonde looked at him surprised, he could see Izaya's red face, he himself blushed a bit then laughed.

"Calm down there, I wasn't thinking of doing anything. I swear, I meant is as in you can sleep with me so you don't freak out if you hear something." Shizuo chuckled.

Izaya blushed like crazy and frowned, _'Great, just made me looked like a pervert.'_ Izaya told himself.

Izaya paused when they were a few steps away from the bed, he stared at the darkness underneath the bed and made small steps getting closer to it. Shizuo smiled, he picked up the raven and as careful as possible dropped him on the bed.

"There." Shizuo said with a smirk, Izaya blushed and crawled under the white blankets, he watched as the blonde turned off the light. He could see the blondes outline as he walked back, he felt Shizuo crawl into bed. The blonde wrapped his arms around Izaya's slender torso and pulled him close. Izaya smiled and pressed his back against the blondes chest.

"Night Shizu-chan..." Izaya whispered.

"Night flea." Shizuo whispered back, he leaned in and kissed Izaya's cheek.

'_Okay, so maybe I __**really**__ like him...'_ Was the last thing on the blonde's minds before falling asleep.

* * *

_**And I end this chapter with much expected fluff, oh yes.**_

_**Also, i had to watch a bunch of Ju-on walk throughs for this, so i saw her a loy, she might haunt me tonight. Holy crap lol.**_

_**Review, I'll upload in either 3 days, or next Sunday. Maybe sooner, but no later, maybe. Let's hope.**_

_**Lateerrr!**_


	14. He Made Me think Happy Endings Do Exist

_**So glad you guys liked the last chapter, I fixed most of my typost so it should be better! Lolz**_

_**like I said, fluff before shit gets serious. Lol**_

_**also, the reason Shizuo grabbed the controller in the other one, because in the ju-on fame the second player takes the control and they can control when something pops up sometimes, so yeah.**_

* * *

It's been about a week since the Ju-on incident, or as Izaya liked to call it, the "Never Happened" incident. Since then Izaya had spent more time at the Heiwajima's again. Every time Shiki and Akabayashi were out, Izaya would go to Shizuo's, whom didn't mind.

Izaya sat in the kitchen of the Awakasu house, it was 1, lunch time so it was lively. He sat on the counter drinking a raspberry tea through a straw when one of Shiki's men walked up to him.

"Orihara-san, some is here to see you. They're waiting for you at the door." He said with a small bow.

"Huh? Who is it?" Izaya asked, he stood up and grabbed his tea.

"It's Heiwajima-san." the man answered.

"Oh, okay." Izaya nodded, he did a slight bow as a thank you and walked quickly towards the main entrance.

There stood the tall blonde, he exhaled a puff of smoke and Izaya knew he was smoking. He didn't like when the blonde smoked, it make him worry about his health. Izaya walked up to him quickly and took the cigarette from him. He help it to the side, he looked at Shizuo with narrowed eyes and a small pout.

"Hello to you too." The blonde smiled.

"You know smoking is bad... And I don't like it." Izaya said staring at the cigarette.

"I know, I know. I couldn't help myself though." Shizuo took the cigarette from him, tossed it on the floor and stomped it out.

"happy?" he asked.

"Yes." Izaya smiled.

Izaya looked around then raised his eyebrows realizing something.

"Where's Hio-kun?" the raven asked.

"Left him, he had tutoring today." The blonde smirked.

"You would." Izaya smirked back, "Want to come in?" Izaya asked, he began to walk in when somebody grabbed his hand. Izaya looked back to see Shizuo who had a pleasant smile on his face. Izaya stared at it, it made his stomach do flips, he took a deep breath and walked back to the blonde.

"Is that a no?" Izaya asked.

"I have a question." Shizuo finally said.

"Oh? What is it?" Izaya asked, Shizuo grabbed the ravens hand and brought it up close to his mouth.

"When you said you had feelings for me... How would describe them." The blonde said kissing the back of Izaya's hand lightly.

Izaya stared at the scene dumbfounded, he knew he was probably as bright as a tomato right now.

_'What the heck?! Where did he learn to act like this?'_ Izaya asked himself.

"Well?" The blonde said still holding Izaya's hand.

_'Apparently he's a playboy in his spare time!'_ Izaya screamed in his head. Izaya took a deep breath and quickly thought of how to say what he felt.

"Well... I.. I like you." Izaya mumbled.

"Just like?" The blonde pulled Izaya close to him, which made him squeak.

"Uh, I, no, I really.. Like... You... I..." Izaya kept mumbling.

"hey, come now, I can't really hear you." The blonde teased, Izaya glared up at him.

"I really like you!" Izaya snapped and pulled away.

"You always make me feel embarrassed, and happy!" Izaya continued.

"And I usually can't stop thinking about you, and when we text I always smile cause I know your taking time to talk to me... I.. I love it..." Then he paused and a pained expression replaced the flustered one.

"But you're always teasing me! And it makes me feel like you're not serious! A-And the first time, y-you said you were curious!" Izaya finished with small pants coming out as breaths.

"I... I don't want to be some sort of... Experiment..." Izaya added quietly.

Shizuo was about to say something but Izaya grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"but..." Izaya whispered.

Shizuo just stared at him and smile, he pulled the raven into another hug and kissed his forehead.

" I swear to you, you're not any sort of experiment or anything... Izaya..." Shizuo said holding the sides of Izaya's face to look at him.

"To tell you the truth, this whole time, I've been wondering how I feel... I use to say "I like him", but lately..." He took a pause and leaned in to kiss Izaya.

"Those words don't give what I'm feeling justice..." He smiled, Izaya blushed.

"I honestly think I'm falling in love with you..." Shizuo added, Izaya could feel his heart beat speeding up.

"I... I already did..." Izaya said quietly, Shizuo just stared at Izaya and his smile grew wider.

A chuckle left the blonde's mouth and Izaya pouted.

"I'm gonna be mad if you're just teasing me again!" Izaya snapped blushing.

"N-No!" The blonde laughed.

"I'm not, I'm being serious, I just... I'm actually real happy." The blonde added.

"Really?" Izaya asked still not truly trusting.

"yes." he said ruffling the ravens hair.

"Okay..." Izaya sighed.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's go." He said pulling on Izaya's wrist.

"W-hat? Where?" Izaya asked as he was being pulled out of the house.

"Anywhere." Shizuo said with a grin, he lead Izaya to a black car, it had a small angel hood ornament, it was a 4 door.

"Gen in the front passenger seat." Shizuo said walking around the car to drivers seat.

"You drove here?" Izaya asked, he did as told and climbed into the front passenger seat.

"yeah, I can drive you know." Shizuo said starting the car.

"Well, it's usually Kisaki or someone else driving you." Izaya said putting on his seat belt.

"Well, that's usually when Hio comes, or if it's business related. But this is out of my own choice." Shizuo said with a smile, Izaya couldn't help but smile back.

"Where do you want to go?" Shizuo asked at a stop light.

"Uhm... I don't know, didn't really plan..." Izaya said with a teasing tone.

"Yeah, yeah." Shizuo with a chuckle, he took out his phone and searched through his contacts.

"Here it is." he let out, he pressed call and brought the phone close to his ear.

"Hey there Simon, how are you?" The blonde greeted.

"That's good, yeah I'm good. I'm gonna drop by in about 10 minutes, are there any tables open?" He asked.

"S-Simon, I can't understand, talk Japanese man!" Shizuo chuckled.

"Okay, I'll be there then, thanks. Bye." He said hanging up.

"So sushi?" Izaya asked.

"Yupp, have you been to Russia Sushi?" The blonde asked.

"I have." Izaya nodded.

"Good then, I don't have to explain." he said, the rest of the ride was calming silence.

* * *

They arrived at a small sushi shop, 'Russia Sushi', outside stood a tall black man, he wore a white pants, and a white sushi chef coat that seemed to me to small for him. He was huge compared to Izaya and Shizuo. Izaya smiled, he knew this man, his name is Seimon, but people call him Simon.

"Shizuo! Izaya! Welcome!" the man greeted in a chopped up form of Japanese.

"Hey." They both greeted.

"You come and eat sushi! We have special!" Simon said with a big smile and loud laugh.

"Okay, sounds good. Thanks." Shizuo said patting the mans back. They walked in, and Simon followed.

"What can I get?" Simon asked.

"I'll have the usual." Shizuo said with a smile.

"I'll have otoro." Izaya said in flawless Russian, Shizuo stared at him confused.

"Okay, yellow tail and otoro. To drink?" Simon asked in Russian now too, Shizuo looked confused.

"I'll have Tea." Izaya replied in Russian, then he looked at Shizuo.

"He asked what to drink." Izaya asked back to Japanese.

"I didn't know you spoke Russian..." Shizuo said quietly.

"Yupp." Izaya smiled.

"I'll have a coke Simon." He said looking at Simon who nodded and walked away.

"What other languages can you speak?" Shizuo asked.

"English, German, Spanish, Polish, Danish, French and Swedish" Izaya started listing off.

Shizuo stared at him as if he was crazy.

"How do you remember all those different languages?" he asked honestly surprised.

"I study them a bit now and then so I don't forget them." Izaya answered.

"I see, I barely passed Japanese in high school, forget English class." He said with a sigh.

Izaya just chuckled.

Simon returned with their meal, he placed their plates and drink in front of them and nodded.

"Otoro?" Shizuo asked looking at Izaya's plate.

"yeah, It's my favorite." Izaya said taking a piece into his mouth.

"Yellow Tail's better." Shizuo said taking a piece of his own sushi into his mouth.

"Nope." Izaya said calmly.

"What do you mean 'nope'? Mine's better." Shizuo argued taking another piece into his mouth.

"I think mine's better." Izaya argued back taking another piece of otoro and eating it slowly.

Shizuo grabbed a piece of yellow tail and held it up in front of Izaya's mouth.

"Eat it." He said with a childish tone, Izaya stared at it. He grabbed it with his chop sticks and stared at it, Shizuo continued to eat the rest of his Sushi.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya said, the blonde looked up, he opened his mouth to ask 'what', then Izaya shoved a piece of otoro into his opened mouth. Shizuo was too surprised to spit it out, so he ate it.

"What the heck?" Shizuo asked.

"You shoved your food in my face. So I shoved mine in your mouth." Izaya giggled.

Shizuo stared at Izaya's plate, the yellow tail piece he gave him was still there, he picked it up and took a bite from it. Izaya didn't say anything, suddenly Shizuo grabbed Izaya and pulled him close, he kissed the raven and force fed Izaya the piece of yellow tail. When Izaya pulled back he was blushing like crazy.

"Mine was better." The blonde smirked, Izaya just pouted and before he could say anything a knife was flung above them and hit the wall, they both stared at it calmly then back to where it came from. The owner of the restaurant, the chef had thrown the knife.

"Do you mind not scaring my customers?" He asked.

"Sorry, sorry." Shizuo apologized with a grin.

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya were back in the car, Shizuo was driving towards the Heiwajima house. Izaya had called Shiki telling him where he was to that they wouldn't worry. Shizuo and Izaya arrived at the house, the moment they walked into the house Shizuo pulled Izaya to the elevator quickly.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Izaya asked confused.

"If Hio sees you, we won't lose him till he had to go to bed." Shizuo said pressing the up button.

"So you're sneaking me in?" Izaya asked with a giggled.

"Shh." The blonde said with a smirk, when the elevator door opened he quickly tried to get in then froze.

There he was, Hio standing right in front of them in the elevator. Hio looked at Shizuo for a second then noticed Izaya.

"Iza-chin!" Hio smiled and quickly attached himself to Izaya.

"Hi Hio-kun." Izaya said hugging back, Shizuo sighed. Izaya gave him an awkward smile trying to tell him, it'll be fine.

It wasn't.

Hio had no tutoring the next day, he stayed attached to Izaya through out the whole time. Shizuo even had the urges to lock him out of the room after he fell asleep on his bed.

Let's explain:

After Hio found them, Hio suggested watching a movie, Izaya agreed, and Shizuo didn't care now. They watched it in the blonde's movie, it was some zombie apocalypse movie, Hio fell asleep hugging Izaya in the end. He was gonna take him back but he woke up and whine, a lot.

"Shizu-chan, just let him stay, he's in the corner, he won't bother you." Izaya said patting Hio's head, so Shizuo regretfully let him stay. When the blonde turned off the TV he climbed into the bed and laid down next to the raven.

Izaya rested his head on Shizuo's chest, and the blonde wrapped his arm around the ravens shoulder. Hio was hugging his hip, wrapped in his own blanket he had brought, like he knew he'd be staying.

"Why'd he have to sleep here?" Shizuo growled.

"Just let him." Izaya whispered.

"Fine... But you owe me." The blonde smirked, Izaya immediately understood thanks to the oddly seductive smirk.

"Really now?" Izaya asked, teasing back.

"If you talk like that, I will put him outside the room." Shizuo warned.

"Fine, fine." Izaya giggled.

It was silent for a moment, then Izaya spoke again.

"Hey... Shizu-chan, when you asked how I feel... I wasn't being completely honest." Izaya whispered.

"What do you mean?" Shizuo asked running his fingers through black hair.

"I... When ever I'm with you... I feel safe, and that's something I usually don't feel... I always feel like I have to have my guard up at all times..." Izaya tracing small imaginary circles on the blonde's chest.

"I like it, being safe... I understand what you said when we first went out with Hio, experiencing happiness with out worrying about anything about, a moment of utter blissfulness..." Izaya smiled and looked up at the blonde who had the brightest smile on his face.

"Thank you for showing me what you mean-" Izaya was cut off by the blonde kissing him, Izaya closed his eyes slowly. Shizuo pulled away and lightly ran his hand up and down Izaya's cheek.

"I love you Izaya..." Shizuo said kissing Izaya one more time, Izaya stared at him his eyes wide, he could feel his heart speed up like it wanted to burst out of his ribcage. Small tears budded in the corner of his eyes, he knew he'd be happy to hear those words, but he didn't know he'd be this happy. He smiled and leaned in to kiss the blonde back.

"I love you too..." Izaya responded

Shizuo smiled and continued to run his fingers through the ravens hair.

"Good." Was all the blonde said.

For once, izaya didn't have any form or nightmare, any form of fear, worry, or regret that clung before he went to sleep.

He just slept with one thought in his head.

_'This is what being happy feels like huh...? I like it...'_

Not aware of the shadows lurking.

* * *

In an apartment complex in Shinjuku, a raven haired man sat with his feet up on a desk. He was humming an unpleasant tune, his pale and slender arms stretched and he groaned. He wore a white button up, and black dress pants with shiny black dress shoes. His crimson eyes stared at a picture on the desk, as the tune he hummed came out louder.

The phone on the desk began to ring, he lazily reached for it and answered it, he brought it close to his face but didn't say anything.

_"Sir_." a voice in the other end asked.

"How did it go?" he finally spoke, he had a soft, but strict voice, it sounded intrigued.

_"One of them got caught, Akabayashi-san found out about him, just like you planned." _the voice informed.

"Did you find him?"

_"No, when the other group went back to the Awakasu house, they didn't find him." _The man informed, he sounded a bit scared.

"... Why didn't you inform me quicker?"

_"Since one of us was caught, Akabayashi-san has been watching everyone, we haven't had a chance until now." _the man answered.

"I see... Well then, stay put... I have another plan."

_"yes Orihara-san."_

The crimson eyed man hug up and tossed the phone on the desk.

"Tsk, tsk... You shouldn't make your father worry..." the man paused, a smile made its way into his face as he picked up the picture on the desk.

"Izaya." he finished he a laugh and tossed the picture in the trash next to the desk as he exited the room.

* * *

_**BAM!**_

_**Revieww~!**_


	15. But Now I'm Wide Awake

_**Hint, read title of the chapter before this one, then the title of this chapter . Hahahaha...**_

_**I'm weird. Okay, so...**_

_**I think I might cry when I type the next two chapters, cause I was just thinking about it last night, and I actually teared up a little.**_

_**BUT, some questions, most important, no, Izaya's father does not have a name yet, but I will reveal it next chapter!**_

_**For now he will be slender man, lmao... Slender man. No, he can be badman.**_

_**Also, can I just say, how happy your review make me feel, like I teared up a bit, I swear.**_

_**I just want to say a few words.**_

_**xXShizayaXx, like when I read your review, it made me so happy, thank you honestly.**_

_**Rikka-tan, I see you have claimed Hio-chan as yours, lol, and I love your reviews, they always make me laugh, you're so nice.**_

_**Hio: So, i'm an item now?**_

_**BB: No, more like a belonging. XD**_

_**Kitsunemagic48, you're so silly, I love the little rhyme you made.**_

"_**Awww.  
Love Is in the air!  
Everywhere I look around!  
Ju-On gave a scare  
Dead bodies all around.**_

_**(people stare!)**_  
_**What I'm bad at rhyming."**_

_**For everyone to enjoy xD**_

_**Rai Rai Blue, thank you, I'm so glad I can temporarily entertain you! And so glad you liked my first story.**_

_**I want to say more to everyone but I might just pm you and thank you for encouraging me, like you have no idea :D**_

_**Thank you for helping me reach over 100 reviews!**_

_**Also, 2 more chapters and arc one will be over, then arc two starts. :D**_

_**Anyway! Yeah! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Izaya laid on the blonde's bed only wearing black shorts and a long black sleeve v-neck, he stretched and a yawn escaped his mouth. It's been a few days since they officially started dating, so Izaya has stayed with the blonde for a while, mostly because Shizuo keeps asking him to stay. Hio caught on to what happened pretty fast, he clings to Izaya a lot more, because he just wants to piss Shizuo off. Shizuo gets mad, but they're both able to sort of deal with it, in their own way.

Shiki and Akabayashi have been busy lately, they've had some trouble with their workers. Apparently Akabayashi has found 2 more traitors since the first time, but neither of them would talk. They had a suicide pill on them, they all took it before Akabayashi could even get information out of them. Who ever they were working for, they were devoted.

Izaya sighed and looked to the side to look at the blonde who was working, he had his usual white button up, and black dress pants.

"You wouldn't of had so much work piled up if you hadn't put it to the side." Izaya said staring at him.

Shizuo just grumbled something under his breath.

"Did you push it to the side to spend time with me?" Izaya asked quietly, the blonde stayed silent for a moment then sighed.

"I'm almost done, don't worry." Shizuo replied, then a yawn escaped his throat.

"How much did you sleep last night?" Izaya asked sitting up.

"Enough." Shizuo said waving his hand.

Izaya pouted and stared at the blondes head.

"Liar..." Izaya whispered to himself.

_'When I went to sleep you were still working, and when I woke up, it look like you hadn't moved...'_ Izaya thought staring at the blonde, feeling like he's the cause the blonde was being over worked.

The room was silent.

"You should sleep after you're done." Izaya finally spoke.

Shizuo stopped and turned to look at the raven, he leaned against his chair just looking at Izaya.

"What?" Izaya asked with a pout.

"Stop worrying, I'm fine. Plus, you wanted to see a movie after this." Shizuo said turning back to his work.

"We don't have to, you should sleep." Izaya said pulling his knees close to his chest so he could reach his toes.

"I said I'd watch one with you, and I will." Shizuo said not turning back.

"Do you know what movie?" Shizuo asked before Izaya could argue.

"No..." Izaya said quietly.

"Go find one then, like I said, I'm almost done." Shizuo assured, he turned to look at Izaya with a smile. Izaya just nodded, then left the room. He wondered to the 1st floor and went to the room they played the video game. He turned on the light and browsed the collection of movies they had. They had a lot of horror movies, gore, ghost, hospital, zombies. Izaya quickly speed read through the tittles till he got to an interesting title.

'Boo.'

He pulled it from the shelf and read the description, then sighed.

"So... Hospital ghost movie, of course..." he slumped a bit, then looked back at the box.

_'Well, with such a lame title as 'Boo', it can't be that scary... Sure, why not.'_ Izaya decided, then headed back to the blonde's room.

When the raven walked in Shizuo was now shirtless and stretching, Izaya admired his toned back muscles. Shizuo turned around and noticed the raven blushing, he smirked. He walked over to the bed where he had a T-shirt, when stretched again to put of the T-shirt and ow Izaya admired his chest, and toned stomach. Izaya pouted and raised his shirt a bit to feel his muscles, he was a tad toned but it didn't show it, he was so thin. He sighed and let go of his shirt, he looked up to see the blonde standing in front of him now smiling.

"What?" Izaya asked feeling like the blonde wanted to tease him.

"I saw you lift your shirt, jealous?" He asked with a smirk.

Izaya shoved the movie into his chest, Shizuo quickly grabbed it and watched as izaya walked to the bed putting. He couldn't help but chuckle, he looked at the movie Izaya picked and blinked.

"Uh, you sure you want to see this one?" Shizuo asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Yeah." Izaya said sitting on the bed.

"okay." Shizuo agreed with a shrug, he walked towards the DVD, he slid the movie into the DVD player and walked to the bed sitting next to the raven.

You're so hypnotizing

Could you be a devil

Could you be an angel

Your touch is magnetic

Izaya reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He clicked the answer button and brought the phone next to his face.

"Hello." He greeted.

Silence.

"Hello?" Izaya asked again.

"_Well, you sound well Izaya."_

Izaya froze, he could feel himself stop moving for a moment at the sound of his voice. The raven griped the covers of the bed as he took in a shaky breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he snapped his head to look at Shizuo who looked concerned.

"You okay?" The blonde asked.

Izaya didn't know how to answer, but before he could the voice spoke again.

"_Izaya, I suggest you put those nice acing skills you learned, that is, if you don't want to attract attention."_

Izaya swallowed, and smiled brightly at Shizuo.

"Yeah, I'm fine Shizu-chan. I just got sudden chills, ahaha." Izaya said with a chuckle.

"Oh, okay. Who is it?" Shizuo asked with an arched eyebrow.

"It's just Akabayashi-san checking in on me." Izaya continued to smile trying his hardest to look convincing, and succeeding.

"_You know, you shouldn't just leave home and not come back like that. You'll make me sick with worry."_

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Izaya chuckled, he continued his act but, he could feel himself slowly panic, he needed to get out of here. He needed to get away, to not show Shizuo he was scared.

"_Oh, I'm hurt."_ the voice chuckled.

"I'm gonna get a cup of water I'll be right back." Izaya said standing up.

"uh, okay." Shizuo said turning on the TV.

Izaya walked out of the room and closed the door behind him slowly, he calmly made his way to the elevator, once the doors closed he clutched the phone in his hand.

"How did you get this number?" Izaya asked harshly.

"_Izaya, I can get any information I want, should you really be surprised?"_

"what do you want?" Izaya asked gritting his teeth.

"_Come back Izaya, you've cost me a lot, and you sisters aren't that good at doing your job."_ the voice sighed in fake disappointment.

"You're using Mairu and Kururi?!" Izaya yelled, when the elevator doors opened and calmed down again.

"_Well, you were gone, someone has to do the job."_

Izaya glared, he could already see his father grinning, those red eyes full of amusement.

"Are they okay?" Izaya asked calmly walking down the halls towards the kitchen. It was late, no one was around.

"_They will be, once their big brother comes home."_ his father said in a sickly sweet tone.

Izaya walked into the empty kitchen and glared at the phone, he really did care about his sisters. Sure, they can be little monsters 80% of the time, and can hardly stand their bothersome personalities, but he didn't want them to get hurt.

Izaya stayed quiet thinking all this over.

"_I also have information on the Heiwajima Group as well."_

Izaya froze, his eye grew wide.

"_What a shame would it be if they somehow got involved in some nasty war, after how quiet they've been too._ _That would sure be a mess."_ the man smirked.

"No." Izaya said quietly.

"_**No?"**_ the man asked intrigued.

"No! Leave them alone!" Izaya yelled, he thought of how hard Shizuo worked to clean up the Heiwajima name after his father. How hard he worked to make his territory and peaceful place for people. To not be feared, to be accepted, all his hard work...

"I-I'll go..." Izaya said closing his eyes in defeat.

"Just leave them alone." Izaya finished.

"_Smart choice. I will text you an address, I will expect you there tonight at 3 am. That should give you enough time to enjoy the few moments you have before you sneak off."_

Izaya bit his lip as his father chuckled.

"Okay..." Was all Izaya said, then he could hear the dial tone.

His father hung up.

Izaya leaned back on the wall, he felt numb. He slowly slid down to the floor clutching the phone tightly, tears filled his eyes. He just sobbed quietly, he was back in his father's grasps.

Either he leaves, or Shizuo loses everything he's worked so hard for.

How is that fair?

* * *

Izaya walked back into Shizuo's room with a glass of water, he had stopped crying and made sure his face didn't show it.

"Did you get lost?" Shizuo teased, Izaya just smiled back enjoying the blonde's smile.

Izaya placed the cup on the desk and crawled into the bed, he rested his head on Shizuo's chest wrapping his arms around the blonde. Shizuo kissed the top of Izaya's head.

"You okay?" Shizuo asked.

"Mhm." Izaya replied nuzzling his head into the blonde's chest.

"Okay." Shizuo said leaning back holding Izaya, he grabbed the controller and pressed the play button.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya murmured.

"yeah?" Shizuo asked looking down at Izaya.

"I love you..." Izaya said quietly, he leaned up and kissed Shizuo, who didn't even waste a second and kissed back. Once they pulled away, Shizuo rubbed Izaya's cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too..." the blonde smiled.

Izaya hardly gave the movie attention, he was mostly trying to enjoy just laying there with the blonde, the parts he did see were some kids stuck in a hospital at night, witch ghost of past patients. He was sure if he had payed attention, he would have probably liked it.

After the movie ended Izaya looked up to the blonde who was sound asleep. Izaya smiled, he was now glad the blonde was sleep deprived, that way he wouldn't notice how Izaya slid out of his hold. Izaya looked at his phone trying to cover the light with his hand, the time read ; 1:37.

He still had 30 minutes before he had to leave if he wanted to be there in time.

The address his father had sent him was an hour walk, it was near Shinjuku. It was a warehouse, Izaya wasn't sure but the address seemed familiar for some reason.

Izaya laid back down on the blonde's chest, he just laid there hearing Shizuo's heard beat. It was calm and soothing as the blonde's chest went up and down slowly. Izaya pulled away and looked at the phone, it read 1:50, why did time go so fast? He leaned in and kissed the blonde one more time.

"I love you..." he whispered, he crawled off the bed and made sure he had his belonging, phone, knife, and jacket then walked out of the room quietly,

* * *

"Gaahh, stupid game!" Hio pouted looking at his phone screen with a frown, since Shizuo got him a phone all he's been doing is playing game on it. Hio looked up and saw Izaya walking out of the elevator, a smile made his way to his face, he was about to call him when he saw Izaya's face.

He was crying.

_'Where is he going?'_ Hio asked himself, he quietly watched Izaya When he saw the raven head for the back door, Hio quickly ran and got his jacket, he stuck his phone in his pocket and ran out the door.

Izaya walked down the dark streets of Ikebukuro that were being lit by the street lights and stores, he looked around watching the people. Again, there it was, their blissful happiness.

Izaya smiled, finally understand after he had experienced it, it didn't last long, but he knew how they felt. He sighed and continued to walk towards his destination, to occupied by his own thoughts he didn't notice the small steps that followed behind him.


	16. Gone Again

_**Okay, so I know how I said it be 2 chapters then arc one would be done? Well, I might add a chapter or two more, but no more, I'm glad you guys like the story so far.**_

_**Some of your reviews, seriously, you guys make me so happy, it just encourages to update faster, like right now, I'm at my friend's house typing this, I stayed here, she fell asleep and left me her laptop, so instead of sleeping, I typed in the new chapter. Just for you guys!**_

**Rai Rai Blue:** **You did not end this chapter like that! - That's how frustrated I am. I have these awful images of Izaya getting hurt and Hio-chan maybe getting hurt himself. I just that cell phone comes in handy. Shizuo may have to play knight for our more damsel Izaya. At least I think that this fic is heading in that direction. Are we going to get more info on how horrible 'bad man' is to Izaya, like past wise? If not I think you could do a one-shot? Now if your crying, I know I will be so be prepared. The reviews will have a lot of crying. I may not be able to type a good review. At least I hope my reviews are considered good. Till next time.**

**BB: Okay, you actually like read my mind, I was going to add two tiny side stories in between arc one and two, cause I thought it be neat you know, short pause in between. I was gonna do a short about Izaya's parents, when Izaya was younger and how he grew up, then I was gonna type a short on Akabayashi and Shiki, cause I love them oh so much, and like I have been seeing Shiki as this cute little tsunder uke, and all I keep thinking is cute little booties! BOOTIES! XD But yeah, I will give you Izaya's and Shiki's/Akabayashi's past. :3**

**Lyngan: I'm scared for Hio-kun! I love how you've made Izaya's father sneaky-evil as opposed to totally-in-your-face-evil. I hate the man but I love how you've written him. Just wanted to mention that every time I see a fanfiction new chapter e-mail in my inbox where the title begins with 'T' I desperatly hope it reads 'Takes lies to know us', I am well and truly addicted to this story. Thank you for writing it.**

**BB: That… Made me so happy, when you guys say you're just excited like that, it makes me wanna update like, everyday, pshh, sleep who needs that, right?! Thank you for reading it!**

**I feel like there was something else I needed to say, but I can't remember… Eh, enjoy!**

* * *

Izaya walked up to a warehouse, he re-read the address in the text and the address on the building. This was it, this place; it was one of the Awakasu's warehouses where they kept their cargo. How did his father manage to be able to meet here? Shiki's men guard all the warehouses, how?

Izaya walked in slowly, it was dim, the lights on the room were bright enough to lightly brighten the whole building. Izaya slowly closed the door behind him scanning the place. He walked in cautiously scanning the place slowly, once he made it in front of a set of stairs he heard clapping, he quickly turned and saw him, his father smiling brightly at him, crimson eyes gleaming victoriously.

"On time, good job son." He greeted.

"Yoshihiro Orihara." Izaya said glaring at his father.

"Really now, why so formal, I am your father you know." Yoshihiro said with a grin.

Izaya didn't answer, he just continued to glare at his father as he slowly walked down the stairs, the steps could be heard clearly in the vacant warehouse.

"Are Mairu and Kururi with you?" Izaya asked not taking his eyes off the man.

"Now, Why would they be with me?" he asked with a shrug.

"I could see you dragging them in to a situation like these…" Izaya said coldly.

"Is that really how you think of your dear old dad?" Yoshihiro asked, he had a frown on as he hugged himself quite dramatically. He paused for a moment, when Izaya didn't respond he smirked and let out a chuckle.

"You could humor me you know." Yoshihiro shrugged.

"How are they really?" Izaya asked, still glaring.

"They're alive." Yoshihiro stared at Izaya, a deadpan expression.

"Did you send them in some sort of deal that you messed up on, like the last one you sent me on?" Izaya sneered.

"What? I've never messed up on a deal before." Yoshihiro stated, actually looking offended, maybe he was faking it.

"The last one you sent me went wrong, whatever was supposed to be in that box, after opening it, they went after me." Izaya informed.

"Izaya, the item I was trading them was inside that building, that is, until it decided to run away." His father said with a stern voice.

"What?" Izaya asked, he understood, but he wanted to try and believe this man wasn't such a monster.

"The only thing inside that box was nothing more than a note with my proposal, they wanted money, or territory, but then I remembered one of the heads of their branch had mentioned something about you." The man started explaining, Izaya just stared at him, he understood what his father was saying.

"Izaya, it was you, but then you decided to run, that's where it went bad, I mean how would you feel if the bargaining chip you were going to use disappeared on you?" Yoshihiro said with a casual shrug.

"You cost me more than you should off, after that they decided they wanted more, and I had to give them it." The man sighed in a tired manner.

"You're… You can't be… serious…"Izaya said quietly, still trying to not believe it.

Yoshihiro didn't say anything more, he just stared at Izaya with little to no emotion, how could this man live with the choices he's made?

"You… Tried to trade me? Instead of giving them money?" Izaya asked.

"Well, now I'm honestly glad you escaped, because your sisters can't do the job, which means I still need you. So, I guess it all worked for the better." Yoshihiro said nodding.

Izaya didn't say anything; he just stared at this man, who didn't even seem to be in the slightest way disturbed that he had just tried to trade his only son. Izaya shifted his stare, and looked around noticing the men that stood at the sides of the warehouse.

"How did you get in to one of the Awakasu's warehouses?" Izaya asked with a glare, he knew Shiki nor Akabayashi would ever work with him, so how?

"Oh, it wasn't as easy as I had hoped. I slowly started taking some of their man, one by one and replaced them with my own. I took the one's that wouldn't be as noticed, I originally had 15 men, but now I'm down to 11. Akabayashi has had a pretty firm grip, I'm sure if I would have waited any longer I would be short a lot more." Yoshihiro answered, he snapped his fingers and the men that were scattered around the building closed in, Izaya counted, there were 8.

"I thought you said there were 11?" Izaya asked.

"There are, 3 are outside making sure it's clear, you know I don't like to be interrupted." His father answered.

Izaya scanned around, he tried to see if there was any way for a possible escape, but even if he did, it wouldn't of mattered, he would be found again.

* * *

A ringing nose went off in the dark room, constant, none stop. A groan could be heard, a blonde mop of hair rose from the bed, sleepy eyes forced themselves open to scan the room. He saw the bright light coming from his desk, he groggily got up and walked towards it, he pressed the call button answering.

"Hello?" He greeted in a tired voice.

"_Shizuo! Hey, sorry for calling in the middle of the night, I just wanted to ask if you could tell Izaya we won't be at the house tomorrow. I tried calling but it keeps going straight to voice mail."_ The voice said, sounding wide awake.

"Akabayashi?" Shizuo asked slowly waking up.

"_The one and only."_ Akabayashi answered.

"Okay, I'll tell him… Why didn't you tell him when you called him earlier?" Shizuo asked rubbing his eyes.

"_What? I haven't called him today, been too busy."_ Akabayashi said sounding confused.

"But he said…" Shizuo passed, he frowned and walked to light switch, "You said Akabayashi called you earlier today Izaya." He said then switched on the light. He looked at the bed and passed, he wasn't there.

He looked around the room, he wasn't in here, he wondered to the shared bathroom.

Nothing.

He walked into the raven's old room to make sure.

Nothing.

"Akabayashi…" He said slowly.

"_What is it?"_ the red head asked.

"Izaya's gone…" Shizuo answered not sure how to react.

"_What? Are you sure?"_ Akabayashi asked again.

"He's not in the room, I looked." Shizuo answered, he scanned the room and noticed Izaya's phone was gone, he quickly opened the closet door, his jacket was gone too, he walked up to the bed and felt the side Izaya had fallen asleep in.

"And the side of his bed is… Cold… and his phone and jacket are gone…" Shizuo said even slower.

"He's been gone for a while…" Shizuo added feeling himself panic a bit.

"_Shizuo make sure he's not somewhere around the house, he might have gone to the kitchen or something." _Akabayashi said trying to stay positive.

"Okay." Shizuo said leaving his room heading to the first floor. Once he got off the elevator, he ran into the kitchen, it was dark and empty.

"He's not in the kitchen…" Shizuo spoke into the phone.

Akabayashi stayed oddly quiet, but Shizuo knew he was still there.

"_Inform the house."_ Akabayashi said with a serious tone, Shizuo immediately headed for the conference room, he rang the bell that hung in the back of the room alarming the whole house there was something going on. Under 4 minute's his men all gathered, they opened the screen door ready to help their boss.

"Look for Izaya, he's missing. Search the whole place. Go." He ordered.

His men nodded and the scattered, Shizuo brought the phone next to his face again.

"They're searching the house…" Shizuo spoke.

"_I told Shiki, he said he sent small groups out too see if they see him." _Akabayashi informed.

Shizuo took a deep breath, and exhaled, "Okay…" He said.

* * *

Hio sneaked closer to the warehouse where he saw Izaya enter, he wasn't sure why the raven sneaked here in the middle of the night, but he couldn't help but be curious. He ran quickly pressing his back against the wall of the building trying to hide and blend in with the shadows. He looked to his side and noticed a window; it was a bit high though. He looked around and noticed a trashcan. As careful as possible, he dragged the can closer to the window; afterwards he climbed onto it and pressed his face against the window trying to look inside.

He noticed Izaya was surrounded by 9 men, 8 of the looked like Shiki's men, they wore the same color suits, which was dark maroon red.

"Why were they here? Why was Iza-chin here? And who is that other guy?" Hio whispered to himself, he tried to press himself closer to the window. His foot slipped and knocked the trashcan down, it made a loud crashing sound, Hio fell on his back, a groan left his mouth.

"Oww…" He said quietly as he got up.

"Who's there?!" Somebody yelled, Hio quickly perked up. He stood and ran hiding behind a stack of boxes. He peeked through the holes, he saw 2 more of Shiki's men walking around, they looked at the tipped over trash can, they exchanged a look and went different way to search. Hio took a deep breath, and then slowly let it out. He pulled out his phone and dialed in the blonde's number.

* * *

Shizuo walked back and forth waiting for them to tell them something, they still haven't found the raven. He grabbed his phone and white suit jacket and quickly head out of his room but ran into Asako, almost knocking her over.

"Bāchan! Careful." He said resting his hand on her shoulder, she seem a bit shaken.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo asked when he noticed.

"I-It's Hio-chan, he's not in his room, and I asked the other's if they've seen him, no one has." She said shaking a bit, Shizuo saw her clearly worry. Asako always took care of Hio like she did when he was young, so he was like her grandchild.

"I'm sure he's okay, you know how he is." Shizuo said rubbing her shoulder trying to calm her.

"I-I know, but Izaya is missing, and we can't find Hio-chan-" "Bāchan." Shizuo cut her off.

"We'll find them, I promise you, we'll find them." Shizuo repeated, and she nodded, her wrinkles more noticeable with her worried face, he headed to the first floor. Shizuo entered the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor, once he got there, Kisaki waited for him to give him what they found.

"WE didn't find him sir, and Kuro wasn't found anywhere either." Kisaki informed sounding rather worried.

"I'm sure Kur-" Shizuo was cut off by his phone going off, he pulled it out of his pants pocket and looked at the caller ID, it read 'Hio'. Shizuo quickly answered it.

"Hio, where are you?" He asked loudly, almost a yell.

"_Shh, Shizuo-nii, shhh…"_ Hio whispered.

"Answer me!" Shizuo yelled.

"_I said Shhh…"_ Hio shushed again.

"_I'm at one of the Awakasu's warehouses I think, I see a lot of Shiki's men so it's only a guess, I know I'm somewhere close to Shinjuku, but still in Ikebukuro…"_ Hio whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Shizuo asked.

"_Cause if I'm too loud they'll find me, hurry Shizuo-nii."_ Hio continued to whisper.

"Who will find you?" Shizuo asked worried.

"_Shiki's men, Iza-chin is here, he's inside the warehouse, he's surrounded, and then there's this other guy, he kind of looked like Iza-chin actually."_ Hio explained.

"Wait, Izaya's there too?! Can you give me an address?" Shizuo asked quickly.

"_Uh, I- I don't know, wait I heard someone." _Hio said quietly.

"Hio, Wait, Hio?!" Shizuo yelled, he could still hear Hio's quiet breathing. Shizuo waited, he felt like it took an eternity, then Hio answered again.

"_I dunno where I am exactly… I see a big billboard though, it's yellow and it says Sunshine City, come visit..." Hio_ whispered.

"Okay, keep hiding Hio, don't move." Shizuo ordered.

"_Okay, I won't, I don't think they know I'm her-__**ah**__!"_ Shizuo heard Hio let out yelp.

"Hio?!" Shizuo yelled.

Shizuo could hear the phone drop to the ground.

'_Hey! Let go! No! I'll bite you! Let me go!'_ Shizuo could hear Hio's voice far away from the phone, until it finally faded.

Shizuo felt like he was frozen for a moment, he then heard something crunch and the line went dead. He slowly closed his phone, only for it to ring again, he quickly answered again.

"Hello?!" He said loudly, a yell even.

"_Woah, Shizuo, I still need my ears."_ Akabayashi said on the other line.

"Akabayashi, Izaya's gone, and so is Hio!" Shizuo yelled.

"_What? Both?"_ Akabayashi asked.

"And Hio called, not even a minute ago, he said he followed Izaya out, he said he's at one of your warehouses. He said it was near Shinjuku, and there was a giant billboard that was promoting Sunshine city." Shizuo informed, he froze when he remembered Hio said they were men from the Awakasu.

'_Was it the Awakasu? Did they do this? No, it can't be, can it…?'_ Shizuo asked himself, doubting now.

"_What? That's impossible, but the only one that comes to mind with that description would be the one we keep our cargo in, it's about a 20 minute drive from your place, hurry Shizuo, we're about 40 minutes away, I'm texting you the address, we'll meet you there." _Akabayashi informed, he sounded dead serious. Shizuo nodded and muttered a silent okay then hung up. He stared at his phone.

'_I shouldn't doubt them…'_ Shizuo said closing his eyes, he quickly headed out the door; he took 20 of his men with, and ordered the rest to stay out and search, and too keep a close watch on the people on their territory. They quickly got in to their cars and drove off, 5 black cars drove in a line towards the edge of Ikebukuro to find Izaya and Hio.

"I'll be there soon." He said to himself.

* * *

The door to the warehouse slammed open and Izaya's head snapped towards its direction and saw another of Shiki's so called 'men'.

"Orihara-san, we found someone outside." He informed.

"Oh, did you now?" Yoshihiro said glancing at Izaya, who tensed up.

"Bring him in." Yoshihiro said with a smile that sent a shiver down Izaya's spine.

Izaya stared at the entrance, who was stupid enough to be here, who was stupid enough to even follow him.

"Put me down I said!" Izaya heard the yells, and immediately felt the blood drain from him. He watched as one of them entered carrying the small tan raven as he struggled and yelled.

'_Hio…'_

**_Sorry it's kind of short again, promise next one's will be longer okay, i just needed to update something for you guys. :3_**


	17. Kiss It All Goodbye

_**Hello again, sorry, worked Friday, Saturday was busy so today I've been typing since 2 in the after noon till 9 to bring you the new chapter. One more chapter and the first arc will be over, just, don't hate me okay guys?**_

_**Rai Rai Blue: Holy Nuggets! Hio is going to get hurt! Maybe our damsel Izaya can be a knight before Shizuo and everyone else comes in and saves them. I just have this awful feeling something really bad is going to happen and that could be Izaya making sure Shizuo saves Hio first and then is shipped off somewhere, or something unimaginable happens and 'bad man' gets away. I have a few ideas where the second arc will be heading. You are so nice to us and leaving it on a cliffhanger was just teasing. I have already mentioned to an author this week about the idea of kidnapping. I don't want to go there again. (I still feel like a horrible person because it) I hope you produce another chapter fairly soon, like tomorrow. I would love even more. Till next time.**_

_**BB: . . . SWO APPERENTLY YOU'RE A MIND READER. GET OUT OF MY HEAD, LEAVE ME ALONEEE! omo So, since rai Rai Blue is like, predicting this, might as well read her reviews to see what might happen in the next chapter, cause so far she's been doing a pretty good job! Or he... I dunno what your gender's are, but since this is yaoi I am guessing girl! I do a lot of cliff hangers, specially at parts like these. XD**_

_**The first arc is almost over, I am so happy!**_

_**FINALLY!**_

_**Anyway, continue!**_

* * *

Izaya stared as the no name man carried Hio closer, Hio never stopped struggling.

"Put me down I said! Let go!" Hio yelled, he kicked his legs trying to hit the man carrying him as he tried to pull open his arms.

"A brat?" Yoshihiro asked with clear disappointment shown on his face along with a raised eyebrow, he glanced at Izaya and barely noticed Izaya's gasped face before Izaya could quickly cover it with his usual smirk. Yoshihiro walked up to Hio and inspected him, he tilted his head to the side.

"What's your name?" The carmine eyed man asked.

"Like I would ever tell you!" The blue eyed child yelled with a glare.

"Why not, I asked so nicely." Yoshihiro teased.

"Cause you seem like a bastard! And Shizuo-nii said never to trust bastards! Just you wait until Shizuo-nii gets here! He's gonna kick the crap out of you! And take me and Iza-chin home!" Hio yelled kicking his legs again trying to struggle more.

"Well, aren't you feisty, I like feisty." Yoshihiro chuckled with a smirk that sent a small chill down Hio's back, the tan boy glanced at Izaya then back to the man in front of him. Yoshihiro continued to smile and turned to Izaya.

"So you know him?" Yoshihiro asked with the same smile.  
"Barely..." Izaya said successfully able to cover with worry with his mask once again, Yoshihiro lost his smile and a dead pan expression replaced it.

"Oh..." He let out.

"He's just some kid I met in the Heiwajima territory..." Izaya added with a shrug, Hio stared at him with a sad expression, Izaya could tell by his sadden blue eyes, he'd wish he could give Hio a hint, but doing so would ruin the act, especially in front of his father.

"Nobody important..." Izaya finished with a deadpan expression, Hio just put his head down staring at the ground.

Yoshihiro stared not amused anymore, then let out a sigh.

"I see..." Yoshihiro looked at Hio who had stopped struggling.

"get rid of him then." Yoshihiro said waving his hand in a 'shoo' motion.

The man started walking, and Hio started struggling when he felt like he was moving.

"wait, what?" Izaya asked staring at his father.

"What?" Yoshihiro asked.

"He's just a kid!" Izaya yelled.

"And?" Yoshihiro asked .

"You can't just get rid of him!" Izaya yelled again.

"Why not?" Yoshihiro asked frowning now.

"Because he's a kid!" Izaya yelled getting annoyed now, he glared at his father, carmine red meeting ruby red.

Yoshihiro smiled.

"You're right." Yoshihiro nodded.

"I am...?" Izaya asked, this can't be good news.

"yes, absolutely." Yoshihiro answered.

" I can't just get rid off him, I should put him to good used, since I am gonna get rid of him at the end, might at well right?" Yoshihiro continued to smiled.

Izaya's eyes widened at the mischief that shown in Yoshihiro's eyes.

"Bring him back, and also bring me my suitcase." Yoshihiro called, and they carried Hio back, and another walked up the stairs.

Izaya tried to mask his fear, but it was peaking out through his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" asked Izaya watching carefully.

"Hmm, Nothing to complicated." Yoshihiro smiled, he could see the fear in Izaya's eyes. Izaya glared, he heard the other guy walking down the stairs with a silver suitcase, he walked to to his father and handed it to him.

"Thank you." Yoshihiro nodded and took the suitcase, he placed it flat on the ground and slowly opened it. Izaya peered in, it contained needles, syringes and small liquid jars with some clear liquid in it, they were in soft black foam holders for their protection. He looked up at his father fear clearly showing now.

"What is that?" Izaya asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

"This? Oh a little something I've been working on, I've been trying to perfect my suicide pills, so I started working with new chemicals. This is more of a poison, I've been working on it, so see how long it takes the subject to die, or lose conscientiousness, I've never tried it on a child before though, and it has peeked my interest." Yoshihiro explained as he carefully picked up an empty syringe flashing Izaya a smile.

"You can't be... How could you even think of doing something like that?!" Izaya screamed, his eyes wide staring at the twisted scene in front of him. Izaya glanced at Hio and felt his heard tighten, he looked terrified, Hio's blue eyes had small tears in them as he bit his bottom lip. He glanced back to his father who had grabbed one of the small glass jars, he injected the needle into the paper thin opening of the jar, once the needle part was in he pulled at the end of the syringe and the liquid was sucked into the syringe. Izaya watched as he father pulled the needle out, he lightly tapped the needle part and squeezed some of the access liquid to get rid of unwanted air bubbles.

"There." Yoshihiro smiled, he turned to look at Hio who flinched once he felt his stare. He walked up to Hio who couldn't run, Hio immediately started struggling.

"Hold him." Yoshihiro orders and both men held Hio forcing him to hold still, Yoshihiro got close to Hio, he signaled the two to grab Hio's arm and hold it out for him.

"No! No! _**Stop**_! Iza-chin! Make him stop!" Hio cried as he continued to struggle against his holders.

"S-Shizuo-nii! Iza-chin!" Hio continued to cry.

Izaya stared at the whole scene in shock, his voice was nowhere to be found, he watched as his father was about to press the needle into Hio's arm-

"Stop!" Izaya screamed finally finding his voice, his hands were clenched into tight fists, Yoshihiro did indeed stop, he paused and turned to look at Izaya.

"Why?" Yoshihiro asked, Hio started gasping, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Leave him alone..." Izaya said.

"But why?" Yoshihiro asked with a shrug, he acted so innocent.

"If you want me to go back with out having to drag me... You'll leave him alone..." Izaya said glaring at Yoshihiro, pure hate was shown in his eyes, Yoshihiro smiled at this.

"Hmm, so, if I leave him alone, you'll come back just like that?" Yoshihiro repeated playing with the needle, and his lips were puckered in a teasing pout.

"Yes." Izaya forced out through grinding teeth.

"Hmm.. Oka-" Yoshihiro stopped midway, he glanced around the empty warehouse, he looked serious.

"What?" Izaya asked looking around too.

"Someone's here..." Yoshihiro answered with a harsh glare directed towards the door, then glared at Izaya. Izaya heard cars screeching they they pulled up and felt his heart speed up. Izaya snapped his head towards his father, he didn't seem like he was in the mood to make deals now.

"You know I hate being interrupted Izaya..." Yoshihiro spat out harshly.

"I didn't bring them here!" Izaya yelled pointing to where the car sounds were coming from.

Yoshihiro growled and turned around to face Hio again.

"No deal." He growled out, and signaled them to hold Hio again, Hio screamed again as Yoshihiro got closed.

"Stay away!" Hio screamed, his holders stretched out his arm again.

"Leave him alone dammit!" Izaya yelled, he ran towards Yoshihiro but was caught of guard by two of his fathers men. They had tackled him, Izaya kicked at one, he took out his switch blade, flipped it open and made a swift deep cut into the other man's thigh causing him to fell. Izaya tried to run to Hio, then he felt his heart drop, Hio was now on the floor shivering as cries left his mouth. The needle was in Hio's arm, and the liquid inside was gone, it was empty. Izaya tried to quickly walk up to Hio, he stumbled on his feet and crawled the next couple of feet. He pulled in close next to Hio, who was trembling and crying, Izaya slowly pulled the needle out and noticed the small dot of blood that leaked out. Izaya could feel his eyes burn as tears formed in them, he lightly touched Hio's cheek. He was warm, much too warm.

"H-Hio-kun, Hio-kun?" Izaya whispered, Hio let out a whimper.

"It's me Hio, Iza-chin, I'm right here, open your eyes." Izaya begged still tapping Hio's cheek.

Hio slowly opened his eyes too look at Izaya who was leaning over him.

"Iza-chin..." Hio whispered with small tears running down his cheeks.

"I-I was so scared..." he sobbed out.

"I-It's okay, I'm right here." Izaya said scooping Hio up into his arms, and walked him closer to the stairs, but stumbled, his legs were trembling to much for him to be able to use them. Hio let out a sharp gasp as they fell.

"Iza-chin.." he whimpered out.

"Sorry, it's going to be okay." Izaya said patting Hio's head. Izaya looked to the top of the set of stairs to see his father smiling, he was amused by this, Izaya glared at him.

Izaya's head turned to the entrance as he heard a few men scream.

"Get out of my way to assholes!" Izaya heard Shizuo scream, he was here, he came to get them, but, but Hio-kun. Izaya looked down at Hio who was gasping in air now.

"What did you give him?!" Izaya screamed looking up to his father.

"Like I said, I have been working with chemicals, I haven't even named it yet." Yoshihiro smiled.

Izaya glared up at his father.

"Iza-chin..." Hio whispered with a cough.

Izaya quickly looked down at Hio, who was now having a small coughing fit.

"My body hurts..." Hio groaned, he shifted trying to move.

"H-Hio-kun, shh, it's okay, don't try to move okay? Just stay still." Izaya said, _'The poison shouldn't spread as fast if he stays still.'_ he grabbed his switch blade and cut his left sleeve off, he wrapped the sleeve on Hio's small arm and made a tight knot. _'That should slow it down.'_

"Hurts..." Hio let out quietly.

"You bastards!" Izaya heard Shizuo scream again, then a loud crashing sound came from outside.

"Well isn't he loud, good thing I had back up. A Mastermind always has everything planned ahead" Yoshihiro said with a smirk, like he knew how this was going to end.

The blonde stood his ground glaring at the crowd of people, they wore looked at low life thugs, they carried pipes and bats, how dirty, along were some of what looked to be Awakasu's men.

"Bring it on!" The blonde screamed, his men were fighting along with him.

"We can't let you in Heiwajima's! We're under strict orders of the Awakasu to not let you in!" One of them yelled, Shizuo was take aback by that.

"The Awakasu? Wait, Akabayashi and Shiki?' Shizuo asked, but got no answer.

A set of 5 attacked Shizuo, one swung the pipe at his head, the blonde swiftly ducked dodging the blow, and punched the attacked in the stomach sending him flying. An other swung a wooden bat, Shizuo took a step to the side and the boy missed, the blonde turned on his heel and kicked the bastard in the chest, he was sent flying into the two attackers, and before Shizuo could turn, the 5th attacked slammed a piece of wood onto his back breaking the plank in two. Shizuo slowly turned to look at the attacked who froze holding the broken weapon.

Izaya flinched when he heard something slam against the metal walls, he looked back and saw a dent on the walls from the far away entrance. Then heard the blonde scream again; "Come on! I was holding back!"

Izaya felt horrible, the blonde lost it, he was being violent, he could hear it. Izaya hated this, the blonde hates violence, yet he is being forced to use it.

"Iza-chin..." Hio whispered. Izaya heard Hio's whisper and quickly turned to the small raven.

"Is Shizuo-nii here?" Hio asked weakly.

"Y-Yeah, he's here." Izaya nodded with a smile.

"Good..." Hio smiled back, then a cough fit came again making his whole body shake.

Izaya watched as Hio's small chest weakly heaved up and down, and small pants left his small mouth. Izaya placed his hand on Hio's forehead, he was covered in cold sweat now. Izaya noticed how Hio's eyes kept fluttering closed and panicked.

"H-Hio-kun, don't go to sleep, don't close your eyes, okay?" Izaya asked running his fingers through Hio's hair. Hio's eyes fluttered opened again.

"Is it raining?" Hio asked, his eye blinked weakly.

"Huh?" Izaya tried to listen, he could head the quiet pitter patter of water bouncing off the roof.

"Oh, it is..." Izaya confirmed.

"I can smell it..." Hio scrunched up his nose, Izaya sniffed, he could smell the humidity.

"Iza-chin... Have I told you... I hate the rain...?" Hio asked, small pants interrupting his sentence, his eyes kept trying to stay close.

"N-No, why do you hate it? Tell me, talk to me, please keep your eyes opened for me okay?" Izaya encouraged Hio, he kept running his fingers through black hair.

Hio took in a small breath, "It reminds me.. Of.. My mom..." Hio let out quietly, Izaya could hear the hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hio-kun..." Izaya said quietly remembering when Hio told him about what happened when he saw his mother.

"It was raining then too..." Hio whimpered taking in a sharp breath,

"Iza-chin... Why do you think my parents left me?" Hio asked quietly, tears slid down the side of his face. Izaya stared at Hio crying, Hio never asked questions like that, never.

"Hio-kun... What are you-" "I think they didn't love me..." Hio cut him off. Izaya could see Hio take in harsh breaths, as he started to sob a little.

"Hio... Stop..." Izaya stated, crimson eyes staring at sky blue ones.

"But..." Hio sobbed weakly.

"Shh..." Izaya said rubbing Hio's cheek

"It doesn't matter, you're with me and Shizu-chan... And we love you..." Izaya finished with a smile, Hio paused then nodded returning the smile.

"Is Shizuo-nii here to take us home...? I want to go home..." Hio asked weakly.

"yeah... Shizu-chan's going to take us home..." Izaya answered nodding.

"Good..." Hio said closing his eyes a little..."

"Hio, keep your eyes open for me me please..." Izaya pleaded, lightly patting Hio's cheek to keep him awake. Hio groaned and opened his eyes again.

"hey, how about when we get home, the three of us play a video game again?" Izaya said trying to sound cheerful, but he could feel tears bud in the side of his eyes.

"really?" Hio asked with a weak smile.

"Yes, really. We'll play any game you want." Izaya said letting out a shaky chuckle as tears rolled down his cheeks, he could taste his own tears.

"Can... Can we play a scary game again?" Hio asked, then coughed.

"yeah, any kind of game." Izaya said nodding.

"promise...?" Hio asked with a smile.

"Yeah.. I-I promise, Shizu-chan's gonna take us home, and we'll play games... Everything's gonna be okay Hio.. I promise..." Izaya said swallowing a sob.

"Okay..." Hio said with a smile.

"Iza-chin... When I get older, can I call you Izaya-kun...?" Hio asked, his eyes kept closing now, it took all his will power to keep them half opened.

"You can call me that now Hio-kun..." Izaya said with a forced chuckle.

"But... I feel like... It would sound better if I call... You that when.. I'm... Older..." Hio forced out the scentless through gasps.

"Okay... You can call me what ever you want..." Izaya smiled, he flinched when he heard a loud pain filled scream, he looked towards the entrance again, there was less sound now. He hoped the blonde hadn't gone complete over board, because he would regret it, he just knew it.

"I can't wait till I grow up even less now..." Izaya heard Hio weakly laugh, he was about turn back to him, then a loud bang was heard, something else was slammed against the entrance walls.

"Hio, what do you want to do when you grow up?" Izaya asked, still facing the wall, waiting, wanting for the doors to burst open. He waited, but he didn't get a respond from Hio, he quickly turn look see, Hio's eyes were closed, panic filled the informants mind.

"Hio! Open your eyes!" he said out loud, Izaya's mouth twitched trying to think this isn't happening.

Izaya started to lightly slap Hio's cheek, _'Please, please, open your eyes, wake up, do something!'_ Izaya screamed in his head, tears ran down his cheeks as panic ran through out his body.

"Wake up!" Izaya screamed, when he got no response he slowly rested his head on Hio's no longer heaving chest. Small sobs left Izaya's throat, he kept whispering small '_please_' and '_wake_ _up_' through his sobs.

Before Izaya knew it, the doors to the warehouse were broken in with brute force, a crowd of men ran in, making a wall to not let Shizuo in. Izaya watched, and he could feel his heart stop, the blonde was covered in blood, his once white suit was now stained with copper red blotches. Izaya turned to look at his father, Yoshihiro was in the middle of the stair case watching Izaya.

"The poison. It's much to slow." Yoshihiro sighed, Izaya glared up at him.

"I'll ask one more time, what did you give him?" Izaya asked harshly.

"and like I answered, I haven't named it yet." Yoshihiro smiled.

"Don't be stupid! You must have some sort of antidote! You wouldn't make something that can't be cured!" Izaya screamed.

They were both interrupted by a scream, they looked up to see a man was sent flying in the air.  
"Get out of my way!" Shizuo roared as he picked up another attacker and flung him. Izaya noticed how his father stared at Shizuo, he had a twisted smile on, _'He noticed, he noticed.'_ Izaya panicked in his head, once his father found something he could experiment on, he got that look. He noticed Shizuo's inhuman strength, he was intrigued.

"You've always wanted your freedom right?" Yoshihiro asked now looking down at Izaya.

"I'll give it to you, I promise to leave you alone for good." Yoshihiro smiled.

"For what...?" Izaya glared.

"Let the kid die, let them stay, you can go. I won't stop you, I won't chase you." Yoshihiro smirked.

"What?" Izaya asked in disbelief.

"Yupp. You'll be free Izaya." Yoshihiro repeated.

"Y-You're serious..." Izaya whispered.

"Your choice." Yoshihiro finished.

"You're a monster..." Izaya growled.

"Your mother said something like that as well." Yoshihiro chuckled. Izaya glared at the smiling raven, his cruel red eyes showed no pity, no remorse, he was truly okay with his choices. Izaya looked down at Hio, then Shizuo then back to his father.

"No..." Izaya said standing up a little, finally being able to use his legs.

"Really now? You're giving up a chance for freedom?" Yoshihiro asked.

"How about this, I'll make you a deal..." Izaya asked glaring at him.

"Oh yeah?" Yoshihiro asked amused.

"How about this... You help Hio... Leave Shizuo and the Heiwajima alone along with Shiki, Akabayashi and the Awakasu. And I'll go back with you, I won't fight, I won't argue, I'll go with you." Izaya stated.

Yoshihiro stared at him.

"Aren't you asking for too much?" Yoshihiro asked folding his arms.

"Shut up, take it or leave it." Izaya glared.

Yoshihiro continued to stare, then sighed.

"Very well, the kid won't suffer any more, and I'll leave them alone..." Yoshihiro smirked.

"I'll fucking kill you all!" They heard Shizuo scream as he sent some of the last few standing attackers. Izaya watched Shizuo kicked one in the stomach, the men was sent flying back, he curled into himself holding his stomach. Yoshihiro grabbed Izaya by his arm and started pulling him up the stairs.

"we're leaving." Yoshihiro said.

"Come on, I didn't even do it that hard!" Shizuo yelled walking up to the man, said man whimpered and puked on the ground. Shizuo smirked as the man was a mess now, the blonde placed his foot on the guys head.

"Does it hurt? Let me stop the pain for you." Shizuo growled as he started pressing his food on the man's head. Izaya stared in horror, the blonde really did lost it, the man on the floor started screaming, but the blonde didn't care.

_'I have to stop him, I have to...'_ Izaya thought as he pulled his arm away from his father, he went to the rails of the second floor and took in a deep breath.

"SHIZU-CHAN!" Screamed the informant, Shizuo stopped pressing on the mans head and looked up at Izaya.

"Izaya!" The blonde yelled, he started walking towards when he saw Izaya. The blonde felt relieved to see the informant.

"Come down! I'm here to take you and Hio home!" Shizuo yelled, then noticed the man standing behind Izaya, the dots quickly connected in his head.

"But first I'm going to kick the crap out of him!" Shizuo screamed pointing at Yoshihiro who just smirked.

_'If I say I'm leaving to save them... I'm sure he'll try to follow me... I... I can't get them involved anymore... I need to make him mad.. I need to make him hate me...'_ Izaya told himself, he could feel his heart shatter as the thought of Shizuo hating him passed through his head.

_'It needs to be done...'_ Izaya told himself.

"Izaya?" Shizuo asked, he stared at the quiet informant confused.

Izaya's body started to shake a bit, and a chuckle left his throat, then it turned to a full out laugh. Shizuo stared at Izaya with wide confused mocha eyes.

"Izaya?" he asked once again.

"Oh Shizu-chan! You're such a doll!" Izaya smirked.

"Huh?" Shizuo let out a confused sound.

"Trying so hard to help me, you're so easy to fool. I don't need your help, I came here on my own accord." Izaya said leaning against the railing looking down at Shizuo with a wide grin.

"I agreed to meed my father here, since my mission was done after all. I was sent to the Heiwajima territory to try and gather information, I never thought the head of the house would be violent monster like you though." Izaya pouted, he forced himself not to let out a single unwanted noise, to stay in character.

"But... You said..." Shizuo tried to understand.

"yeah, I say a lot of things." Izaya said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Izaya... I..." Shizuo tried to speak.

"What?" Izaya asked with a deadpan expression.

"I.. I love you..." Shizuo said staring at Izaya with sadden mocha eyes.

Izaya's eyes twitched, his mask slipped a bit, he turned his head to the side.

"Seems like all we had is over now..." Izaya said with narrow eyes. A small tear dripped down Izaya face, but he was to far away for the blonde to notice.

"It was never real... I'm sorry..." Izaya said turning his head back.

Shizuo felt his chest tighten, it felt as someone had stabbed him right in the chest, stabbed him and ripped open his ribcage.

"You're sorry..." Shizuo said to himself.

"Speak up, I can't hear you." Izaya taunted, he had tears running down his face, but his voice never cracked.

"You're sorry?! That was my heart you played with! It was my life you fucked up! And your sorry?! So everything you told me! It was just lies!? All of them?!" Shizuo yelled, he clenched his fist closed glaring at the raven, Izaya flinched.

_**"Well... I.. I like you."**_

_"Just like?"_

_**"Uh, I, no, I really.. Like... You... I..."**_

_"hey, come now, I can't really hear you."_

_**"I really like you!"**_

_**"You always make me feel embarrassed, and happy!" **_

_**"And I usually can't stop thinking about you, and when we text I always smile cause I know your taking time to talk to me... I.. I love it..."**_

_**"But you're always teasing me! And it makes me feel like you're not serious! A-And the first time, y-you said you were curious! . . . I... I don't want to be some sort of... Experiment..."**_

_**"Hey... Shizu-chan, when you asked how I feel... I wasn't being completely honest**." _

_"What do you mean?" _

_**"I... When ever I'm with you... I feel safe, and that's something I usually don't feel... I always feel like I have to have my guard up at all times..." **_

_"I like it, being safe... **I understand what you said when we first went out with Hio, experiencing happiness with out worrying about anything about, a moment of utter blissfulness..."**_

_**"Thank you for showing me what you mean-" **Izaya was cut off by the kiss._

_"I love you Izaya..."_

**_"I love you too.._."**

The blonde's head filled with the innocent moments when the raven had opened up to him, he clenched his jaw as he glared at Izaya, small tears budded to the side of his face.

"Yes." Izaya said loud enough for Shizuo to barely hear.

The blonde felt something snap inside of him, picked up the closest heavy object; a wooden crate. And threw it at Izaya's direction, Izaya barely missed it.

"I wish i would have left you!" The blonde screamed, Izaya stared at him through tear filled eyes. The blonde picked up another crate, and flung it again.

"I wish i never missed you...and... I sure as hell wish i never told you I loved you!" The blonde screamed as he ran towards the poles that held the second floor up, he pulled as hard as he could ripping the structure from the floor, the second floor started to tilt as the blonde removed what kept it up.

Izaya just stared at the angered blonde, '_He hates me..._' Izaya told himself, Yoshihiro grabbed Izaya by the back of his jacket and pulled him out through a door.

"Your time has ended, kiss it all goodbye Izaya." Yoshihiro said as he pulled Izaya down a flight of stairs that were on the outside of the building.

Once the blonde didn't see them, he quickly dropped the pole and headed towards the stairs to follow them but froze, he felt the rest of his heart drop as he stared at the beginning of the stairs.

There was Hio, laying on the floor, his eyes closed, Shizuo dropped to his knees next to the small raven.

"H-Hio...?" Shizuo let out a shaky breath, he reached his hand out to touch Hio; he was cold. Shizuo panicked and quickly wrapped his arms around the small boy, Shizuo felt Hio's cold limp body, he pressed it close to himself.

"Hio!" he screamed, he shook the boy a bit.

"Come on, this isn't funny! Open your eyes!" Shizuo screamed, tears flooded his eyes as he moved the hair from Hio's forehead to look at his face, it was paler than it should be. Shizuo couldn't feel Hio breathing, he wasn't responding at all. He pulled Hio closer to himself, he held Hio's body as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"H-Hio... I-Izaya..." he sobbed into Hio's black hair.

"Heiwajima-san!" Shiki ran in screaming, he saw the destruction of the warehouse and noticed Shizuo sitting on the floor. He quickly ran towards the blonde and stopped right behind him panting a bit.

"Heiwajima-san! What happened here?!" Shiki asked worried, Shizuo slowly lowered Hio's body, but didn't move.

"Heiwajima-san?" Shiki asked, he placed his hand on Shizuo's shoulder, and the blonde snapped.

"Don't touch me!" Shizuo yelled slapping away Shiki's hand, the blonde glared at the brunet.

"Heiwajima-san?" Shiki asked surprised by the sudden act.

"This was your fucking doing!" Shizuo screamed at Shiki and got up to his feet. The brunets eye's widen at the accusation.

"We had no doing in this Heiwajima-san!" Shiki argued.

"Bullshit!" Shizuo screamed.

"Why would we do something like this?!" Shiki asked looking around.

"I don't know, but those bastards said they were under Awakasu order! And I saw men with the Awakasu regular wear!" Shizuo screamed pointing to 2 unconscious man in the corner.

Shiki stared at them in shock, then back at Shizuo.

'_He honestly thinks we did this...' _Shiki told himself.

"Shizuo! We would never do this! We've worked with the Heiwajima's since your father had the position of head of the house! We've known each other for years! We have more than just a job related connection! Believe me when I say we didn't send this order! We would never to anything to harm you!" Shiki continued to argue, he took a step closer to the blonde. Shiki decided to drop the honorifics, he needed to get through to the blonde.

"Please listen to me Shizuo." Shiki continued taking another step closer, Shizuo deemed him to close, he pulled his fist back, and let go aiming at Shiki. The brunet closed his eyes ready to take the hit, then felt somebody grab him by his torso and pull him back, he opened his eyes to see Akabayashi pulling him back, had been able to deflect Shizuo's punch by quickly pushing his arm in a different direction, the blonde followed the punch through and it landed on a metal beam, the impact left a dent.

"Are you crazy Shizuo?!" Akabayashi screamed pulling Shiki away, he had wrapped his arm around the brunet protectively.

"If that would have hit him, you could of killed him!" Akabayashi yelled, he pushed Shiki behind him and grabbed Shizuo by his collar and pulled him close.

"Is that what you were trying to do?!" Akabayashi yelled, then threw Shizuo back letting go. He inspected Shizuo, he was covered in blood.

"What happened here?" Akabayashi asked looked around.

"He said the men that were doing this... Said they were under our orders..." Shiki said informing Akabayashi.

"What?" Akabayashi asked, he turned to look at Shiki who seemed to be in some sort of shock, he was looking away. Akabayashi turned to look at Shizuo who was glaring at them.

"You can't possibly believe that!" Akabayashi yelled.

"How can I not?! They were wearing the same suits! They were in your warehouse! Explain that!" Shizuo screamed punching the metal beam again, making the dent a full out crater.

"Shizuo! We're your friends! We would never do anything like this!" Akabayashi yelled.

"How many fucking years have we know each other! How could fucking think we would do this!" Akabayashi continued.

"Akabayashi..." Shiki said placing his hand on Akabayashi's shoulder trying to calm him.

"What?" Akabayashi snapped.

"Stop yelling.. Let him be..." Shiki said closing his eyes.

"But-" "_**Look**_." Shiki said cutting off Akabayashi, Shiki motioned his head towards the side. Akabayashi's eyes went wide when he saw Hio laying on the floor, he looked dead. Akabayashi quickly tried to run to Hio's body but Shizuo stopped him by pulling him away.

"Don't touch him!" Shizuo screamed standing in front of Hio's body, tears could be visibly seen running down his face, his knuckles were bruised and bleeding. The blonde turned to look at Hio's body, and got on his knees again, he picked up Hio's body slowly.

"Don't touch him..." Shizuo repeated in a quiet sob.

Akabayashi felt his chest tighten at the scene, he took a step, but was stopped by Shiki. The redhead turned to look at the brunet, carmine brown eyes stared into dark brown, Shiki shook his head slowly and looked down. Akabayashi made a hurt expression, turned and stormed out of the warehouse.

"Shizuo... I wish you would believe us..." Shiki said taking a small step closer.

The blonde didn't respond.

"I see..." Shiki said looking down.

"We will leave then... I promise the Awakasu won't bother you anymore... I... I truly am sorry Shizuo..." Shiki said with a small bow. He turned and started walking out, he turned to look back at the still none responsive blonde, then back towards the exit. Once outside he turned to his side where Akabayashi stood with his head against the wall, he had his yellow colored glasses on no to hide his eyes.

"Akabayashi..." Shiki whispered, he got closed and noticed the trickle of blood that slid down his forehead. He quickly grabbed Akabayashi by the arm and pulled him away from the wall, he had a bleeding cut on his forehead, the blood tickled down his face, as it mixed with the tears that ran down his cheeks. Shiki looked at the wall and noticed the blood mark where he had slammed his head into.

"Come on..." Shiki whispered pulling Akabayashi away slowly.

The blonde slowly blinked, he stood up holding Hio in his arms, he watched Hio's peaceful face, lifeless mocha eyes stared, and wished he was only sleeping, that he'd open his bright blue eyes and call him 'Shizuo-nii' again, in that cheerful voice he always does.

A thought ran through his head, and quickly hurried out of the warehouse. His men waited for him outside, they stiffen as they saw the boss walking out with Hio's body in arms, he quickly walked towards the car, he looked at the man closes.

"Take me to Shinras, now." Shizuo ordered.

_Just like I said before, not all stories have a happy ending. Sometimes in stories, it's rare, but the villain wins and gets away, the damsel doesn't get saved, the hero is left to grief, and the sidekick, well, the sidekick dies._

* * *

_**I'd hope you guys read that last part in Hio's point of view, like when he remembered his story, not every story has a happy ending. except this one, just not this ending... cause this is just arc one.**_

_**I made this chapter super long just for you guys...**_

_**If you read this, and didn't cry a single tear, or didn't feel bad, and you feel bad because you didn't feel anything, good, you're a bad person and you should feel bad!**_

_**This was Hio's destiny since the beginning, please don't hate me guys.**_

_**Just remember this isn't over.**_

_**Review, help me reach 150 reviews and I'll upload the next chapter, and Izaya's life as he grew up with his family, all in one day. :3 I will slave myself over the computer just for you guys.**_

_**Also, I get really bored on the computer, if you guys got music you could recommend I could listen too while I type, let me know, and if you'd ever like to talk to me and just chat, you could always chat with me on msn or hotmail or what not, the email I use is Prussiadaawesome at live com**_

_**:3**_

_**But Ja, thanks and review!**_


	18. Realization

_**Okay, wow, you guys, your reviews.**_

_**Thanks for not hating me too much. Lol**_

_**I know I said I'd update this and Izaya's past, but instead I'm going to update this and finish the first arc, then I'll upload Izaya's past and Akabayashi and Shiki's past at the same time. I feel like that be better, no?**_

_**I said my goal was to make you guys cry if you read back to the past chapters.**_

_**Izaya's father is not the monster, I am!**_

_**On a fun note, I found out the name of Izaya's father and mother.**_

_**Father: Shirou**_

_**Mother: Kyouko.**_

_**I'm not 100% if they're the real names, but imma trust em, just thought I'd share my fun discovery.**_

_**Anyway, yeah!**_

* * *

The black car sped through the streets of Ikebukuro, barely following traffic laws. Shizuo held Hio's body close to him the whole way there, when the car came to a stop he looked up to the apartment building next to him. He opened the door and climbed out of the car. He quickly ran into the building, he pressed the elevator button, he looked up, the elevator was at the top floor on its way down. He silently cursed, '_No_ _time_ _for_ _this_.' he told himself, he quickly ran to the door that read 'Stairs', he quickly made his way up 4 sets of stairs to the young underground doctors floor. He made his way though the stair doors, he spotted the doctors door and ran to it. The blonde didn't even bother with knocking, he quickly kicked in the door startling the two sitting in the living room. Shinra and Celty stood up staring at Shizuo as if he was a madman.

"S-Shinra! I-I need your help!" Shizuo yelled and quickly walked up to the brunet doctor.

Shinra noticed the pale looking Hio, and quickly felt Hio's pulse, his eyes widen.

"H-He's cold, I don't feel a pulse! Come, hurry!" Shinra said running deeper into the apartment, he opened a door, and inside looked like a doctors office. The blonde quickly followed behind, "Put him here!" Shinra said patting a desk that look like a metal slab for a dead body, he swallowed but Shizuo did so lowering Hio onto the cold surface carefully. He turned to look at Shinra who quickly put on a mask and gloves.

"Celty!" he yelled, and the headless rider in black ran in past Shizuo.

"Please get the defibrillator started! Put it on a decent setting for a child!" Shinra called as he quickly started to cut Hio's shirt down the middle and placed circle sticky papers on his chest that had wires coming out of them, they were connected to a heart monitor. Celty nodded and headed to the corner to the room and pulled in a tray that held a machine with 2 pads. Shinra placed some sort of cast on Hio's middle finger with wires coming out of it and pulled the shirt to the sides revealing Hio's small chest. Shinra grabbed a towel and started to dry off his chest. He saw Shinra grab the two pads that were attached to the machine, he rubbed both the pads together trying to get the static ready then pressed them against Hio's chest.

Shizuo felt his heart stop as Hio's small body shook and lifted from the table when Shinra did that. The doctor turned to the screen for any sort of response, nothing.

"W-What is th-" "Again!" Shizuo was interrupted by Shinra, then the doctor pressed the pads against Hio's small chest again. He turned to the screen hoping, but nothing.

Shizuo froze as he watched his friend try to revive Hio, help suddenly felt hands on his shoulder, looked to see black smoke. Celty gently pulled Shizuo out of the room and sat him in the living room, she pulled out her GPA and typed in: [Shizuo, please wait here.] and left to assist Shinra again.

Shizuo looked down to noticed, he was trembling, visibly trembling. He pressed his hands together trying to calm himself, he lowered his head to his hands for a silent prayer.

* * *

Izaya sat quietly in the back of a black car, he watched the streets pass by in front of him. He closed his eyes, the images of Hio's weak smiling face, and Shizuo's angry glare attacked his mind. He could feel his chest tighten up,, an empty feeling of sorrow replaced what use to be happiness.

"Don't look so down now." Yoshihiro said taking a sip from his glass.

Izaya opened his crimson eyes and turned to look as his father, his eyes were feel with hatred towards this man.

"How are you going to help Hio?" Izaya asked with a growl.

"Oh, calm down tiger, I've already taken care of it." Yoshihiro said with a smirk.

Izaya glared, and turned his attention back on the streets, watching the people they passed by.

'_Why can't I be one of them?'_ Izaya asked himself.

* * *

Shinra walked out the room with a long sigh, Shizuo turned when he heard the door to the room open. A good hour has passed since he got here, he noticed the blood on Shinra's gloves as he took them off.

"I-Is he...?" Shizuo couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, Shinra looked up Shizuo with a pitied look, then sighed again as a tiny smile crept in.

"We got a vital signal, they're very weak, but it's better than nothing." Shinra said as his smile got a bit wider.

"S-So he's alive?!" Shizuo asked out loud as a smile grew on his face.

Shinra nodded.

"yes, but like I said, his vital are very weak, if you would of waited any longer, he would of died." Shinra said.

"W-What happened to him?" Shizuo asked, Shinra stayed silent for a moment then sat on the couch.

"Some sort of Chemical was injected into him, my guess poison. It is still in his blood, Celty found the needle mark. The poison has spread, we need an antidote, or a full blood transfusion, which I have already started, but I don't have enough blood. But even then, the poison is still there, I can't say it'll clear it all out, we have to do a blood transfusion every week, maybe even every 3 days depending how strong this stuff is." Shinra explained fixing his glasses.

"C-Can you make an antidote?!" Shizuo asked sitting next to the doctor.

"I don't know what kind of poison is i-" he was interrupted by a knock on the door. The doctor blinked and looked at the poorly placed back door, then narrowed his eyes at Shizuo.

"At least I put it back... Sort of.." Shizuo said with a semi guilty look.

The doctor rolled his eyes, "You get it." Shinra said crossing his arms.

"Fine..." Shizuo agreed with a sigh, he stood up and walked towards the door. He effortlessly picked up the door, 'opening' it, he looked outside to see no one. He was about to put it back when something on the floor caught his attention, a a brow paper back with a note on it, he leaned down and picked it up, and froze.

_'To Shizu-chan'_ is what the outside of the note read.

"Who is it?" Shinra called, the blonde quickly walked in dropping the door, not caring anymore.

He quickly opened it, it read;

_'Dear Shizu-chan_

_I bet you think Izaya wrote this since it says 'Shizu-chan', well isn't that cute._

_But no, this is Yoshihiro._

_I am upholding my end of the deal I made with Izaya, in exchange for your well being, he has agreed to come with me. I honestly found it endearing of him to try and make you hate him for you not to worry, he can be so emotional. Heheh._

_Inside the bag you will find a syringe and 6 bottles with red liquid in them, they are the vaccines for the virus I injected in the kid, it's the closes thing to the cure, they will slow down the symptoms, the rest is up to the kid._

_Instructions are inside, I suggest to get someone with a medical history to inject them._

_Love, Yoshihiro Orihara.'_

Shizuo re-read the note, the thing that slapped him in the face was the deal part.

'Izaya left... For us..?' He asked himself.

"What is it?" Shinra asked snapping Shizuo out of id, Shizuo looked up at Shinra remembering he was in the room.

Shizuo slowly handed Shinra the paper bag.

"It says... It's the antidote..."

Shinra's eyes widen and took the bag, he opened it and took out a folded piece of paper.

"Oh wow! They're vaccines, kinda like an anti virus for the poison!" Shinra said fixing his glasses.

"It says, to inject him the vaccine once a week, for 5 weeks. Do not inject all at once, or else it may cause death... really now?" Shinra read the note.

"I feel insulted, this was worded out too easy." Shinra frowned, he pulled out the little bottle.

"Who gave you these?" Shinra asked.

"Izaya's father... It says so in the note..." Shizuo said slowly handing Shinra the note, after reading it he looked up to Shizuo in shock.

"Since Yoshihiro gave you these... I have to test them out, to make sure... They're okay. I'll test in on some of Hio's blood, and see how the vaccine reacts to the poison." Shinra said standing up, he was serious now. He walked into the room, where Celty had stayed to make sure the blood transfusion's were going well.

Shizuo sluggishly sat down on the couch trying to take this in.

He pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead and shut his eye's tight trying to fight the migraine that was starting to form. He remembered what he had yelled at Izaya, how he had tried to harm him, when all he was trying to do, was protect him.

"Shit!" The blonde cursed biting his lip hard, his canine bit hard making his lip bleed.

_'Izaya...'_

* * *

_**SEE, HIO LIVES!**_

_**For now.**_

_**I know it's super, super mega short**_

_**But yeah, so, arc one is finally over.**_

_**What did you guys think?**_

_**I already have the second arc fully ready in my head.**_

_**:3 Yeaaah, i'm happy Hio-chan has fans.**_

_**Hio: Who's the President of my fan base?**_

_**BB: Shouldn't you be like... Passed out.**_

_**Hio: Shouldn't you be like... Doing something productive like studing...**_

_**BB: . . . Touche.**_

_**Review :3**_


	19. The Oriharas

_**Okay, so this chapter, is the longest chapter I have ever written. EVER.**_

_**And honestly, it was giving me a headache, cause I had writers block. So it was even worst, and I know, I haven't update in forever and a year so i'm sorry, so hopefully this and the Akahiki chapter make up for the absence, I haven't started typing the second arc, but I got ideas already racked up man :D**_

_**And I am so excited to tell you guys.**_

_**Also, I'm really sorry about all my spelling errors, and grammar errors, not the best at writing, but I'm glad you guys can get past it and enjoy the story. I like drawing better than writing, but still.**_

_**Now sum reviews!**_

_**Rai Rai Blue: I think Hio has all right to be touche. You tried killing him! So go write him having a happy ending!  
I do hope that arc 2 will be Shizuo looking for Izaya and, this is my sadist side speaking, Izaya goes through some bad things so it will even more adorable when Shizuo finds him. I'm a bad person. Well God's speed to your writing! Till next time.**_

_**BB: Don't take his side! He has a very bad attitude sometimes!**_

_**Hio: Little lo me, never.**_

_**BB: Right... Again, you like, almost predicted what's coming up, you got some parts right, apparently we share one mind. Stop it!**_

_**Rikka-Tan: oh, God... I'm really grateful shizu-chan found out that izaya had never betrayed him (tho, never expected to hear the truth from Mr. father) and Hio-kun is still alive! i'm really happy XD *dancing around  
and "who's the president of my fan base?", i laughed so hard! like seriously?! LOL.  
so, he got so much more fans other than me it seems.. anddd, who's the president, i wonder? *grin**_

_**Hio: Yeah, who's the president, I think it's Rikka-tan, She did claim me already as hers... I feel like if i ran into her in a dark alley, I would not be found... EVER...**_

_**BB: . . . You should totally meet her in a dark alley Hio-chan...**_

_**Hio: Mean...**_

_**PenguinBandit523: Finally got a break from school and sickness to review; sorry for not reviewing the last couple of chapters, I get so busy, and then sometimes I forget. "  
Well, just caught up to what's going on; This has more drama then my drama class, lol. Poor Shizuo :'( He must have felt horrible when Izaya said what he said, even just to protect him. And poor Hio! At least he lives though, that makes me feel better.  
I was actually pretty surprised that it was Yoshihiro that told Shizuo that Izaya was faking, I mean, isn't he just creating one large, and blond, problem for himself? Or is he just That cocky?  
Well, can't wait to see what happens next. I hope u update again soon. :)**_

_**Hio: They like me, they really really like me. ~Tears of joy and appreciation in eyes~**_

_**BB: Yeah... but yeah, to make sure you guys know, Yoshihiro is very bold and cocky, he doesn't feel intimidated, he like to be sneaky, but if it feels like it'll cause something fun he will be bold. He sent that letter to be cocky, to rub it in Shizuo's face almost.**_

_**Like I said, this chapter was a pain, but hopefully you guys like it, sorry for this whole long thing, so enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Yoshihiro POV**_

_**Intrigued**_.

I stretched as a yawn escaped my mouth, such a boring normal day. I looked down at my blue uniform, my tie was not agreeing with me today. I looked up to see my 'fellow' school mates. They seemed to go on with their lives, I watched and divided them into their own groups. The girls in the corner, dolled up, a bit too much make up, honestly they looked like clowns to me. They clearly had no taste, and thought men liked clowns as girlfriends, a snicker left my mouth as I turned to the next group. A small group of boys walked by, they seemed to be walking in their own little worlds, I noticed the magazine they were reading. Ah, that makes sense, video games, of course. Such a common day, everything's always the same, nothing changes. I stood up till I heard some commotion behind me, I casually turned to see what it was.

"ah." the quiet sound of acknowledgment left my mouth, it was a short brunet with glasses being picked up by 2 heavier set of students. The kid was visibly shivering, he tried to look up and they slapped his books from his hands. '_Really, why are such people idiots. But the kid should really say_ _something, or else they'll never stop.'_ I told myself, I almost walked away, but noticed someone walking towards the scene I was just observing.

It was a girl, a small girl, I watched as her long hair swung side to side along with her skirt, her blue uniform complemented her pale skin, she was actually very stunning. A horrible though crossed my head, '_What if she looks like a clown too_.'

She tapped the shoulder of one of the students bulling the smaller student, when they turned they froze, they seemed to have found her attractive because he tried to wrap his arm around her. She stopped his hand and pushed it away from her, she seemed to have yelled something cause they looked pretty peeved now. She pushed through them and stood in front of the two students, I got to see her face when she turned to face them. She wore almost no makeup, she wore eyeliner, and probably powder, but that's all I could tell, and even with that small makeup she looked very beautiful. It fit her, and trust me, I know what's I'm saying when it comes to people and their looks.

One tried to grab her shoulder she smacked his hand away, when they tried to be rough, she quickly kicked one in the groin, and watched him fall to the ground as he curled into himself.

"You bitch!" his friend screamed and tried to hit her, she easily dodged to the side and kneed him in the groin as well, I found myself honestly entertained as I watched this small girl take on 2 guys twice the size of her.

She then knelled down, picked up the boys papers and handed them to him, he nodded, then bowed down, probably thanking her. She gently shook her had, and held her hand up, I watched her lips move and read, 'No problem, careful okay?' and the boy ran off, she turned to the two on the ground and kicked them both one more time and walked off. I could feel myself smiling so wide, it actually started to hurt. She had fought dirty, but won, which was the most important part.

"Dirty. I like it."

_'She seems fun.'_

_**First Impressions**_

"Hello." I greeted her, my carmine eyes scanned over her noticing the small details. Her brown eyes watched me back, I could see confusion in them, then were changed into a dead stare.

"What?" she asked coldly.

I raised an eyebrow, this is odd, most girls usually try to smile and be cheerful, or try to flirt with me, but with her, she seemed unimpressed, and it kinda bugged it.

I watched as she raised a delicate eyebrow, probably wondering why I've been quiet for so long now.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked with the same dead uninterested stare.

"Can I ask what your name is?" I asked with one of my best smiles.

"You already did, and something tells me eve if I said no, you would ask again. It's Akemi." she answered with a sigh as she crossed her arms.

"That's a nice name." I tried complimenting.

"I guess." she replied.

Really? Did nothing works on this woman?

"Nice to meet you, my name is Yoshihiro." I told her as I stretched my arm towards her to shake her hand, she stared at it a bit take back by this but slowly shook my hand.

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you." She replied slowly.

_**Lunch**_

I walked up the stairs towards the roof with my red bento box in hand, I open the door, the bright light blinds me for a moment. I close my eyes, then slowly open them as they get accustomed to the light.

"Bright today." I mumble as I let the door close behind me. I look in front of me to notice the same girl I had just tried talking to early.

"Seems fate wants me to talk to her more.' I told myself as I walk towards her.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked looking down at her, she had a white bento box, her lunch seemed normal, white rice, octopus sausages and egg omelets. She looked up at me and blinked for a moment, she shrugged and looked back down.

_'I'll take that as an 'Oh please do.'_ I smiled and sat down next to her, I folded my legs in a comfortable position and set my bento on my lap.

"So, are you new here, I don't know you, and I pretty much know everyone in the school." I say as I pick up my chop sticks.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're stalking me." she said stabbing one of the sausages.

_'Anger problems?'_ I asked in my head, almost excitedly.

"No, I guess it just kinda happened." I said opening my bento, I had chicken and white rice today with a side of yellow tail sushi.

"Gee, what a coincidence." she responded as she laced the piece of food in her mouth.

"Really it is." I smirked as I noticed the slight edge in her tone of voice.

"Now back to my question, are you new?" I repeated.

"... Yes." She said and continued to eat.

"I see, where did you come from?" I asked interested.

"Kyoto." she answered with a sigh.

"Really, why are you in Ikebukuro?" I asked trying to get a look at her face.

"Why is it any of your business?" She asked, her eyes narrowed at him.

"I like to know everything about people." I smiled, she just kept staring.

"You can't know everything about people." She said looking back down to her lunch.

"I'll take that challenge." I challenged, she stared at me for a moment then I noticed a small smirk.

"Okay." She agreed, she turned to the open side of the room, and looked down at the students walking.

"I'll point to someone, you tell me everything about them, if I win, you leave me alone." She said with a confident smile.

"Hmm, okay, what if I win?" I asked.

"we'll see." she said turning back to the people.

"Fine." I agreed and leaned on the roof edge.

"Okay, him first." She pointed to one of the teachers, looked up at me and smile.

" ? Really?" I asked smirking.

"Take it or leave it." She said with a cocky tone, god, I wanted to prove her so wrong.

"Okay. Where do you want me to start?" I asked.

"Since the beginning." She joked.

"Okay." I said taking in a deep breath.

"He was born in Hokkaido, he came from a family of 3 sibling and 2 parents, her mothers name was Suzuki, his father's was Kai, he came here when he was 23 to try and become a teacher at Raira Academy, and you might ask yourself, why come all the way here? He has a teacher friend here that said he would mentor him, and help him. He is now 31 going on 32, he has been teaching here for 8 years, his strong subjects are English and History, so he teaches History, his worst subject, Chemistry. He actually has a wife, they have been married for 3 years now, and has a 2 year old son. Right now he's wearing a gray/green suit, what he usually wears, his favorite colors are green and black, how can you tell you ask? His folders, green and black, peoples things can tell you a lot about them. Now, let's talk about his posture, by it I can tell he probably has back problems, do you notice how he rubs his knuckles on the lower part of his back? He has an attitude that changes with classes, his first class, he's quite harsh, but that is cause first class are full of 'punks' who try to talk back to him, 3rd class, he's a kind man, he gets his honor students, which I am in by the way. And his last class, he treats them well too, they're his regular class, which means it's in the middle, so he tries to even it out if that makes sense, he weigh 168 lb, 5'8 and has brown eyes, his natural hair color is-" Then I felt a hand slap over my mouth shutting me up, I turn to look at Akemi who has wide eyes.

"Oh dear lord, will you, shut up?" She asked, she seemed quite annoyed.

"I thought you said everything?" I asked, her hand muffling my voice a bit.

"yeah, but I didn't mean write a damn book." She said pulling her hand away and wiping it on her skirt.

"Well, I win right?" I asked smirking quite wide.

"yeah, yeah. What do you want." She asked shoving some rice in her mouth.

"Hmm... How about a second date?" I ask, same smirk on face.

She paused and looked at me as if I was crazy, "second? We've never had a first." She growled out.

"Sure we have, we're eating lunch together now aren't we?" I asked with a shrug. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Say today, at oh I dunno, 5, I'll pick you up?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Fine." She said covering her bento, and stood up.

"But I'm leaving now, nor will I give you my address." she said turning back to look at me.

"No problem, I already got it." I smiled taking out a piece of paper with an addressed scribbled on it.

"You really are a stalker." She said walking into the building.

"Well, she talked to me longer than expected, that went well." I said with a chuckle, then I ate my lunch in silence.

_**Second date?**_

I walked up to he building, I wore something casual, regular black t-shirt with black jeans and black shoes. I knocked on her door, and waited. Surely enough, the door opened, she looked at me for moment, she had a red t-shirt on with some odd design I couldn't make out, and black jeans, I looked back up at her face only to notice that dead stare looking at me.

"Oh." She said looking at me, "One moment." She said running inside her house leaving me standing at the door. After about a minute she returned with a bag, she walked out and closed the door behind her.

"What are we going to do? I honestly don't want to stay out late, so can it be something simple?" She asked with that damn uninterested stare, honestly, I was starting to hate it a bit.

"Sure, why not." I said looking in front of me.

"How about sunshine city? The aquarium is always interesting." I suggested, I looked to my side to see her eyes light up a bit.

"Sure." She said with a nod.

_'Ah, so she's not a robot.'_ I told myself.

The day went smoothly, we went to the aquarium, we watched the fish, pet baby sharks, it wasn't too bed. She seemed to have somewhat enjoyed it, I think I saw her smile a few times. I mostly watched the people around us more than the fish, I saw a group of drunks that decided to bother 2 young girls, I looked back to Akemi who seemed to have noticed, it looked like something switched in her. She started walking to the drunks, she got between the girls and them.

"hey, leave them alone." She said glaring at them, her usual blank eyes showed anger.

"Hmm, what's this?" I asked myself, I walked a bit closer.

"Ah, come now little lady, how about -hiccup- you and them join us for a drink?" One of the men asked, he looked gross, probably in his 40's. I watched as Akemi scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"clearly, they're to young to drink, and you are to old to invite them anywhere." She growled, I found this so interesting, she seemed so uncaring but the moment someone was in danger, there she was, helping. It was actually very noble, I guess this worlds needs hero's right? Oh, sorry, heroins?

"hey, no need to be rude." the man said, he stretched his hand out to her and she grabbed it and twisted it behind his back.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled and kicked the man's back.

'Well, that escalated quickly.' I told myself actually surprised.

She watched at the group of old men started running, she then turned to the two girls. They bowed down thanking her, then she smiled at them. I furrowed my eyebrows a bit annoyed, how come she cans mile so easily to people, yet be so cold to me? What I do?

She walked back to me after waving off the two girls.

"well that was... Unexpected." I said with a head tilt.

"Sorry, I hate people who don't understand boundaries." she answered.

"I see..." I said with a nod.

After that, we headed back, I took her home and I headed to my own home. The day ended, with only a few casualties. After that, I tried to talk to her more, even though she didn't want to. I'd try to eat lunch with her, even though she walked away, I tried to have a study date since I found out she was failing geometry, she told me she'd rather fail. I could tell she was really into me, she clearly just needs to get used to me a little bit more. Eventually, after about a week or two... Okay, maybe a month. She got tired and just started eating lunch with me, and eventually agreed to study together. Sure, only at school, but together it was. I found I was actually quite interested with her, I learned to get used to her randomly going up to strange situations and randomly hurting people if they tried to approach her. She would always win, I wasn't worried.

Well, that eventually changed.

I walked into the rooftop expecting to see her sitting there, but was greeted by no one. I shrugged, '_guess I'm early'_

I sat down against the wall and opened my bento box, then I heard a loud yell coming from behind me.

"Let go I said, don't fucking touch me!"

'That sounded like', I turned and leaned on the edge, and my eyes widened. It was Akemi, she was pushed against a wall by the two guys.

"Wait, those are the two idiots she kicked in the groin." I told myself, I glared as one pushed her.

"Hell no." I said as I got up and ran into the building, I believe this is the fastest I've ever ran through the school. I maneuvered myself around the crowded school until I was at the first floor, I didn't even bother with a door. I entered the first classroom closes to me and quickly jumped out one of the opened windows in it. I was now outside, I turned my head to the sides, then rushed to the east the side of the building where I had spotted them. I rushed, and noticed she was now on the floor holding her face. I walked up to them, and shoved one to the side, they were a tad bigger than me, sure, but I was no weakling. This is the first time I've felt protective over someone, it was strange, but I knew I had to do it. She looked up at me surprised, and I smiled at her, it wasn't one of my smirks, no, I actually smiled at her. I turned to look at the two behind me, they looked a bit taken back, I smirked.

_'They_ _know_ _I am_.' I told myself.

"Look here, Shun, Tai, if I were you, I'd back off and leave her alone. I know your father's business is already having a hard time, I'm sure if any more supporting parties were to leave it, it would be in ruin." I said with a venom coated tone. I could see their bodies tense up, they nodded and bowed, I watched as they scurried away like cowards.

God, it's good knowing you have control over peoples lives. I turned to look at Akemi who looked a bit stunned, I reached my hand towards her and she surprisingly took it. Ashe stood up and patted off her uniform.

"Who are you exactly?" She asked, he eyes were narrowed, and I smiled, I felt a sense of , heck I can't even describe it, pride? Happiness? Success?

She no longer had that dead stare, she looked intrigued, concerned, interested.

"Nobody really, Just Yoshihiro Orihara."

The words left my mouth so easily, and I watched as she smiled and nodded.

_'Yupp, fun.'_

* * *

I stared at the scene in front of me, bored. It's been about 6 years since this started, I thought I'd never get bore but, ever since it arrived I've lost interest. I stared as Akemi rocked out one year old child, his name's Izaya, Izaya Orihara. I thought this would be fun, a new experience, to raise a child. Nope, boring, and annoying. Akemi does most of it anyways, so it's okay. She's become so predictable now, sometimes she even annoys me beyond content. A small cry caught my attention, and I look down at the red eyed child, least he looks like me.

I found out a few things about Akemi as time went on, how she's not a natural raven, she actually has brown hair. Not that it bothered me, it actually surprised me, she hid it well, I barely noticed her roots. She held the child close to her, a peaceful smile on her face. I could tell she loved him, she really did, and it just bothered me, why? I felt nothing for the child, I knew it was mine, I knew it was my child, but I felt no emotional attachment to it. Is that bad? It might be, but I found out I don't care.

It also annoyed me that she no longer seemed interested in me, she just focused on him. Am I being childish? I might be, but how would you feel if the person you tried to hard to actually notice you stopped noticing you?

As the years passed, I watched as this kid grew up, well barely, he was such a small thing, he was 8 but looked like he was 5. I tried to seem act like a father figure, I held the child, I hugged him, I showed him '_love_'. He didn't seem to notice how much I didn't care, and that's fine, he's a kid.

He seemed to be very attached to Akemi, and it honestly bugged me. You must think, of course, that's his mother. It might make sense, sure, but that doesn't mean it can't annoy me.

She had a garden in the back of the house, I'd watch them as her and Izaya care for the plants. I knew she was fawned of flowers, she has always love them. I watched as she smiled, I don't know when it happened, when I just wanted her to myself. I don't want children, they'll just steal her from me.

No more.

* * *

"Hiro." She called for me as I set on the couch, that's the nickname she had picked for me. I wasn't too thrilled about it, but she liked it and I let her. I turned to look at her, she had a small smile on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have great news." She said grabbing a hold of my hand, I look into her eyes, I can see she's clearly happy.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked with a smile as I give her my full attention.

"I'm pregnant again..." She said with small tears decorating her eyes, I just stare at her. I can feel that uneasy feeling again, as it spread through out my chest, but I hold it back.

"That's great..."

_**No it's not, I hate this.**_

* * *

Izaya sat next to me holding my arm scared as his mother was in the hospital room giving birth to his new baby sisters. I was taken back when I discovered they were twins, I then realized, I began to hold a grudge against my children, isn't that crazy? I was their parent, shouldn't I feel what Akemi felt for them? I should care for them, be there for them, love them. But what I had for them was _nothing_.

* * *

Izaya had turned 9, it was his birthday, his sisters were 6 months old. They were quite energetic, and they cried a lot, unlike how Izaya was when he was a baby. I watched as the house was filled with small children, and how Akemi tried to pay attention to all them, leaving me alone.

_'I hate them...'_

I walked into mine and Akemi's shared room and sat on the bed tired, I looked to the dresser and saw out photo album. I stretched for it and brought it to my lap. I opened it and saw several pictures of me and Akemi when we were in high school. She still had that deadpan expression, I turned the page and saw how it slowly changed into more. I flipped through the whole album till I got too the middle, I saw a picture of Izaya when he was young. I took the picture out of the album and and stared at the small red eyed baby. I held the picture with both hands by the top of the picture, then tore it half, then tore it aging and tossed it on the floor. I looked back down at the album, and continued to do the same with the rest of my kids pictures.

_**I don't care for them.**_

_**I don't like them.**_

_**I don't love them.**_

_**I don't want them.**_

I didn't hear the door open, I just felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched and turned my hand to see Akemi looking at me concerned. She was looking at me, she was concerned about me.

"Yoshihiro?" She asked slowly.

I looked down, and I felt my eyes go wide. I had scissors now, I was cutting them so sloppy that I had managed to cut my fingers as well, I looked up up to her, she looked so worried.

'_Yes_.'

"What have you done?" She asked as she crouched down to pick up the piece of the pictures I had ripped and cut.

"Why did you cut Izaya's, Mairu's and Kururi's pictures?" She asked with a frown, I felt the uneasiness turn to anger.

"I don't want them." I finally said in a whisper.

"what?" She asked, her brown eyes looking into my carmine ones.

"I don't want them." I said louder.

"None of them."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, she placed her hand on my knee.

"I hate them." I told her, I stared into her eyes to make sure she understand me, I meant it.

* * *

Next thing I knew, we were in a court room, she wanted a divorce, she wanted to leave me, for them.

I don't know when everything went wrong, but I just knew, I would do something about it.

I decided to but my gathering skills to work, I became an information broker, I sold information to anyone that needed it, well they had to pay for it of course. I easily made money now, and all I had to do was remember things, know people, and be sly with words.

It was easy.

About 3 years passed since the divorce. I walked down the streets of Ikebukuro, something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was Izaya sitting on the bench in front of the park. He was just sitting there, watching people walk by, I smiled and walked up to him.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" I asked, he flinched and looked at him. I saw as his eyes lit up a bit, and a smile made its way into his face.

"Hi daddy!" he said cheerful.

"Hey kid." I said sitting down next to him.

"what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm watching people! They're so much fun to watch!" Izaya said excitedly.

"really?" I asked intrigued, 'he is my son.'

"yeah, it's always interesting to see what they'll do. Sometimes, if I watch carefully, I can tell what they'll do next!" Izaya happily explained.

"Okay, show me how to do it." I told him, I was actually very interested now.

"Okay." He said with a nod, he turned to watch the people in front of us. I could see as he focused on two people talking as they walked past.

"Okay, they go to Raijin Academy, I can tell by their uniforms, they seem like close friends. It looks like they want to be more, but they're both afraid of something. Also, the girl keeps looking at his hand when he's not looking, like she wants to grab it. And he keeps glancing at her when she's not looking. She has a pink bag with a lot of pins on it, she probably likes to be creative, but her bag seems like it's not really taken cared of so, probably a bit of a messy person. The guy in the other hand seems to have a black bag, it's probably new, so can't tell if he's too messy, or just takes care of his things well. They both seem really awkward." Izaya said with a smile.

I just stared at him, actually feeling something for the kid, I felt, proud.

'He's like me.' I smiled at the thought.

I ruffled his hair, "Good kid." I said, I got up and wave to him leaving.

"Well, this just got interesting again." I told myself, I could feel myself smiling again.

* * *

I decided I could use Izaya, he seemed to soak up information pretty well. He could be my successor, and if I train his sisters while they're young, they might be good for it as well.

_**I guess children aren't too bad.**_

I want them now, I can use to them, they'll help me. I looked down at my desk, I had a picture of Akemi on it. Regardless how much I did not want the children, I did want her. She always held my interest, even when I could predict her. But sometimes, other things are more important. I tossed the picture in my bottom desk drawer and got up.

"Today's Izaya's 13th birthday, I should really go and wish him a happy birthday." I said while I exit my office.

_'His new life starts today after all.'_

* * *

_**Izaya POV**_

I watched as my mother was taken by the paramedics, my father had spoken to them. They seemed to have tensed a bit, then nodded. I watched as my father walked up to me with one of the paramedics. The paramedic knelled down and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"She seemed to have had some sort of seizure due to an illness, she seemed to have hurt herself do to it, your father said when he tried to help she had attacked him. People can't control their bodies when they go into a seizure, I'm sorry little one." said the paramedic before he walked back to his partner, they picked up my mom on the gurney and carried her into the ambulance. I watched, not knowing what to do, what to say, I just felt my fathers hand on my head as he patted my it.

"It's okay Izaya, you and your sisters will live with me now."

For some reason, those words didn't seem inviting.

"Okay..."

* * *

A year has passed since my mother passed away, and since I've come to live with my father, I've taken care of my sisters since father is usually to busy with work. My twin sisters are now 5, they missed mom, we were lucky they weren't there when mom had the attack. I felt worst for dad, who had to witness it. I heard a knock at my door, I looked to see my father opening the door,. He looked around, he saw the vase with the white Tabernaemontana divaricata. Next thing I knew she threw everything off my desk to the floor breaking the base. My things laid on the floor ruined, I looked at them, then back up to my father.

"Why do you have flowers in your room son?" he asked me with narrowed eyes, his red eyes staring into mine. I could he was mad, I could see it in his eyes, even though they looked like mine, his were colder , sharper, and cruel.

I stood there trying to think of something, they're mine and mom's favorite flowers. I can't just forget the flowers that brought me and my mom so much joy, so I'd like to have a vase of them in my room, they made me smile when I felt alone.

"I... I like them..." I mumbled.

Next thing I knew, my left cheek stung, and I was in the verge of tears. Father had slapped me, I slowly placed my hand on my burning cheek, I slowly looked at my father afraid, he didn't look happy, at all.

"Get rid of them, no son of mine will have a girlish habit of liking flowers... So stupid..." said my father, he then turned and left my room. On his way out, he stepped on the flowers, I watched at the stem bled out white.

I stared at it, I felt tears run down my cheeks, I felt it stung my hurt cheek, but I paid no attention to it, I only had one thing going through my mind.

One thing that would make me feel better when ever I thought of it.

'_Mom_'

* * *

I walked into my my class, I took a sit near the window and relaxed. I had a yellow shirt on, with black knee length shorts. I'm new in this school, father change them after I moved with him. I felt a bit insecure, but confident, father always told me to know everything about everyone, then I won't be afraid. When you know something someone doesn't want you to know, they'll do what ever you want to make sure it stays unknown. As he told me, and my father's a smart strong man, I'm sure he knows what he's doing. I felt someone stop next to my desk, I looked up to meet brown eyes as they looked at me through glasses.

"Hi." He said waving his hand.

"Hello?" I waved back slowly, confused.

"I'm Shinra, I'll be sitting behind you!" He introduced himself as he grabbed my hand and shook it. He had a white button up, blue knee length shorts and brown hair.

"I hope we can be friend!" He said excitedly.

"Uhm, yeah like wise." I said with a small smile.

He nodded still smiling and took the seat behind me, then I felt him tap my shoulder.

"I didn't get your name." He said still smiling.

"Uhm, my name's Izaya." I answered with a small awkward smile.

"really? Hmm, that's a pretty strange name." He said bringing his finger up to his lip, "I like it!" he said smiling.

"Uhm, thanks." I said with a chuckle.

He seemed very cheerful, I liked that. After time, we eventually got along very well, I found out his name was Shinra Kishitani, his father was a big doctor apparently. He liked science too, he wouldn't stop talking about it. Him and I were both very smart, so we'd study together a lot. Always top of the class, sometimes we've even compete, I'd usually win of course.

I don't have friend, father said so. He said everyone are just there, humans, I should never consider them more than that. But with Shinra, I wanted him to be my friend. I didn't see him as just someone to watch like the others, he was my friend. I wouldn't tell father of course, this friendship would be my own secret.

"Izaya, do you want to come over? We could study for the math and science test coming up." Shinra said coming up to me.

"I can't, not today... I have to run an errand for my dad." I said with a an awkward smile, he frowned a bit.

"Okay, well, I'll just study with Celty then. She's probably outside talking with Shiz-" Shinra was interrupted by his phone, he looked down and smiled.

"I gotta go, bye Izaya!" Shinra said running off as he waved.

"bye." I said quietly waving back.

I looked down at my own and memorize the address my father sent me, then deleted the text.

"Off I go I guess."

* * *

I ran down the streets of Ikebukuro, I was being chased by a group from a low class family. My father had done a deal with them, I was there to give them the information, once I got the money of course, when they handed the money, I told them what they wanted, but after that. They tried to be smart, and take me out, so they'd have the money and information. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, I was stopped by something hitting the back of my head, which made me disoriented, I fell.

I opened my eyes with a groan, then almost puked as I felt a hard kick to my small stomach. I instantly grabbed my stomach, as I coughed out spit. I looked up to see the group of guys that were chasing me. I started to feel sudden kick to my small body, I cringed and whimpered as their hits landed.

'It hurts..' I mentally cried out loud.

"OI!" I heard someone yell, and they stopped kicking me.

"You're not beating up some kid are you? I'd say that's pretty low, heck, cowardly." I heard the voice say, I heard steps coming closer, I forced my eyes opened to see who it was. I didn't recognize this person, he had a black suit on, and red hair. He wore a pair of orange sun glasses.

"Hey kid, you don't look so good." he said, I knew he was speaking to me, I could feel his stare. I only coughed, I could feel the metallic taste of blood in my mouth.

"hang in there, Kay?" I heard him said, I slowly closed my eyes, I heard the group yell something but I could barely make it out. I was to tired, my body just wanted to give up, and I wanted to let it give up.

Just one thing passed my head.

_'Did I make Mairu and Kururi's lunch for them?'_

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was on a soft bed. I looked around the room, I didn't recognize it at all. I sat up quickly then felt a sharp prick on my left arm. I turn to look at it, I had an IV in me, I blinked staring at it confused. Then I started to cringe as the pain started to course through my body, mostly in the stomach area.

"oww..." I whimpered quietly, I wanted to cry it hurt so bad.

"If I were you I'd try to stay still for a while. You have new bruises over old bruises." A voice said making me freeze.

"How does a kid your age get beat up this badly?" the voice continued, it got closer. I looked up to see a tan brunet, he looked like he was in his late 20's, he wore a black suit.

"W-Where am I?" I asked a worried.

"Calm down, you're in the Awakasu-kai house, Akabayashi saw a bunch of punks beating on you, he didn't feel like it was fair and got involved." He explained, then took a sit on the edge of the bed.

"But then, we found a wad of cash on you, did you steal from them?" the brunet asked me.

"No!" I stated loudly, I felt offended, then winced as the pain came back.

"ooww.." I whined.

"I said don't move." he said with a chuckle. "Well, if you didn't steal it, where did you get it from?" he asked.

I paused for a moment, and thought of my actions, if I lied, I could get found out and it could go worst, I know who the Awakasu-kai are, they're a Yakuza group. I tell the truth, and I might get in trouble with father, but only if he find out. I can keep it a secret, yeah. I doubt he cares, he'll understand if does find out.

"Well?" I heard him try to catch my attention.

I let out a sigh, _'might as well come clean.'_

"I... I was running an errand for my dad... He sales information, and I help him... I was sealing a deal with them, they paid me and I gave them the information they asked for, but after I gave them the information they tried to capture me... They weren't keeping their end of the deal.. So I ran..." I said looking down at the white covers.

"So your father's an information broker?" He asked.

I nodded quietly.

"You work with him, are you an information broker as well?" he asked, I looked up at him. He was smiling.

"I am..." I answered truthfully.

"So, do you know who we are?" He asked, and I nodded.

"The Awakasu-kai. A big Yakuza group, you guys got big quite fast. The head of the house is Akabayashi, and his second at hand is Shiki... When you said Akabayashi helped me, you mean the boss?" I asked a bit in disbelief.

"Indeed, he's kind of a big softie when it comes to things like that." he added with a chuckle, he seemed like an okay guy.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Uhm, Izaya Orihara." I answered with a nod.

"Wait... Yoshihiro Orihara, is he your father?" he asked, his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Uhm, yes." I answered nervously.

"I've heard of him, nasty piece of work he is." he answered with a scuff.

"I don't think my father's that bad..." I told him with a small smile.

"Well then, maybe because he's your father, you like to see him in a good light." He answered standing up.

"Uhm, w-what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry. My names is Shiki." he answered and left.

_'Wait... So.. Just like that... I met the head of the Awakasu?_' I asked myself a bit shocked.

I opened my eyes not sure when I had fallen asleep again, I moved and my body ached. I lifted my shirt to see and nice big nasty bruise on my abdomen.

"Lovely..." I whispered to myself and dropped my shirt down, I took in a deep breath and winced at the slight pain. Then heard the sound of the door clicking open, and I looked up to see to males. One of them was Shiki, the other was a taller redhead with yellow glasses.

"Ah, you're awake." he said with a grin.

I just nodded awkwardly.

"You have some pretty nasty bruises kid, you out to watch out." he said with a laugh, then sat on the edge of the bed.

"Shiki here told me about you, so an informant huh? At your age, aren't you like 12, that's a bit young to be an informant." he said in a loud voice.

"I'm not 12, I'm 14 almost 15!" I corrected him.

"oh, my bad, such a big different." he said with a smirk and I continued to stare at him.

"Don't tease him too much." Shiki said with a chuckle.

"Now, now, he seems like a fun kid." the redhead laughed, then I realized.

"Y-You're the guy I saw before I passed out!" I said pointing to him.

"Yupp, I save your ass kid. My name's Akabayashi." The red head said pointing to himself.

"Thank you..." I mumbled quietly.

"You're welcome." he said.

"Uhm, I can leave if you'll let me go, thank you." I said trying to stand, only to see my vision swim.

I felt being pushed back down on the bed.

"right kid, you're still woozy, let the IV finish then we'll let you go. Okay?" Akabayashi said, all I could do was nod as my vision went blurry, then nothing.

* * *

I stood outside their house, after the IV finished, and I stopped feeling dizzy they let me go. They didn't seem like bad people, they seem rather tolerable. I walked down the streets quickly, I still had the money on me, I had to hurry back home to make sure father doesn't worry too much.

The moment I entered the house I looked for father.

"Dad?" I said out loud, no response. I went up to my sisters room, they laid ion their bed asleep. I searched the house, he wasn't home.

"Where is he?" I asked myself, then felt a kick on my back. I landed face first on the floor, I groaned as I got up. I turned back to see my fathers face. He was mad.

"dad?" I whimpered.

"Where have you been? It's been 2 days!" He yelled at me, and I felt a sharp kick at my side. I curled into myself in pain, it was too much, all I felt was pain, it hurt.

I blacked out.

I opened my eyes, starting to get annoyed. How many times am I going to black out today, I let out a groan as I sat up slowly. I was still on the floor of my house. I picked myself off the floor and stood up holding my side, it still hurt. I was able to make my legs move, I headed towards my room.

_'I'm tired.'_

* * *

It's been 4 years, I was able to continue this life style, I tried to work hard, to please my father. Or else, he'd beat me, but I'm sure I deserved it. I didn't do a good job, so he got mad. I ran into Akabayashi-san and Shiki-san a few times, sometimes they'd even invite for a bite to eat if I caught them near some shop. They seemed to have gotten accustom to me, as I to them. I'd go to the Awakasu-kai often now, they started hiring me to get information for them, quite often. So I got paid by them, they'd ask how I was, they'd ask how my father treated me. I didn't mention any of the beatings, I decided to keep that to myself. Through one of my friends at school, Kodata, I liked to call him Dota-chin, I liked it, it sounded cute, I met Erika, she was hyper and perverted. I don't know when, or how, but she somehow became a close friend, I felt like I could tell her anything, and she's always go on saying how she'd find me a boyfriend. She was obsessed with 'Yaoi'. I always found it a bit disturbing, specially cause apparently she thought I belonged in an anime, Otaku's man. So she'd write fan-fictions of me and my supposed perfect man. I don't know what made her think I was gay, not saying I wasn't, but I never told anyone, and I already had enough crap from my dad. He would always call me names, and made me feel like if I was, he would torture me, I wish he'd disown me, cause then I wouldn't have to deal with him, but too good to be true. I introduced Erika to Akabayashi and Shiki, they found her, odd too. Eventually I even brought my sisters over a few times, Akabayashi actually grew to like them quite quickly. Shiki did say he had soft spots, apparently they made a play room for me and my sisters, they were now 8, almost 9. I wonder at what age they'll stop being cute, even though now they're little devils.

"Did you get caught again?" Shiki asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You have a bruise on the side of your lip, you said you haven't gotten caught." He said pointing to my mouth.

"Oh, that my da-aaam luck, I fell." I said scratching the back of my head, what kind of lie was that? Seriously Izaya?

"Right..." Shiki said, clearly not believing me.

"I have to get back, I have a job I'm suppose to do." I said, I ran out the door and waved them bye.

I arrived home, my sisters were at school, it was quite. A bit too quiet.

"Dad?" I called out, I was on my toes this time. Who knew when he'd decide to attack, over time I started to realize that my dad, is not one of the best people to trust. I didn't trust him, heck, I started to doubt he was my father, but I knew he was. I just stopped respecting him, he was more of my boss, than a father. Shiki-san and Akabayashi-san were better parental figure than him in many ways. I heard the floor creek behind me, quickly I took a step forward, then turned. My red eyes met my fathers carmine eyes, he smirked.

"You seemed to have gotten better." he complemented, I just glared, and reached into my pocket to run my fingers over the blade I kept hidden. Akabayashi had told me, I needed a weapon do defend myself, so he gave me a switch blade, I was able to master it perfectly, sometimes I felt as if the blade was a part of me.

If he was going to attack, I would not let him beat me like always, I would fight back, at least once.

He started walking, his eyes never leaving mine, he was thinking his next move, I could feel it.

"Izaya, lately you've been keeping to yourself, when were you going to tell me you started working for the Awakasu-kai?" He asked, and I could feel myself tense.

"How'd you know?" I asked, my glare never leaving him.

"Izaya, come now. Don't insult me, you should know, what happened to the little boy that told me everything?" he asked, that made me mad.

"You beat him to death." I sneered at him.

"Ah, you're upset about that?" he asked with a shrug, as if it was no big deal.

"Don't treat it as if it was nothing!" I barked at him, angry.

"Fine, fine, so what now?" he asked.

"I want to go, I want to leave, and I'm taking Mairu and Kururi with me." I told him, completely serious.

"Hmm... No." he said calmly.

"I don't think you understand, 'dad', I'm not asking, I'm telling you." I stated.

"Okay." he smirked, "If you can get passed me, to your room, you can do it, you can go. If you can get past me, and only then, will you be free." he said, that damns smirk never leaving his face.

"Fine." I agreed, I felt scared, but I needed to do this, so with all the courage I had, I charged at him.

_'I can do this.'_

* * *

I ran down the dark streets, only being lit by the streetlights. I tightly clenched my side, holding my opened wound. I saw my vision blur, I shook my head trying to make it stop.

_'No, gotta, gotta make it to..._ _Awakasu-kai...'_ I told myself, as I kept running, pants escaping my mouth as air became hard to breath in. I felt relief when I saw the building up ahead, I used the resp of my strength to run up to it. Once in front of the door, I didn't bother knocking, I just opened it up and fell into the floor inside, I looked up and saw their men, they woke black suits.

"Help... S-Shiki-san... Akabayashi-san..." I said panting, I saw them scramble, then felt myself being picked up, the rest was darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes, I found myself in the same room as I did the first time, I blinked my eyes a few times trying to regain my senses. I looked around to see an IV in me once more, I tried to move and a loud cry left my throat. I tried to sit up, and flinched due to the pain, but sat up. I looked to my abdomen to see it covered in bandages.

"What happened Izaya?" I heard a voice, making flinch. I look to see Akabayashi and Shiki standing next to the bed, I didn't even hear the door open, I didn't even sense them.

"I... I got into a fight with my dad..." I said looking down at my stomach, I couldn't look at them, I refuse to.

"So he stabbed you in the stomach?" Akabayashi asked in a yell.

I regretfully looked up at them, and froze, Shiki had a bandage on his forehead and Akabayashi had an eye bandage on his right eye, what happened to me? What happened to them?!

"What happened to y-" "No, we're asking the questions!" Akabayashi interrupted me.

"You're only 18, you can't be endangering your life with your father, you almost died of blood loss!" Akabayashi screamed, Shiki only looked upset.

"Think about your sisters! If your gone, they'll be stuck with that man!" He continued, that really hit me.

"I... I was trying to leave him.. With my sisters... He didn't like it..." I said, they paused and calmed down.

Shiki sat next to me on the bed, "Explain what happened." He said, I nodded.

I explained to them everything, about my mother, about everything. Even the beatings. They weren't to shocked, but they were angry. Shiki and Akabayashi became more then just my employers, they were my family almost, like my brothers, even parents. Shiki acted like a mother car with my sisters sometimes, it was such a cute thing to witness, and Akabayashi-san loved to tease him about it. I always sensed this, attraction between the two, I hope I wasn't the only one. After I healed, luckily the cut would not leave a scar, I headed back home regardless what Akabayashi-san and Shiki-san had told me, I needed to go back.

"You're back." my father-no- Yoshihiro greeted me as I entered the door.

"yeah." I said closing the door slowly.

"I got a job for you." he said, as if him almost killing me never happened.

"okay." I said, I'll continue living this life, I won't cry, I won't whine.

But the chance I get at freedom, I will leave, I will leave and be free from him.

* * *

Those are the only thoughts that have kept me going all these years, 4 to be exact. I looked down at the package my father gave me to deliver. I wonder when I'll have a chance to be free from him? Will it be soon? Will I be able to have a life of my own? I walked into the building in front of me where a 3 guys stood waiting.

_I will be free._

_**No matter what.**_

* * *

_**;D So yeah, now you guys get a better view of Yoshihiro, and Izaya's life growing up.**_

_**Hopefully it wasn't too boring, I felt like it wasn't that good, but hopefully you guys like it.**_

_**Next is Akahiki!**_

_**Review, please.**_

_**I want to know what you guys think of Yoshihiro now that you know how he feels, tell me! O:**_

_**So, yeah.**_

_**TELL MEEE**_

_**p.s. This w**__**as 14 pages in my OSX writer. o.o also, this is almost 10000 words! OMFG!**_

_**I will upload the Akahiki one tomorrow, sunday. That is my dead line, if not, i don't know...**_

_**I'll cry and hope you guys don't hate me.**_

_**Just, this was such a long chapter xD**_


	20. You Found Me

_**Hi.**_

_**I'm so sorry, please don't hate me, I was so upset I wasn't able to update on Sunday. **_

_**I had laundry to do, and that took me away from the computer for 2 hours, yeah. Then my brother came home, but I swear to you, I really tried!**_

_**Also, this chapters... hahaha... It made me want to shoot myself.**_

_**Hio: It was so funny, she kept getting pissed at everything, at her phone when people texted her, and at the internet when it was super slow. She almost threw her phone.**_

_**BB: This chapter just,it was so long. At one point I put my head down and just said 'Shoot me." but, I willed through it, with Advil and a cigarrte, i'm like Shizuo, if I feel pissed or stressed I need a smoke.**_

_**I wanted to cry when I finished it, this is honestly the longest thing I have ever written. Really hope you guys liked it, and I didn't just waste two days of my life. I tried to explain as much as I could, I liked the ending though XD**_

_**The smut was the easiest part to write.**_

_**I really liked the reviews I got for the last chapter, I have 3 reviews that were like, mind blowing.**_

_**Penguinbandit523: It wasn't boring, it was actually very interesting - the psychology of it all. It's so sad that Akemi died the way she did, when she used to be able to handle big guys going against her all of the time.  
Huh, so Yoshihiro was jealous of his own children. Well, that explains a lot. Sad actually. All of this craziness from just that one emotion. :(  
I just thought of something: if Izaya is so much like Yoshihiro, then what if he and Shizuo adopt or have (mpreg? lol, I think between Dullahans like Celty and mad doctors like Shinra, it's definitely possible) children and he gets jealous of them too, just like Yoshihiro did; never ending cycle. _**_

Ok, maybe I should pause that thought and wait until he's (hopefully) rescued first before thinking about things like that, huh? *Sweat drop*  
Can't wait for the next chapter :) Akahiki; so Cute! *Erika mode activated* xD

_**BB: . . . I didn't even think of that to tell you the truth, would I dare be such a monster and do such a thing to Shizuo and Izaya after this crazy adventure? Hmm, I dunno, let me know if you want me to be a monster, if it will please you I shall do it. It be fun to see Izaya mpreg though, I dunno, saving that for another idead. But I didn't think of that, you got a twisted mind! I like it! And yay, Erika mode!**_

_**Rikka-Tan: so, yoshihiro was basically obsesses with his wife(for some reason, she reminded me of shizu-chan, they're quite alike, lol) and he got mad when he wasn't the center of her world anymore.. yeah, that's what i got from reading him, tho i still think he is a bastard and need to be beat up for all he has done, he absolutely deserved it.  
aw, but, you made me love akashiki even more! they're really lovely and show their utmost care for izaya and his sister. i really wish for izaya to just live with them along their sister...  
also, i need to answer hio-kun, don't i? oh, hio-kun, you absolutely don't know what i would have done to you if i meet you in dark alley, i will treat you real good for sure, you don't have to worry about anything, fufufu... *evil smirk  
thanks for the longest chapter ever! i really need to complimented you for your hard work! *throw you a confetti  
see you again in the next chapter! bai-bii XD**_

_**Hio: . . . I need an adult...**_

_**BB: BAHAHA! That made my day when I read it.**_

_**VannaUsagi13: I Love This Chapter. You know why? Because even though Izaya's father is a dick, I was always interested in his relationship with Akemi. Ever since the chapter where he killed her I wanted to know their love story (this chapter was kind of like an OVA to me lol). They must have loved eachother at some point and I wanted to know that story. I loved that he wanted her so bad in the beginning and then how he saved her from those guys. He must've really loved her. It's sad cause it sounds like a woderfully love story but then it goes sour when he says that he's grown bored of it and that she's predictable now. Except he still wants her. I think that was just perfect for the story cause it seems something that Yoshihiro would've said. And the part where he starts going crazy on his children's pictures, that part was perfection! It was just insane and intense. Awww but Izaya's baby pictures... I also enjoyed the scene at the park when he feels proud of his son for the first time. Kind of sweet even though he still hates him. Then after that Izaya's part was amazing, on how he grew up respecting his father and eventually hating him. It gives us even more reason to hate Yoshihiro, if possible. And awe Izaya could've met Shizuo sooner!**_

_**BB: This summed up the whole thing, it's so great, like you got it perfectly. And yeah, Izaya could of met Shizuo sooner, but he had a job. So we can blame his father for that xD**_

_**Now that my super long annoying into is over, enjoy the AkabayashixShiki chapter, they're shooo cute. :D**_

* * *

A lively night in Ikebukuro, the bars were busy, and the music was loud. A red head stumbled out of the bar, two attractive woman by his side, and a box of take out in one hand. He had a goofy smile on his face as he walked with the two, they walked by his side, and he used them a bit as support.

"Soo, what you ladies say -hiccup- we go to my place?" the redhead asked with a grin, the two girls giggled.

His maroon suit looked darker in the night, the first 2 buttons of his black button up were undone showing his collarbone.

Everyone knew this man in the bar, he was called a womanizer, a ladies man, a hentai, his name was Akabayashi Awakasu. That's what he'd always say anyways, a 21 year old who loved to flirt with woman, sometimes even man.

"Akabayashi-kun, I think you're to drunk to have people at your house." One of the girls giggled.

"I'm not -hiccup- drank." Akabayashi mumbled.

"yes you are." The other one state rubbing his back.

"Awww, come one girls." He whined.

"No." They both said at the same time, as they continued to help him keep his balance.

Out of nowhere, when Akabayashi blinked his eyes he saw a young boy ran out of an alley way towards them, quite quickly.

"Who i-" Before he could even get out the question, the boy knocked into them, then continued running out of sight.

"What was that?" One of the girls asked staring at the direction he ran too.

"Who knows." The other girl said.

Akabayashi turned to look then felt something odd, the hand where he was carrying his take out, it felt, light. He turned to look, he only had the string, the box was gone. Sobriety hit him hard, he stood up straight.

"That little brat robbed me of my dinner!" Akabayashi yelled looking toward where the kid ran. He took off, completely ignoring the girls calls, he just ditched them. They stood there awkwardly, exchanged a look then shrugged and walked back to the direction of the bar.

The redhead ran down the alley way looking around, his eyes scanned the area looking for the kid.

'Where is he?!' he screamed in his head, he ran in circles checking each alley away. After running for 5 minutes he paused and rested his hand on the corner of a wall taking in a deep breath.

"Dammit... Gotta quit smoking man..." he joked to himself as he took in a few deep breaths, he then stood up straight taking one last breath. Before he started rubbing he heard the garbage bag next to him move.

_'What the hell?'_ he asked himself staring at the large bag with an odd look.

_'Okay, so either... Somebody threw out a body, or someone's behind there... I really hope it's the second one._' he told himself as he slowly walked around the bag. He paused when he saw a short brunet, he was covered in dirt and had scratches all over him, he was chewing on something. He looked into his scared dark brown eyes for a moment, then looked down.

'_That_ _box_ _looks_ _familiar_...' he told himself, then his eyes went wide.

"You stole my dinner kid!" he shouted, the pointed at the kid. The kid flinched a bit, and curled into himself a bit. He shyly lifted the box up to him, not even half of it was gone, only a very small portion of it.

"I-I'm sorry..." The kid said timidly as he raised the box up to Akabayashi, the red head stared at the boy thin arms trembled. Akabayashi froze for a moment taking in the sight of the scared child, then let out a loud sigh. He stretched his hand towards the kid, grabbed the take out box. The boys hand started to retreat to hug himself, but Akabayashi grabbed his small wrists and pulled him up.

"H-hey!" the kid argued pulling on his wrist.

"I-I said sorry!" the brunet panicked and clawed at Akabayashi''s hand, the redhead looked at the kids face; he was terrified.

"I heard you, now be quiet." said the redhead, the brunet stayed quiet but kept trying to pull on his arm.

Akabayashi walked all the way back to the Awakasu-kai home, he opened the door and was greeted by two men in black suits. The brunet started at them scared, and he clung to the redhead now. Akabayashi felt it and smirked, he ruffled the brunets hair causing the kid to flinch.

"Kid, calm down. We ain't going to eat you." Akabayashi chucked as he led the kid through the long hallways. The brunet stayed quiet the whole time, body still trembling.

Akabayashi opened a tan door, and walked in pulling the kid in after him. The brunet stood by the door staring at the floor, Akabayashi could see him visibly shake.

"Why are you so scared?" Akabayashi asked as he took off his suit jacket and draped it over a chair.

"A-A random stranger take him to his home... I-I'm sure anyone would be scared..." the brunet said not looking up. His brown eyes scanned the room, there was a bed, a long couch with a wide coffee table in front of it, a dresser to the side, and a closet next to it.

"I highly doubt this is the first time a strangers taken you to their house." Akabayashi chuckled, only joking.

The brunet didn't answer, he just stayed quiet clenching his fist nervously. Akabayashi turned to look at the now quiet and even more nervous kid, and it clicked.

_'Okay, maybe.. That wasn't that funny now that I think about it...' _Akabayashi told himself guilty now.

"Calm down, I won't do anything if that's what is scaring you." Akabayashi said letting out a long sigh. The brunet flinched at those words, and only looked around the floor.

_'This is awkward...'_ Akabayashi told himself.

"Okay, well first things first!" Akabayashi said trying to lighten the mood, he walked towards the brunet and picked up up like a sack of potatoes. The brunet started hitting the redheads back out of shock, "W-What are you doing?!"

"Bath! You're filthy!" the red head stated marching out of the room with the brunet draped on his shoulder like a towel.

"I'm fine! And you smell like alcohol!" the brunet scrunched up his nose.

"yeah well, I was having a good time till someone robbed me." Akabayashi said teasingly, the brunet stiffen a bit.

"Sorry.." he apologized calming down.

"Eh, don't sweat it. The girls weren't going for it an-ah crap, I just left them there." Akabayashi said sliding open a white door. He pulled out two black towels and closed it.

"I'll have to apologize to them later I guess." the redhead continued talking, the brunet just stayed still now.

"Akabayashi-dono, will you be taking a bath?" a the brunet heard a girl ask.

"yeah, do me a favor, could you find me some kids clothes, or small clothes? Also, bring dinner to my room soon please?" the redhead asked.

"Sure." The girl said, the redhead started walking again.

One more door slid open and warm humid air hit the brunet causing him to gasp. Suddenly the redhead grabbed him and placed him on the floor.

"Okay, strip." Akabayashi said as he walked to a small shelf to the corner, the brunet turned to look at him like he was crazy only to see the redhead unbuttoning his black button up. The brunet turned back to himself and just stood there not doing anything.

"You can't wash yourself through your clothes." the redhead said, the brunet turned to look at him and flinched. Akabayashi only had a towel wrapped around his waist showing his chest and stomach.

"I don't care..." the brunet said crossing his arms, the red head raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." he said, then wrapped an arm around the kids waist and picked him up easily, he then walked towards the warm bath. The brunet looked around, it looked like a bathhouse, but it was empty, his thoughts were interrupted when he was tossed into the water.

"gah!" he screamed, he flapped his arms trying to reach the surface, once his head popped out of the water he took in a deep breath.

"are you crazy?!" he screamed.

"Maybe, but that's not the point." Akabayashi stated as he stepped into the large tub.

"You said you didn't care, so I threw you in the bath, clothes and all." He smirked.

The brunet only pouted and glared at him, he stared down at his now wet clothes, making the tan shirt darker as it clung to his skin.

"See, you are dirty! Look at all the dirt coming off you!" Akabayashi pointed at the light change in the water around the kid, which only made the brunet blush in embarrassment.

"Now, you can either take a normal bath by yourself, or I'll give you a bath, and I promise, I won't be gentle." Akabayashi joked.

The brunet just stared at him awkwardly, "Are you sure your not a pedo?" the kid asked, his face not changing.

"No dammit!" Akabayashi yelled as he splashed the kid with water.

"Now hurry!"

"Fine fine..." the brunet agreed taking off his shirt slowly, then his shorts. Akabayashi looked at the kid and noticed the small cuts and bruises on him.

"I'll get someone take a look at you later." Akabayashi said, he stretched his hand out of the tub and grabbed a little basked on the side. Inside the basked was a luffa soaps and shampoos. He tossed the luffa and soap at the brunet.

"They're old, and it doesn't matter." the kid said looking at his small malnourished bruised body.

"Still, it's best to get them checked." Akabayashi said as he rested his head on the edge on the bath staring at the ceiling trying to relax.

"okay..." The brunet said quietly as he started to wash himself.

After the bath the two walked down the hallway with their clothes, both wearing towels, Akabayashi wore his around his waist, the kid had his up to his chest, it was a bit too long to just tie around his waist. The kid still looked around a bit scared, but calmer than before.

"Akabayashi-dono, are you done with your bath?" A lady in a long blue and white dress asked as she handed the redhead a stack of clothes neatly folded.

"Oh yeah, could you please wash these?" Akabayashi asked as he handed the lady the kids soaked clothes.

"Oh sure, and the food you asked for is already in the room as well." the lady bowed a bit.

"Kay, thanks." Akabayashi said with a smile, and she walked away.

They walked to the room they were in first, the brunet followed.

"okay kid, put these on." Akabayashi said handing the kid the small stack of clothes.

"Uhm.. Okay." the brunet said awkwardly, he went to a corner of the room and started changing, a black shirt, and red sweat pants. They were baggy on him, but they felt better and warmer than his previous change of clothes. He turned to look at the redhead to was sliding into a black shirt, he had boxers on and nothing else.

'_And he says he's not a pedo...'_ the brunet told himself as he looked down at floor.

"okay, come sit." he heard Akabayashi talk, he looked up to see the redhead sitting on the couch, he started walking and saw plates of food on the small table in front of the couch. He could feel his mouth water, he timidly looked up at the redhead, then sat down on the couch, the farthest away from him as possible. The brunet stared at the food on the table, sushi, Yakizakana, miso soup, dumplings, beef, salmon, white rice, fried rice.

"You know, you can eat. No point in acting timid now." Akabayashi chuckled as he stared at the kid.

The brunet quickly started eating pieces of sushi rapidly, Akabayashi watched him as he ate. The kid coughed a bit, Akabayashi patted the kids back.

"Calm down kid, eat slow. The food's not going anywhere." Akabayashi said with a laugh, the kid just nodded and apologized quietly.

"Now, I can't keep calling you kid. What's your name?" the red head said, he picked a piece of salmon and placed in his mouth.

"Shiki." the brunet answered after swallowing what he was chewing.

"Shiki huh? My name's Akabayashi." the redhead said taking another piece of salmon.

The brunet paused and looked at the redhead, "Nice to meet you..." He said quietly, which took the redhead by surprise.

"You have manners." Akabayashi laughed.

He got no answer, just watched at Shiki ate.

"well, kind of." Akabayashi laughed.

"Okay, what's a kid like you doing out in the streets?" Akabayashi asked as he poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher. Shiki stopped eating and looked down at the carpet, he looked nervous, but seemed he didn't want to say.

"I ran away from home..." he forced out, then started eating again, slower this time.

Akabayashi raised an eyebrow, "Why?" he asked.

He got silence, the kid continued eating slowly now ignoring the question.

"Hey, I asked why." Akabayashi stated.

"I heard you..." Shiki said quietly.

"Then why didn't you answer?" asked the redhead.

"Because it's none of your business..." answered Shiki, he looked upset. The answer actually anoyed the redhead.

"hey now, you steal from me, I clean you up, I give you a change of clothes and food, and it's none of my business? Should you really be answering me like that?" Akabayashi asked, his voice sounded a bit harsh. Shiki shrunk into himself a bit, "Sorry... I.. I don't feel like sharing..." he said quietly. Akabayashi stared at the boy, then let out a sigh.

"Fair enough, but I deserve to be payed back." Akabayashi said standing up, he paced around his room with his hand on his chin showing that he's thinking.

"Okay, I got it. You'll start working for me. You can clean, cook, run errands blah blah blah. All that stuff. And you can stay here, I'll feed you." Akabayashi said with a grin.

'Why is he so happy?' Shiki asked himself as he stared at the smiling redhead.

"Why? I'm just some kid you found outside... Why do this?" Shiki asked confused.

"cause you seemed real sorry that you stole my food." the redhead joked, "Plus, I got a soft spot for kids."

"I'm 12..." Shiki answered.

"And I'm 21, which makes you a brat." Akabayashi laughed as he fell back on his bed.

"I'll get you settled in tomorrow, there's enough rooms in this place for you."

"You don't have to do this..." Shiki said quietly, still sitting on the couch.

Shiki waited for an answered, but got none. He stood up and slowly walked up to the redhead.

'He's asleep..." Shiki said as he looked at the redhead's face, he stared at the redhead for a moment.

"Pedo..." he whispered.

* * *

Shiki started working for Akabayashi, he'd clean around his room and around the house. He found it a bit pointless, the place was usually clean, specially since he had maids! Why did he need him to clean?

He walked around the house with a Windex bottle and a rag.

"I don't see why he wants me to clean..." he said, he looked around, the place was spotless, he noticed more men in suits.

"What does he do? Is he rich?" Shiki asked himself as he watched the men talk amongst themselves.

'Well... They do call him Akabayashi-dono... So he must be somebody big.' he conversed with himself.

"Wish I could do something a bit more useful." he whispered to himself. He looked up to see Akabayashi walking down the hall, he wore a red suit, which matched his hair. He looked a bit confused, and hunched over. Shiki ran up to the redhead, and leaned in to look at his face. The redhead was scratching his head, his eyebrows where knitted together, and he had a confused frown as he looked at the papers in his hand.

"Akabayashi-san?" Shiki said quietly, the redhead snapped out of his daze and looked at Shiki.

"Oh, hey." He waved with a grin, the confused face now gone.

"Is everything okay?" Shiki asked with a concerned frown.

Akabayashi raised an eyebrow at the concern, "yeah, why?" He asked ruffling the kids hair. Shiki blushed a bit, "You looked lost in thought..." Shiki answered.

"Oh, well, I got this deal... And it involves a lot of numbers, I've never been good with numbers." the redhead laughed, the brunet just blinked.

"Uhm, I'm good at math, maybe I could help..." Shiki said trying to sound useful.

"Uh... Well, I dunno... You're just a ki-" "Please don't keep saying I'm just a kid! Give me a chance." Shiki said, staring at Akabayashi seriously. Akabayashi was a bit taken back by the sudden act, he blinked a few times then smiled.

"Okay, okay. Come on then, I got a meeting, if you really want to help me with this, then come to it too." Akabayashi said waving the papers as he started walking.

Shiki stared at him surprised, '_I can help him?'_ he asked himself still not believing it. Akabayashi stopped walking and looked back at Shiki who hadn't moved.

"Oi! Come on, I rather not be late." Akabayashi called waving his hand with the papers in a 'come here' motion.

"R-Right!" Shiki said with a nod and followed Akabayashi with a small smile.

* * *

Akabayashi stared at the paperwork in front of him in shock, he went through each paper, the numbers looked correct, on all of them. He looked up at Shiki who looked back at him with big brown hopeful eyes.

"These all look correct." Akabayashi said slowly, still a bit shocked.

"really?" Shiki asked, a smile made its way to his face.

"Y-yeah, this is actually really surprising..." Akabayashi said scratching his head.

"How smart are you kid?" Akabayashi asked looking at him.

"Uh, I always had top scores in school, so I guess pretty smart." Shiki laughed.

"And stop calling me kid! My name is Shiki, Akabayashi-san!" Shiki whined.

"Hey, don't push it or I'll give you a cute nickname." Akabayashi laughed.

"Pedo." Shiki mumbled.

Akabayashi grabbed Shiki's face with one hand and squished his cheeks playfully.

"What you say?" He said teasingly.

"Pedoh." Shiki repeated, coming out a bit odd due to his cheeks being squished together making him do a fishy face.

"I am not a pedo." Akabayashi said pinching both his cheeks.

"Oww." Shiki whined.

Akabayashi stopped and looked back at the paperwork, "Well, this changes everything." He said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Shiki asked rubbing his cheeks softly.

"I'm getting you a tutor!" the redhead said standing up.

"A tutor?" Shiki asked surprised.

"yeah, you got a good head on your shoulders kid!" Akabayashi said turning to him with a wide grin.

"It be a waste to not let you continue studying don't you think?" the red head added. Shiki felt embarrassed, no one complemented him before.

"Thanks." Shiki said quietly.

"Sure, okay, wait here. I gotta make a few phone calls okay?" Akabayashi said heading towards the door. Shiki nodded as the redhead exited the room, once the door closed Shiki fell face first onto the bed blushing.

"Why does he have to be so nice?" he talked into the bed.

* * *

"Okay, so your name is Shiki, nice to meet you." Said an elder man with glasses and white hair. He had a brown sweater vest on, a white button up, and a red bow tie. He looked very old fashion.

"Nice to meet you too." Shiki bowed a bit.

"Alright, well I'll be evaluating you, we're gonna take a few quick tests to see at what academic level you're at first okay?" the elder man said with a smile, his wrinkles moving with it.

'he seems nice.' Shiki thought, he smiled back and nodded.

"Okay, we'll start with Math." The man said at he took out a small pack of sheets from his brief case.

"Okay." Shiki said nodding.

* * *

The redhead knocked on the door before opening it, he peeked his head in to see the elder man going through a large stack of paper in his hands. He had a wide smile on his face, like he was pleased. The redhead blinked a few times, "Hello?' he said, trying to get noticed.

"Akabayashi-san." Shiki greeted with a wave.

"Oh, Akabayashi-san, hello." the elder man greeted taking of his glasses to rub his old light gray eyes.

"Are you guys done?" Akabayashi asked curious.

"Yes actually, I just finished going through everything." the men said standing up slowly, he turned to Shiki and waved, "I look forward to tutoring you Shiki-kun, you seem like a very bright lad." smiled the man. He walked towards Akabayashi, and lightly patted his shoulder.

"may I please talk to you outside the room?" he asked with a smile.

"Uhm, sure. I'll be right back Kay Shiki?" He let Shiki know. The brunet nodded, he was excited, he couldn't even hold still.

"is something the matter?" Akabayashi asked the tutor.

"No, no. I'm actually quiet impressed. For his age, he's very smart. And if he doesn't know it, he learns very, very quickly. He has an incredible memory." the old man smiled with a nod.

"really?" Akabayashi asked surprised.

"yes, I suggest I teach him 9th grade lever subjects." the elder man continued.

"But he's only 12." Akabayashi stared at gray eyes.

"yes, but his mind matures very quick, he's at a high school lever already." the gray hair man said.

"Well, if you think it's for the best... You are the tutor." Akabayashi agreed nodding.

"yes, also, here are his scores, I thought you might like to take a look at them." The man said handing him the tests.

"I'll be taking my leave for today, I will be back on Mondays though Thursdays." the man said with a smile.

"Oh, okay, bye. If you need someone to drive you home, just ask one of my men, they'll take you." Akabayashi offered.

"Thank you very much. Have a good day." was the last thing he said before walking away.

Akabayashi browsed through the papers, his eyes went wide at the scores. He walked into the room where Shiki was still sitting in, he watched as he kicked his legs back and forth.

"How'd I do?" Shiki asked excitedly.

"How'd you do?" the redhead repeated.

"Take a look for yourself, these are 9th grade tests!." he said handing Shiki his tests, the small brunet looked at his test and frowned.

"I could have done better... I'll do better next time I promise." Shiki said looking at the 80% and 90% percents, he looked up at Akabayashi through scared brown eyes. The redhead stared at him confused, 'What is he talking about?'

"What are you talking about?" the redhead asked.

"I can do better, please, I won't disappoint you." Shiki added.

Akabayashi stared at the brunet, the sighed. He ruffled the brunets hair playfully.

"I'm not disappointed, I'm impressed." Akabayashi said looking down at Shiki.

"You did fantastic, you're at such a high lever, how could I possibly be disappointed?" Akabayashi laughed. "I'm actually really proud of you, glad you get to continue studying!" the redhead added.

Shiki felt his face hot, and his eyes burned. He rubbed his eyes and felt them wet, he was crying.

"Hey, you okay?" Akabayashi asked confused.

"That's the first time someone's said they're proud of me..." Shiki mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Didn't your parents ever praise you?" the redhead asked not believing it.

The brunet shook his head still rubbing his eyes.

"They'd.. They'd beat me if I scored lower than a 90%... and always made me feel like... I'd never accomplish to anything, I always tried hard... But, I never made a goal.. They'd always somehow make me give up on it..." Shiki sobbed. Akabayashi felt a pain at his chest, how could parents not praise their child, at least once? How could they beat him for something so stupid!? He leaned down and draped an arm around Shiki and pulled him into a hug.

"There, there... You're a smart kid okay? So keep working hard, the tutor will teach more, heck! If you get good enough, you can be my right hand man when you get older!" Akabayashi said ruffling Shiki's hair trying to stop him from crying.

"really?" Shiki asked looking up into red brown eyes, the redhead nodded.

"Yupp! Now you have a goal! Work hard Kay?" the redhead grinned, Shiki blushed as the smile made his stomach do a flip, and he nodded quietly.

* * *

6 years

"Congratulations kiddo, you completely finished the college course." the gray haired man clapped weakly. Shiki smiled at his old tutor, "Thank you." he said with a nod.

Shiki was now 18, he has stayed with the Awakasu-kai. His tutor stood up, and stretched his hand towards Shiki.

"You were a wonderful student, and you finished your courses in great time. I am very proud to be your tutor." The elder man said, Shiki shook his teachers hand a bowed.

"Will you be telling Akabayashi-san you finished?" the tutor asked as he gathered his things slowly.

"I will once he gets back." Shiki said with a smile."Alright, please tell him I said hi okay?" said the old man as he walked towards the door.

"I will, thank you." Shiki smiled as he waved him goodbye.

Shiki looked at the clock, it read 12:30 am, he sighed and looked to the ceiling. Shiki laid on Akabayashi's bed, waiting for the redhead.

"How is he not home yet?" He asked himself out loud.

'Probably went drinking...' he thought.

He heard the door click open, turned to look at it excited, he saw Akabayashi walk in tipsy.

"Akabayashi-san" Shiki said getting off the bed and walking up to the redhead.

"Oh, hey there -hiccup- Shiki." the redhead slurred.

"I got awesome news for you!" Shiki said excitedly, "Today I fin-" "Akabayashi, is this your room or not?" a girl asked walking in, she had a shirt skirt dress, she herself looked a bit tipsy.

"Oh, yeah, hey uhm... What was you" "Crystal." the girl cut in Akabayashi's question.

"Right, Right. This is Shiki." The redhead said pointing to Shiki.

"Hi." The girl waved.

Shiki just stared at her and nodded, he turned to look at the drunk redhead who was having trouble standing right now.

"What were you saying?" Akabayashi said smiling at Shiki, the brunet felt a stinging pain in his chest.

"Nothing..." Said the brunet, he started walking past them.

"Hey, come on, what was it?" Akabayashi whined and grabbed Shiki's wrist. The brunet slapped away his hand, he was close to tears now.

"I said it's nothing okay!" Shiki yelled, he pulled his hand close to himself.

"Goodnight." he said walking away, the redhead stared at his hand confused.

"Shik-" "Akabayashiii." The girl whined pulling on his arm, he glanced at her, then back at Shiki who was now gone from view.

"Hey... This is gonna sound odd but... I'm not in the mood." The redhead said turning to the girl, who now looked shocked.

"What?" She asked peeved.

"Sorry, here." Akabayashi said taking out his wallet, he pulled out a 50 dollar bill and handed it to her.

"This should pay for your taxi." he said walking her to the door, she still looked confused as she stared at the money.

"But." "Sorry." He repeated and led her out the door.

He took in a deep breath, then leaned into a near by plant pot and emptied his stomach into it.

"fuck..." he cursed.

Shiki laid in his bed wrapped in his covers like a cocoon, he stared at the side of his wall mad.

"Why am I upset, I know he always brings women home all the time..." he told himself feeling tears bud at the side of his eyes.

"Stupid..." He murmured into the mattress.

A knock at his door made him flinch, when it opened his body stiffened.

"Oi, Shiki?" the redhead poked his head in, he squinted his eyes until he was able to make out the bump on the bed.

"I know you're not asleep -hiccup- yet." the redhead slurred a bit less than earlier.

"What?" Shiki asked trying to sound calm.

"What's wrong?" Asked Akabayashi, the redhead stumbled onto the brunets bed and sat on the edge.

"Nothing." Shiki murmured as he scowled into the mattress.

"Come on out of there." Akabayashi poked Shiki's back though the covers.

"No, go away." Shiki said now a bit annoyed.

"Come on out." the redhead kept poking.

"Stop it." Shiki said a bit loud, the redheads pokes started to wonder lower until it poked his bottom. Quickly, Shiki pulled the covers off himself to glare at the redhead, which was not affected do to his blush. "Watch where you're touching!" Shiki yelled.

"Comier!" the redhead slurred as he wrapped his arms around a surprised Shiki pulling him into a hug.

"hey!" Shiki yelped and tried to pull himself away. Akabayashi pushed the brunet down on the bed, hugging him like a stuffed animal.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, a bit tired.

"Let go." Shiki stated blushing.

"Come on." the redhead insisted.

"You're drunk..." the brunet said flicking the redhead's forehead.

"Come on, don't be mean..." Akabayashi whined.

"What happened to the girl? Shiki asked looking away.

"Sent her home." Akabayashi murmured into the brunets hair.

"Why?" Shiki asked confused.

"You worry me..." Akabayashi said tiredly.

"You drunk... Go to sleep." Shiki sighed.

"Okay..." Was the last hing the redhead said before passing out with his arms around the brunet.

"hey, I didn't mean here!" Shiki snapped glaring at the drunk.

"Shikii... Too loud..." He whimpered holding on a bit tighter.

Shiki blushed but pouted at the redhead, then sighed giving up. He ran his fingers through Akabayashi's red locks.

"Drunk pedo..." He whispered, then turned on his side closing his eyes trying to sleep.

* * *

Akabayashi opened his eyes only to be greeted by a bright sun, he squinted and cover his eyes trying to shield them.

"Urgghh... To bright." he groaned as he buried his face into the thing he was hugging. He felt his object of comfort, "This don't feel like a pillow." he mumbled to himself.

"That's cause it's not, watch where you're touching!" a voice woke him up, he opened his eyes to see Shiki glaring at him. The redhead stared at him blinking a few times

"Shiki?" He asked now wide awake.

"Who else do I look like?" The brunet asked still glaring.

"What are you doing in my room?" The redhead asked.

"Why don't you look around?" asked Shiki, the red head scanned the room twice.

"Am I in your room?" the redhead asked, not even trying to move.

"yes, now get off, you're heavy." Shiki demanded.

"Fine, fine. What happened last night?" Akabayashi asked with a yawn as he sat up.

"You got drunk, you had a girl over, then sent her home. I don't know why." Shiki said sitting on the edge of the bed and stretched. Akabayashi stared at his back, and pouted.

"Then why am I in your room?" Akabayashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cause even when you're drunk, you're a pedo." Shiki said turning his head to glare at the redhead.

"I am not a pedo!" Akabayashi groaned and buried his face on the mattress.

"I finished my college course." Shiki said standing up from the bed, not even turning to look at Akabayashi.

"really?" the redhead asked with an expecting face. The brunet nodded and glanced at the redhead only to see a wide grin.

"That's awesome! We need to celebrate! You can be my right hand man! Finally! This is great!" Akabayashi said sitting up again, excited.

"Let's get drunk!" the redhead announced, and Shiki just kicked him out of the room and slammed the door in his face.

"Shikiii, open the door." Akabayashi whined as he scratched at the door like a sad puppy.

"Drunk pedo." Shiki whispered blushing.

* * *

4 years.

It's been four years since Shiki because Akabayashi's right hand man, second in command. With him, their work has gotten easier since it's two. Akabayashi has gotten better, he no longer brings random woman home, but he does get drink, and Shiki's the one who has to get him. The car rides home weren't usually quiet, thanks to a certain redhead.

"Shikiii." The inebriated redhead whined as he rested his head on the brunets shoulder.

"What?" Shiki asked with a sigh.

"Can I sleep in your bed again?" Akabayashi asked rubbing his cheek on the brunets shoulder.

"No." the brunet sighed.

"pleasee?" the redhead whined.

"No." Shiki answered again.

"Pleaseeeee." Akabayashi whined even louder.

"Fine..." Shiki sighed.

"Shikiii..." Akabayashi whined again.

"What?" Shiki regretfully asked.

"Are we home yet? I need to pee..." Akabayashi whispered into Shiki's ear.

"yes, we're almost there. Hold it in." Shiki glared at him.

"Okay." Akabayashi whined.

Akabayashi stumbled out of the bathroom with a smile.

"I made it!" he smiled as he flopped on the brunets bed spreading himself taking up most of it, Shiki glared and pulled on his ear.

"Oh now you don't." Shiki breathed out.

"ow, ow, ow." Akabayashi said in pain as he moved to one side of the bed.

"You're not taking the whole bed again." Shiki frowned.

"So violent." the redhead complained and buried his face in the pillow.

"Says the one that broke a door today, you need to try not to drink to much, I know you like drinking with Heiwajima-san, but really? Shiki complained as he changed into his night ware. Akabayashi just laid in his button up shirt, and pants, he was too drunk to change.

"But Kenta's such a great drinking buddy, and Shizuo and Kasuka, they're so fun to tease, specially Shizuo." Akabayashi yawned.

"One day, he will break something, you know that. And you know what, i'm not gonna feel sorry for you." Shiki said with a 'hmp'.

Akabayashi watched at Shiki changed, he stared at Shiki light tanned skin as he stripped himself of his shirt. His eyes kept lingering all over his back.

_'He looks good...'_ Akabayashi told himself, he blinked a few time.

He crawled on the bed towards the oblivious brunet, once close enough he latched his arms around the brunets waist and pulled him on the bed causing a yelp to leave Shiki's mouth.

"H-Hey! What the heck?" Shiki said trying to sit up, but the redhead didn't let him pull away.

"Akabayashi-san, let go. I need to finish getting dressed." Shiki sighed.

"No." the redhead said stubbornly.

"Akabayashi-san..." Shiki breathed out, then stiffen when he felt the redhead's lips on his back.

"A-Akabayashi-san?!" Shiki let out, panic could be heard in his voice. He flinched when a wet tongue licked a small area of his back.

"Akabayashi-san! Stop!" Shiki said wiggling.

"No." the redhead repeated, he grabbed Shiki by his shoulder and pulled him down on the bed, pinning him. He held the brunets arms above his head and stared at the bright blush on his face.

"Why are you so cute?" Akabayashi asked as he leaned down and kissed the brunets neck.

"W-Wha? S-Stop!" Shiki squeaked as he felt the redhead's lips on his neck.

_'H-He's just drunk!'_ Shiki told himself trying to calm his heartbeat. '_he doesn't know what he's doing_!'

Shiki felt the redhead suck on his collarbone, then bite it causing Shiki to let out a whimper.

"A-Akabayashi-san!" Shiki whimpered as the redhead abused his collarbone.

"You look really good..." Akabayashi said, then connected his lips to Shiki caused the brunet's eyes to go wide. His eyes fluttered close at the kiss enjoying it, the only bad thing was the lingering taste of alcohol. The redhead pulled away and started to kiss down the brunets chest, Shiki had stopped complaining now trying to focus from that kiss. He blinked a few times finally able to make out the ceiling, then felt Akabayashi stop moving, The brunet looked down only to see the redhead sleeping on his stomach. Shiki sighed a bit disappointed then pushed off the sleeping redhead who clung to his waist.

"Stupid drunk pedo..." Shiki murmured and ran his fingers through the soft red hair,

"Why do you make my heart so happy, yet so sad?" Shiki asked quietly, then leaned in and kissed the redhead's head carefully.

* * *

Shiki stared at Akabayashi as he walked in through the door carrying a small raven in his hands.

"Who is that?" the brunet asked confused.

"i don't know, he was being beaten by some punks, there was like 6-8, it pissed me off." Akabayashi said handing the kid to Shiki, who carefully took him.

"I need to go to the meeting, already late I'll be back soon." Akabayashi said flashing a grin, making Shiki's face heat up.

"Okay." Shiki said carrying the small raven into one of the rooms. He laid the raven on the bed carefully, he flipped out his phone and dialed a number.

"yes, I need a doctor. Mhm, it's a kid and he's hurt, fast please, yes. Thank you." Shiki said hanging up and looking down at the beaten kid.

"What happened to you kid?" Shiki asked mostly to himself.

* * *

Shiki walked in to see a groaning kid moving on the bed slowly, 'He's awake... He shouldn't be moving.' Shiki told himself as he walked in.

"If I were you I'd try to stay still for a while. You have new bruises over old bruises." Shiki said closing the door behind him.

* * *

Akabayashi arrived home, he walked towards Shiki's room and knocked.

"Shiki, what you do with the kid?" the redhead asked poking his head in.

Shiki laid on his bed, he looked up to see Akabayashi who poked his head in.

"I set him up in a room, a doctor looked at him already, you really do have a soft spot for kids. You gonna give him the same deal you did with me?" Shiki asked half joking. Deep down he felt a bad hurt, course he shouldn't but if he did he wouldn't feel, special to the redhead.

"Whaaat?" Akabayashi asked walking in, "No way, that spot was a one time thing!" Akabayashi grinned hugging Shiki. The brunet blushed and smiled, then pushed the redheads face away.

"Okay, okay." Shiki laughed and sat up.

"Lets go check back on the kid, he was passing out when I left him, he should be awake by now." Shiki said walking out the door.

They talked to the raven, what he told them was his name is Izaya Orihara, son of Yoshihiro Orihara. After the kid felt better he scurried off, back where he came from.

"You know, he reminded me of you when you were little." Akabayashi said with a yawn.

"I agree." Shiki nodded.

"What do you think?" Akabayashi asked.

"I feel like.. We should keep an eye on him..." Shiki said looking at the redhead, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

After time, they ran into the Orihara boy over and over, eventually they hired him for information. He was a good worker, he brought them the right information, and in record time. Slowly, he started talking to them, and they started feeling protective over him. They met his friends, and his sisters. Shiki kept calling Akabayashi a pedo do to his liking of the twins.

Shiki and Akabayashi sat in the back seat of a black car, the drivers eyes were focused on the road.

"I have a meeting at 6 today Akabayashi, you have one at Heiwajima-san at 6 too." Shiki said looking over their agenda.

"okay. It's odd going to meeting at separate areas." Akabayashi said yawning.

"Yes well the new client wants to be discrete, it should be fine." Shiki said putting away the planner.

"Okay, anything goes down, call." Akabayashi said looking at Shiki.

"I'm not a kid anymore, I'm 26." Shiki said staring at the redhead with a frown.

"And?" Akabayashi asked copying the frown.

"I'll be fine." Shiki said one last time time, then stared at the clock; 4:53.

* * *

Shiki arrived at the address that was given to him, he looked up at the tall building. The client was the head of a decent size group, the Okami's. They weren't a threat to the Awakasu-kai, they contacted Shiki saying they had a proposal and that they'd like to discuss it with him. They don't usually reach out to other groups, they wanted it to be one person, and discrete, and Shiki honored that.

He walked into the building where he was greeted by the Okami's men, they led him towards the office of the head of the Okami.

"Ah, Shiki-san." An over weight men in a bathrobe greeted him.

"Hello Okami-san." Shiki greeted back.

"I'm so very glad you were able to make it, I have a wonderful deal to make with you." Okami said, he walked towards the desk and sat down and gestured his hand to let Shiki sit as well.

"Thank you." Shiki said, he took the seat across the desk.

"You see, I like how you help run things in the Awakasu, I feel like I could use a good worker like that, and as you know, I don't like to reach outside for help, but I can't help but feel you'd fit great here." Okami grinned.

Shiki stared at the men for a moment with a deadpan stare.

"No." Shiki answered flat out.

"But why? If it's about pay, I can pay you more." Okami suggested.

"No, it's not about the salary." Shiki sighed.

"Then what? Everybody has a price." Okami stated with a smirk.

"I don't put a price on family, the Awakasu-kai is where I belong, and no amount of money will convince me otherwise." Shiki stated, his expression not changing.

"So, you won't change your mind no matter what?" Okami asked tapping his finger on his desk.

"I apologize." Shiki said with a small head nod.

"I see... Well if that's the case..." Okami said snapping his fingers, 4 men walked in and stood behind Shiki. The brunet stiffened a bit as he looked back at the four men, then back at Okami.

"I can't let another family get too big, I have to be able to even the play field." Okami stated, "take him."

Shiki jumped from his chair and stared at the four who started to slowly move towards him.

"This is dirty." Shiki sneered at Okami who just laughed.

Two ran towards the Shiki, the brunet kicked the chair he was sitting in knocking one down. He swung his foot and kicked the other one in the knee as hard as possible knocking him down. He saw an opening and ran past the 2, he took out his phone from his coat pocket as he headed towards the door. He flipped it open and pressed the speed dial, he brought it close to his ear as it rung for Akabayashi's cell.

"_Hello_?" Akabayashi answered.

"Akabayashi, the Oka-_gah_." Shiki was cut off as a knee connected with his stomach making him drop the cellphone.

"_Shiki_?" the voice on the phone asked.

Shiki fell on the floor with a gasp as he curled into his stomach, he was not the best in muscle mass. He looked up, his vision was a bit blurry but could see another guy at the door entrance. He saw something white, then it was pressed against his face, he couldn't help but breath in.

Everything turned black.

* * *

Akabayashi stared at his phone worried, he didn't even notice the two Heiwajima's staring at him.

"What's wrong?" a brunet with brown eyes asked, he wore a tan suit.

"Shiki called me... I think something's wrong." he said, he could of sworn he heard Shiki groan before the line went dead.

"Where is he?" A blonde asked, he wore a bartender vest, white button up, and black dress pants. He stood behind the bar the two drinkers where at, cleaning a glass with a white rag.

"he's suppose to be at a meeting with the Okami's..." He said quietly, the bar was peaceful today so no loud music played.

"We should go check, the Okami maybe be small, but that just encourages them to play dirty." Kenta said downing the rest of his vodka.

"Old man, you're drunk." The blonde glared at the brunet.

"Naaw, I'm faiiin, you worry to much Shizuo-kuuun." Kenta said waving his hand at the blonde.

"Don't say my name like that, you're drunk old man." The bartender said taking the man's drink.

"Jerk." Kenta mumbled.

"Shut up, Akabayashi, let my dad stay here, you can take they car that brought him, and the men that came with. I'll watch the drunk." Shizuo said glaring at his father who seemed to be clinging to the table.

"Thanks." Akabayashi said standing up, Shizuo signaled the men to follow him and they did.

"Shizuooo, gravity, it's trying to make me fall." the brunet whined clinging to the bar table.

"Idiot." The blonde mumbled and went off to serve other customers.

Akabayashi headed towards the Okami building quickly, he called Shiki's phone.

"_I'm sorry, the number you are trying to dial is busy at the moment, please try again."_

"Damn it Shiki, pick up." the redhead cursed as he called again.

* * *

Shiki opened his eyes slowly, he was back in the office he was in first. He looked around, his mouth was gagged with something and his arms and legs were tied to the chair he sat in before.

"Good morning." Okami said smiling, he sat in his desk again.

Shiki glared at the over weight man, his stomach still felt sore from the hit. He looked around, he was alone in the office again with the bastard.

Shiki tried to say something, but only came out as muffled sounds.

"I'm sorry, you can't talk right now, I got some talking to do first." Okay said smiling, Shiki only glared.

"I feel really sad that you denied my generous offer, it didn't have to come to this." Okami sighed.

"You seem like such an... passionate worker." The man smirked.

Shiki felt disgusted, the man in front of him looked like he was enjoying this, how he looked at him pissed him off.

"I hope you are willing to reconsider, I would really, really, like you to work for me." Okami continued, he got up from seat and walked towards Shiki who began to struggle against his binds trying to get away.

"What's wrong?" Okami asked teasingly, the brunet wanted to punch this man in the face.

"How about this, you do something for me, and I might reconsider letting you in again." Okami teased, he placed his hand the Shiki's shoulder causing goosebumps to appear over his body.

'Disgusting...' Shiki thought in his head as Okami stared at him through wanting eyes.

"But for this, we're gonna need the mouth of yours." Okami said, he grabbed the piece of tape on the sides of Shiki's mouth and slowly pulled it off, Shiki coughed up a balled up rag that was placed in his mouth.

"There we go." Okami said lifting Shiki's face, "You willing to cooperate?" he asked.

"Hehehe... Hahaha... You know... You're a pig." Shiki sneered, he stared at Okami with angry eyes. Okay punched Shiki's jaw at the remark, Shiki turned his head carefully after the punch and spat out a small amount of blood.

"Not just a pig, a coward too..." Shiki smirked.

"Well, I was planning on being nice..." Okami started, he grabbed a fist full of brown hair and harshly pulled Shiki's head up. "Guess I don't have too now." he finished smiling, a sick glint in his eyes. Shiki stared at him through squinted eyes, fear beginning to fill his head, but decided to not show it.

"Fuck you..." Shiki growled.

"Don't worry, I will." the man said throwing Shiki's head to the side harshly.

* * *

Akabayashi arrived at the Okami building, his gut had an awful feeling, he knew he had to hurry even if it meant nothing. He opened the door harshly to the building and surprised 4 Okami men, they looked at him surprised.

"Where's Shiki?" He snaked with a glare.

"Awakasu?" They asked surprised.

"Yeah, now where is he?" Shiki asked walking closer to one of them.

"S-Shiki-san left sir." The man stuttered.

The redhead grabbed the stuttering man by his collar and pulled him up to his height.

"Now, we both know that's a load of bull, where is he?" the redhead asked shaking the man.

He then felt somebody hit his shoulder hard, he dropped the man and fell to his knee. He turned back and saw one of the Okami man with his gun pointing at him.

"Oh, what's this?" Akabayashi asked.

"You're not suppose to be here sir." He said taking the safety off the gun.

"really now, was this a trap set up just for Shiki?" the redhead joked, but he noticed how the men stiffened at that.

"It was... Wasn't it?" He asked moving slowly.

"D-Don't move, I will shoot!" the holder of the gun warned.

"Better do it soon." Shiki taunted as he stood up and stared at him, the redhead sneaked his hand behind his back then suddenly the man fell to his knees then onto the floor. He saw Heiwajima's men hand up, he had knocked out the gun holder.

"Sorry sir, go on ahead we will take care of them." He assured the redhead.

"Thank you, uh, what's you're na-" It's Kisaki sir, don't worry about us." The man in black said walking back to the cornered Okami men. He picked up the man he had before by the collar, "Where is your boss?" He asked shaking the shaking man.

"H-He's.. T-Top floor." The man whimpered.

"Tch." he tossed the man against the floor and continued ahead, he ran up the stairs quickly till he reached the top floor, knocking down anybody that got in his way. He ran to the main room in the top floor, which he could only guess was the best room, meaning; boss. When he tried to open the door, it was locked he greeted his teeth and slammed his fists on the door hard.

"Open the fuck up!" the redhead screamed.

He heard something fall, and a crash come from inside the room. He got furious, he lifted his foot and kicked it hard. The door budged a bit, took a few steps back and tried it again. The door budged again, he glared at the door.

"Fuck this!" He screamed, he reached into the back of his back and pulled out a small hand gun, he pointed to the lock and shot twice breaking it, then proceeded to kick the door open.

"Fucker, making me use a gun!" he yelled as he walked in, he looked around it looked empty. He heard a groan, he looked to the floor and sat Shiki tied to a chair that laid on the ground.

"H-Hey, Shiki!" Akabayashi quickly ran to the brunets side, he untied the ropes at his arms, and pulled the rag that had been stuffed into his mouth. The brunet proceeded to cough up a thick white substance from his mouth, then puked a bit.

"Shiki?" Akabayashi asked in shock, the brunet looked almost unconscious. 'What the fuck did they do?!' he yelled in his head, he heard a floor creak from behind him. He quickly turned to see who it was, he saw a knife swinging at him, he tried to pull back, the knife slid across his right eyelid.

"Fuck!" Akabayashi cursed as he placed his hand over his right eye, he could feel the blood slide down the right side of his face and his hand getting covered in it.

"That was close Akabayashi-san." Okami laughed as he held the knife in his hand, Akabayashi could see he was shaking.

"Why are you shaking? Scared? Have you never fought your own battles before?" Akabayashi asked glaring, he removed his hand from his eyes, the cut on the eyelid could be seen, the ride side of his face was dripping blood.

"hahaha, why should I? This is why I have people working for me." Okami laughed nervously.

"You're a coward." Akabayashi growled.

"hahaha, that's what he said." Okami continued, he was sweating bullets now.

"Who?" the redhead asked with a glare.

"Who do you think? Shiki-san of course, and may I say, what an excellent mouth he has." Okami added with a sickly tone of voice. Akabayashi's eyes grew wide at the remark, he turned to look at the brunet he was breathing hard now, the dots quickly connected.

"Say that again." Akabayashi said calmly, slowly turning to look at Okami.

"What?" Okami asked taking a step back at the sudden change of tone.

"I said... Say, that, again!" He yelled charging at the heavy set male. Okami swung the knife in his hand again wildly now, Akabayashi slapped his wrist making him drop the knife, it slid across the floor. Okami stared at the knife as it got farther away, the moment he turned to look at the redhead a fist made contact to his face. He fell back, he screamed as searing pain burned his face, he lightly touched his face and could feel blood. His nose was broken, and his gums were bleeding. He glanced up to see the redhead hovering over him, with killer eyes.

"What did you a bit ago?" Akabayashi asked tilting his head to the side.

"S-Sorry." Okami blurted out as he tried to crawl away.

"Hmm, no, I don't think it sounded anything like that." Akabayashi chuckled, he swung his foot kicking Okami in the face making his head turn to the side. He watched as the gross man tried to crawl away, blood dripping from his face.

"hey, look, we match now!" the redhead laughed as pointed to his bloodied face, then kicked the man's side.

"S-Sorry..." Okami groaned out, his eyes could no longer stay open, the redhead ignored his pleased and continued to kick the body on the floor.

Shiki slowly sat up from the floor, his hands were now free, he touched his temple to pulled his hand back when he felt the burn of a wound. He looked at his fingers, they were covered in blood. He wiped his mouth and looked to his side to see Akabayashi kicking a no longer moving body. He stared at him in shock, "A-Akabayashi!" he yelled trying to get the redheads attention, 'If he keeps beating him, he'll kill him.' Shiki told himself, they couldn't have that. If he dies, and families allied with them knew it was them, that would cause bigger trouble. The redhead ignored his calls, to preoccupied kicking the man on the floor. Shiki quickly untied his legs from the chair, once free he ran up to the redhead and pulled on his arm trying to stop him.

"Akabayashi! Stop!" He yelled, he was then pushed back hard, his back hit the groan, he looked up to see Akabayashi staring down at him breathing hard. His right face covered in blood, he could see his injured eye.

"A-Akabayashi?" Shiki repeated quietly.

The redhead dropped to his knees in front of the brunet, his hands to his sides. Shiki lightly touched the right side of Akabayashi's face, the redhead pressed his head against the brunets hand.

"I'm sorry." Shiki mumbled as he felt the redhead's face.

"Shut up..." Akabayashi said quietly, Shiki looked down then felt arms wrap around him pulling him into a hug.

"Don't you ever, ever! Go anywhere by yourself!" Akabayashi yelled as he held the brunet, he then pulled back too look at the brunet. "Do you hear me? Discrete or not!" the redhead yelled, staring into Shiki's eyes. Shiki just nodded quietly not knowing what to say, when they tried to stand Shiki fell back down unconscious.

* * *

Brown eyes opened to a bright light, they blinked a few time to make out where he was. It was warm, his body felt light. Warm water lightly fell on his head dripping down his face, it was soothing. Once his eyes focused he noticed he was in the bath, he was sitting on something soft, it didn't feel like the tub, he looked back to meet Akabayashi's face. The redhead had a bandage over his right eye covering the cut, Shiki felt guilty. He looked down two see the two naked, in the bath, and him sitting on the redhead's lap. He blinked and few times trying to register the situation, then blushed. He went to move on but an arm wrapped around his waist kept hims in place, he looked back too meet Akabayashi's eye this time. He looked serious, he stared at him so focused it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Akabayashi...?" Shiki whispered still blushing.

Akabayashi didn't answer but pulled the brunet closer to him, pressing Shiki's back against his chest and resting his chin on his shoulder. Shiki could feel his body heat up do to the closeness.

"Shiki." the redhead spoke letting out a long breath.

"What did he do?" He asked hugging the brunet, Shiki froze up at the question.

"W-What?" Shiki asked trying to laugh, but Akabayashi stayed quiet, letting him know he was serious.

"I-It doesn't matter..." Shiki finally let out.

"Of course it matters!" Akabayashi yelled, he lifted the brunet easily do to the water, and turned his whole body around to look at him.

"Shiki, before, when I had you pinned down I decided to stop because you said to stop.." The redhead said placing his hands on each side of Shiki's face. Shiki's eyes went wide at the reminder, 'Wait, he didn't really go to sleep?!'

"Do you think I would let anybody else touch you and not make them pay for it?" The red head asked pulling the stunned brunets face close to him connecting their lips. Shiki's eyes slowly closed at the kiss, he tilted his head for a better angle, the redhead slid his tongue into the brunets mouth. Their tongues played with each other for a moment until Shiki had to pull away to breath, the brunet panted as his body lightly trembled.

"It felt gross when he touched me..." Shiki whispered "He shoved his disgusting dick in my mouth, I wanted to puke, and I think I did actually..." Shiki murmured looking down. Akabayashi lifted Shiki's face back up and connected their lips again.

"I'm not going to pretend to go to sleep today." Akabayashi spoke into the kiss.

"Pedo." Shiki panted into the kiss, the redhead started kissing down the brunets neck.

"If loving you makes me a pedo..." Akabayashi whispered into the neck, "Then I guess I'm a pedo..." he said sinking his teeth into the soft flesh making the brunet whimper.

Akabayashi slid his hand down Shiki's back and lightly pressed his finger against the brunets entrance.

"Ah! W-Wait, here?!" Shiki blurted out.

"I can't wait till we get to the room." Akabayashi protested, and gently pushed his finger in causing Shiki's breath to hitch.

"W-Wait, I've neve-" "Shh.. I know." Akabayashi interrupted him, he kissed the new wound on his forehead, the blood had stopped. The redhead wiggled his finger deeper inside the brunets entrance causing him to gasp, then nudged in a second finger.

"Ow.." Shiki whimpered.

"Sorry." Akabayashi apologized as he licked the cut, Shiki opened his eyes slowly not remembering when he closed them. He saw Akabayashi's face, he carefully pulled off the bandage over Akabayashi's right eye. The blood had stopped, he could see the cut clearly. He pulled himself up a little and lightly licked the cut on the redheads eye. Akabayashi smiled at that, he slid his free hand to Shiki's front and began to tease Shiki's hard member under the warm water.

"Ahhh..." Shiki let out a long moan, and Akabayashi took this chance to shove in the 3rd finger. Shiki tensed up, it hurt having his entrance being stretched, he could feel the warm water rushing inside him when the fingers slid in and out.

"A-Akaba-nng!" Shiki moaned, something inside of him was struck that made his body shudder in pleasure. Shiki looked into both of Akabayashi's eyes now, the only three things in there were lust, and something they'd like to think as want and love.

"God, you're so fucking sexy you know!" Akabayashi yelled pulling his fingers out of Shiki causing him to let out a squeak. He rubbed his erection between Shiki's butt cheeks causing him to blush like a tomato.

"Okay, up we go." Akabayashi said lifting Shiki off the water, and onto the side of the tub. He stood up and pulled himself out of the tub. He pushed Shiki onto the warm concrete like floor and trailed kisses down his chest. He reached into the basked and pulled out a bottle of shampoo. He uncapped and and poured a small amount on his hand and started to slather his member in the slippery substance. Shiki watched at the redhead slicked up his member, he could could his heart racing, and his breaths coming out in shallow gasps.

"Get ready." Akabayashi said pulling Shiki closer to him by his hips, the brunet sat on the redheads lap again. He felt something warm poke his entrance, he let out a loud gasp as the head pushed in. Shiki wrapped his arms around Akabayashi's shoulders holding tightly on to him. The redhead made small thrusts as he pushed his member into Shiki, he could feel Shiki slowly digging his nails into his back.

"H-Hurts..." Shiki whimpered resting his head on the redheads shoulder.

"You okay?" Akabayashi asked kissing the side of Shiki's face. The brunet quietly nodded as he took in small breaths.

"Okay... I'm going to move okay?" Akabayashi warned, he felt Shiki tighten his hold on.

"okay." said the redhead, he pulled out a bit only to push back in, feeling those tight walls clamp down on him was heaven. He hasn't had sex for a very long time, since he stopped bringing woman home. He's kept his urges to himself.

After a few small thrust he pulled out a bit more, the plunged back in.

"Ahh!" Shiki gasped and his nails dug deeper leaving visible red marks on his back. Akabayashi smirked and thrust in that same angle causing the brunet to shudder out another moan.

"I found it." he sang out, then pulled out only leaving the head, then dropped Shiki down causing the head on his dick to hit Shiki's prostate spot on.

"Gaah! T-There... F-Feel good!" Shiki moaned trying to make words, his mind began to turn to mush the more his prostate kept getting abused. He felt so full, his inside felt so stuffed, but ever time he pulled out, it felt empty. Shiki's stomach muscles began to tighten up, he could feel his climax building up.

" I-I'm gonna... Cum..." Shiki mumbled out through deep breath.

"Same." Akabayashi chuckled as he continued to trust in. The redhead grabbed Shiki's weeping member and began to stoke it in time with his thrusts.

"N-No! I-If you do that I'll-" "Go ahead." Akabayashi interrupted Shiki's embarrassing squeal. The brunet let out a loud moan, almost a yell escape his mouth as he came, his seed covering both his and Akabayashi's chest, the redhead felt the warm walls that enveloped his member tightened up and he groaned in pleasure. He did a few frantic trusts as the brunet road out his orgasm, the redhead than let himself go, cumming inside Shiki. Shiki bit his bottom suppressing a moan as he felt the warm liquid fill him. When he felt Akabayashi pulled out he tried to use his knees for support but failed. He rested his head on Akabayashi's heaving chest.

"I love you Shiki." he heard Akabayashi whisper into the top of his head, he felt himself smile and snuggled his face into the redheads chest.

"I love you too..." Shiki whispered before closing his eyes falling asleep.

* * *

_**I'd like you guys to know, this was 19 pages in my OSX... 19... OMFG. almost 12000 letters!**_

_**Also, if you have idea for better chapter name, let me know.**_


	21. Where Are You?

_**Yay, now that the two side stories are done, lets get started with arc 2 yeah?!**_

_**But first 2 things.**_

_**1: I really hope you guys liked my side stories, I tried to make them exciting, and yeah, AND ALSO!**_

_**I LOVE RIKKA-TAN SO MUCH!**_

_**Hio:I love Rikka-tan too, even though she kinda scares me sometimes... BUT, yeah.**_

_**BB: Shut up, she loves you.**_

_**Hio: RIKKA-TAN IS THE PRESIDENT OF MY FAN CLUB, IT'S OFFICIAL GUYS!**_

_**Check out the beautiful, wonderful, magical fan art she made for this.**_

_**Hio: She drew me, 10 years older! I am HOT!**_

_**THIS IS THE LINK! rikka-hime () deviantart () com / art / Hio-kun- 328024143**_

_**put dots where the () are and take out the spaces.**_

_**It made me so happy.**_

_**Hio: Again, they like me, they really, really like me!**_

_**And now sum reviews yesh?**_

_**Rai Rai Blue: Why do you put yourself down all the time? Seriously? I was just checking to see if you had updated and there you were flashing on my screen saying update! I looked at it and had to decide to read it over homework. I usually do for your pieces. I'm addicted! I bet I will go insane eventually because I really want the second arc to be here already! ToT I need to be satisfied with what I have. I'm not really a Shiki/Akabayashi reader, but I liked this. I actually could read it. At least Shiki wasn't raped! I know his mouth was but that guy would n't be alive if he did that to Shiki. Now i hope this will make you feel better! I LOVE YOU! I thought about kidnapping you and just have you live in my house to write fanfics all day because you are that AWESOME! Thank you for the long chapter. Till next time.**_

_**(Please don't take my kidnapping compliment as bad or creepy)**_

_**BB: I just... I dunno, I just do. All my spelling errors, and the horror also I feel so honored, the story is chosen over homework, but make sure to finish your work. Owo KNOWLEDGE IS POWER! And here's the first of arc 2 for you, and thank you, I love you too! I wish I could put pictures on here, I'd put the one that says "And I love you random citizen!" xD**_

_**And the only way I'd be okay with the kidnap is if you provide me Cheese cake, strawberries and cigarets, then I'd be okay. I don't take them as bad or creepy, don't worry! XD**_

_**RIKKA-TAN: yeah, it was amazingly long! oh wow... you're really incredible, that was no small effort *applause  
you actually wrote it so thoroughly, since shiki still small till became an adult, all the timeline and all the change in relationship as well as feeling(i feel all fuzzy inside, flustered, happy, while reading this.. it was so romantic! my otome heart got so hyper and crazy! LOL). btw, i'm curious, did you finished this in one go? how much time did you used? did you actually sleep? oh, geez, need to complimented you again, you really did an awesome job! well done! XD**_

_**BB: Thank you! You so understand me! And like I said, it took 3 days, Saturday I didn't sleep till 7 am cause I was writing down the plot, Sunday I started typing at 2, ended at 12, and it wasn't done, so I stayed up till 6 writing more plot for it, then Monday I finished it, 5 till what 10 I think? And I still didn't fall asleep that night till 5, I got insomnia guys. XD You should see my eyes.**_

_**Lyngan: Emotional rollercoaster much! Its sweet and then terrible (emotions, not writing, the writing is always good) and then lovely :)  
Also, aboslute love for the line 'are you crazy?' 'Maybe, but thats not the point' - I am officially **__**quoting that! I don't know when, I don't know where but I will quote it!  
I love the backstory in this, usually I hate backstory that's explained like this but you've made it work really well. So thanks! You're awesome! And I don't care when you update so long as you do! I will continue to follow this story to the bitter or wonderfully happy ending.**_

_**BB: Thank you.. I was honestly worried that like... It was too long, and really boring, I kept worrying about that... x.x**_

_**PenguinBandit523: Wow, that actually wasn't how I thought their relationship would be. (Not that that's a bad thing, I'm just pointing it out). Lmao, for some reason I just burst out laughing every time Shiki called Akabayashi a pedo. Well, it certainly was true though, wasn't it. ;)  
But, They're so cute together.  
I like there was a lot of humor in this chapter, it's a good break from all of the drama. One of my favorite lines was "Shizuooo, gravity, it's trying to make me fall." xD I might have to put that in my book of favorite quotes. lol  
Anyway, u worked hard on this chapter - got all of the details in without overloading people's minds, and made it all just flow; I don't think it could have been written better any other way. :)**_

_**BB: Thank you, again, I was so worried! and yeah, Shizuo's dad is a drunk mess! I'm glad I didn't put too much, cause I felt like again, it was gonna be long and boring, like the beging intro to all the chapters xD**_

_**Also, i'm gonna put a bit more of Shizuo's dad in this, like memories, he was a very silly man, cause now that we know what Izaya's life was like, we'll know what Shizuo was like, it will be an adventure for all of us, cause I have no idea what crazy things imma put in it yet! Any ideas?! XD**_

_**Again sorry for the long intro again, but, I just love you guys so much.**_

* * *

"_Shizuo-nii! Iza-chin is here! Can we play Left 4 dead if I drag Kisaki in, so we have 4?" Hio ran in yelling excitedly._

_Shizuo looked at him and sighed with a smile, "Sure, go get it ready then." the blonde let out, he watched as Hio ran out of the room._ He stood up stretching looking down at his now finished work.

"_Shizu-chaan!" Izaya let out in a sing song voice as he wrapped his arms around the blonde hugging the him from the back._

"_Hey." The blonde smiled placing his hands over the ravens._

"_Shizu-chan's been so busy, I barely get to see you!" Izaya whined with a small pout._

"_I'm sorry." The blonde chuckled, he gently pulled the ravens hands off him and turned to face him. The raven gave him a small smile, which the blonde loved. Shizuo leaned down, he pressed his lips against the ravens sof-_

_**Beep!**_

_**Beep!**_

_**Beep!**_

Tired mocha colored eyes opened slowly, the loud ringing sound filling his head causing the migraine from the day before to come back.

'_That_ _dream_ _again_...' the tired blonde thought to himself.

He lightly rubbed his eyes sleepy eyes, the bags under them quite noticeable. He slowly pulled himself off the paper covered desk, a long yawn escaping his mouth. He looked down at his paper filled desk, this had to be the 20th time he feel asleep while doing work. He stood up stretching his joints, loud pops were heard as his stressed body stretched. He scratched his blonde hair, his brown roots were noticeable now. The beeping now becoming unbearable, he grabbed the alarm clock and flung it against the floor, making it stop; It read 12:23. He changed his white button up to the pink one, slid his vest on and grabbed his white suit jacket. He walked out of his dark room to the lit hallways of his floor. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the first floor button, the ride down was quiet. His eyes kept trying to close, tired of being opened. He let out another long yawn as small tears appeared at the side f his eyes from it.

Once the elevator doors opened he saw Asako about to enter, she looked a bit startled when she saw Shizuo. He gave her a small smile and walked out of the elevator, she followed.

"Shizuo-Dono..." She almost whispered.

"Yes Bāchan?" Shizuo asked stopping to look at her.

"Did you not sleep well tonight as well?" She asked, her voice and face filled with worry. Her wrinkles had gotten more visible due to the stress, it's been 6 months since the incident and it had taken a toll on everyone.

"I slept enough." The blonde smiled.

"The bags under your eyes have gotten worst Shizuo-Dono..." She said concerned.

"I had to try to finish the paperwork, I still have more to go through." The blonde chuckled.

"You shouldn't get so much work... I understand why, but... If you try to be allied with so many families... It's so much work, and stressful... You don't come out of your room unless it's for a meeting and rarely for food..." She explained with a sigh, she looked on the verge or tears.

"Bāchan..." Shizuo let out feeling guilty for worrying her, she didn't need to worry over him when she had something else taking up most of her time. He hugged her gently, "I'm sorry for worrying you... I... I'll eat with you and Hio today, okay?" The blonde smiled for her. Her face soften up with a smile as she nodded.

"Okay, I have to go... I only have 2 meetings today, I just have to meet with two families, it shouldn't take too long..." He said letting go of her still smiling. She nodded, a small pale hand wiping away the small tears of worry from her eyes.

"Okay, take care of Hio." The blonde said rubbing her arm affectionately, she nodded and quietly said "I will..."

She watched the blonde as he continued walking down the hall, she took in a deep breath and turned back to the elevator. She stepped in in and pressed the 3rd floor button. Once the elevator stopped, she walked out, she continued to walk down the hall quietly, until she reached the very last door. She turned the knob slowly, once the door slightly opened a subtle beeping noise could be heard, she let out a small breath and walked in. Once inside she stared at the scene, a bright white room with a heart monitor that beeped quietly, a small TV in the side 2 chairs next to the small bed in the middle, and a few more machines that were quiet. She walked up to the bed, and took a seat on the edge. She stared at the small tan raven boy that laid on the bed, a breathing mask on his mouth to help him, his chest heaving up and down very quietly, almost unnoticeable. His expression was so peaceful, he was sleeping, if he didn't have these machines connected to him, they could say he was sleeping.

Asako ran her old thin fingers through Hio's black hair with care.

"Oh, Hio-chan..." She said with a trembling breath, warm tears filled her eyes as she took in a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"Please wake up soon... Shizuo needs you, he needs someone..He won't talk to me..." She said resting her forehead on the small boys forehead as the tears continued to spill from her eyes.

* * *

The blonde walked out of the building he had his last meeting in, he took out his phone to look at the time; 5:27.

"Time sure goes by fast..." He sighed and climbed into the black car, where Kisaki had patiently waited for him.

"You didn't have to wait all this time, I told you I could of called you..." Shizuo said as he rubbed his temple from the migraine from this morning.

"I would rather wait here and make sure you are alright, you look tired boss..." Kisaki said worried. Shizuo sighed as he rubbed his chin, he could feel the little chin stubble begin to grow.

_'Gotta shave.'_ Shizuo mentally reminded him.

"Don't worry about it... Let's just go home..." Shizuo sighed sinking into the backseat. Kisaki nodded, and began to drive to the Heiwajima house. The blonde looked out the window, the clouds looked so sad, it's gonna rain he could feel it.

'_2_ _new families... More paperwork..._' He mentally sighed and closed his tired eyes.

_'I've expanded... I'm searching for him... But no matter what I can't seem to find any trace of him... 6 new families allies... I should be able to cover more territory like this.. But... I still can't find him_...' the blonde thought as he pressed his head against the seat, he could feel his face heating up.

_'Crap..._ _I_ _can't_ _get_ _sick_...' he cursed.

_'Where are you Izaya...?'_ he asked himself opening his eyes, he scanned the streets until they fell on a familiar park.

"Kisaki, could you stop the car?" Shizuo asked sitting up straight.

"But sir, we're almost home." Kisaki answered.

"Just, please stop the car." Shizuo sighed.

"Yes sir..." Kisaki answered following his boss' order, once he pulled up to the side the blonde unbuckled himself.

"Thank you" Shizuo said with a small smile, he opened the door and stepped out.

"You can head back, I'll be there shortly, it's not far, I can walk there." The blonde ordered.

"B-But sir it's gonna r-" "Do it." Shizuo said closing the door.

Kisaki watched as his boss walked away from the car towards a small park. The Yakuza sighed and did as ordered with a heavy heart.

Shizuo walked up to the park, 3 kids were playing enjoying themselves. He looked at the park with a small smile remembering this was the park they came too. He remembered he had pushed Izaya to hard making practically fly off the swing, how the flea tried to fake being okay, the crepes, the flower. He sighed, the small smile still on his lips. He walked towards the empty set of swings, he grabbed one and sat on it, his long legs having to bend a bit due to the height of the swings. A bigger smile replaced the small one, just sitting on the swing made him feel a little better. He stared down at the bed of wood chips that was under the park.

"Hey, isn't that Shizuo-san?" he heard a small whisper coming from the kids. 3 brunets, a small girl with pigtails and brown eyes, she wore a pink jacket and small yellow dress with a little brown purse around her, and 2 twin boys both brown eyes with blue and green shorts.

"yeah, why does he look sad?" one of the twins whispered.

"I don't know... You think he's okay? Should we ask him?" a little girl whispered.

"No... My mommy said he's scary..." the other twin whispered whispered.

"My mom said he's nice, she's met him." the girl whispered a little louder trying to defend the blonde.

"My mom said she's seen him rip a light post from the ground, she said he has the strength of a monster..." both boys whispered.

"A monster?" the girl asked.

"Yeah... She said he beat up 5 guys..." the boy whispered.

"I'm sure there was a good reason for it... " The girl said glancing at the blonde.

"Mom said we should stay away." The boy said staring at the girl seriously.

Shizuo chuckled to himself with a forced smile, "Story of my life..." he told himself quietly.

The little girl pouted at the two boys, then looked back at the blonde sitting on the swing. The little brunet girl reached into her little brown purse and rummaged through it, she pulled out a clenched hand. She nodded her head making up her mind, she then started walking to the tall blonde, both boys staring at her with big bug eyes.

Shizuo heard small steps approach him, he turned to his side to see a little girl with brown hair in 2 pigtails, she had a stubborn look in her eyes. Shizuo blinked confused at the little girl, she looked determent.

"Uhm..." Shizuo said awkwardly.

The little girl licked her lips nervously, then stretched her little arm towards him. Her hand was closed in a tight first, Shizuo stared at her surprised. He awkwardly pointed to himself, "For me...?" He asked.

The little girl nodded quickly.

The blonde stretched his hand out under the little girls first, she opened her hands and a small candy fell from her hand.

"My mommy says when you're sad, it's cause you need a little bit of sweets to make you smile!" The little girl blurted out, she looked so nervous, her big brown eyes staring at him.

He looked at at his hand, she gave him a piece of candy, it was white with a little strawberry on it. He smiled at the little girl and let out a small chuckle.

He slowly stretched his hand out and patted her head gently.

"Thank you..." he said with a warm smile, the little girl looked at him a bit surprised, then smiled widely and nodded with an "Uh-huh!" and a giggle.

The blonde felt a rain drop on his head, he glanced up to the sky to see it worsened since earlier.

"Kim! It's gonna rain, we have to head back!" One of the twins yelled from a far.

"I'm coming!" he watched at the little girl began running to the boys, then paused to look back at the blonde. She waved at him with a wide grin on her face, Shizuo couldn't help but wave back then she continued to run to the twins. He watched as they left, then turned back to the sky to feel the droplets of water become worse. He sighed and pulled himself up from the swing.

He began walking towards the house, the rain increased, his blonde hair began to stick to his face. The rain felt nice against his feverish skin, he was enjoying it. He felt his phone begin to vibrate, he pulled out of his pocket and checked who it was.

_**Unknown Number**_

He frowned, '_Probably_ _someone_ _from_ _the_ _families_, _I_ _did_ _give_ _them_ _my_ _number_.' he sighed and pressed the send button answering. He brought it next to his face, "Hello?" he answered.

"_Hello_ _Heiwajima-san..._" the voice on the other end greeted.

"S-Shiki?" Shizuo asked surprised.

He hadn't had contact with the Awakasu-kai since that day, he regretted lashing out to them, but he just couldn't face them. Not after what he had almost done to Shiki, and now he was talking to him. He had honestly missed the two, they were someone he considered friends.

"_Yes... I'm sorry to bother... I know I said we would no longer disturb you but... I just think I should let you know..."_ Shiki took in a deep breath, he sounded tired.

"_We found Izaya..."_

Shizuo froze at the sentence, everything seemed to go quiet in his head, the only thing he heard was the rain, and his own voice.

"What?"

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN... dun..**_

_**Sorry about the cliffhanger.. and very short chapter, but yeah, so I got some news...**_

_**I decided to wait till the end to tell you.**_

_**Starting October I won't be updating as often, but I promise to update at least once a week, if possible twice, I got a job at a haunted house, and I'm gonna be working a lot.**_

_**BUT THAT WON'T BE UNTIL OCTOBER, JUST A HEADS UP!**_

_**Also, the haunted house is called Statesville Haunted Prison and city of the dead, you guys should check it out online, it's in IL, if you live in IL I sugest to make a trip to it, it's quite fun :3**_

_**Hey, maybe I might scare you in there Bahahahaha xD**_

_**ALSO, AGAIN.**_

_**Check out Rikka-tan's beautiful fan art! 3**_

_**Rikka-hime () deviantart () com / art / Hio-kun- 328024143**_

_**just remember to replace the () with dots and take out the spaces! :D**_

_**Review omo !**_

_**I hope to reach 200 reviews soon :D**_

_**Imma do something special for it, dunno what, but it will be special!**_


	22. Relief

_**OHAYOU!**_

_**Sorry, it's been like 5 days, just things!**_

_**Anyway.**_

_**Chapter 2 of arc 2 yaay!**_

_**So, things are gonna get bad add in this arc, it's gonna start out nice, but, it's gonna end epic. Like, imma make sure of that!**_

_**I really liked your reviews, some were so cute, some just made me giggle.**_

_**Rikka-Tan: i honestly kinda love seeing shizuo stress himself out over izaya (i am an S, am i? *grin), but really, you stop at the most important part! i'm like... what? what next?! hahaha, oh well, cliffhanger is the best, lol ;p  
it seems so much fun working at haunted house! what are you working as?  
also, aw, you really make me feel overload from happiness for loving Hio's fanart so much, that i might draw you another fanart again XD  
and thanks for loving me so much! i love you too :D *tackle then squeeze you lovingly**_

_**BB: Aw :3 Lolz, and I don't know yet! I had my acting class yesterday, but I have a good feeling, so I'll let you all know what I get casted as in the haunted house, wish for clown for me guys! And I loved the drawing, I want to show it so much love :3**_

_**Blackrishawk: Oh your so mean! They what? Oh nothing they just found izaya the guy shizuo has been losing sleep over! Nothing serious! O.o**_

_**BB: That made me laugh, xD But see, It's okay, I'm gonna be mean to both of them equally. :3**_

_**PenguinBandit523: Noooo, a Cliffhanger! D:  
I hope Izaya will be ok. Hio also. It's been 6 months and he still hasn't woken up? :( This is a sad chapter.  
Only the little girl being nice to Shizuo and the thought of hope are the only things contradicting the sadness of this chapter.  
I hope the next chapter get's some stuff done. Shizuo, you need a plan. You need to outsmart a mastermind... good luck. lol  
*Reads AN* Lucky! A haunted house is an exciting job! My friend wants me to work at McDonalds with her *Shudders* No other choice, money is money.  
But anyway, I think people understand; things get in the way, and updating gets harder to do. Take your time, rushing sloppy writing, and this story is too good to rush your writing on. :) So no pressure**_

_**BB:This will talk about Hio just a bit more, also true, a job is a job. I worked at Burger King for almost a year, until I got fed up with their crap. They were not very... trustful? And thank you :3**_

_**OMFG THERE WERE JUST SO MANY NICE REVIEWS, I WANT TO POST THEM ALL.**_

_**But that would get annoying... But.**_

_**Thank you for reading, and liking it.**_

_**I'm really glad you guys liked it.**_

_**Diclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Just the story, and Hio. Well, except for Rikka-tan has him for the week, so... Okay, just the story idea for now. XD**_

* * *

"_Hello Heiwajima-san..." the voice on the other end greeted._

"_S-Shiki?" Shizuo asked surprised._

_He hadn't had contact with the Awakasu-kai since that day, he regretted lashing out to them, but he just couldn't face them. Not after what he had almost done to Shiki, and now he was talking to him. He had honestly missed the two, they were someone he considered friends._

"_Yes... I'm sorry to bother... I know I said we would no longer disturb you but... I just think I should let you know..." Shiki took in a deep breath, he sounded tired._

"_We found Izaya..."_

_Shizuo froze at the sentence, everything seemed to go quiet in his head, the only thing he heard was the rain, and his own voice._

"_What?"_

The words left the blonde breathless.

"Y-You found him?" He repeated, maybe he heard wrong.

"Yes... He's... He's not well..." Shiki sighed.

Shizuo felt fear fill his chest, he took in a deep breath and asked, "W-What... What happened?"

"We're not entirely sure... But we know it was bad..." Shiki paused taking a in a breath.

"We found him in an alley way dumpster... He was tied up and..." Shiki stopped.

"What?" Shizuo asked, he could feel the angel bottling up.

"He was clearly beaten and... His clothes were a mess..." Shiki answered.

"Is he okay...?" Shizuo asked feeling stupid for asking such a foolish question.

"He's... Not himself at the moment... He woke up a little ago but passed out again..." Shiki answered.

"Can... Can I see him?" Shizuo asked nervous, he didn't know if they were mad.

"Heiwaji-No, Shizuo... If I didn't want you to see him, I would not of told you we found him..." Shiki said with a very light chuckle.

"T-Thank you." Shizuo smiled a bit relieved, he was finally going to see Izaya again.

"Hurry, and try not to let Akabayashi see you... He's still a bit upset..." Shiki added.

"Oh... Okay..." Shizuo said quietly, he stared as the rain drops hit the floor.

_'Of course he'd still be mad... I don't blame him... I'm surprised Shiki's even talking to him...'_ the blonde thought.

"I'll be right over." Shizuo confirmed and started walking faster to the main house.

* * *

Shizuo arrived at the Awakasu house feeling anxious. He hadn't seen them since the incident, and Shiki said Akabayashi was still mad. Shizuo didn't blame him, once he exited the car Shiki's men were waiting for him to escort him inside. They led him to a small living room where Shiki sat waiting for him. He wore his usual white suit, he sat with his legs crossed elegantly.

"Hello." Shiki greeted.

"Hey..." Shizuo greeted back quietly, he felt guilty standing in front of him.

"You look tired..." Shiki said with a small frown.

"I've just been... Busy." The blonde said scratching the back of his head nervously.

Shiki could feel Shizuo's uneasiness and smile. He stood from the couch and walked up to the blonde, he gently placed his hand on the blondes shoulder.

"It's okay." Shiki said with a smile.

The blonde looked at him surprised, he felt extremely relieved listening to the brunet say that. He quickly bowed his head to Shiki, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Shizuo repeated formally apologizing to Shiki. The brunet stared at him wide eyed.

"It's okay I said." Shiki said with a small chuckle, he patted Shizuo's shoulder to assure him it was fine. The blonde paused and slowly stood up carefully looking at the brunet, who just sighed with a smile on his face.

"Let's go see Izaya." Shiki suggested, Shizuo nodded with a small smile, they froze when the door opened.

"Hey Shiki, do we got any Advi-" the redhead stopped mid sentence as he stared at the 2 in front of him. He paused and rubbed his eyes to make sure it was real, his surprised look was replaced by a glare. Shizuo stared nervously at the angry redhead.

"A-Akabayashi..." Shizuo said quietly.

"Crap..." Shiki cursed under his breath.

"Shizuo..." Akabayashi said harshly.

Shizuo had no words, he didn't know what to tell him, but he looked mad.

"I..." Akabayashi started quietly.

"I... I've missed you!" Akabayashi yelled, his angry face replaced by a sad puppy stare.

Shizuo felt shocked, but quickly recovered as his face looked almost like the redheads. He turned to Shiki, "I thought you said he was mad!"

"I never said he was mad... I said he was upset, as in he wouldn't stop worrying." Shiki explained.

"Shizuo!" Akabayashi yelled to get the blonde's attention.

"A-Akabayashi!" Shizuo yelled back. The redhead walked to the blonde his arms to his side to embrace the blonde, who copied his advances. The two hugged showing they've missed each other.

"I've been so worried!" Akabayashi yelled resting his head on Shizuo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" The blonde yelled doing the same.

Shiki face palmed with a sigh and mumbled, "I knew this would happen..."

Akabayashi pulled away from the hug to look at the blonde, "You're an idiot! You really pissed me off!" he yelled.

"I know..." The blonde mumbled.

"I hope you realize what this means! I get to punch you!" Akabayashi yelled a bit angry.

"Okay." The blonde agreed standing still.

The redhead pulled his fist back, the sound of a punch was heard.

Akabayashi glanced at his fist, which didn't make contact with the blonde's face.

Shizuo stared to the side surprised, he was punched, but not by who he was thinking.

Both their eyes landed an the brunet who was waving his hand, trying to get rid of the stinging pain.

"I deserved one go." Shiki said with a smirk, the two started to grin.

"Man, I don't even feel like punching you now." The redhead smirked, then his smile faded. "Are you here to see Izaya?" He asked.

The blonde's smile faded as well, he turned serious and nodded.

"I thought so, that's good." The redhead said scratching his head, "Well, go." he finished.

Shiki and Akabayashi led the blonde towards the informants room, "He should still be asleep, so let's be quiet okay?" Shiki said pressing a finger to his lips.

He turned the door knob slowly, and slowly opened the door. He stepped in to see a conscience Izaya staring at him through tired crimson eyes. Shiki paused at the door way once their eyes met, he held his hand up in front of Shizuo telling him to stop. He held up one finger silently telling the blonde to hold on a minute, Shizuo blinked confused but understood, then Shiki closed the door. Shizuo stared at the door worried.

"Don't worry, he just doesn't want to over whelm Izaya, he did just come back." Akabayashi whispered trying to help Shizuo relax a bit. Shizuo nodded silently, "He didn't say we couldn't eves drop." Akabayashi smirked, slowly both males pressed one of their ears to the door trying to listen to their conversations.

"Hey Shiki-san." Izaya greeted, just hearing his voice made Shizuo relax a bit.

"Good morning." Shiki smiled, he grabbed one of the chairs and pulled them up next to the ravens bed. Izaya had an IV in him, bandages wrapped around his arms, his head and most of his torso.

"How are you feeling?" Shiki asked sitting.

"Sore." Izaya smirked.

"I bet... Shinra told us what happened to you through the check up he made..." Shiki said serious, he could see the raven tense as his face twitched.

Izaya stayed quiet hoping Shiki would drop the subject, he didn't want to remember.

"You won't tell me." Shiki stated with a nod understanding.

"I... I don't want to think or talk about it." Izaya said bringing his knees close to his chest resting his head on it, "How are you guys doing?" Izaya asked trying to change the subject.

Shiki let out a sigh, "We're okay..."

_'Trying to keep the subject off him...'_ Shizuo thought still listening in, he was worried, what happened to him? Why didn't he want to talk about it? It made him mad.

"That's good... Uhm..." Izaya sounded a bit nervous, he played with his fingers trying to calm down, "How is Shizuo?" He asked quietly.

Shizuo felt a bit of warmth spread in his chest when Izaya asked about him.

Shiki decided to act oblivious of Shizuo's presence behind the door.

"I don't know, we haven't heard from him since you left." Shiki answered looking at the floor.

"Why?" Izaya asked with an arched eyebrow.

"He thought we did it... Since apparently our men were there and it was our warehouse..." Shiki answered not meeting the ravens eyes.

"N-No!" Izaya yelled flinching, he cringed a bit at the pain.

"Calm down." Shiki said frowning at the hurt raven, Izaya calmed a bit but had a frown too.

"No, you can't leave things like this! I-It was my father! He got his men to dress up as yours and pretend to be yours!" Izaya said freaking out a bit, feeling awful for somehow causing them to stop talking.

"You can't fight over something that wasn't either of your faults! It was all my father's plan!" Izaya explained running a hand through his black hair carefully, trying not to remove the bandages.

"We know, it'll be okay. I'm sure." Shiki said with a smile trying to calm the raven.

"B-But-" "Stop, you're still hurt." Shiki cut him off.

Izaya stayed quiet for a moment staring at the white sheets from his bed, he started to draw invisible circles on the cover.

"I wonder if he's okay..." Izaya mumbled sadly, he red eyes focusing on the circles.

"You really worried?" Shiki asked with a smile.

"Yes... But I... I said such horrible things to him... I'm sure he hates him." Izaya explained, he hugged his knees.

"Why did you say horrible things to him?" Shiki asked tilting his head to the side.

"I needed to leave to make sure everyone would be okay... I knew he wouldn't of liked that... Si.. I needed to make me hate me so he didn't worry about me..." Izaya explained.

"Why did you leave?" Shiki asked.

"I... I made a deal with him, I said I'd leave with him if he left the Awakasu-kai and the Heiwajima alone... And also to save Hio, he said he would save him..." Izaya answered resting his head on his knees.

It was quiet for a moment, on the other side of the door Shizuo just wanted to bust in and hug Izaya, the only thing stopping him was Akabayashi telling him to hold on.

"I miss him..." Izaya told Shiki, his smile was so lonely.

"You want to see him?" Shiki asked smiling.

"Yes.. But... He probably doesn't want to see me..." Izaya sighed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Shiki said standing up.

"Huh?" Izaya looked at him confused.

"Come in." Shiki said turning to the door, which opened slowly. Izaya's eyes went wide as he saw the tall blonde walked in. He could feel his heart pounding hard, he blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Hey..." The blonde greeted with a small smile, Izaya was still trying to believe it was him.

"Shizuo.." Izaya whispered. Shizuo couldn't help but feel pained looking at Izaya wrapped in bandages like that, he would make sure to kill whoever did that to him.

The blonde walked up to the ravens bed, "W-What are-" " They told me you were here." Shizuo cut in, answering him.

Izaya glanced at Shiki with narrowed eyes, "I though you said you haven't seen him." Izaya stated, "Until now." Shiki answered.

"Izaya." Shizuo whispered, he sat on the edge of the ravens bed.

"S-Shizuo... I-I... I'm sorry I-" the blonde wrapped his arms around Izaya cutting him off, he embraced the ravens small fame holding him tightly. Izaya felt his face heat up at the blonde's hug, he missed this, he missed the blonde.

"Don't be... Don't be sorry, it's not your fault... I know... I've know..." The blonde explained pulling away to look at the ravens face. He looked so pale, he had a small cut on the side of his lip.

"W-What?" Izaya asked shocked. "How did you..."

"Your father sent a letter, he pretty much sent it to brag and gloat... I've been searching for you..." Shizuo admitted lightly cupping the ravens right cheek.

"I... You don't hate me...?" Izaya asked surprised.

"No, of course not... Even before I knew... I didn't hate you... I was sad, I was angry... But I couldn't bring myself to hate you..." Shizuo explained resting his head on the raven's shoulder. He felt so relieved, Izaya was right here, in front of him. It wasn't a dream this time, he was really here.

"Shizuo..." Izaya whispered running his hand up and down the blonde's back comforting him.

"It's weird..." Shizuo chuckled.

"What is?" Izaya asked a bit confused.

"You calling me by my actual name... I miss being called that nickname only you can pull off..." Shizuo answered, Izaya blushed at the comment, he smiled "Shizu-chan." He murmured hugging the blonde.

"That's better... I'm glad.. You're.. Okay..." The blonde trailed off as he slid down the raven's shoulder onto the bed, Izaya held onto him.

"S-Shizu-chan?" He asked worried, he felt the blonde's face, he was warm, too warm.

"He's running a fever." Izaya said looking up at the two males in the room.

"I'll get a glass of water and the medicine." Shiki said walking out of the room, Akabayashi stayed in the room watching the two.

Izaya kept feeling the blonde's face, he saw blonde lightly smile at the touch of his cool fingers. Izaya took a close look at the blonde's face, he had noticeable bags under his eyes, he looked so tired.

"He looks so worn out... Oh, I can see his roots." Izaya said as he ran his fingers through messy blonde hair.

"Yes, he's been over working himself." Akabayashi sighed, he started walking towards the bed.

"Why?" Izaya asked looking up at the redhead.

"He's been trying to find you, like he said. He's formed alliance with other families, the alliance's are temporary and small, but those still take a lot of work, not to mention, if you form an alliance, there are deals each asked for, so lots of paper work. Apparently he goes night with out sleep to try and finish, and he's also got Hio to worry about." Akabayashi explained looking down at the unconscious blonde.

"What's wrong with Hio?!" Izaya almost blurted out with wide eyes.

"After they gave him the medicine your father sent, he started getting better but..." Akabayashi paused.

"What?" Izaya asked worried.

"He's in a coma..." Akabayashi sighed.

"A... Coma..." Izaya repeated, trying not to believe it.

"yes... After he was out of danger from the virus, he didn't wake up... Shinra said it was all up to Hio... Weather he wanted to wake up or not." the redhead explained.

Izaya slowly took in the information, he looked down at the sleeping blonde, he gently touched his face feeling the feverish skin,

"Wait.." Izaya said realizing something, he turned to look at the redhead, "You said you haven't seen him since then, how did you know all that?" Izaya asked.

"We haven't." Shiki said walking into the room with a glass of water and a bottle of pills that was given to them by Shinra.

"That don't mean we don't check up on him." Akabayashi smirked.

"Kisaki and Shinra are nice enough to let us know how he's doing." Shiki answered setting the things on the desk.

"Like we'd let him off the hook like that, just cause he's the head of a family doesn't mean he's still not a kid." Akabayashi snorted.

"You've been spying on him?" Izaya asked staring at the two.

"Just making sure he's okay." Shiki answered.

Akabayashi started to pick Shizuo up, he was able to lift him to his feet, then off the floor bridal style, then turned.

"W-Where are you taking him?" Izaya asked, he didn't want them to take Shizuo.

"A bed to rest in." the redhead answered turning to look at him.

"D-Don't take him..." Izaya pouted, "My bed is... Big enough for two.." Izaya said shyly.

Akabayashi stared at Izaya, then exchanged stares with Shiki then nodded.

"Okay." the redhead carried the blonde back to the ravens bed, Izaya scooted to the side and they laid the blonde in the cleared side. They took off the blondes suit jacket, and shoes.

Izaya smiled at the blonde's sleeping face, he pushed some hairs to the side of his face.

"When he wakes up, make him drink 4 of those tablets, and make sure he finishes all the water." Shiki instructed,

"I will." Izaya smiled.

Before the two walked out,they paused and Akabayashi said, "Don't do anything naughty, both your bodies are weak." with a smirk.

Izaya blushed at the comment, "I-I wasn't thinking of doing anything!" Izaya argued.

"I know, it's just been a while since we got to tease you." They both smiled, then walked out.

Izaya knew he was smiling, they were always like this. He looked back to the sleeping blonde, the raven rested his head on the blonde's chest and felt the gentle heaving of his chest, and heard his heart beat. He smiled widely, he could feel his eyes slowly closing at the warm feeling.

"I really missed you..." He whispered and snuggled closer, until finally he closed his eyes falling unto a peaceful sleep for the first time since he left.

* * *

_**I'm not completely heartless, look at that.**_

_**;D**_

_**Also, guys wish for me and cross your fingers so I can be a clown at the haunted house, omfg, that would be so wonderful!**_

_**Also, I might be able to upload sooner this week, if not always look forward to Sundays, I will always try to upload Sundays. Except for October... I work Sundays. Owo**_

_**October's going to be a very dry month for me... **_

_**I'll have fun stories to tell though, fun stuff always happens.**_

_**Review, get me over 200 and I'll post something special with the next chapter, get me to 210 and I will draw a cover art for this and share it with you guys.**_

_**I wish I could give free stuff away, cause I would.**_

_**Review ;D**_


	23. I Love You

_**Hey GUISS!**_

_**Sooo, yeah.**_

_**I don't know, I feel like I'm losing my MOJO.**_

_**I can't get sleep regularly, dunno why. I blame my brain, but yeah.**_

_**If you guys got any ideas that can help me get me to sleep at night, I'd love to hear em, cause heck, I feel zombie-ish.**_

_**Now to sum reviews then story, like usual 3**_

_**Rai Rai Blue: AAWWWW! That was adorable, thank you. Izaya was raped though wasn't he? I actually don't know where this is going, so surprise me. Till next time.**_

_**BB: STOP PREDICTING THINGS. KNOCK IT OFF! Joking. LOL I got some trick up my sleeve, imma surprise you you'll see. ~insert evil laugh here~**_

_**Rikka-Tan: oh, fluff! i'm overwhelming with love! you gave us so much love in this chapter, i'm practically drowning with it, lol. really love this chapter XD  
seems like izaya got it very hard, and it's good to know that shizu-chan finally found him. it look like calm before storm, at least they still have each other, and bunch of amazing friends that care for them so much (i love akashiki here! so caring and funny, they're really awesome!)  
also, your disclaimer was really hilarious! hahaha, so how long do we have the deal? i got to keep him for a week, how many days have pass already till now? and hio won't be waking up anytime now, since i got *coughCaptivecough* him with me for now, lol ;D  
i hope you get to be the clown as you wish! Good luck!**_

_**BB: Yay! And also, There it is people, in black and white, she has Hio. LMAO. I can't wait to hear what it was like to spend time with Rikka-Tan.**_

_**Hio: . . . ~tries using Morse code~**_

_**BB: I bet it was fun.**_

_**ALSO!**_

_**To those of you who have read my other story New idea, New Rules, New game, my friend is awesome, she read it and is trying to draw a mini doujinshi for it. She's so cute xD**_

_**I am posting some pages she drew on my tumblr if you want to check them out.**_

_**They're cute.**_

_**Here's my tumblr.**_

_**Askmetheawesomeprussia () tumblr () com / [replace () with dots and take out spaces]**_

_**and that's what I wanted to share.**_

_**I have something special for your guys, unfortunetly I haven't finished it, and I don;t want you guys to wait too long for this chapter, so I will post it in the next one.**_

_**Okay, now enjoy! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Tired mocha eyes opened slowly, they slowly focused until they could make out the ceiling of the room. He took in a deep breath, and rubbed his eyes slowly trying to get rid of the sleepy feeling. He yawned, then felt something move next to him, something was on his chest. He slowly looked down, his mocha eyes widen at the scene; Izaya laid on his chest, his arm draped on top of his stomach. He could feel himself wide away at the sight, he could feel the corners of his mouth smiling.

'He's still here... Even after I wake up.' Shizuo told himself, glad it wasn't another dream.

The blonde carefully ran his gingers through the ravens soft hair, the bandage wrapped around the ravens head making a tad hard. He decided to play with the ravens pangs instead. He moved them out of the sleeping mans face, Shizuo couldn't stop smiling.

He saw the raven stir a bit, then his crimson eyes fluttered opened, he squinted his eyes trying to look at what was touching him. A smile made his way to Izaya's face as he stared into the mocha eyes then nuzzled himself closer to the blonde.

"Morning Shizu-chan." Izaya greeted with a small smile.

"Izaya..." Shizuo continued to smile, he gently grabbed the raven and pulled him on top of himself. Izaya laid on Shizuo's body now looking into the blonde's eyes, Shizuo gently pulled the ravens face closer to his and pressed their lips together locking them in a kiss. Shizuo lightly pressed his tongue to the ravens bottom lip asking for entrance which Izaya granted. Izaya tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, both their tongues played with each other. Izaya pulled away with a small gasp of air, the blonde kissed down the ravens neck gently while Izaya shivered at the loving touches. Shizuo's hands wondered down the raven's sides, once they felt the bandages he heard Izaya let out a painful groan. Shizuo quickly pulled hinds hand away, making sure not to hurt him.

"Are you okay?" Shizuo asked worried and scared.

"S-Sorry..." Izaya said still blushing, "It just still hurts..." the raven mumbled.

Shizuo sighed, then pulled the raven closer hugging him and gently rubbing his scalp, "Don't be sorry..." he said kissing the side of his face, "I'm just glad you're here with me..." Shizuo smiled at the blushing raven. Shizuo's eyes wondered down, staring at all the bandages, "What happened Izaya?" Shizuo asked catching the raven off guard at that moment

"I... I just ran away from dad... He retaliated..." Izaya answered, trying not to be specific.

"Oh, Shiki left some medicine for you to take, he told me to make sure you take it and drink all the water." Izaya smiled changing the subject. The raven rolled off the blonde than sat up, he stretched and grabbed the glass of water and medicine from the desk next to the bed. Izaya handed the items to the blonde trying to act calm, when inside he was nervous. Shizuo slowly sat up on the bed and stared at the raven.

Shizuo could feel the uneasiness, he sighed and accepted the items silently. After taking the medicine and drinking down the water, he set it on the table.

"Izaya... You can tell me." Shizuo said quietly, Izaya stiffened.

"Do you not trust me?" Shizuo asked, Izaya could hear the hurt in the words.

"T-That's not it..." Izaya said quietly.

"I... I don't blame you..." Shizuo said with a sigh.

"What?" Izaya asked looking at him with a hint of shock.

"If you don't trust me... Honestly... We've known each other for... What? Almost 2 months... I guess this was kind of hurried." Shizuo said sadly, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya didn't know what to say, he wanted to tell him, but he didn't know how the blonde would react.

"Maybe... It's time to open up to someone... I want you to trust me Izaya." Shizuo said looking at Izaya with determined eyes. Izaya blushed at the stare, he could feel how serious Shizuo was, it made his chest flutter with happiness.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya whispered, he slowly got closer to the blonde then rested his head on his shoulder. He wanted contact, he wanted the blonde to comfort him. Shizuo could feel what the raven wanted and wrapped his arm around him pulling him close.

"Izaya... If I open up to you.. Will you open up to me?" The blonde asked pressing his lips against the ravens forehead. He felt the raven nod and smiled.

"Alright..." Shizuo smiled, "What would you like to know about me?" The blonde asked.

Izaya looked at him, he had a few questions, "What was your childhood like?"

"My childhood? Well..." The blonde said scratching the back of his neck, "It was decent..?" Shizuo answered with a raised eyebrow.

Izaya pouted at him and his short answer.

"Okay okay... Well, I was pretty close with my mother since she was the one usually home, I didn't see dad often when I was young. Uhm, me and my brother got along pretty well, sometimes he pissed me off, I tried to through the refrigerator at him, but just ended up hurting myself." The blonde laughed.

"Are you serious? What did he do?" Izaya asked.

"Uhm... Well, if I say it you'll think it was dumb now, but... he ate my pudding..." Shizuo answered a little embarrassed.

"He ate your food... So you threw the fridge at him... Makes sense." Izaya giggled.

Shizuo frowned and playfully pulled on the ravens nose, "I know, I actually felt horrible after it, I was glad it back fired." Shizuo sighed with a smile.

Izaya smiled and ruffled Shizuo's hair playfully.

"Okay, next?" The blonde asked.

"Uhm, what was your father like?" Izaya asked.

"Uhm... Look, honestly.. I never really got along with my father... I didn't really like what he did, cause I knew what it was. I use to respect him, well.. I still do, but... It's difficult to explain.." Shizuo sighed frustrated trying to think of the words to used.

"Did you hate your father?" Izaya asked rubbing his shoulder gently.

"Hate? No, I didn't... I wasn't hate, regardless what he did, I still.. Well... Loved him?" Shizuo sounded like he asked himself.

"But I didn't hate him... I just didn't really know him..." He tried to explain.

"Why?" Izaya asked.

"Never really got to talk to him I guess. He wasn't really around when me and Kasuka were young. We knew what he did though, and we knew he was feared. Our mother tried to shield us from it, but not everything can be hidden. The people around us made it sure that we knew, and made it sure we never forgot... They would always piss me off, they would either be angry, scared, or over sickeningly sweet to us, and the sweetness was clearly fake... 2 faced bastard.." Shizuo explained clenching his teeth.

"That's how I developed an anger problem, and eventually I started throwing things, heavy things." Shizuo chuckled.

"Where you always that strong? Izaya asked.

"Pfft, naw. At first I broke a lot of my bones." He laughed.

Izaya looked at him worried.

"Oh, I was fine, they healed, and the hospital knew me well." He joked.

"you sound proud." Izaya shook his head smiling.

"Naw.." The blonde chuckled quietly.

"How would you describe him?" Izaya asked.

"Hmm, if I had to describe him in two words, I'd say dumb drunk." Shizuo smirked.

"Really? Izaya asked through a laughter.

"I mean, he wasn't an alcoholic, but he did like to drink a lot. Specially with Akabayashi." the blonde explained.

Izaya gave him a questionable look, "Him and my old man were pretty good much the best drinking buddies." Shizuo laughed.

"Are you serious?" Izaya asked with a laugh, he hadn't seen the redhead drink, well he did see him get drunk 3 times, but he didn't think it happened often.

"yeah, they both got shit faced several times, I should know. I was the bartender who served them." Shizuo smirked pointing at himself.

"You were a bartender?" Izaya asked surprised.

"yeah, my last job, I loved it." Shizuo smiled.

"Why'd you quit?" Izaya asked tilting his head to the side.

". . . Well... This..." Shizuo said lifting his shoulders and dropping them.

"Oh..." Izaya understood.

"Yeah..." Shizuo said with a shrug.

"You took over after your dad..." Izaya confirmed.

"Not like I wanted too..." Shizuo sighed.

"You didn't want to be the boss?" Izaya asked surprised.

"No, I hated it... When I was younger I wanted to get away from the Yakuza life... I moved out at 18, and I got the job at the bar, sure at first I was just an apprentice, but when I turned 20 I got the job. It was sometimes hard, sure, but... I was okay with it... I wanted anything, but, the Yakuza life..." The blonde sighed ironically.

"Yet here you are..." Izaya gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry..." the raven felt like he needed to apologize, he brought him more trouble.

The blonde smirked at the raven, he wrapped his arms around the smaller male and brought him closer. "It's okay... I'm glad I'm the head of the family now..." Shizuo admitted with a smile.

"You are?" Izaya asked with a confused expression.

"Well yeah... If I wasn't I wouldn't of met you..." Shizuo whispered, he lightly kissed the ravens lips.

"You know, before I Shiki told me you were here... I was at the park we went with Hio the first time... There were some kids there, they talked about how.. My strength makes me a monster, they didn't know me, but of course I was used to being called things like that..." Shizuo sighed.

"You're not a monster..." Izaya said quickly, he scooted closer to the blonde for more contact.

"I'm glad you don't think that..." Shizuo said lightly rubbing his thumb on the ravens cheek affectionately.

"But... I had accepted that people will always think I'm a monster... They usually don't go near me... But today." The blonde smiled, "I a little girl, I didn't know her, and ever after she was warned that I was a monster... She walked up to me, she looked nervous, she looked scared, but she walked up to be anyway..."

Izaya watched the blonde's face as he talked, he looked happy.

"She stretched out her little hand and..." Shizuo said reaching into his pants pocket, he pulled out his hand."Give me your hand?" Shizuo asked, Izaya slowly held out his hand. He grabbed Izaya's smaller hand and held in place, then placed the small piece of candy in the ravens palm.

"She gave me that, and said, when you're sad.. To eat something sweet." The blonde smiled.

Izaya stared at the small piece of candy, he could feel his stomach do flips, he was happy. He didn't think such a small act like this could make him so happy. He smiled brightly at the small peace of candy and gently closed his fingers around it. He rested against Shizuo as the blonde held him close. Izaya took in a deep breath after making up his mind.

"I burned down my father's office..." Izaya whispered only loud enough for the blonde to hear him. Shizuo paused at the ravens words, he looked down at the raven who was hiding his face in his chest.

"You burned it down?" Shizuo repeated.

"Yes... I burned everything... All his information, All his files, I made to get rid of anything he had on the Heiwajima's or the Awakasu-kai..." Izaya began, the blonde could feel the ravens breathing against his chest as he talked.

"I needed to make sure he didn't have any information on any of you... After that... I ran... But..." Izaya paused, Shizuo could feel the ravens breath hitch.

"But what...?" Shizuo asked concerned, he rubbed small gentle circles against the ravens back for comfort.

"... he sold me..." Izaya whispered.

"... Sold you...?" Shizuo repeated, trying not to think of what it might mean, he would rather be oblivious.

He felt Izaya nod his head.

"He got money from... These sick bastards... The chased after me..." Izaya stopped.

"What did they do?" Shizuo asked, he could feel himself getting angrier with every word.

Izaya stayed quiet, the blonde felt as the raven began to curl into himself while still in his hold.

"I... I don't want to think about it..." Izaya whimpered.

"You still don't trust me...?" Shizuo asked concerned.

"T-that's not it..." Izaya mumbled.

"Then what?" Shizuo asked lightly rubbing the back of the ravens head. Shizuo felt Izaya's body begin to tremble.

"B-Because... It makes me feel disgusting...!" Izaya sobbed into Shizuo's chest. He could feel the ravens tears on his skin, the blonde was surprised.

"W-What..." Shizuo let out, it wasn't even a question at this point, he just didn't know how to react.

"T-They... I don't even..." Izaya continued to sob trying to find the words to explain.

"Izaya... Did... Did they r-ra-touch you... In that way...?" Shizuo couldn't bring himself to say.

"Rape... Shizuo... Just say it... Rape..." Izaya answered glaring at the sheets.

"Yes... Now you know..." Izaya said crawling off the blonde's lap feeling hurt.

"Are you happy now...?" Izaya asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Izaya..." Shizuo whispered the ravens name, he tried to think of the right words to say, but he'd never been the best with words. He didn't want to say something to upset Izaya more, but he knew the worst thing to do was stay silent, but Izaya was the one to break the silence.

"...Though out the whole thing... I... I tried to imagine it was you..." Izaya admitted, he wrapped his thin arms around himself.

The blonde could feel his chest tighten, he wanted to comfort the raven. He wanted to let him know it was going to be okay. He was going to protect him, but before he could do or say anything Izaya continued to speak.

"B-But... I couldn't..."

Shizuo could see Izaya's small frame shiver, he could hear quiet sobs.

"I just couldn't... Because..." Izaya paused taking in a shivering breath, "Y-You would never hurt me like that..." Izaya finished with a loud sob.

The blonde quickly wrapped his arms around the shivering informant, then pulled him back embracing him in a tight hug. He kissed the top of the ravens head and gently rubbed his back as he whispered, "It's okay..." over and over.

"I-I feel disgusting!" Izaya sobbed.

"You're not." Shizuo stated tightening his hold a bit.

"B-But after what they d-" "Izaya!" Shizuo cut off the crying raven. Izaya looked up at the blonde through tear covered eyes.

"You're... You're not disgusting... You're beautiful..." Shizuo said rubbing his fingers through Izaya's hair.

"H-How can you say that?" Izaya sobbed not believing the blonde.

"Because I love you damn it!" Shizuo yelled, he pulled the ravens head closer to his. He buried his face into the crook of the ravens neck.

"I love you... And nothing will change that... Ever." the blonde whispered kissing the ravens neck.

"I am angry though... No, that's an understatement..." Shizuo said pulling away to look at the ravens face. Izaya had a light blush on his face, his tears had slowly stopped. He looked happy at the blonde's words. Shizuo leaned in to kiss the raven lightly, and slowly deepened it. Izaya let out a quiet moan, and the blonde greedily swallowed it. The blonde began to kiss down the ravens neck and started to leave small hickey and bite marks.

"I have to replaces all the touches with my own thought, I can't just ignore this..." Shizuo growled into the ravens pale flesh. He bit down onto the soft ivory flesh causing Izaya to let out a sexy moan.

Shizuo looked down at the ravens torso, which was wrapped in bandages. He gently felt the raven's chest locating the sensitive nipples. Once he found them, he latched his mouth on one of them lightly rolling it in between his teeth. Izaya's body shivered and small whimpers of pleasure left his mouth.

"S-Shizu-chan..." Izaya moaned, he slid his fingers into the blondes hair and gripped onto the blonde's head for hold. Shizuo smirked at the raven latched on to him. He slowly moved the bandages until the pink nipple peaked through a small whole. Shizuo licked his lips and began to suck on the exposed nipple, he used his free hand and began to tease the other covered nipple.

"Nnng!" Izaya gasped as the blonde nibbled on his exposed nipple.

The blonde's hand that rested on the ravens back slowly slid down to the ravens ass, he cupped one of his cheeks and gave it a gentle squeeze causing the raven to let out a shallow gasp.

"S-Shizuu.." Izaya moaned the blonde's name.

"Izaya..." Shizuo whispered the ravens name as he gently kissed ravens lips.

"Shiki"

"Akabayashi."

They paused when they heard the other name's being called. The two slowly coming from from their lust filled moment, they turned their head to see Shiki and Akabayashi standing there looking very, well, very not pleased.

"What? Are we not calling each others names?" Akabayashi joked.

"W-When did you...?" Izaya asked holding on to the blonde, his face was as red as a tomato. Shizuo had a bright red blush as well.

"We were waiting for you guys to notice us, maybe a full 60 seconds, we actually knocked too." Akabayashi answered, his arms crossed and a smirk across his face.

Izaya just wanted to shrink into nothingness, '_Why did they have to catch us like this, why?_'

"Well, now that we have your attention, we need to talk to Shizuo." Shiki said with a chuckle, said blonde sighed. Izaya lazily rolled off him and plopped to the other side of the bed. He was pouting now, he felt like Akabayashi and Shiki were his parents, and they were going to give the "Are you having sex with my Daughter." talk to Shizuo. Izaya let out a loud sigh, Shizuo leaned down and lightly kissed the back of Izaya's head and whispered, "I rather them catch us like this, glad it wasn't any later."

Izaya blushed even a darker shade of red if that was even possible, the blonde slowly got up from the bed. He straightened out his shirt and walked towards the two smirking males. The started walking out, Akabayashi paused at the door and turned to the raven.

"Bad Izaya, what did I say before I left?" Akabayashi teased treating Izaya like a 16 year old.

"Will you go away!" Izaya yelled at the redhead.

Akabayashi laughed as the raven began to act like himself, he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Izaya buried his head into the pillow and let out a loud groan.

"They're worst then parents! They're cock-blocks! Cock-blocks!" Izaya yelled into his pillow. He rolled to his side and felt something tickle his back. He reached behind him and pulled out the small piece of candy the blonde had given him He smiled at the candy, carefully opened it and popped it into his mouth. The sweetness wasn't too over powering which made it very enjoyable. He wrapped his arms around the pillow on the bed smiling, happy the blonde still loved him.

* * *

_**I've been thinking of other Doujinshi ideas, I have a bunch of one shots for Eyeshield 21 and some for hetalia, I might post some of them after this one while I work on another multiple chapter one. No, i am not getting bored of this story, just thinking ahead. Sure i had some moments where i'm like, "I can't do this." But i try and continue anyways! :3**_

_**I start the haunted house gig October 2nd so I might slow down, but I promise to update.**_

_**Ideas for other possible fanfics:**_

_**1: A repo man theme, Shizuo is the repo man, and Izaya has an organ that needs to be repossessed.**_

_**(I've been listening to music from Repo Man the genetic opera so I have this stuck in my head, still working on it, might have a few character deaths)**_

_**2: World is mine (delicxHibiya) pretty much explains itself xD Hibiya is a selfish prince, and delic won't stand for it, at first.**_

_**Also, check out the cute doujinshi page my friend made, lol Link to my tumblr is on top. :3**_

_**I can't wait to show the drawing I am working on for this guys, I am giving it my best :D**_

_**Rvieww! 3**_


	24. I'm Sorry (Not A Chapter)

_**Hey guys, sadly this is not a chapter.**_  
_**I am so sorry, for the false hope, but i got bad news.**_  
_**So, my computer crashed, and it will not turn on, and it's really upsetting,**_  
_**I am so sorry, i honestly have no idea when i will be able to upload since it crashed.**_  
_**On a good note, i have it all written out, i just have to... You know... Re-type it all up...**_  
_**~crais forever~ So much stress lately, i promise when i get a chance I'll upload two chapters for you guys.**_  
_**And my sisters computer (which i am using to upload this) does not have word microsoft and won't let me upload it, i am using wordpad to type this and it's probably full of flaws and spelling mistakes.**_  
_**Sorry again, hopefully be back soon.**_

_**When i do i will take this down and replace it with the actual chapter.  
**_

_**m(_ _)m Sorry**_

_**I will now go perform Hirikari which I'd like to call work.  
**_

_**Halloween is upon us, and i have scaring to do.  
**_

_**I promise to make it up to you guys.  
**_


	25. Strategy

_**Oh god, i'm alive. My computer is still crashed, i used my sisters laptop to type this up. I hate wordpad, it hurts my eyes.**_

_**Anyway, yay. new chapter. Sorry it took a while. And it's a short chapter but this is where things start getting good, yay!  
**_

_**RaiRaiblue: Ok first I have to show you this line "his gingers through the ravens soft hair." Now I'm not trying to mock or anything because I know you are belting these chapters as fast as you can for us to enjoy, but when I read this I was laughing so hard. Not because it was mistake, but because I love gingers! (I blame Dr. Who) This chapter was...wow what I wanted. Sorry I keep predicting, but that's what I'm trained to do. I look at text and papers to see not just flaws but look at ideas that can inspire reading and other literary elements. SO sorry once again. Can't wait for these surprises because I didn't think that Izaya would burn down his father's office. Where are the twins? I hope they are not dead that would break Izaya. POOR HIO-CHAN! Izaya better not have to kiss/ hug to wake him up. Shizuo would not like that. Good Luck with your job. I wish I could do that. Well, till next time!  
I like the idea of repo man but I would have to more of the summary. That movie is awesome!Forgot to say I love your comparison when Shiki and Akabayashi caught them and needed to talk! That "having sex with my daughter" part was priceless. Plus the cockblock comment. You are hilarious! Ok for real this time. Till next time.  
**_

_**BB:Lmao, og me and typos. I hate them, but they don't want to stay away and i'm too lazy to fix them hahaha, And noo, it's not like a sleeping beauty thing even though Hio-chan wishes it was.  
**_

_**Hio: I did suggest it, she was going to do it, but had a better idea...  
**_

_**BB: And omfg, the job! I didn't get clown but i got the next best thing! I'm in the room known as Maniac ward, i'm a manic, so crazy person, i wear a badage mask, straight jacket and white pants then we et covered in blood! I work inside a cage to i get to clib around the cage like a crazy person, i loke hanging upside down from it, it freaks people out! I'll take a picture and show you guys, out opening week ened and it was amazing, we broke opening night records! Woot!  
**_

_**Penguinbandit523: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww , so sweet! The line "But I couldn't imagine it was you, b/c you would never hurt me like that" got me. I 'Squee-ed'... LOUD. Lol  
And on top of that, the part where Shiki and Akabayashi came in and were like "Aren't we saying each other's names" just made me Bust Out laughing. My mom's gonna be giving me weird looks tomorrow, that's for sure. *Sweat Drop*  
I'm actually kind of surprised that the rape issue wasn't bigger. Then again, that might take up too much time w/ the plot? Especially if Izaya's father (damnit I forgot his name again!) is now after revenge on Izaya (Can't believe he actually did that though, burning all of his info).  
Idk about anyone else, but I'd be scared as hell if I had Izaya's sociopathic-genius-info. broker father after me. O_O They all have their hands full and I wish them The Best of Luck.  
As for possible fanfics, I vote for '1' b/c I've never heard of something like that, and the most rare fics are usually the more interesting/better ones. :)  
**_

_**BB: Lmao, if she asked what happened sa "Feels! Feels happened mom! They're everywhere! Make em staaahp!" xDD Just freak her out more lol. I was going to make it bigger but, i'm not good at that, maybe in another one if i involve that in it again. No one wants to have Izyaa's father xD  
**_

_**and everyone likes the Repo Men idea, but that one i can't seem to find a good rythm for, but i have two more ideas. :3  
**_

_**anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

Shizuo left the room with Shiki and Akabayashi, they led him down the hallway calmly.

"So, what happened in there?" Akabayashi teased nudging the blonde with a wide smile.

"Really?" Shizuo playfully shoved the redhead.

"Yeah, really." Akabayashi Shoved back a little harder.

"Nothing." Shizuo shoved with more force, his eyebrow twitched.

"You were practically making out with his chest. What do you mean nothing?" Akabayashi shoved hard, his smile twitching,

Shiki sighed getting bored with their childish bickering.

"Girls, will you please stop?" Shiki sighed as he opened a door to a small meeting room, 3 couches and a coffee table in the middle. He looked back at the two only to see them pushing at each others faces. Akabayashi was pushing Shizuo's face away and pulling on his ear, Shizuo on the other hand had his thumb inside the redhead's mouth stretching out his mouth as he pushed him away, his other hand was tugging on his hair.

They paused when they felt Shiki was staring at them, they looked at him then pulled away from each other slowly.

"fine." they agreed straightening out their clothes.

They entered the small meeting room and sat quietly for a moment as the childish moment was forgotten.

"Did he tell you what happened?" Shiki finally asked.

"... Yes." Shizuo answered

"What happened?" Akabayashi asked.

"He burned down his father's office to make sure we would be safe..." The blonde explained.

"He burned it down?" Shiki asked actually shocked by this, Izaya had never done anything reckless like that before.

"Yes... He tried to run away, but... His father sold him and..." Shizuo stopped talking.

"We figured the rest." Shiki sighed.

"How?" Shizuo asked looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Shinra was the one who treated him, he was able to tell and told us." Shiki explained standing up.

"I see..." Shizuo said looking at the ground.

"How did you find him?" Shizuo asked, he was curious. He had searched, but had found nothing.

"We actually had contact with him a few days before we found him... It wasn't long though." Shiki answered as he walked towards a small cabinet to the corner.

"Why did he contact you?" Shizuo asked tuning t look at Shiki.

"He asked us to watch his sisters." Akabayashi answered.

"His sisters?" Shizuo asked turning to the redhead now.

"Yeah, he contacted us by payphone and asked s if we could take in his sisters for a while. When we asked why, he didn't answer us. We said yes though." Akabayashi explained sighing.

"His sisters are here then?" Shizuo asked

"Yes." Shiki answered.

"What do we do?" Akabayashi asked.

"Keep Izaya safe of course." Shiki said setting down 3 glasses of water.

As the two Yakuza talked, Shizuo calmly thought in his head, he had an idea but it would go against what he stood for, but a this point, that didn't matter much to him.

"What if his father threatens him again? he knows is weakness, us." Akabayashi explained griping his hands in tight first.

"Then what?" Shiki asked.

"I got a strategy... I say we give him hell." Shizuo lt out calmly,

The two stared at him for a moment until it clicked.

"Wait... You don't mean... A war?" Shiki asked slowly.

The blonde didn't say anything, he was serious, he stayed quiet letting Shiki know he wasn't joking.

"Are you crazy?" Shiki asked standing up by the mere suggestion.

"He has dirt on many families, he controls most color gangs and has followers. You do understand, this would be a full-out war right?" Shiki asked trying to let the blonde understand the seriousness of his so-called strategy.

"I agree." Akabayashi said nodding.

"Thank yo-" Shiki was cut off by the redhead.

"Let's give him hell." Akabayashi stated.

Shiki stared at the two, they had made up their minds and knew they wouldn't listen to him. He sighed and sat back down giving up, he rubbed his temple.

"Shizuo, this might take a big tole on you... We know you hate violence, war would be the last thing you want." Shiki sighed.

"If war means Izaya will be free, and most importantly safe. Then I'll do it," Shizuo answered still staring at the floor.

"Shizuo." Shiki let out.

Shizuo brought his in front of him and stared at them for a moment, "I'll kill Yoshihiro with my hands." Shizuo stared with anger, he clenched his hands into fists and looked up at Shiki with determined eyes. Shiki immediately knew his mind was officially made p.

"I see you've made up your mind," Shiki lightly chuckled.

"I don't want to involve you in this, it'll be my war." Shizuo said looking at the two apologetically.

"You're kidding right?" Shiki asked.

"We've known both of you since you were brats, ou still are, just taller. Ho can you say that." Akabayashi stated acting hurt.

"And even if it didn't involve Izaya, we would still have your back." Shiki smiled.

"Because you're still a brat." Akabayashi joked.

"You guys..." Shizuo smile and let out a chuckle.

"If we do this, we'll need more men, i'll contact out allies, you contact yours." Shiki explained, Shizuo nodded.

"I'm going to contact Aozaki." Akabayashi flashed a smiled.

"Aozaki?" Shizuo asked.

"It's been a while since the Red and Blue Demons did a job together. I thought you two didn't get along." Shiki asked.

"It's about time for a reunion if you ask me. And we don't, but just cause of that i won't deny he can help." Akabayashi laughed, he waved as he walked out of the room.

"Are you sure about this Shizuo?" Shiki asked one last time.

"Yes." Shizuo nodded with no hesitation.

"Alright." Shiki nodded.

"I will start contacting te other families."

"Thank you." Shizuo bowed his head.

"No need to thank me." Shiki smirked as he pulled out his phone.

Shizuo smiled, he stood up from the couch and decided to head back to Izaya. When he opened the door he paused, crimson eyes stared at him in shock,

"Izaya?' Shizuo asked.

"W-War?" Izaya asked in disbelief.

"Izaya..." Shizuo tried to hold Izaya but the raven slipped away.

"You can't do that! This would affect everything you've worked for! You can't be serious!" Izaya panicked.

"You hate violence!" the raven yelled.

"Izaya, this is the only way to make sure you'll be okay..." Shizuo tried to explain as he slowly moved towards the raven.

"I don't want you to cause a war over me! I don't want you to have to ill for me! You hate vio-" "Izaya, i know what i hate!"Shizuo snapped cutting Izaya's sentence short. Izaya was taken back by the blonde's outburst, Shizuo gently wrapped his arms around the raven and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"But you know what i hate more than violence?" Shizuo asked softly as he pressed the side of his face against Izaya's soft black hair.

"What?" Izaya asked in a whisper as he slowly wrapped his arms around Shizuo.

"The thought of losing you again, to him, to anyone," Shizuo growled out tightening his hug.

Izaya could feel his chest flutter at the words, he was surprised Shizuo would go that far for him.

"Izaya, I'm doing this. I refuse to lose you again, and I will kill the ones who hurt you." Shizuo kissed Izaya's forehead.

"B-But Shizu-chan."

"Izaya. How many times do i gotta say, I love you. I will protect you, stay with me, don't leave me." Shizuo whispered. Izaya cold feel his eyes grow hot with tears.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya hugged the blonde tightly.

"I told everyone that Vorona was never really my fiancé." Shizuo let out Izaya looked at him surprised yet again,

"Izaya, Stay with me, in time... When everything is okay... In the future, i want to ask yo to marry me..." The blonde said gently holding the raven.

"W-What?!" Izaya blurted out.

"I know it's sudden... But... With Vorona gone, i need someone to be my bride-ehr, partner to be, or else pain in the ass families will try to get me hitched." Shizuo explained.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled playfully.

"But, i am serious Izaya... I want to be engaged to someone i love, than someone who's just there." Shizuo grabbed the ravens hand and brought it up close to his face. He planted a gentle kiss on it, "Will you please... Marry me in the future?" Shizuo asked, he felt awkward. Never had he thought he'd ask someone this. He thought he'd be alone, due to the fear people had towards him.

"You're right... This is sudden...B-But... yes..." Izaya whispered shyly.

"B-But, Shizu-chan, I still have these problems, i know I'm not the most stable person and I-"

"Izaya shh..." Shizuo gently pressed his finger against Izaya's lips.

"I'll fight until you're mine... And no matter what trouble comes to us, I won't back down..." Shizuo whispered against Izaya's lips.

"And right now, you're in danger..." Shizuo kissed him, "and I will save you..."

Izaya kissed back, his face flushed, his heart racing.

"We'll be fine as long as we stay together." Shizuo reassured.

"I love you."

"I love you too.." Izaya whispered into the kiss.

A brunet with a deadpan expression rode in the back of a black car, he looked rather bored. He wore a red jacket, lavender shirt and black jeans. An elder man sat next to him, he had gray hair and wore a green Kimono with a dark green Obi, he looked very traditional.

"Ojiisan... Will we be there soon?" asked the brunet in a monotone voice.

"Yes, we're already in Heiwajima territory. Only a few minute's more." the old man answered.

"Okay... Do you think nii-san is okay? He sounded tired on the phone..." the brunet asked, still in monotone.

"I don't know, i can only guess things have gotten rough. He said Hio was in a coma, how can he say not to worry when he won't say what happened." the man grumbled.

"We had just visited a few months ago too." the brunet added.

"And he was late for that too!" the old man raised his voice!.

"We're here sir." They were interrupted by their driver.

"Alright, let's go." the elder man said as he stepped out of the car with a wooden cain,

"Okay," The brunet followed.

They stepped out of the car and stood in front of the Heiwajima house, it stood tall, just as they had left it. They walked up to the front door, the men guarding it did a quick glance then quickly flinched. The quickly opened the door and bowed their heads.

"W-Welcome home Hajime-sama, Kasuka-san!" they greeted.

The elder man known a Hajime and Kasuka stepped inside the house, they waited for the blonde to come greet them. When that didn't happen, the elder man tapped his cain on the floor hard.

"Where's Shizuo?" He asked with a hard stared.

* * *

_**okay, so either the Repo Men! fanfic or one of these two.**_

_**Counting Bodies Like Sheep (To The Rhythm Of The War Drum) [Inspired by the song by Perfect Circle]  
**_

_**Ikebukuro is in an all out war with the Yakuza and color gangs, Shizuo and Izaya are forced to work together to save their friends. Shizuo sees izaya in many other lights and eventually starts wanting to protect him because he turns out not to be such a bastard. They need to find out who started this war, and take them down. many character deaths, rated M for smut, gore, and death.  
**_

_**(I can't think of a name for this one.)  
**_

_**Shizuo and izaya had started dating secretly, Shizuo still had some problems with izaya but he tried to look over them. Izaya has wanted a baby, but he didn't trust another woman carrying his child. He loved Shizuo and wanted the child to be his, he got Shinra to help him be able to carry a child. Shizuo didn't know, izaya gets pregnant. Shizuo gets upset at first but eventually comes around. They start getting along, Izaya had to move to Hokkaido for a meeting, what happens when something goes wrong with the pregnancy goes wrong and Shizuo  
's not there? Smut, M-preg, hurt romance.  
**_


	26. I Am The Head Of The Heiwajima

_**HEY GUYS!**  
_

_**So typing this on wordpad sucks, it's so much harder to spell check and blah blah blah.  
**_

_**This was a pain, i spent a good 6-7 hours typing this lol.  
**_

_**ALSO!  
**_

_**The haunted house i am woking at, Statesville is going national thursaday. The traveling channel is dropping by to check us out! Apperently we made the "Top 12 crazies things to do in North America!"  
**_

_**Oh yeah! :D**_

_**Such a proud maniac, the bruises and soreness are so worth it some nights! Now some reviews.  
**_

_**PenguinBandit523: *Enters Kasuka* Huh, honestly, this seems kind of random to the story. Does he have a specific role in this, or something? :/ *Ponders*  
It's finally come down to war. I'm not a war supporter, personally, but this situation Needs to end, so I say Bring on the battle. *War Face* I hope they get enough people on their side, it can be difficult since Yoshihiro has info on everybody - they'll either side with him to keep their dirty little secret, or go against him so that he's no longer hanging over their head, is the way I see it. Complicated stuff. Smh  
Love the fluff in the chappy btw. :3 I don't know how u manage to make it fit with all the crazy that goes on, but you do. x) *Applauds u for ur awesome writing*  
**_

_**BB: Kasuka, no purpose, Old man on the other hand. Sort of. Lol, thank you, aww shucks! You're making my face all tomatoe colored! (/)  
**_

_**Rikka-Tan:i really love how you always able to make me drown in fluff and adorableness, you really spoiled us so XD  
i'm interest, i'm excited, i can't wait to see yoshihiro got knock down, just return back the favor in the most awesome (cruelest) way ever! *evil smirk  
things got even more amazing. now we got to know that shizu-chan broke off his fake engagement, as well as we got to see his family. now i wonder what their role would be :3  
i like the first idea, the yakuza and color gangs war one (or both of them seems interesting to me) :D  
maniac ward? that looks like some crazy and scary role, lol XD  
**_

_**BB: I'm like the weather man, feels hen fluff then more feels! Kasuka has no role but to be there! Hajime has a role.  
**_

_**Also, i got an awesome message on tumblr, twospookypenguins, who ever you may be. That made my day that day, thank you. 3  
**_

_**Also, i didn't share this last time cause my whole computer thing but Rikka-tan, her and her beautiful self did a drawing for me for my birthday! It was adorable, and i am so happy she did! :3 Makes up for my family forgetting and being jerks. 3  
**_

_**The link: rikka-hime () deviantart () com /art/Shizuo-VS-Hio-329417046 [replace () with periods andtake out spaces]  
**_

_**she did such an amazing job, i think i asked her if i could marry the drawing... xD  
**_

_**Okay, on with the story!  
**_

_**Finally!  
**_

* * *

_"W-Welcome home Hajime-sama, Kasuka-san!" they greeted._

_The elder man known a Hajime and Kasuka stepped inside the house, they waited for the blonde to come greet them. When that didn't happen, the elder man tapped his cain on the floor hard._

"Where's Shizuo?" He asked with a hard stared.

"Hajime-sama, Shizuo-dono is with the Awakasu-kai at the moment. I will contact him." Kisaki informed as he rushed to greet him.

"Kisaki, still on the top of the members i see. Why is he at the Awakasu- Yet again?" Hajime asked.

"Is Onii-san okay?" Kasuka asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine now. I'm sorry Hajime-sama, Kasuka-san, he has a good reason not to be here his Honorable Grandfather and brother."Kisaki bowed.

"For his sake, he better." Hajime stated tapping his cain on the floor.

* * *

"S-Shizu-cha-a-_ahh_!" the lithe raven moaned out his lovers name. The blonde smiled as the raven clung to the sheets underneath him, his legs spread wide, his face flushed and begging for more.

Shizuo had two fingers inside the ravens entrance, he scissored his fingers stretching ravens hole to loosen him, he lightly nibbled on the ravens milky thighs as he worked on stretching him.

"A-Ahh... Shizu-chaan..." Izaya moaned out as the blonde struck his prostate lightly.

Shizuo grabbed on to Izaya's member and began stroking it lightly along with his fingers.

"W-wait, S-Shizu-chan t-that's my-! N-no!" Izaya panicked as he tried to cover his member.

"Shh.." Shizuo lightly rubbed Izaya's thighs trying to relax him.

"It's okay Izaya..." He gently pulled Izaya's hands away and held them to the side with his free hand. He then lowered his face to Izaya member and gave it a long lick.

"G-Gah!" Izaya flinched at the feeling of Shizuo's wet tongue, then his neck turned to jello when the blonde engulfed the tip of his cock into his mouth.

"A-Ah! S-Shizuo!" Izaya moaned as his back arched, his hips almost thrusted up for more of the blonde's mouth. Shizuo took the raven in deeper and as he was overwhel with pleasure he took the opportunity to thrust in the 3rd finger. He heard Izaya let out a lout moan, almost a scream when he started thrusting is fingers.

"G-Gah! S-Shizu- Go-Gon-ah! C-cum!" Izaya warned as he felt the muscles of his lower stomach tighten up and burn with that familiar feeling.

"Go ahead." Shizuo whispered, then went back to sucking the raven off.

"B-But y-you're on my-Ah!" Izaya's sentence was interrupted by Shizuo thrusting his fingers deeper and faster.

"C-Cumm-a-ing!" Izaya's back arched up as he came into the blonde's mouth, a satisfied scream left his throat. The blonde swallowed most of it, it had an odd taste to it, but tried to ignore it and focused at the pale trembling body in front of him.

"Ah...Ah..." Izaya let out tiny pants as he tried to stop his mind from swimming in pleasure. Shizuo smiled at the disoriented raven, he sat up and held up Izaya's legs by his thighs. Izaya looked up to see Shizuo's face close to his, the blonde had a small amount of residue of his cum. Izaya licked his lips then leaned up to lick it clean, then kissed his blonde. Shizuo smiled into the kiss.

"We're not done Izaya." He whispered playfully into the kiss, Izaya let out a whimper as he felt the blonde rub his erection against his puckered entrance.

Izaya focused and realised their position, _Missionary_, Shizuo was looking straight at him and he could see all of Izaya. Izaya could feel his face become hot at the thought of the blonde staring at him.

"S-Shizu-chan..." Izaya whispered.

"Hmm?" the blonde hummed.

"T-This position... I-I don't like it..." Izaya whimpered.

"Why?" Shizuo asked with a confused face.

"I-It's embarrassing... You can see me..." Izaya admitted.

The blonde stared at him for a moment then chuckled, "That's the point Izaya..." Shizuo whispered as he kissed Izaya's temple.

"I want to see your face, last time i didn't because it wa your first time, and you were embarrassed. But now, i want to see you, i want to see your face, your body. All of it. And i want you to see me." Shizuo explained as he nuzzled the ravens neck.

Izaya couldn't help but want to cry at Shizuo's words, he wrapped his arms around Shizuo for a tight hug, which the blonde stretched his arm towards the dresser where an uncapped tube of lube sat, he picked it up and squirted a large amount onto his hand then tossed it to a side of the bed. He rubbed the lube onto his painfully hard erection, his breath hitched when the cold substance made contact with his hot skin, he rubbed the access lube onto Izaya's entrance.

"Ready?" The blonde whispered, he was fully turned on, he wanted to make the raven his once more.

Izaya nodded, the blonde grabbed his dick and guided towards Izaya's entrance. He pushed the head in and noticed the slight look of pain that passed the ravens face. He pushed in a bit more, he could hear the raven breathing hard along with the small whimpers that left his mouth.

"You okay?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya nodded biting his lip, "D-Don't stop..." he whispered.

Shizuo nodded, he took in a deep breath and decided to get the beginning over with, he suddenly bucked his hips fast thrusting his member inside to the hilt.

"Ahhh!" Izaya screamed at the sudden thrust, his back arched as his body gave out tiny shivers.

"Sorry." Shizuo whispered as he kissed Izaya's cheek, Izaya nodded with a whimper and wrapped his arms tighter around he blonde.

"I'm going to move, okay?" Shizuo kissed Izaya's neck, he felt Izaya nod. He pulled his hips back a little only thrust back forward. He did small thrusts, and with every thrust Izaya let out quiet moans.

"S-Shizuo.." Izaya whispered grabbing ahold of the sides of the blonde's, Shizuo paused and stared at Izaya. he could feel his eyes go wide at the ravens expression, his eyes were glazed with lust and slight tears, his mouth was gaped open gasping in air with a slight line of saliva dripping down his mouth, and the words that left those sinful lips struck something in him.

"More..."

One simple word.

Shizuo grabbed ahold of Izaya's lips and began to thrust harder and faster causing the raven to scream out. Shizuo was now on a mission, one simple mission. Make Izaya experience so much pleasure, the only way he'd ever be able to orgasm was if Shizuo was doing him. He would make sure Izaya's body remembered him, and only him.

"Ah! Ah! S-Shizuo! T-There!" Izaya screamed as Shizuo focused on his prostate. Izaya was moaning and screaming for more, Shizuo was sure if the raven knew how he was acting he'd want to hide his face from embarrassment,

"Does it feel good Izaya?" Shizuo panted into Izaya's neck, he began to suck and bite at the pale supple flesh leaving marks of possession.

"Ah! G-Goo-Ahh!" Izaya couldn't even make words, Shizuo began to pinch and play with Izaya's nipples. He rolled the hard numbs with his thumbs feeling how perky they were, Izaya's body always looked so cute. Shizuo leaned in and began t bite and suck on Izaya's nipple.

"What was that Izaya? I can't understand? It's good?" Shizuo asked the last word with a hard thrust causing Izaya to scream out.

"Y-Yah! G-Good! Moar!" Izaya screamed out, Shizuo smirked widely at the image in front of him.

He leaned in and began to kiss Izaya jaw line, the raven was still a bit out of it but cold feel Shizuo's kisses. He turned his face to kiss the blonde, the two began to kiss deeply, their tongues playing with each other.

"S-Shizu.. I'm almost..." Izaya panted into the kiss.

"Me too..." Shizuo whispered back, he grabbed a good grip on Izaya's hips then anchored himself on his knees raising Izaya's hips high. Shizuo began to thrust faster aiming at the ravens prostate, a hard thrust aimed perfectly.

"Ah! I'm C-umming!" Izaya screamed, he arched his back, his hands gripping the sheets underneath him tightly as his orgasm hit. His member shot off the white cum, due to his position it splashed on his chest and some on landed on his face. His mind was gone, he was breathing hard the last thing he registered was something hot flooding his insides sending him on a state of nirvana.

"I love you..." The blonde whispered into the kiss.

"I love you too.." Izaya whispered back barely keeping consciousness, then darkness.

* * *

Shizuo wiped Izaya's body down with a wet towel, a smile plastered on his face as he cleaned Izaya down. Izaya had passed out after his second orgasm, which was surprising.

_'Must have been some orgasm.'_ the blonde chuckled a his mental thought.

After cleaning and dressing the raven he decided to take a shower, and get ready for what he had planned for today.

After getting dressed in a his usual white suit, pink button up, vest and tie he walked up to the bed where the raven slept. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of his head, "I'll be back soon..."

He left the room quietly trying to not wake the sleeping raven, he walked down the hall of the awakasu-kai household. He took out his phone from his pocket and checked the time, 1:15.

The meeting starts at 1:30, Shiki and Akabayashi were amazing enough to contact their most trustful allies. He reached the meeting room, once he opened it he saw many recognizable faces.

There were 6 authority figures counting Shiki and Akabayashi.

"Hello." Shizuo greeted as he entered the room, they all greeted with a slight head bow.

"So, why was this meeting called upon hmm?" the only lady in the room asked, she wore a red suit jacket with a matching skirt. was up in a bun, she looked classy.

**Name Akira, head of the Motoyokoo.**

They had a small group in Ikebukuro, but their headquarters were located elsewhere. She wanted Shizuo to marry his daughter at one point.

"Have you finally considered to marry my daughter?" She asked with a coy smile.

"No Akira-san. I have someone already." Shizuo chuckled.

She pouted her lips and shrugged.

"Besides Akira's second question, we all want to know why where here." a man with short brown hair with a neat trimmed beard asked.

**Name Akihiro head of the Sumiyoshi-rango**.

They're an Allie of the Awakasu-kai, they were strong with the exporting merchandize out of the country.

Another gentleman sat quietly with a small smile on his face, he looked awfully relaxed.

**Name Takai head of the Kazumi-gumi.**

"I hope it's important, it isn't usual to call the heads of the family for a meeting so rushed." an elder man spoke, he was thin, white hair with a white mustache. he had gentle eyes, pale skin, his wrinkled face smiled.

**Name Hotaka head of the Tamakichi-kai.**

This man was the one that surprise the blonde by being here, the Tamakishi-kai were a very big group, they had groups all over Tokyo, all over Japan. They were a very a big family to get ahold of. If they could get his help, they would be set.

The best thing among these four, they had something a common.

A common hate for Yoshihiro.

"I've asked Shiki-san and Akabayshi-san to gather you to discuss something important with you," Shizuo paused to look at the faces in the room.

"I need your help and support."

"On what?" Akira asked looking intrigued.

"Taking down Yoshihiro Orihara." Shizuo answered.

The name alarmed them, Shizuo could see they were interested now.

"What are you planning?" Takai asked looking up at him.

"I wanted to make a war plan, i wanted to take him on." Shizuo answered truthfully.

"You just want to go and attack him straight on?" Akihiro asked with a chuckle as he scratched his beard lightly.

"No, like i said, i need to make a plan." Shizuo answered.

"What is it that you need, men, weapons?" Akira asked.

"No, something much more difficult." Shizuo answered.

"What are you asked for son?" an elder voice asked, Shizuo looked up to see Hotaka staring at him.

"Information, and a Distraction." Shizuo answered him.

"Information and a distraction?" Akihiro asked scratching his beard.

"yes, i need to know the location of Yoshihiro, his allies, his followers, things like that. And once i have that, i need to distract him with a fake plan so i can attack him smoothly with my men." Shizuo answered.

This began a dispute among the the others, Akira was hesitant but said she would help if Shizuo married is daughter, which he refused. Akihiro and Takai began arguing on how this was either a good or bad idea. Shiki sighed at the arguing and Akabayashi was enjoying the show.

"Okay." one simple word stopped all the bickering.

Shizuo looked at the person who said it, Hotaka.

"R-Really?" Shizuo asked surprised, he others looked just as surprised, his answered caused the others to re-think their answers. They agreed to help, once a strong person agrees, the other decided to follow.

"Yes. I will help you. I am not fond of Yoshihiro, he is not a big threat but it be best to take care of it now before he becomes something i must worry about." Hotaka explained honestly.

"Thank you." Shizuo bowed his head to them.

"So really plan to bring war to Yoshihiro?" Hotaka asked to make sure.

"yes, the Heiwajima along side with the Awakasu-kai have decided to bring Yoshihiro down, even if that means war." Shizuo answered.

"What is this i hear about war?" A voice asked, it didn't sound like it came from the ones in the room, but it was familiar to Shizuo. The blonde turned his had to look at the door, his eyes went wide at the figure that stood there.

"Ojiisan, Kasuka..." Shizuo said almost in a whisper.

Hajime and Kasuka stood at the door with Kisaki behind him, Kisaki looked surprised almost shocked, Kasuka had his regular poker face on and Hajime looked serious, almost angry.

"What do you mean the Heiwajima are going to war Shizuo?" Hajime asked hitting his cain against the ground hard.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuo asked staring at them.  
"When you didn't answer your phone we decided we would come to you." Hajime answered.

"Ojiisan i" Shizuo was cut off by his grandfather.

"I did not allow you to become the head of the family just so you could destroy it Shizuo!" Hajime said loudly, those words stung. Shizuo had always tried what was best for the family, even though this was the last thing he wanted.

"It's not like that!" Shizuo yelled.

Hajime looked surprised at the raise of Shizuo's voice.

"You dare speak to your grandfather like that! I leave you for a few years, and you lose respect for me!? I didn't leave you so you could start a war!" Hajime yelled, angered now.

"But'" "No! I will not allow this Shizuo!" Hajime yelled cutting off the blonde.

"Come, Kisaki, take us home." Hajime ordered, Kisaki looked fluster, he didn't know what to do.

"Wait." Shizuo said calmly.

"What?" Hajime asked..

"What do you mean you won't allow it?" the blonde asked.

"Like you heard it, I will not allow it." Hajime repeated.

"With what authority?" Shizuo asked.

Hajime looked at Shizuo enraged and shocked by the words.

"Last time i checked, i was the head of the Family, not your Ojiisan... I am now taking responsibility, you can't say you won't allow it. You have no word in it." Shizuo spoked staring straight at his grandfather.

Shiki and Akabayashi looked surprised, they knew Hajime's temper, not even Kenta went against his fathers wishes. For Shizuo to do defy Hajime, that showed Shizuo had taken full control now.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be the head of the family?" Hajime asked slowly.

"That was then, this is now." Shizuo answered honestly.

Hajime didn't answer, he turned to look at Kisaki who stared at Shizuo with new found respect and admiration. Kasuka had a hint of surprise in his face, which was odd.

"Very well." Hajime answered with a sigh, he turned to leave.

Hajime began to walk down the hall, Kasuka followed wordlessly along with Kisaki,

"He has grown." Hajime stated.

Kisaki nodded.

"This is good, Shizuo may grow to be a better leader than I." Hajime stated looking at Kisaski.

"He is Shizuo Heiwajima, Ikebukuro's strongest man and the head of the Heiwajima after all." Kisaki stated proudly.

"Are you saying I am weak." Hajime wacked Kisaki with his cain. Kisaki rubbed his head where Hajime's cain made contact.

"N-No, Hajime-sama, I'm just agreeing with you he has grown." Kisaki answered flustered.

"Hmm... Keep an eye on him though... He's still has a lot more growing up to do." Hajime added.

"Of course Hajime-sama." Kisaki bowed, he then took the two Heiwajima's to the main home.

"Shizuo looked at the people in the room, they looked confused. He looked at Hotaka who seemed normal, "Will you still help?" Shizuo asked him.

Hotaka nodded making the blonde let out a sigh with releaf.

For the next hour they began to plan a strategy, Motoyokoo and Kazumi-gumi would take care of the information gathering. Sumiyoshi-rango and Tamakichi-kai would take care of the dristraction.

After the clock hit 3 they decided to call it a day, they had other appointments to get to which the blonde completely understood. Even Shiki and Akabayashi had meetings, after their formal goodbyes the blonde walked back to the room where he had left the sleeping raven. Once he opened the room he saw Izaya sitting up on the bed hugging his knees.

"Izaya?" Shizuo called the ravens name as he walked up to the bed.

Izaya looked at Shizuo startled, then quickly smiled for him relaxing his body.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya greeted the blonde.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo asked sitting on the bed, he slowly stripped himself of his suit jacket and vest only leaving him with his pink button up and tie.

Izaya sighed and plopped down on the bed, "I don't want you to go to war..." Izaya whispered.

Shizuo sighed, he leaned in close to Izaya and wrapped his arms around the raven pulling him in close to him.

"We've talked about this Izaya..." Shizuo sighed.

"I know..." Izaya quietly sighed aswell.

After a few moments of silence passed Izaya turned his body o look at the blonde.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered.

"Hmmm?" the the hummed kissing Izaya's forehead.

"Can i see Hio?" Izaya asked quietly.

Shizuo looked down at Izaya's face, he looked depressed now.

"Sure." Shizuo answered.

"Now?" Izaya asked.

"Yeah, we,ll leave after you get dressed," Shizuo smiled.

"Okay." Izaya smiled back.

"Oh, which reminds me, if we're going to my house, you'll meeting my grandfather and brother." Shizuo added.

"Eh?" Izaya asked confused looking at him.

* * *

"Uhm, Shizu-chan. I understand we're going to your house but... Why did these two have to come with?" Izaya asked confused, his twin sisters clung to him. Shizuo chuckled at the twins clingyness, he was a tad jealous but dealt with it since they were his sisters

"Shiki said it be best to take them to my home, since we would be planning at his. Best to keep them ou of the way." Shizuo answered.

"They just pushed them off on you now,"

"Iza-nii is soo mean," one of the twins whined, she had glasses and brunet braided hair.

"Iza-nii... Mean..." the other agreed, she had short brown hair.

"you know, i never got their names." Shizuo scratched the side of his face awkwardly.

"I'm Mairu!" the one with glasses and braided hair answered.

"Kururi..." the other one whispered.

"Mairu is loud, Kururi is kinda shy." Izaya explained.

"I see, nice to meet you then. I'm Shizuo." Shizuo smiled at the twins formally introducing himself.

They stared at him for a moment, then turned to his brother.

"Who is he? Is he your boyfriend Iza-nii." Mairu asked.

"Yeah... Boyfriend?" Kururi repeated.

"I'm still here you know, and i could answer that. Yes, i am." Shizuo answered making Izaya blush.

"S-Shizu-chan!" Izaya whined embarrassed.

"What? Am i not?" Shizuo asked with a sad face.

"N-No, you are..." Izaya admitted with a blush.

The twins stared at his brother's flushed face, they found it funny to see their brother in this state.

Once they arrived at the Heiwajima Home, Shizuo opened the door letting the 3 Orihara's out.

"Are you ready to meet my grandfather Hajime, and my brother Kasuka," Shizuo smiled grabbing Izaya's hand.

"So i finally get to meet your famous broth-" Izaya paused at his sentence then turned to look at his sisters.

"Uh, I-I think it be best if they didn't see your brother... They're huge Yuhei fans..." Izaya whispered.

"How bad can they be?" The blonde smiled.

* * *

"They're horrible." Shizuo greeted his teeth as the twins hung from his arms, he had to pry them off his brother. They had clung to him the moment they saw who he was, he thought maybe they'd fawn over him and ask for his autograph not stalk him around his home.

"I'm sorry Shizu-chan..." Izaya apologized.

"Why didn't you say your brother was Yuhei! We love him! Iza-nii! Marry Shizuo, then we'd be Yuhei's sisters-in-law!" Mairu cheered

"Marry... sisters-in-law!..." Kururi repeated.

They were walking down the hall to take his sisters to their own room, and for his brothers safety he had guards cover his door.

"Will you two shut up!" Izaya whined blushing.

After dropping the twins off at their new room Shizuo and Izaya headed towards the elevator.

Shizuo paused when he saw his grandfather walking towards him.

"I-Izaya, This is my grandfather Hajime Heiwajima." Shizuo introduced him, "Ojiisan, this is Izaya. He's... He's the person i love." Shizuo stated.

Hajime had stopped when he heard Shizuo introduce him, Hajime stared at the blushing raven in front of him.

"Orihara Izaya?" Hajime asked, Izaya flinched but nodded and bowed.

"I've heard of your father, Yoshihiro." Hajime stated.

Izaya stiffened at his father's name, Shizuo greeted his teeth.

"Are you a corrupt informant like him?" Hajime asked.

"Ojiisan!" Shizuo yelled stepping in front of Izaya.

"Don't talk to him like that! You asked before why the war right? I'm doing it for him, the only way to make sure he'll be safe is to take down Yoshihiro, his father." Shizuo explained.

"Shizuo... Is he worth starting a war?" Hajime asked.

"To me he is..." Shizuo answered truthfully, he grabbed Izaya's hand.

"I see... I apologize, nice to meet you Izaya." Hajime said.

"N-nice to meet you too..." Izaya let out.

Hajime began to continue walking, "Are you mad at me?" Shizuo asked causing him to stop once more.

"No, I'm not actually. I put my trust in you the day i gave you the tittle as head of the family Shizuo, I trust your judgement, you are the head of the Heiwajima family after all." Hajime answered and continued to walk away.

"Ojiisan..." Shizuo whispered.

"He doesn't seem to like me..." Izaya said quietly.

"Naw, you'll grow on him. He's just a bitter 'ol fool." Shizuo joked trying trying to make Izaya laugh.

_**Wack**_!

"Ow!" Shizuo held the back of his head, he turned to look behind to see his angered grandfather.

"Ojiisan!" Shizuo yelped, he then saw what hit him, the cain.

"Is that how you talk about your grandfather to people?!" Hajime yelled.

"And here i had thought you grew up, i guess i was wrong!" Hajime wacked the blonde one more time before walking away mumbling something under his breath.

Shizuo rubbed the back of his now injured head glaring at the old man walking away, he turned to look at Izaya who was trying his best not to laugh.

"You think that's funny huh?" Shizuo smirked, Izaya ran before the blonde even had a chance to grab him.

* * *

"Hmmm, a war huh?" Yoshihiro smirked.

"Sounds fun doesn't it?" he asked.

"It sounds dangerous." a blonde boy answered.

"It does, but I have the help from you and many other gangs. I own you." Yoshihiro turned and smirked at the blonde boy, the bandana around his neck a bright yellow.

"We know..." His brown eyes stared at the floor solemnl

* * *

_**such a peda to type.**_

_**Okay, so i think i might end this at 32 maybe earlier.  
**_

_**Sadly sinc ei don't have time...  
**_

_**I'm like... Getting bored, i have it finished but since i can't type it up it's just sitting there...  
**_

_**MOCKING ME!  
**_

_**Review! Lmao  
**_


	27. Before The War

**_OHAYOU! _**

**_It's been like forever and a yeard since i last updated, no computer sorry. But, i was able to type this up at my friends house and it only cost a night sleep. Totally worth is, so like usually imma say a few things, reviews and on we go._**

_**So remember how i said i was working at that haunted house, and how I didn't get to be a clown, thought out half the haunt, they let me be a clown, and they liked it, i started being a clwon a lo more, i was so happy, and Statesville Haunted prison won Best haunted house in chicago area, i think in the state. I was so happy, we all worked real hard for it, ~mushy moment~**_

_**Okay, now that that passed, some reviews:**_

_**Penguinbandit523: **__**AN Related: I hate when ur entire thought-out plot just sits there and mocks u b/c u can't type it into another chapter. Happens to me all of the time; *Get's frustrated just thinking about it and bangs head on keyboard*. *Recovers* Anyway, the haunted house thing on the Travel channel is Epic! Congrats :D Hope u scare the hell out of them. lol**_  
_**Chapter Related:**_  
_**Favorite Part: "He has a good reason not to be here" "He better" *Switches to sex scene* ...Great reason in my book. Imagine they walked in on them though? I would have died laughing! XD **_  
_**Shizuo's grandfather kind of scares me. *Sweat Drop* He's seems like my grandma - when he's mad, He. Is. MAD. *Shudders* Don't piss off the old Italian woman. Don't piss off the old ex-mafia type leader. 2 Life Lesson to Live by; especially if they have a cane. ;) lol**_  
_**I wonder how Kasuka feels about Izaya. I guess he's not a fan of his sisters then, huh? **_  
_***Reaction to ending* Damn, O.O How Does This Guy Keep Finding These Things Out?! He scares me too. O_o **_  
_**I can't wait to see what happens next.**_

_**BB: Thank you so much, and yes, just like talking talking, oh hey look porn. xD And i know what you mean, don't piss off old people, they're scary... Lol, a lot of people were wondering how, it will be revieled.**_

_**Rikka-Tan: **_**_i have o lot to say, but when i actually tried to typed it down, i don't know what to typed, LOL. i love hajime-jii. he is strict but understandable, harsh yet kind, and most of all he care so much for his family :D you're really amazing at creating OC, i usually not fond of them, but you can make me love all of your OC, both Hio and Hajime, except Yoshihiro of course(but then again, he was the main antagonist, no wonder i hate him). and blonde scarves? was it kida? i never thought he was going to appeared too! i'm kinda curious what their relationship was. that was amazing! you guys attraction must be really amazing, that got the traveling channel to come! aw, i wish i could go there too :3_**

**_BB: Aw, thanks. I'm glad you guys like my OC's, makes me really happy. And i love how everyone's like "KIDA?!", here's a spoiler: Yes, it's Kida lol._**

**_Lyngan: _****_Not KIDA! Oh my gods! (I'm sorry it took me so long to get to read and review, I just moved to uni so I haven't had a chance and now I'm terrified that I'll end up having to postpone reading the next chapter because of stupid uni stuff!) I was just there 'love love, hahaha, love. Blonde... dubious, bandanna... bright yellow - *silent screaming* KIDAAAAAAAAAAA' (This is a small insight into my head, its a weird place to be) I eagerly await your next chapter, biting my nails in anticipation and my worry for the oh so usable Kida *winky face* (did I actually just?) I bid you speedy typing fingers (sorry if this was weird, its quite late at night right now...)_**

**_BB: YES KIDA! MUAHAHAHA! Oh so usable huuuh? Lmaoo, thanks for the funny review, and good luck in Uni! ~Thumps up~_**

**_Mishi:  
Omg! MASAOMI! XD YAAAYY! I GET TO SEE KIDA AND KASUKA AAND THE TWINS SISTERS KURURI AND MAIRU?! XD Omagawd! MY LIFE IS PERFECT! XD lmao  
Great chapter! Soo intriguing and I've never met most if he ppl at the meeting so this will be very interesting to see! xD YELLOW SCARVES vs Dollars/ SHIZUO's Family Gang! yay! Woohoo! This is gonna be lots of fun! XD I can't wait! Update whenever possible! . keep fighting! And thank you most importantly for this chapter and the recent updates and the length if each chapter xD you do so weell you're like a super hero! :D much love and great success at personal stuff and update! I wanna see how cray dis gets! Wohoo!_**

**_BB: I'm really glad you liked it, i've enjoyed all your reviews, they're always so much fun to read! Thank you._**

**_AND HONESTLY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING, AND REVIEWING AND PUTTING UP WITH MY STUPID CRAP AND LONG ANNOYING BEGINING. I hate that my computer is crashed, they took it away to fix it, and on the 20 something i'll get my onw laptop so i'll be able to upload more frequently and i'll finish the picture i started on the comp when i get it._**

**_Thank you very much. 3_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own durarara, i am just using the characters, i do own Hio, and some other OC characters that i should name but am to lazy to do so. Yaaay._**

* * *

A door to a bright lit room opened with a quiet click, Izaya entered the room slowly and stopped near the door. Izaya paused as he saw the small tan raven laying on the bed, machines hooked up to him with a breathing mask on him. Izaya slowly wade his way to the unconscious boy, once close enough he sat on the edge of the bed. He gently ran his fingers through Hio's black hair, the small raven stayed still, he looked so peaceful.

Izaya let out a shaky breath as small tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Hio-kun…" He whispered quietly, the tears rolled down his cheeks.

He heard the door creek behind him, he turned to see Shizuo walking into the room.

"He's been like this since then, his vital signs are fine and he's healthy. Shinra said, "maybe, he just doesn't want to wake up."" Shizuo explained as walked towards Izaya.

"Could that be true?" Izaya asked quietly.

"I don't know, but I hope that's not the case." Shizuo answered sitting down next to Izaya. Izaya continued to run his fingers through Hio's hair.

"It's my fault he's like this…" Izaya whispered.

"Don't say that." Shizuo growled.

"If I hadn't come to begin with… If I hadn't gotten you involved…" Izaya whispered again and slowly started to sob.

"Izaya… If you hadn't come I would not of met you, I would not of gotten to know you, or fall in love with you." Shizuo pulled the raven into a hug trying to comfort him. Izaya sobbed into Shizuo's chest trying to breath regularly. Izaya pulled away slowly wiping his eyes and went back to petting Hio's hair. Shizuo watched Izaya as Izaya ran his fingers through the small boy.

'_Might as well tell him now.' _Shizuo sighed.

"Izaya…" Shizuo said getting the ravens attention.

"Yeah?" Izaya said quietly.

"I… I want you to stay here… I want you to stay here with Hio and your sisters, stay here and be safe." Shizuo said looking at Izaya with a made up mind.

Izaya stared at him wide eyed.

"You've got to be kidding." Izaya forced out.

"No, I'm serious." Shizuo sighed.

"No! I refuse!" Izaya frowned.

"I don't want you to get hurt again!" Shizuo growled.

"I'm not weak Shizu-chan! I can fight too!" Izaya glared.

"I don't want you to…" Shizuo sighed.

"I want to!" Izaya protested.

"Izaya, pleas-" "No!" Izaya cut him off crossing his arms glaring at the blonde brute.

"Fine." Shizuo sighed.

"Good." Izaya smiled.

The door opened startling them, they turned to see Asako walking in slowly. Izaya immediately noticed how tired she looked.

"Bāchan" Shizuo said.

"Shizuo-dono, Izaya-kun, how very nice to see you again." Asako said with a wide smile and a bow.

"yes, thank you. I'm happy to see you too." Izaya bowed back.

"I figured that you'd be here, I came to inform you that dinner is ready. Will you be joining us Izaya-kun? I sure hope so." Asako smiled placing her hand on Izaya's shoulder.

"yes, thank you." Izaya smiled.

Asako leaned down to gently pet Hio's hair, she then turned to look at Izaya.

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon, it's only a matter of time." She patted Izaya's head too to encourage him and let him know it's okay. Izaya smiled at the warm feeling of her hand.

"Yeah…" he whispered.

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya sat in the dining hall with everyone else, it was lively. The blonde and the raven shared a table and watched the show with everyone, this had to be the first time they felt okay in the dining hall. The blonde figured it be okay to enjoy things before it went to hell, he even decided to tell everyone in the dining hall his plan to marry Izaya; who was utterly embarrassed but thankful for the absence of Shizuo's grandfather and brother. It was a great night, Shizuo was able to enjoy it with Izaya regardless all the bad luck, things were starting to look up.

* * *

The next morning Shizuo sat in the small office where we had his meals alone enjoying his breakfast, Izaya was too tired to get up so the blonde was going to bring him up his breakfast after.

"San-daime!" a voice called, Shizuo turned to look at the caller. One of his men rushed up to him rather quickly.

"What is it?" asked Shizuo.

"A letter came in for you. It was left taped to the from door, no return address though." The man explained as he handed Shizuo the card, Shizuo quickly took it once he saw the familiar writing on it and opened it.

"_Dear soon to be son-in-law,_

_Dear old dad is still mad at your soon to be wife._

_I'm honestly still surprised you still want that used piece of meat._

_They told me through out the whole thing he kept calling out to you and kept asking for more._

_How lovely, also, I hope you have what it takes to start a war-"_

Shizuo stopped reading and crumbled up the letter in a small ball and threw it hard against the wall, rage pumping through his veins. He was breathing heavily now, "How does he know?! Specially, how does he know about the engagement?! The only people that knew were his men, Shiki and Akabayashi.

Which means. . . He has a traitor among his men, he began walking towards the elevator and made it to his floor. He qickly ran to the room, thankful Izaya was still asleep. He grabbed his phone and slipped out of the room and back in the elevator and called Akabayashi.

"_Hey."_ Akabayashi greeted.

"We have a problem." Shizuo informed.

"_Oh boy… You can't just call to say hi…"_ Akabayashi sighed.

"There's a traitor in my house." Shizuo sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_A traitor? Want me to seek him out, I can probably find him and trap him."_ Akabayashi offered.

"I want to find out who it is, but I don't want to trap him. I have a better plan." Shizuo added.

"_Okay, what do you want me to do?"_ Akabayashi asked.

"I need you to call another meeting and gather everyone again, there's a change in the plan."

"_Okay, what are you going to do?"_ Akabayashi asked.

"Outsmart a mastermind." Shizuo smirked.

* * *

Shizuo sat in the dining hall waiting for his men to flood in, he had said he was going to instruct the battle plan that he had come up with. He had the meeting with the other heads of the families to make the changes, they were a bit taken back but agreed at the end. Shizuo was sure his new plan would work, it had to. Once everyone was inside the dining hall Shizuo made his way to the stage where he took the microphone and spoke.

"Thank you for joining me, today I will tell you the attack plan I have come up with to take down Yoshihiro Orihara, the man that harmed both Kuro, and Izaya. You all have known Kuro since he came here at the age of 6, I know you know he is your family, Izaya came here a short time ago, but I know you all know he is a good person, and someone I love. He too, is family to you. The plan I have devised is simple thanks to the help of other families, there will be to main attacks. There will be a false group attacking them, but they will do nothing but pretend, while you and the Awakasu do the actual attack. We have many men doing this, we have lots of help, and the information we need. We even have the help of the dollars thanks to Celty, they will try and keep the field of battle clear from innocent people with the help of its members." Shizuo began to explain.

"We decided to begin the attack in in 2 days, tomorrow we prepare, the next day we set up, and after that we attack. We will be fighting color gangs, small gangs with stupid kids in them, try not to kill them, I want as little death as possible, and make sure to have each others backs. We should also be against the Okami, a family working either with or for him. Do what you can to stay safe, I don't want to lose none of you in this fight you understand?" Shizuo asked with a stern voice. The loud roar of his men saying 'Yes sir!' was heard through out the house, Izaya could hear it in their shared room.

Izaya sighed, he knew what they were talking about and he didn't like it, not at all. He left the room and made his way to the bottom floor, be walked down the halls of the Heiwajima house, then felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned to see who it was.

Kasuka, Shizuo's younger brother, he had on a calm face, it seemed to calm even emotionless.

"Oh, Kasuka-kun, hello." Izaya greeted with a casual smile.

"Hello, Izaya-san was it?" Kasuka asked.

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal, kun is just fine." Izaya continued to smile.

"Okay, may I speak with you?" he asked, his poker face not changing.

"Huh? Uhm, sure?" Izaya agreed blinking confused.

"Thank you" Kasuka said with a slight bow.

"Sure." Izaya said.

"Ojiisan told me that you and nii-san, not that I'm calling him a liar, but is it true?" Kasuka asked, his face still not changing.

"H-Huh? Me and him what? What did he say?" Izaya asked.

"That you and nii-san were… Well…" Kasuka wondered off wondering if he should finish.

"What?" Izaya asked nervously this time.

"Going to get married?" Kasuka finally asked.

"H-How-Who told him that?" Izaya gasped.

'_I thought they weren't home when he announced it!'_ Izaya yelled in his head.

"Nii-san…" Kasuka answered in monotone voice.

"The brute!" Izaya yelled blushing.

"Is it not true then?" Kasuka asked.

"Oh, uhm… It's true…" Izaya laughed nervously.

"I see, okay… Thank you, I just wanted to make sure…" Kasuka nodded still speaking in monotone.

"Uhm… Is that a problem to you?" Izaya asked curious.

". . . They told me Hio followed you and that's why he's in a coma." Kasuka let out still in monotone.

"I-I…" Izaya was wordless, it was true, he agreed.

"It's true…" Izaya agreed.

". . . I see… Please don't hurt my brother… Don't hurt him like Hio." Kasuka said staring directly at Izaya.

"I don't want too, and I didn't mean to hurt Hio…" Izaya whispered.

"But it still happened, I don't want to leave my brother to you. I know he has a temper and is head strong, so he'd **do** and **think** last. That will always get him hurt and in danger." Kasuka explained.

Izaya didn't know what to say, he was right, of course he was right, this was his brother he was speaking of, of course he would know him.

"I don't want to get him hurt… I know he has a temper and acts before he thinks sometimes… But I love him… And the last thing I want is for him to get hurt… Again…" Izaya sighed.

"I can tell you love him, but I can still tell you're a possible danger to him. " Kasuka let out.

Izaya stayed quiet, not sure what to say at this point and Kasuka understood.

"I apologize for such a bad conversation; I should go back to my room." Kasuka bowed and began to walk away leaving Izaya quiet.

Izaya was left with a sad guilty feeling, Kasuka was right, he is a danger to them.

"It's all my fault, the whole thing, Hio getting hurt… This war…" Izaya sighed close to tears. He was in a worst mood now, he just wanted to cry, he decided to head to Hio's room where he could sob for a little with Hio.

* * *

Shizuo looked for Izaya worried, after he explained the plan to his men he went back to the room but Izaya was gone, he was looking for him now. He walked down the hall and noticed Kasuka coming out of his room.

"Kasuka, hey! Have you seen Izaya?" Shizuo asked walking up to him.

"I did, earlier, but I don't know where he went." Kasuka answered honestly still in monotone.

"Okay, thanks." Shizuo said and began to walk away.

"Wait, nii-san." Kasuka said grabbing the blonde's arm making him stop.

"Huh? What is it?" asked Shizuo.

"Do you really plan to marry Izaya?" Kasuka asked.

"Did Ojiisan tell you?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes." Kasuka answered.

"yes, I want to do it soon, but it's going to take time." Shizuo answered.

"I don't think you should." Kasuka said quietly.

"What? Why?" Shizuo frowned.

"He's dangerous, he might get you hurt like did with Hio, I told him, he even said it was his fault." Kasuka explained.

"You told him that? No, Kasuka! Izaya didn't do it, he didn't know Hio was following him, It's Izaya's fathers fault, not him! He's the one that hurt Hio, not Izaya!" Shizuo growled.

"I still think you'll get hurt because of him… Specially with all this talk of war…" Kasuka added.

"Kasuka, will you please just trust me… Izaya is the I love." Shizuo sighed upset his brother didn't trust Izaya.

"Okay…" Kasuka let out, and Shizuo looked at him hopeful, "I trust you nii-san." Kasuka said, his lip twitched in a small smile, his eyes still emotionless but Shizuo knew his brother meant it. That small twitch of a smile, meant a lot to him.

"Thank you Kasuka… I gotta find him now!" Shizuo smiled and began looking around, he remembered Kasuka said he talked about Hio with Izaya, which probably means…

Shizuo slowly opened the door to Hio's room, he immediately spotted the raven sleeping on one of the chairs next to the bed. He walked up as quiet as possible and noticed Izaya's face, he was crying. He gently wiped the tears from Izaya sleeping eyes and gently picked him up from the chair, he carried him back to their shared room which is Shizuo's room. He laid down the raven on the bed then heard a small mumble leave the ravens mouth before crimson eyes slowly opened to see him.

"Hey…" Shizuo whispered and kissed the ravens temple.

"Hi…" Izaya whispered back with a small smile on his face, then the smiled disappeared.

"What's wrong?" asked Shizuo.

"It's nothing… I just… I don't want you to fight… I could hear you all the way up here…" Izaya mumbled.

Shizuo sighed and laid down next to the raven, he wrapped his arms around Izaya's shoulders and held him close.

"I know you talked with Kasuka, he told me… Izaya, I need to make sure you know, what happened to Hio, was not your fault. It wasn't with in your control, and Kasuka knows now. I don't want you to think it's your fault, and you'll see, Hio will wake up soon, and everything will go fine. You'll be free, you'll stay here and eventually, we'll travel over seas and we'll get married." Shizuo gently kissed the raven on the lips at the last sentence.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya whispered the blonde's pet name and gently smiled, he buried his face in Shizuo's chest.

"I love you…" Whispered Izaya with a small blush.

"I love you too." Shizuo smiled and gently squeezed the raven in his arms with affection.

* * *

_**I seem to keep ending them with fluff, a flaw that i must fix. Next one will end in shrill thrilling suspence! i will blow your mind man!**_

_**I'll update when i get my laptop, please be patient with me guys, i am so excited.**_

_**My tumblr is totally active since i can use it from my phone though, so if you want to talk or chat or just be random with me.**_

_**askmetheawesomeprussia () tumblr () com/ take away spaces and replace () with dots.**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**Review~~**_


	28. It Starts Tomorrow

_**OHAYOU!**_

_**I'M ALIVE! I know, surprising hahaha.**_

_**I'm so sorry for not updating for a while, buuut, I FINALLY GOT MY LAPTOP**_

_**Which means I can finish he drawing I promise and upload fast again, thank you for reading and I hope you like what's about to come, I'm thinking 4 more chapters should cover it if I make em long, so hope for the best yes?**_

_**I won't do reviews for this chapter, but next one I will.**_

_**Get ready for war guys.**_

* * *

Izaya slowly blinked his eyes open to a quiet room. He sat up slowly and looked around the room, it was empty.

"Shizu-chan?" he whispered crawling to the edge of the bed o sit.

"Where did he go?" Izaya asked himself frowning; he stood up and exited the room walking towards the elevator. Once the elevator opened he entered pressing the down button to look for his blonde. Once the door opened he saw Kisaki looking a bit surprised at him.

"Oh, Izaya-san, you're awake. I was about to go check to see if you were up. Shizuo-Dono sent me to see if you'd like to eat breakfast." Kisaki said with a smile. He still had his black hair slicked back but had a clean shave this time making him look a bit younger. The black suit, white button up and tie still hadn't change though, not that it was a surprise.

"Oh, sure…" Izaya murmured.

Kisaki nodded and lead Izaya towards the small meeting room that he and Shizuo use to eat in private.

"Uhm… Where's Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked following him.

"Shizuo-dono is explaining the attack to the others with more detail." Kisaki answered stopping in front of the meeting room.

"Oh, okay…" Izaya sighed entering the room.

"He told me to tell him to when you woke up so he could come eat with you." Kisaki said with a smile, Izaya paused. His face lit up and a small smile formed only for it to disappear and be replace by a thoughtful expression.

"No… I don't want to bother him…" Izaya said quietly walking towards the table in the room.

"Are you sure?" Kisaki asked watching Izaya sit down quietly.

Izaya nodded, Kisaki stared at the sad Izaya in front of him, it was upsetting to him. He nodded, "Asako-san should be in soon with your food." He informed and walked away. Izaya heard Kisaki walk away and sighed resting the side of his face on the table feeling defeated.

'_I hope everything goes okay… I can't help but feel helpless… He's going to war… And I can't do much either…'_ Izaya sighed closing his eyes.

"I hate this." He said out loud to himself.

"You hate what?" a deep voice asked.

Izaya's eyes blinked opened surprised at the voice, he quikly sat up to see who it was.

"S-Shizu-chan?!" Izaya stared at him confused.

"Me? You hate me?" Shizuo asked with a playful frown.

"N-No…" Izaya answered.

"Good, I brought breakfast. Hope you're hungry, we got rice, grilled fish, Miso soup, and tamagoyaki." Shizuo listed off the foods as he sat down the trays of food.

"What are you doing here?" Izaya asked confused.

"Uh, to eat breakfast with you?" Shizuo asked confused himself.

"But why?" Izaya asked again.

". . . Okay am I missing something? Kisaki said you were awake, I wanted to eat breakfast with you." Shizuo explained sitting down next to Izaya.

". . . I told him not to tell you…" Izaya said looking down feeling like he had done something wrong.

"Why not?" the blonde frowned.

"I didn't want to bother you…" Izaya mumbled.

"Bother me? Are you serious? Izaya, you don't bother me, ever." Shizuo said with a serious stare.

"But you were busy… I didn't want to take time away from you." Izaya said looking up at Shizuo with a guilty stare which only made Shizuo sigh.

"Izaya." Shizuo said cupping the sides of Izaya's face forcing him to stare at him, "I will always have time for you, no matter what. Get those stupid ideas out of your head, okay? Now, we're going to eat breakfast together, and we're going to eat dinner together too, alright?" Shizuo explained making sure it go through. Izaya's eyes soften and nodded with a small smile, Shizuo smiled back and leaned in to give Izaya a light kiss.

"Good. Now let's eat." Shizuo said sitting upright picking up his pair of chopsticks, Izaya followed suit and started to pick up small pieces of fish and pop them into his mouth. Shizuo smiled and did the same only grabbed bigger pieces. Shizuo brought up his bowl of miso soup up to his face and took a sip from it than glanced at the eating raven.

'Might as well drop the bomb now…' the blonde told himself.

"We're attacking tomorrow." Shizuo said then took another sip from his soup.

Izaya froze at the statement; he blinked and looked up at Shizuo with wide eyes.

"What? I.. I thought you said it was in 2 days…?" Izaya asked shocked.

"I did…" Shizuo answered calmly still holding the bowl, Izaya glared and took the bowl from his hand and placed it on the table with a loud 'click'.

"Don't act so calm! If you said 2 days, why tomorrow?!" Izaya snapped. Shizuo sighed expecting this, he turned to look at Izaya's angry face.

"It's part of the plan…" Shizuo said staring into the ravens crimson eyes.

"What are you talking about…" Izaya asked, worry clearly shown on his face.

"It's complicated… Let's just say… I'm trying to play my cards right." Shizuo said with a smile. Izaya stared at the smile and sighed not being able to stay mad at the brute in front of him.

"You really are unpredictable… You know that?" Izaya said with a small smile.

"I'm counting on it." Shizuo said with a laugh and continued eating being able to bring back a normal atmosphere.

* * *

"Hmm… His vital signs seem to be doing fine, the same." Shinra said checking the monitors Hio was hooked up too.

Celty quickly typed something on her phone**, [The same? No change at all?]** Celty's shoulders dropped upset. Shinra noticed her body language and sighed facing the monitor again, "No, it looks the same, there doesn't seem to be any rise in his heart or any form of wak-" A beep stopped his words as his eyes widen a bit, he turned to look at the tan sleeping boy.

"Hio-kun…" Shinra whispered hopeful.

* * *

"Are you sure you're willing to help you, you do understand one of the gangs we're up against are the Yellow Scarves?" Shiki asked sitting on a light green couch staring at the raven across from him who had his eyes closed.

A raven teenage boy in a blue Raira uniform nodded, he opened his eyes revealing blue eyes.

"Yes, I have made up my mind. The dollars will help you in this, I'm sure I can help my friend by doing this too." The blue eyed boy answered. "I'm sure he wouldn't do this unless something caused him too…" he finished looking down sadly.

"So we would be helping each other? This is perfect then." Shiki nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I am glad you told me Shiki-san, thank you." The raven bowed.

"No, no, Thank you for your help Mikado-kun." Shiki smiled pleased with the encounter with the Dollars leader; _Mikado Ryugamine._

* * *

The sounds of keys clicking could be heard in a dark room, a form illuminated by the light of a computer screen. Yoshihiro sat in front of his computer in the dark, his pale face had a blue hue do to the screen then his eyes seem to catch something interesting in the screen.

"Hmm… He changed his attack day again?" a smirk made his way to his face.

"What's this _'Shizu-chan'_, trying to keep me on my toes? Ha-ha, nice try though." Yoshihiro chuckled with a sinister stare. "Nice try…"


	29. We're here

_**Back again!**_

_**YAY FOR BEING ACTIVE AND WHAT NOT!**_

_**Alright so, I feel like the way I type has changed, and I don't like it. So, I'm sorry, I guess it's been a while since I written I got super rusty so I'm really sorry. I hope you can endure it while I fall back in the right rhythm like before. I just want to thank you guys so much, 98 following this story, 70 favorites and almost 300 reviews! Thank you, for this being my second fan fiction on here, I'm so happy. Thank you. **_

_**Reviews-**_

_**Rikka-Tan: so, you finally got your laptop, it's a good news :) the war, can't wait to see how you're gonna play it out and i see you put mikado in there too XD i'm really curious with who the traitor is and i'm glad to see a little bit of hio, kinda miss the little brat :3**_

_**BB: The brat misses you too!**_

_**Hio: I miss you, you treat me better than she does.**_

_**BB: I treat you with love and care.**_

_**Hio: It's not nice to lie…**_

_**PenguinBandit523: Wait... which day is Yoshihiro referring to, because he could be talking about the real attack day (some how once again managing to find something out!) or the fake attack day (part of Shizuo's plan...); I'm confused. -_- Mikado?! *Collapses on floor* Why Mikado, why? I thought you were such a good person! *Cries* I apologize, I am a spaz today. *Sweat Drop* But seriously, I missed this story. It needs to be finished, it's too amazing to discontinue, and I wasn't sure if you had, honestly. I'm happy now. :) Thank you for updating.**_

_**BB: Oh gosh! I actually I did have the thought of like… Just stopping but then I was like, NO, I MUST CONTINUE. Thank you for continuing the story with me :3 And it's okay, I'm a spaz all the time.**_

_**Hio: That's the thing; she's not a nice person.**_

_**BB: I am so a nice person, I just like to make people suffer.**_

_**Hio: . . . Yoshihiro is her spirit animal. How do you think she can write him so well?**_

_**BB: Sadly I can't argue with that… and then for the most frequent asked question.**_

_**Isthisparadise:**_ _**Oh no! Who the heck is this inside informant?! He learns these things too fast!**_

_**YullenLover33: Oh no! Who is the traitor?! Nooooo! Update please!**_

_**Blackrishawk:**_ _**Who is telling this guy?! And is hichan waking up?!'**_

_**Nopoodles: Incoherent noises and half formed sentences are escaping me right about now. The one thought permeating most is "Who's talking to Yoshihiro?" But I'm worried that its just me being sumb and not wanting to believe who I have an inkling it might be.**_

_**And and and HIO!**_

_**and and and Mikado! **_

_**And and and *incoherent noises!***_

_**You're so awesome!**_

_**BB: Oh! Oh! Who do you think it is? I want to know owo, OH you'll find out next chapter but I am curious! And thank you, you're awesome yourself!**_

_**Hio: Please don't feed her ego.**_

_**BB: Don't listen to him. **_

* * *

Izaya sat at the edge of the bed pulling up his jeans, getting ready to go. It was early, 7 am early and Shizuo was starting to get everyone to move. He figured everything would go according to plan things seemed to be in place. He wore his usual suit minus the pink button up; it was replaced by a white one. Now there was only one thing to take care of, the blonde glanced at the raven getting ready. He walked up to him and leaned down to surprise him with a kiss which Izaya welcome with a smile.

"I'll see you later, Kay? I'm going down stairs." Shizuo said with a smile, Izaya nodded thinking nothing of it. He heard the door to the room click close after him and he finished getting ready slipping on his coat he headed towards the door but when he tried to open it the door knob didn't move.

**Locked**

It was locked, Shizuo locked the door after him, Izaya blinked figuring this out quickly. He glared at the door angry and tried to use the shared bathroom door which still opened going to the other room but the door to that room was locked as well. Izaya kicked the door hard yelling "Damn it Shizu-chan!"

"Izaya-san?" a voice called from the other side of the door.

"Hello?" Izaya asked thankful there was someone there, "Can you open the door?" Izaya asked hopeful.

"No, sorry Izaya-san, Shizuo-dono left me here to watch after you. He didn't want you to get hurt he will be back soon. Please be patient." The voice said from the other side.

'_Shizuo left me here…? He went without me and left people to look after me…?_' Izaya repeated the situation in his head; he understood the blonde was worried but this. This made Izaya angry, he said he was going to fight, to help, to be with him. Izaya clenched his fists tightly trying to control the anger flowing through him right now then began hitting the door yelling.

"Let me out right now dammit! Let me out!"

"We're sorry. I'm under strict orders to keep you in, I can't let you out." The man outside the door answered. Izaya growled and continued to hit against the door.

Shizuo walked out of the Heiwajima home looking back for a moment, Kisaki noticed his boss's hesitance and stopped.

"You sure it's okay to just leave him boss?" Kisaki asked.

Shizuo blinked a bit surprised then sighed, "Yes, this is for the best. I don't want him to get hurt, and he comes his dad might try to take him again. I can't let that happen." Shizuo explained walking towards the car now. Kisaki nodded understanding his leader's actions and following him towards the car.

"Did you do what I told you?" Shizuo asked.

Kisaki seemed a bit taken back by this, but nodded with a confident smile.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Quickly children, company will be here any time now." Yoshihiro said with a sickly sweet voice.

The blonde boy with the control over the yellow scarves nodded, he turned his attention to his gang and spoke. "Today we're fighting against the Heiwajima's, I know some of you are scared, but we're not alone, we have the help of other Yakuza families and smaller gangs. The Okami family will be one of the families helping us, we know them. It won't be hard to work with them."

The room was filled with murmurs and chatter, the brown eyed boy sighed quietly. He knew what he was doing was wrong, he knew who he was going against but he had to, he had no choice. He turned to look at Yoshihiro who smiled amused at the large group of people in front of him. This man owned him, and if it wasn't worst, he put his freedom in this, if he fought he'd be free from him.

"They're ready." The teenage boy said.

"Very well, good job Kida-kun." Yoshihiro cooed and walked away.

'_Bastard…'_

* * *

"Oh, Shizuo-san, nice to meet you." Mikado greeted sheepishly, a young girl in a Raira uniform stood next to him, she wore round glasses and her hair was black and short, above shoulder length.

Shizuo looked down at the blue eyed raven and blinked, "Mikado-kun?" then he looked at the girl next to him clueless.

Mikado nodded answering him, this surprised Shizuo. 'Who would have guessed Dollars leader was a teenage boy?" Shizuo sighed having to drag such a young boy into something like this.

"Nice to meet you too, Mikado-kun, and uh..." Shizuo greeted but paused trying to think of the girls' name.

"Anri." She answered.

"Right, nice to meet you. Did Celty go over the plan with you?"

"Yes, everybody is in position, we've blocked the roads, the only ones that would be there are you guys. Yoshihiro is in east Ikebukuro in one of the yellow scarves areas, most of the gangs he got ahold of are from east Ikebukuro. Celty went to look around to see how it was guarded." Mikado smiled, he felt his phone vibrate and took it out to check it. "Oh, it's Celty, she said it be easy to get in, he's in there along with other gangs. The roads will stay block as long as you need them too."

Shizuo looked at the boy surprised, _'He is the leader of Dollars, and can't expect less.'_

"Good job, thank you. I'll get going then." Shizuo said walking back to the car only to be stopped by Mikado grabbing his arm.

"Take us with you." Mikado demanded.

"What? You should stay safe." Shizuo argued.

"No, I am the leader of Dollars, I can't be useless. Plus, our friend is in there, we need to see him." Mikado argued back and Anri stood behind. Shizuo could see the determination in their eyes and sighed.

"Fine… Come on…" Shizuo said walking back to the car with Mikado and Anri behind him, one inside he looked at Kisaki who was driving.

"To east Ikebukuro" Shizuo ordered.

"Yes sir." Kisaki smiled.

* * *

Izaya sat on the floor of the room fuming; he was stuck here while they were out there. He looked around the room there were no windows he could escape from. He shoved his hands in his pocket and grabbed his blade and flicked it open looking at the sharp end. He blinked then looked at the door knob. The screws, he could screw them off with the blade. He needed the guard to go away first

"Uhm, hey." Izaya called.

"Yes Izaya-san?" the man answered.

"Could you bring me some food? I haven't eaten." Izaya asked.

"Yes, I'll tell Asako-san to prepare breakfast for you." The man said, Izaya pressed his ear against the door and heard footsteps then the elevator door open and closed. He quickly began to work on the door handle, one screw after another came off. Once the knob and latch came off the door easily opened. He quickly ran down the empty hall to the stairs, he couldn't risk taking the elevator. He quickly ran down the stairs jumping steps to save time, once he reached the last set of stairs and slowly poked his head out the door from stairs case. It looked empty; he made a run for it exiting through the back door. He knew where his father was, Shizuo had explained everything and he just hoped he could make it there in time.

'_Damn it Shizu-chan!'_

* * *

They arrived at the ware houses where the Yellow Scarves held their meetings expecting to see people blocking the entrance, this looked too easy. They stepped out of the war watching the place, the sky was dull the sun covered by the clouds.

"Shizuo-dono, the others have the place surrounded." Kisaki informed listening to the speaker in his ear.

"Good, keep your guard up. This is Yoshihiro after all." Shizuo warned walking forward.

"Don't forget the plan." Shizuo reminded.

They walked into the large area filled with ware houses, his men behind him. He spotted Akabayashi, Shiki and someone else who he didn't recognize. He was a tall man, taller than him, taller than Akabayashi as well and he was a tad taller than Shizuo. He was a big fella to say the least. He wore a black suit, the suit jacket left open, the blue button up was lose and no tie. He looked pretty relaxed; his short black hair was brushed back spiking at the ends and had stubble on his chin.

"Shizuo, hey." Akabayashi waved, he wore purple shades and his regular maroon suit.

"Hey." Shizuo said walking up to them and kept staring at the third person.

"Oh, right. Shizuo, this is Aozaki." Akabayashi introduced him, Shizuo looked at him surprised.

"Oh, oh… The Blue Demon?" Shizuo asked looking at Aozaki.

Aozaki nodded, "Nice to meet you Shizuo-san." He spoke, his voice was deep.

"He was forced to help us! Hahahah!" Akabayashi laughed.

"Shut up!" Aozaki barked.

"Forced?" Shizuo asked confused.

"Him and Kazamoto did rock, paper, scissor bet, if he lost he had to come, if he won Kazamoto was going to take his spot." Shiki explained as the two demons argued. Akabayashi laughed loudly trying to drown out Aozaki's complains.

"And… They're going to work together?" Shizuo asked watching them bicker.

"They'll get their things together when it comes down to it." Shiki smiled and noticed Mikado and Anri behind him.

"Mikado-kun, what are you doing here?" Shiki asked.

"I came here with Anri to look for our friend." Mikado answered.

"Oh, right. Your friend, you never did tell me his name, may I ask?" Shiki asked.

"Masaomi, Kida Masaomi." Mikado answered.

"Oh, the kid from the yellow scarves?" asked Aozaki.

"Yes, we have to help him, we're sure someone's making him do this." Anri said with pleading eyes.

"Alright, we wouldn't be surprised, it is Yoshihiro who we're up against." Akabayashi added.

"Are you guys ready?" Shizuo asked staring towards the building in front of him.

"Ready." They all sear staring at the same direction, they began marching towards them.

Mikado typed on his phone and clicked send for his Dollars to see.

_**[We're here]**_

* * *

_**Alright guys, next chapter, I don't know if you'll like how some things turn out. I'm actually double thinking of how to write it, but I don't know. Depends!**_

_**Anyway, review! :D**_


	30. Hiatus I guess?

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I'm really sorry for possibly getting your hopes up thinking this is an update.**_

_**It's not, more like a note.**_

_**I know I haven't updated in 2 months I think, or a little more.**_

_**What happened what my brand new laptop stopped working, having a lot of troubles, warranty is not covering cause they're making bull crap stories.**_

_**Anyway, I found a small window of opportunity on how I can update, but very slowly, ican't do it constantly until I get my laptop fix which is taking forever. But I promise to try and update.**_

_**We only have about 3 more chapters to go guys.**_

_**I hope you can stick with me.**_

_**I am not giving up on this, or anything.**_

_**So don't think that.**_

_**Really am sorry.**_

_**Just please be patient with me and my computer acess problems.**_

_**I am always on my phone though, I am alive,**_

_**My new tumblr/ ikebukurosfortissimoshizuo**_

_**Look for me, talk to me, I am alive. I live.**_

_**Just no way to type this up, but I have it down.**_

_**If I am able to, I will update by this months end if I can access a computer long enough to type it.**_

_**Sorry again to get your hopes up.**_

_**-Bree.**_


	31. The Game

**OKAY.**

**Hi guys, I'm alive with another update… I spent two days typing this on my sisters and friends laptop. I am so happy they let me. So yeah, I brought another update and hopefully this hold you over for a while. I already know how this is going to end and everything I just have to find the opportunity to the rest. There are 2 more chapters after this. So I hope you're able to hold on with me!**

**So, there is another OC in here but she's not important, like seriously… I just kinda needed a filler and I didn't know what character to put, and none seemed to fit the part. She doesn't even have a name to prove how much she is not important. xD**

**Anyway, yeah.**

**Next chapter it ends, next chapter is the last chapter.**

**Then a quick short one for fun.**

**Enjoy reading, thanks!**

* * *

They stalked out the place, Shizuo making sure everybody was at their positions, Mikado made sure his dollars had blocked out the place. There was no way anyone could get it without Mikado's permission or at least without him knowing. Heiwajima and Awakasu-kai men herded behind them ready to follow their leaders. They waited until dark, most their men were accustomed to fighting at night, they had great night vision and reflexes. Once Shizuo made sure that everything would be okay he sent one last text saying, **'You are my trump card, You'll know when to go.'**

Shizuo and the group walked up to the lot of abandoned warehouses, Awakasu-kai men along with Heiwajima men close behind them. Shizuo glanced over at Akabayashi noticing he had a cane, he raised an eyebrow. They marched up to the battle, the one that would settle everything. They walked until they reach the last lit light post, it was darkness. It looked like if they were to walk in they woud be swallowed into another world how pitch black. Shizuo sniffed the air picking up an odd scent then scrunched up his nose in disgust

"I smell blood… A lot of it." Shizuo said loud enough to be heard by the 3 behind him; Shiki, Akabayashi and Aozaki.

They heard the high pitch screech of speakers turning on along with a bit of static.

"**Hello? Hello? Testing, testing 1, 2, 3."**

Shizuo could feel his blood boil at the sound of that voice, it was Yoshihiro. Hearing it once was enough to remember it and immediately recognize it.

"**Well hello, welcome! I can't say I wasn't expecting you, because I was."** The voice that echoed throughout the lot laughed.

"**Anyway, that's an awful lot of players you got there, I can't that I like that. So I got some people to entertain them while you and I play, Come out kids, play with them."**

From the darkness people in a yellow walked out with bats, pipes, chains and bottles. They looked like kids, none had to be over 19, Shizuo glared at them as they surrounded them.

"**Now, I only want Shizu-chan to play, but I have friends too. I'll tell you what, I'll let you pick a few friends to come with you, but no more thaaaan… hmm, let's make it 5. I feel generous." **Shizuo clicked his tongue pissed at how amused he sounded; this really was a game to him, all of it.

"**Start picking out who you want, time is ticking. Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock…"**

Shizuo growled and looked back at the people following, he looked at Shiki, Akabayashi, Aozaki, he wanted to bring Kisaki but he couldn't leave the 2 kids here. "Okay, Shiki, Akabayashi, Aozaki and… you two…" Shizuo said giving Anri an apologetic stare for forgetting their names once again. "You're coming with me… I can't leave the two of you here, so just stay close to us." Shizuo said staring at them. They nodded with small smiles.

"We would of asked to go, our friend is in there." Mikado added clenching his hands into nervous first, Anri nodded at his words. Shizuo nodded understanding; he turned to Kisaki and motioned him over. Kisaki walked over quickly.

"You did what I told you right?" Shizuo asked quietly. Kisaki blinked then smiled nodding.

"Yes… Everything as you planned… He won't see it coming I assure you…" Kisaki smiled, Shizuo nodded trusting him and then turned to his men who looked at their boss for instruction.

"I am going; I want you guys to defend yourself. Take a good look at these brats, they're only stupid kids. Try not to kill them, but, do what you must to keep yourselves safe… Protect each other, Even Awakasu-kai men. Protect them, they are your family today, you are fighting together. Be careful." Shizuo said giving them a confident smile not wanting his men to worry. They all nodded and a loud "Yes sir!" could be heard.

"You heard him." Shiki said.

"Watch your asses, along with their asses. When we return, you all better be fine!" Akabayashi yelled. Their men nodded with a loud "yes, sir!" as well.

"**How nice, well, I should tell you where to go right. I'm staying at one of these nice buildings. I'm not hiding though; I'm leading you right to it since you followed orders well. I took the liberty of making a **_**'path'**_** for you."** Shizuo could hear the malice in his voice when he said those words making him glare.

"**Now, all you have to do is… Follow the red stained brick road~!"** Yoshihiro chirped with a chuckle.

The sound of lights startled them a bit but it was nothing compared to what they felt when the lights illuminated their pathway. It was certainly stained red. Corpse decorated the road, the concrete was stained red, it looked like a massacre. Shizuo stared at the scene holding his breath realizing this is why it stank of blood; he covered his nose staring in disgust.

"What the hell…" Akabayashi said staring shocked.

They heard whimpering and coughing behind hearing Anri and Mikado be sick by the sight not blaming them. Shizuo swallowed thickly and looked at them.

"Maybe you want to stay…? You don't have to walk through that…" Shizuo said glancing at the horrific sight. The two teens shook their heads quickly.

"No… We have to go…" Mikado said wiping his mouth.

"Kida-kun… He needs us…" Anri added heaving a bit, shaking.

Shizuo nodded, "Very well… Try to hold your breath as best as you can. I have no idea how far this goes…"

They nodded at the blonde's words understanding they have to be strong to get to their friend. Shizuo looked up at Shiki, Akabayashi and Aozaki who were clearly disgusted by this too, glaring at their pathway. Shizuo took a deep breath then sighed, "Let's go…"

The speakers went off once more but this time music played, it was a violin symphony. It was calming but at the same time mischievous. Shiki's eyes widen a bit at the sound of the music, they looked around seeing speakers hooked up to the light posts.

"What the hell…" Shizuo said glaring.

"He's playing with us…" Shiki stated, Shizuo turned to look at him.

"This song… I know it… It's 'The Thieving Magpie'…" Shiki said looking up at the speakers.

"Why does that matter?" Shizuo asked frowning not understand why this song?

"This song… It represent… Chaos you could say… How it starts of a soothing melody but them havoc break loose… He's pretending to me the maistro of this orchestra… This is a game to him." Shiki answered sighing.

* * *

In a dark room filled with tv monitors, the music still played, a figure lit by the monitors held a pen moving his hands to the music pretending to lead it. He stared at the screen of his entertainment, he watched as they slowly made his way down their path. A wide grin on his face, eyes filled wide amusement as the sound of the music made his hands move and small shivers go down his body at the thought of him controlling this. He knew, he was the one leading and it was wonderful. He giggled staring at the screen his movements never halting.

* * *

They started down the pathway, they all cringed once they stepped onto the blood stained concrete, it was disturbing to know they had to walk through a corpse covered path. Shizuo looked around at the bodies, they can't be older than 17, they wore yellow scarfs too. _'Don't tell me this bastard… He used the yellow scarfs to do this… He killed them…'_

Shizuo noticed the two teens covering their mouths and noses with small tears in their eyes knowing they would be scarred with this, feeling awful at the thought that it's his fault. The music continued slowly picking up, sounding more chaotic. They finally saw a tall building up ahead, the trail ending their, they quickly sped up relieved to be out of that. They took deep breaths of fresh air feeling much better, they glanced back and sighed closing their eyes. They looked forward towards the door in front of them, Shizuo pushed it open for the music to become even louder. The music seemed to pick up once he opened the door, they noticed a figure up ahead then the light turned on and the music slowly died down. They stared at the young blonde standing inside the room; he had a white hoodie and yellow scarf around his neck. Before Shizuo could say anything he heard the two teens yell.

"Kida-kun!" Mikado and Anri ran up to the blonde then slowed down as they got closer. They noticed Kida different, the look on his face, he had a clear hopelessness in his eyes, he looked to be staring at the ground not moving.

"K-Kida-kun…?" Anri whispered quietly.

Kida looked up at the two but looked past them at the tall blonde standing by the door. He suddenly got angry at the sight of the blonde.

"Your…" He said under his breath.

Shizuo blinked confused at the angry stare he got from the blonde teen confused at it, him what?

"Did you find your way here just fine? Huh?" Kida yelled angry, his pupils dilated in pure rage.

"What..?" Shizuo asked confused.

"I'm so happy my friends bodies were able to lead the way!" Kida yelled grinding his teeth.

"What..?" this time Mikado and Anri asked, they hadn't notice the yellow scarfs on the corpses, they tried not to look at them.

"Yoshihiro took over my Yellow Scarfs because of you bastards! Anyone who was loyal to me got taken out and used… Used for the death covered row! He killed them!" Kida screamed tears swelling up in his eyes. It was silent for a moment as the young blonde sobbed for a moment, trying to straighten out. Mikado and Anri looked at each other then their friend.

"K-Kida-kun... We didn't..."

"I Know you didn't know... It's all his fault!" Kida said pointing at Shizuo.

Shizuo's eyes widen at the accusation, "Say what? My fault?" Shizuo asked pointing at himself clearly pissed.

"Yes! If you had left Izaya alone! If you hadn't met him this war wouldn't be happening! No one would have died!" Kida screamed stomping his foot.

"what? If I had left just left Izaya? Are you fucking kidding me? Do you have any idea what that bastard has done to Izaya?!" Shizuo yelled clenching his hands into tight fists.

"It doesn't matter! Why did you have to attack?! You have him now right? Why attack?!" Kida yelled close to tears.

"Why? Why?! Because that son of a bitch not only almost killed someone who is like a little brother to me-heck! A child to me! That bastard put an innocent child in a coma and sold his own son to fucking perverts! He hurt two people dear to me! It's a personal thing now! And he started it!" Shizuo tried his hardest not to run up to Kida and punch his skull in.

"Don't you fucking tell me it's my fault!"

"B-But.. -"

"Listen kid! I didn't know he would do something like this! Believe me when I say I'm sorry! But instead of attacking me why don't you attack the guy that did this to you!" Shizuo yelled pointing towards the ceiling meaning the man on the top floor, the one whom they are here to take out.

Kida took a breath trying to think, "How do I...? If... If I go against him...?"

He then felt hands on his shoulder that made him flinch. He looked up to see Mikado and Anri's faces, they smiled at him reassuringly.

"We're with you Kida-kun, we'll face Yoshihiro together and make him pay." Mikado said.

"You're not alone!" Anri added.

Kida stared at his two friends, his once hopeless expression faded into a small smile. He nodded at his friends and hugged them glad that they were there. The rest walked up to the 3 hugging teens, Shizuo glanced down at Kida still pissed at the young blonde's words. Kida sleeplessly looked up at the blond then held his head low.

"I'm... Sorry... About what I said..." Kida said looking down at Shizuo's shoes.

Kida felt a sharp pain on his head and a cry fell from his lips as he brought his hands up to cover his head and rub the spot that hurt. He looked up to see Shizuo holding his fist up.

"Damn straight you're sorry. Now come one, let's kill the bastard that did that to your friends." Shizuo said heading up the stairs. Kida stared at the blonde's back still holding his head confused.

"Huh..?"

He felt a pat on his back and looked up to see the redhead smiling at him. "Don't worry kid, with that hit. All is forgiven. He knows you were upset and angry," Akabayashi said patting his back once more then followed Shizuo with the rest. Kida stood there for a moment until Mikado pulled on his arms and Anri pushed on his back for him to start moving.

Yoshihiro stared at the screen not amused as the music continued to play.

"Oh Kida-kun, I had such high hopes for you, but a lass, I saw this coming." Yoshihiro finished with a chuckle. He glanced behind him looking at the figure standing behind him.

"I know they're going to make it to me, just do your best." Yoshihiro said waving his hand telling him to go.

"Won't you have a little faith in me?"

"It's not that I don't have faith in you, I just know how this is going to end. It's all planned out." Yoshihiro said with a wide smile looking back at the screen.

"Heheh, whatever you say."

Yoshihiro heard him exit the room before he focused back on the music and screen.

"Hey, who are the other people on the floor?" Shizuo asked going up the stairs.

"Uh, I uh, I actually don't know." Kida answered. "He didn't say, just put me on the first floor."

"I see." Shizuo said looking forward.

"he didn't trust me, I was just a pawn." Kida explained.

"Bastard. using people like things." Shizuo growled.

They reached a door at the top of the stairs but it didn't open. Kida frowned but remembered something, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. 'He gave me this key, it should do something.' He placed the key and turned it then tried to open the door but nothing, Kida frowned again. "It should of opened it..." he whispered. "Maybe I didn't do it right, let e try it ag-" "We don't have time for this." Shizuo pushed Kida behind him and kicked the door in making it fly off its hinges and into the room. Kida stared at the blonde as he walked into the second floor, the music had changed and the speakers turned on.

"Congrats! You made it to the second floor! You might have noticed how little Kida-kuns key didn't work. I knew he wouldn't go through with it, but I certainly didn't expect your brute force to break the door. Not." there was a laugh.

"The next doors won't be as easy to break down so you'll actually need keys for them. Good luck!"

The speaker turned off and music played once again. It sounded more like opera music now, much more up beat. They looked around, the lights were on but the room looked empty. Shizuo walked in only to be stopped by the sound of a gun shot. He blinked confused and looked at his feet, a bullet hole was were he was about to step so he pulled his foot back.

"Oh! That was close now!" A voice yelled. A dark figure fell from the ceiling, they looked up and noticed they had been sitting on a beam.

"I almost blew your foot off there!" the man laughed. Shizuo glared at the person in front of him.

"Why didn't you?" Shizuo asked staring hard clearly not amused.

"What? You're no fun! You're saying I should blow your foot off?!" the asked in a loud voice.

"Better than listening to your voice." Shizuo growled.

"Well... If you insist!" the covered man said as he did a quick draw and pulled out a gun from under the cover and shot at Shizuo's chest. Shizuo's eyes blinked his eyes closed and brought his arms up to take the hit. When he didn't feel the stinging of the shot he opened his eyes to see the short hair raven girl standing in front of him, 'What was her name again?'

"Anri!" Mikado and Kida screamed concerned for their friend,

"Right," Shizuo said feeling like they answered his mental question. Shizuo blinked seeing the small girl hold a sword in her hand . She had blocked bullet... With her sword? She turned to look at Shizuo and the first thing he noticed was her glowing red eyes. He was taken back for a moment and before he was able to say anything the gunslinger spoke.

"What?! You blocked my bullet with your sword? What is this?!" the voice sounded a bit more high pitched, like a females. Anri looked forward to the gunslinger then spoke.

"I'll be your opponent, leave the others alone." She brought her sword up pointing it to the faceless stranger.

"Hmm... Okay, seems fair!" The cloak came off and wavy blonde locks were revealed along with a low cut red shirt showing too much cleavage and dark blue jeans.

"You're a girl!?" Kida and Akabayashi both screamed not expecting this,

"Yupp!"

Mikado just stared finding it surprising then noticed a shiny thing on the girl, she had a key on a string around her neck.

"Around her neck! She has the key!" Mikado blurted out, Anri nodded and made it her target.

"Boohoo, you want this thing?" the blonde girl said pointing at her key, "Come and get it." She chuckled. Anri quickly made her way to her, bullets were shot but Anri was able to deflect them with it in front of the girl their faces close. The blonde was able to bring her leg up and kick Anri back sending her on her bottom. Mikado and Kida quickly ran to her side worried. Anri smiled and stood up holding her hand up and dropping the key in Kida's hand.

"Y-You got it." Kida said looking at it.

"Yeah... I took hold of it... I let her kick me back, it helped me get away." Anri answered quietly and she stared back at the blonde girl.

"That wasn't fair!" She yelled.

Kida quickly handed the key to Shizuo, "there are only two more floors after this then Yoshihiro, go, Mikado, Anri and I will stay here, we will go up once she's been beat." Shizuo stared at him as if he was crazy then up at the oher two.

"Are you serious? Do you think you can take her on? She may seem dumb ut it looks like she knows how to use a gun."

"I only need one hit." Anri answered reassuringly. "Go, we will be okay." Shizuo nodded and moved on with Akabayashi, Shiki and Aozaki heading towards the stairs and quickly climbing them, The opera music not stopping once, song after song played only pissing Shizuo off more knowing this was some sort of show to Yoshihiro.

"Ah, what brave little kids." Yoshihiro said staring at the screen.

Shizuo and the other 3 made it up to the 3rd floor the key working on opening the door. They stepped in carefully not seeing anything the lights had been turned off and they heard the speakers go on once again.

**"Well look at that! You guys got to the third floor, not like I'm surprised. There's nothing here. For you at least." **

"He's really starting to piss me off." Akabayashi said looking around for the speakers wanting to break them into small pieces. The music changed from what opera to what seemed to be circus music? They looked around then the lights came on revealing a big red and gold box in the middle of the room.

"What the hell?" Shizuo asked, he walked up to the box and kicked it sending it flying against a wall. It felll and opened, a limp body fell from it. He walked up to it and the key hanging from its neck and ripped it off. It was another of those yellow scarves kids. Shizuo sighed and looked at the 3 other Yakuza.

"Let's go." they walked up to the next room which was the fourth floor the door opening, the same circus music still playing. Then it stopped and it was quiet, finally it was quiet.

"I don't know who you people are, but if you think I'll let you pass, you're wrong. I won't let you hurt the beautiful lady I am protecting." a male said walking up to show himself. He has a suit with a pin stripe shirt and a fedora.

"Lady? What fucking lady?" Shizuo asked clearly not wanting to put up wih crap.

"Wait... Rokujo...? Rokujo Chikage?" Shiki asked.

"Woah, you know my name. Guess I am pretty popular, not like it should surprise me."

"who?" Shizuo asked confused only making Chikage slump forward with a bruised ego.

"Rokujo Chikage is a leader of a bike gang, but I have no idea what he's doing here. He's a very uhm, well, he keeps a clean business I don't' see why he would help Yoshihiro." Shiki asked confused.

"Who?" Chikage asked this time raising an eyebrow.

"Yoshihiro, the bastard you're helping." Shizuo growled glaring.

"What? You must be wrong, I'm helping a lovely lady who said you were after to hurt her." Chikage said pointing at them.

"Lovely... Lady?" all 4 asked at the same time, they knew what Yoshihiro looked like now they only imagine him approaching Chikage in drag making a shiver go up their spine at the disturbing mental picture.

"You're kidding." Shizuo said looking at him disturbed by the image that plagued his mind.

"Nope." Chikage said with a smile. "Who am I fighting first? If all of you come at once, I think I deserve a handy cap." Chikage chuckled.

"We'll take this one." Akabayashi and Aozaki stepped up, Aozaki rolled his shoulders getting ready.

"Use whatever handy cap you want." Aozaki said.

"Use whatever you want." Akabayashi said clicking the cane on the ground; he turned to look at Shiki. The redhead winked at Shiki in a silent, 'Be safe.' Shiki blinked nodding, he was about to walk off with Shizuo but quickly walked up to Akabayashi and pressed a kiss onto the redhead's lips catching him off guard.

"You better be safe to you stupid pedo." Shiki looked over at Aozaki who was not fazed by the scene, "Watch each other's back and don't bicker."

Aozaki rolled his eyes and nodded with a quiet, "Yeah, yeah."

Shiki smiled then walked off with Shizuo heading towards the next floor, the last floor.

Akabayashi exchanged a look with Aozaki then looked up at Chikage who had just watched the other two go up.

"You're not worried?" Akabayashi asked guessing he might have gone after them.

"No, they can't get through the door without the key." Chikage smiled.

Akabayashi chuckled, "I doubt they'll need it."

"Whatever… You also have a cane… Is that a weapon?" Chikage asked.

"Hmm… I guess." The redhead answered.

"I guess I can use a weapon too…" Chikage smiled, he reached into the inside of his suit and pulled out a blade, his Kabutowari, he slowly opened it revealing the blade looking at the two.

"Shall we?" Chikage asked taking his fedora off revealing his short dark red hair.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN.**

**I like Chikage. Lol.**

**Defending ladies honor and whatnot.**


	32. The Outcome

_**Hello!**_

_**So... I have so many apologies to give, I'm so sorry I took forever. I actually had a huge writers block, and I just couldn't. But today, I buckled myself down and it took like 15 hours to type all of this but I did it! Finally! This is complete! Done!**_

_**I am sorry for the long wait, and I had promised someone i'd update on their birthday and that just wasn't possible. v.v**_

_**But FINALLY!**_

_**The-weird-box: Please continue!**_

_**Me and many of my followers are looking forward for the next chapter ; _;**_  
_**Honestly all of your followers are hoping for the net chapter such as I am as well, and thankfully the all mighty god Izaya will answer are prayers and consult you to upload this chapter much quicker. If I am mistaken and you already forgotten on this chapter and completely just ignored it, Please continue...honestly I you gave up on this chapter I would seriously explode and scream at the top of my lungs and wait for my eternal organs to explode.**_

_**SO please keep writing! T-T**_

_**... or I shall send my organs to you .-.**_

**Bree: ... This fuled me so much to finish this chapter, you have no idea. xD**

**_BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber 2/10/13 . chapter 31_**

**_Please don't tell me Yoshiro (is that how you spell it? I'm on my iPod) actually dressed up as a chick. . . Ugh. _**  
**_I seriously wonder why Yoshio is so jaded and crazy and hates his kids and whatnot. . . :/ I read the chapters before but do you think you could any more info on that? Thanks!_**  
**_This was a great chapter so please update soon!_**

**Bree: Well, the reason is because he was obsessed with his wife, once the children came he felt like they were stealing her from him and he became unstable. Yoshihiro :3**

**_MercySummer 2/9/13 . chapter 31_**

**_Lolol it's so... So... Beautiful? Idk but I love it. *squeals* so awesome . mm good luck with the next chapter. It would seriously be awesome if you got the next chapter out before my birthday but it doesn't matter since the story's awesome anyways *nodnod* ganbatte ne_**

**Bree: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm such a bad person. I couldn't update it for your birthday. I'm so, so, sorry. -cries-**

**_So yeah, I'm alive and enjoy._**

**_I might come out with another, better, fanfiction later._**

**_Enjoy~~_**

* * *

Izaya ran down the streets towards the lot of abandoned buildings, he made it, he finally made it. Now he just needed to find his way to the right building where all of this was taking place in, he didn't know which one is was, he just knew it had to be one of these.

"Which one is it?!" he panted out starting to get out of breath.

'Damn it Shizu-chan!'

* * *

Akabayashi and Aozaki faced Chikage now, just the three of them on that floor as Shizuo and Shiki headed to the top floor. Chikage did the first attack taking quick steps towards them, Akabayashi was just as quick blocking his attacks with his cane. Aozaki on the other hand was a bigger guy, he was still quick but not as quick as the smaller ones, what he had mostly was strength. Chikage was rather fast, Aozaki dodged but got small cuts there and then not being as fast as him. Chikage was distracted by trying to get Aozaki, the slowest that he didn't noticed Akabayashi bringing his leg up kicking his chest sending him back. Chikage was pushed back but after stumbling and coughing, he stood his ground, he wasn't a coward, and he fought fair, he was a good man, sadly they weren't on the same side.

"You guys aren't bad!" Chikage said with a wide smile, he was excited, he fought the two, they were being fair, just as he was, what better fighters could he ask for.

Akabayashi was good with his own battles, he was used to fighting on his own not wanting help unless he absolutely needed it, Aozaki on the other hand was used to being in a bigger group, him and Akabayashi were quite opposite but they actually worked well together.

Shizuo and Shiki had made it up the stairs quickly, Shizuo turned the door knob but it just fell, he blinked watching it go down the stairs with a few 'clanks'. he growled, it had a keyhole but they had no key.

"I have no time for this!" He growled and kicked the door his anger boiling, the door dented.

"What the hell? What is this door made of?!" he yelled.

"Metal. Thick too. Good luck!" He heard a rather loud speaking from inside the room.

"You bastard!" Shizuo screamed, he began to pound on the door hard making dents, the more he pounded the deeper the dents got.

Yoshihiro stared at the amazing sight, he was indeed on the other side of that door, like he had said he would be. That was a 2 inch thick metal door, this was inhuman, the strength he saw Shizuo possessed, it was... Amazing. A wide twisted grin on his face as he watched from his side of the door as the door slowly started to cave in, Shizuo was going to make it in, no key needed.

"Don't think you've won yet..." Yoshihiro smirked watching the door, the only thing his attention was on, he didn't notice the informant on the screen as he made his way through the abandoned buildings.

'You can do it Heiwajima Shizuo...' Shiki thought as he watched the bleach blonde slam his fists on the table repeatedly.

Aozaki fell on his knee from a cut under the back of his knee, that was much to close to the back of his knee for his own liking. He had gotten it from pushing Akabayashi out of the way from one of Chikage's attacks, Chikage looked at the taller one who was now kneeling.

"How loyal, saving a friend but getting hurt in the process." He said sincerely.

"Why did you do that idiot?!" Akabayashi asked slamming his cane down on the ground staring down at the hurt man.

"Why?" Aozaki chuckled putting pressure on his wound, it was rather deep and blood pooled down to a puddle around his foot. "If that would've gotten you, it could have been much worst and then I would have heard Shiki bitching at me saying I didn't do a good job at watching your back, and I really don't want that." Aozaki said with a joking tone.

"Idiot..." Akabayashi said with a huff then turned to Chikage who was giving them a moment, he truly was a good man, he wouldn't hurt him if he was injured and unable to attack. "I'll take it from here on, you actually landed a few hits on him, so I think I can do." Akabayashi said, Aozaki had landed 5 hits, 4 punches, 2 on the face, 2 on his stomach and a kick that had sent him flying against a wall.

"Fine..." Aozaki said with a sigh.

Akabayashi stepped up with a more serious look, he held up his cane and pointed at Chikage, "Okay... I guess it's just you and me now..." he spoke calmly.

"You know, I am still alive..." Aozaki grumbled.

"Oh shut up! You're ruining it!" Akabayashi said turning to him quick then back at Chikage, he would now be fighting by himself, and since Chikage had a weapon so should he. He pulled on the top of his cane, unsheathed a sword from his cane.

"Let's go."

Chikage smiled wide, and did as told, both redheads charged at each other.

Finally, the door broke off its hinges and fell with a loud 'thump' onto the floor, the dents on it looked as if a monster was trying to force its way in, Shizuo stared with a look that could kill.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Yoshihiro greeted standing from his chair, "You made it quite far! I applaud you!" he added clapping his hands.

Shizuo gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into tight fists as he stared at the grinning man, "You fucker..." Shizuo cursed.

"Now, now... Language." the raven said with a chuckle, but then paused staring at his with cold red eyes.

"Shut up! I'm going to break your fucking skull open! Do you hear me!" Shizuo screamed stepping towards Yoshihiro, Shiki glared at Yoshihiro watching him carefully. Shiki was surprised, Yoshihiro didn't look surprised, nor frightened... At all, and that worried him.

"Are you now? That sounds like a plan, ready to kill me and end everything huh?" Yoshihiro asked, but he smirked. :I knew you'd make it to me, do you honestly think I hadn't planned this ahead." He tilted his head pressing it against his shoulder for a moment then looked back up at the blonde and brunet. "My sources told me your whole plan, and so far it seemed like they had really told me everything. I had a thought that they were lying to me, just to throw me of." He chuckled, "But so far, it seems like things are going exactly as he had told me you planned. " Yoshihiro straightened his head with a quiet hum.

"What?" Shizuo asked glaring, "Who? Who gives you the damn information?"

"Who? Why, your handy dandy left hand man of course!" Yoshihiro chirped. "What was the fellas name? Hmm, ahh, yes. Kisaki."

"What?" Shizuo asked looking like he was taken back by this information, he swallowed thickly then shook his head. Shiki's eyes widened shocked by this, 'No, it can't be... It just can't... He's been loyal to the Heiwajima's for far too long for that to be true...' Shiki thought.

"You're a fucking liar! Don't give me lies!" Shizuo barked swinging his arm in front of him as if he was pushing something out of the way.

"Hey now, I may be many things, but a liar I am not." Yoshihiro stated, he truly wasn't lying. Things should probably be ended now, I declare my victory." Yoshihiro said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Your victory? Are you fucking blind?! If you haven't noticed, it's me, Shiki and you. And I plan to fucking kill you!" Shizuo yelled.

"Is that so?" Yoshihiro asked, he pulled his hand out of his pocket holding a small square box.

"What is that?" Shiki asked not liking the confidence Yoshihiro had.

"This? This is a little device to... Make a certain place go. Boom." Yoshihiro said childishly.

"What?!" Both Shizuo and Shiki yelled.

"Yupp! The ceiling of this building is to blow up when I press this little button." he informed.

"You're kidding! That would kill you too!" Shiki yelled.

"Hmm, If I can't win, I won't let you win either." Yoshihiro Chuckled.

"You're lying!" Shiki yelled, then he did something not even Shizuo would have expected, he ran towards to crimson eyed raven. A wide smirk appeared on Yoshihiro's face as he pressed the button on the small remote he had, a high-pitched beeping could be heard then a loud explosion happened on top of the building and the ceiling began to collapse. Shizuo hold of Shiki quickly, his body could take things that fell on him but he knew that the smaller Yakuza probably couldn't. Shizuo quickly pulled out a small radio he had with him, he clicked the talk button, "Now! Change of plan! He blew up the ceiling!" he yelled.

Shiki looked at him confused, who was he talking to? Who was there? He could feel the building shake from the explosion, the others also felt the building shake. Anri, Mikado and Kida look up curious, they were walking up the stairs towards the next floor, their opponent was no chance once Anri landed a small hit, that was all she needed. Akabayashi and Chikage had paused their fighting noticing their surroundings.

Izaya, not to far from the building, noticed the explosion and quickly rushed towards that building.

Yoshihiro was laughing like a mad man, no one would win and he was fine with that, eventually his laughing ceased though as the building stopped shaking slowly and the ceiling stopped falling. He looked up to see the ceiling, he blinked seeing pieces of the ceiling being suspended in the air by some sort of black fog? mist? What was that? Why was it holding up the ceiling?

"What that...?" he said eyes wide at this supernatural sigh, what was going on?

"Better late then never." Shizuo chuckled standing up from covering Shiki, he grinned staring at Yoshihiro with a victorious smile.

"What is this...?" Yoshihiro asked with wide eyes staring at the smirking blonde.

"Hmm, you know everything right?" Shizuo chuckled, "Then you know about the black rider right?" he said raising his finger, pointing to the ceiling, the pieces of ceiling the shadows were holding were lifted and tossed to the side by the shadows the pieces were now thrown around the buildings, some landing on others leaving the large room with out a ceiling looking up at the night sky.

Yoshihiro looked honestly shocked now that not being in his calculations, "The... Black rider?" He spoke slowly, he knew about the black rider but there wasn't much info on the dark rider just that it was said to be headless.

"I happen to be good friends with the black rider, let's just say. I think I win." Shizuo said with a chuckle, almost as if it was planned Akabayashi, Aozaki, Mikado, Kida and Anri walked in through the door-less entrance. Chikage followed behind now wanting to devote himself to Anri, he truly was a ladies man, once Anr spoke he ate up all of it.

Yoshihiro glared at the people in front of him, never in his life has he ever felt this trapped, his last ace didn't even work, there was something bigger than him out there and he hated it.

"How? You still seem so cool even now, I got one of your most loyal men to tell me your plan, that doesn't mean anything?!" Yoshihiro yelled.

"Well, it would mean something... If it wasn't me the one who ordered him to tell." Shizuo smirked.

"What?" Yoshihiro raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I knew if my most loyal man were to tell you something, you'd probably be cautious and not believe it... So I told him to tell you everything, except one thing. The second party of people, well. It's only one person, so I can't say people." Shizuo chuckled.

"You told him...No... You... Pass one over... On me?!" Yoshihiro yelled, his face twitching, he was actually angry, Shizuo actually fooled him by running about 3 other battle strategies.

Yoshihiro did have one last possible thing, he had a gun on him, but he only had 2 bullets since he never had to resort to using that.

He began to slowly walk back further into the room, he remembered the fire escape, that should still be untouched. He glanced over at the door for his possible escape but then heard steps, he turned to see Shizuo stepping closer to him, the blonde cracked his knuckles stepping closer.

"I've been waiting to do this for a while now..." Shizuo said with a menacing tone, he was a few steps away from the raven then suddenly the fire exit door swung open showing a panting Izaya, he breathed heavy, looking at the group of people then Shizuo and his father.

"S-Shizu...chan..." He panted having run the whole way not stopping, he leaned against the door frame seeing that everything was okay, he was slightly relaxed breathing heavily.

"Izaya?! What are you doing here?!" Shizuo asked confused, he had left him at home, with a guard!

"Izaya, how nice of you to join us." Yoshihiro said with a chuckle, he quickly took this distraction and pulled out the gun from the back of his pointed it at Shizuo who wasn't paying attention to him, Izaya's eyes went wide at the sight and screamed, "Shizuo!"

Shizuo turned his head and saw the gun pointed at his head, there was the sound of the gun firing then Shizuo falling back, his head tilted and body turned with a twitch as he landed on the ground face down. Things had seemed to go so fast, the others hadn't realize something was wrong but by the time they looked back at the blonde from Izaya he was already falling.

Yoshihiro stared with a smile at the fallen blonde as a small puddle of blood formed under him, "Hehehe... Guess a bullet can stop even a monster huh?" Yoshihiro asked with a wide grin, the rest stared at him in shock, did that really just happen?

"Shizu..o... Shizuo... G-Get up..." Izaya said slowly swallowing thickly, he had a forced smile on. "Shizuo!" He screamed stepping further into the room.

"There's no point Izaya, I shot him in the head, he's dead." Yoshihiro chuckled, he stepped over the blonde body getting closer to Izaya.

"but no worries, I know how much he meant to you so I'll send you to him." He said raising the gun pointing it at the informant.

"I win." Yoshihiro said with a wide smirk as his finger touched the trigger, he heard slight shuffling coming from behind him and he paused also seeing Izaya's eyes wide, tears forming on the sides.

"You win...?" A voice with a growl said coming from behind him, Yoshihiro quickly turned only to have a large hand grip his forehead and head. He saw Shizuo grinning madly, blood dripped down his his forehead.

"W-What!? No! I shot you-"

"You gotta make sure I'm dead!" Shizuo smirked as he pushed the bangs from his forehead showing he bullet graced him, it was bleeding but definitely not fatal. Shizuo gripped down on Yoshihiro's head still smiling like a mad man.

"No! I'm a mastermind! You could not of won!" Yoshihiro yelled, he brought his hand up to point the gun at him again, he fired but Shizuo slapped the gun, the bullet hit his thigh but he ignore the pain and focused on Yoshihiro, the gun was now on he floor and useless.

"Guess I beat you 'Mastermind'..." Shizuo said lifting Yoshihiro off his feet suspending in the air by his head.

"Your time has come... Kiss it all goodbye..." Shizuo said, Izaya's eyes widened those being the words his father had said to him when he took him back. Yoshihiro's eyes were wide and frightful, never has he experienced anything like this, before he knew it Shizuo slammed his head down against the ground. Izaya gasped and covered his mouth, everyone else closed their eyes trying not to look. Anri had looked away, Mikado and Kida looked at the ground, everyone knew Yoshihiro deserved this.

"Shizuo...?" Izaya asked quietly, he truly didn't what happened to his father at this point, but what he did care about was Shizuo being responsible for someones death. He knew the blonde didn't like violence so something like this...

"He's not dead..." Shizuo said letting go of his head, he was barely breathing and unconscious, "The police can deal with him..."

Izaya smiled wide, warm tears started to roll down his cheeks he ran towards the blonde, Shizuo smiled and took the raven into his arms giving a warm embrace. After a moment, hings were perfect but then Izaya pulled from the hug brought his hand up and slapped the blonde as hard as he could, Shizuo's head turned to the side from the impact his eyes wide and confused. He slowly turned to see Izaya's expression, he was glaring with tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Izaya-"

"Never ever do that again! If you leave me behind like that I'll! I'll!... I... I don't know what I'll do yet! But i swear I'll do it!" Izaya said slamming his fist on the blonde's chest angry and relieved at the same time. Shizuo blinked then slowly smiled pulling the crying informant into another hug to calm his crying.

"Okay... I'm sorry..." Shizuo said quietly into black hair, he pressed a small kiss against Izaya's head, Izaya felt Shizuo start to tilt to the side then he heard the blonde curse.

"Crap..." Shizuo said falling on one of his knees.

"Bullets fucking hurt..." He chuckled, Akabayashi rolled his eyes.

"No duh Idiot." the redhead chuckled, he motioned Aozaki to help Shizuo, he nodded and walked over and picked him up.

"Woah!" Shizuo said with a petrified face not having expected that, he blinked and looked up at the man carrying who looked to be smirking, he looked at everyone else who were trying not to laugh.

"Oh shut up!" he turned his head to Izaya who appeared to be doing the same thing.

"Not you too! God damn it, I can't get hurt with out people laughing?" blonde groaned out, they started laughing and in the middle they heard the neighing of a horse.

* * *

They had made it back to the Heiwajima household, Kisaki and Izaya helping Shizuo walk into his building his other men were cleaning up the mess at the abandoned buildings, all but one. The trail that Yoshihiro had made, the police saw that, he'd be gone for good, legally. The moment they walked in they were rapidly approached by a very worried Asako who was close to tears.

"Shizuo-dono!" he cried.

"H-Hey, what happened?" Shizuo asked worried.

"H-Hio-chan! He's gone missing!" she paused noticing Shizuo's current state, "And you're badly hurt!" she said adding on to her worry.

"No, no, I'm fine. What do you mean Hio's missing? Wasn't he in bed?" Shizuo asked looking at Asako worried. They began searching around the building, Hio's name was being yelled by Asako, Izaya and Shizuo everyone else called him by Kuro. Izaya saw his sisters who were bothering Kasuka but not in a bad way, even the actor had said he didn't mind them much. They all searched for the blue eyes raven who went missing, how far could a comatose 11-year-old child go?

Half a hour passed and they hadn't seen him anywhere, Shizuo and Izaya went to check in Izaya's old room, the top floor. Shizuo noticed the door handle was missing. He paid no attention to that at the moment and walked in searching under the bed and in the closet.

"Hio!" both Shizuo and Izaya yelled, finally Izaya just sat on his knees as tears began to form on his eyes.

Things seemed hopeful, Hio wasn't found anywhere else in the house, suddenly they heard the sound of the toilet, the door to the bathroom opened. They turned to see big blue eyes looking at them confused.

"What? Can't someone use the bathroom peacefully?"

* * *

**And yeah. That's it.**

**I hope it wasn't terrible, I really tried.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, if things go well I'll upload another story I had in mind for a while now...**


End file.
